A New Start Maybe?
by InvisibleSecrets
Summary: Tris and Tobias changes family. Tris lives with Marcus and Tobias lives with the Prior family. Tobias is 2 years older than Caleb and Tris. Tris is 14 years old and her best friend is Caleb and has been dating his brother Tobias for a year now. What happens when Tobias is at the Choosing Ceremony ? Does he stay with Tris or does he change faction and get a new girlfriend? FourTris!
1. Goodbye?

**Authors Note - Hello, so the story starts when Beatrice is 14 years old. Tobias - is 16 years old - and Beatrice has been dating a year and Calab is her best friend. It's the night before the choosing Ceremony. This all happens in ****Abnegation. Hope you like it :)**

Beatrice POV

Me and my dad is outside waiting for Calab to answer the door, or anyone for that matter. Since my dad is this big government person he has a lot of work to do with the other government people in this town and right now, we are invited to Andrew Prior's family for dinner. Tobias has been saying for a month now that he wants to change faction, that he doesn't want to stay in Abnegation anymore. Every time I see him in secret, I'm hoping for that he is going to say that he has changed his mind, but I have a feeling since it's the day before the Choosing Ceremony that he isn't going to stay. That's why this dinner isn't going to be very fun.

Calab opens the door and he let us come in. He is the only person who knows I am dating his brother Tobias and the only person that knows that my father blames me for my mother death. My dad or Marcus has been or is an abusive father, but I know how to hide my feelings, but then again I have had some practice. When we come in the door we see Natalie and Andrew talking with Tobias. When they see us coming in the stop talking. The only thing I hear is that Andrew is telling Tobias that he loves him anyway.

"Beatrice it's so nice to see you again, how are you?" Natalie asks. She is so nice, I have always envied Calab and Tobias parents. They seem so nice and lovable.  
"I'm fine, how are you?" I ask, not to draw attention to myself.  
"I'm fine thank you." She says. Then I see Andrew nod and wave to me and I do the same back.

"Beatrice come." Calab says to me half way up the stairs. I turn toward Marcus or my father, for his approve and he nods then I turn to walk upstairs towards Calab's room. I'm used to being here, it's nice and cozy. I'm glad that he isn't the one who is 16 and has his Choosing Ceremony tomorrow. I don't know what to do without him, since he is my best friend. There I go again, my not selfless side, but then I know that he is not going to stay in Abnegation either, he has always been fan of books, and I have a feeling he is going to choose Erudite, but then again he likes book, so no surprise there. I think I want to choose Dauntless they seem cool and I know I can't stay in Abnegation with Marcus, I'm not going to survive here. First reason is that I can't stay with Marcus, second is that I'm not selfless enough.

"What are you thinking about?" Calab asks ruining my moment of thinking.  
"Just what I want to choose for my Choosing Ceremony." I say. I can tell Calab anything, he is like a brother to me, which is kind of weird since I'm dating his brother.  
"Is this because of Tobias or Marcus?"  
"Maybe -" I say being interrupted  
"Maybe what?" asks Tobias. I didn't realized he was in the room and the first thing that come to my mind is if he heard anything about Marcus.  
"Nothing" I say to quickly I realized.

" Whats did mom and dad say?" Calab ask, noticing my nervousness, which I shouldn't have since he is my boyfriend and everything. Calab thinks I should tell him about Marcus, but I don't want to. Calab is the only person who knows about my father and I don't want Tobias to know anything about my father that might change his mind about me. Calab told me once that that is just something I think and that Tobias really likes me, but I still don't want to tell. Now when I know or I'm pretty sure he is leaving.

"Just how I should choose what faction tomorrow based on what his going to be right for me and not think of anything else or anyone else." He says looking at me with the last few words he says. I can't help, but to turn to look at Calab when he looks at me.  
"It sounds like mom said that, but what did dad say?" Calab ask pointing at the chair where I can sit. I go and sit on the chair looking only at Calab, which I do by the way feel bad about.

"Are you ignoring me on purpose, Beatrice?" He asks me. For some reason I can't bring my eyes to look at him, I guess I'm kind of upset that he hasn't said anything about what he is doing tomorrow, but then again I don't want him to stay, because I know I'm not going to stay.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" Calab asks, knowing that I really don't want to talk about this.  
"Dad isn't happy about what mom said, but he pretty much told me that he loved me anyways." Tobias said. When he said that Calab eye turned to me. I have a feeling it's because my dad never tells me he loves me and mean it. Calab has been very careful not to use words like that around me, which I think is nice. I guess the only person who told me they loved me was my mom before she died, but then again I know Calab loves me as a sister and a friend. He just hasn't told me yet because he isn't sure if I'm going to break down or not.

"Did I disturb, because I can leave, I guess mom and dad would be pleased if I came down again." Tobias says. "What do you think Beatrice?"  
"You did disturb us, but I guess you can stay." Calab says.  
"Beatrice?" Tobias says.  
"It's not my room, Calab decides." I say, which I just realized might make him more upset with me.  
"Are you upset with me or something?" Tobias ask.  
"Why would you think that?" I ask looking at him.  
"I don't know, since it's pretty much the first time you have looked at me today."  
"Well I'm sorry about that, but it's not me who is leaving my boyfriend with a lot of unanswered questions"  
"What kind of questions?"  
"Like 'are you leaving tomorrow' or 'is this going to be goodbye'." I says. " You know what, you forget that, are you changing faction tomorrow?"  
"Beatrice-"  
"Are you?"  
"Yes"  
"So this is goodbye than?"  
"It doesn't have to be"  
"Yeah right! We are still going to be together when you live in another faction? Like that's going to work!"  
"It could work"  
"No Tobias it can't, you know that and I know that!"  
"Please Beatrice stop shouting" Calab says. I look at him and I know he is right.  
"Are you going to break up with me or not?" I ask looking at Tobias.  
"Not, I'm not going to break up with you."  
"It's dinner guys!" Natalie is calling us for dinner. Just perfect timing.  
"Coming!" Calab shouts back.  
"Guys can we have this conversation after dinner?" Calab asks.  
"No we can't. If you aren't going to do it, then I have to. Goodbye Tobias." And with that I walk out the door and down stairs where my father is looking at me with those eyes: you have done something wrong and you are going to get when we come home. I just nod and go to the table.

-PAGE BREAK-

Dinner goes by quickly, there isn't much talking between Calab, Tobias and me, but than again, we aren't supposed to talk. My dad and Calab parents had some kind of discussion about work when we are eating, which in my point of view, isn't really interesting, but Calab looks pretty interested. I haven't looked at Tobias once after what I said. I want to take him up to his room and say 'I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said' and make out with him, but then again I don't want to say anything, maybe just that he should choose what he feels is right, something like what his mother said.

"Beatrice do you want to come up?" Tobias asks me when we are done eating. I don't know what to say, since my father looked at me with the face that I did something wrong, so I looked at him and I could see that he was going to hit me a few times when we came home, but he nodded so I said thank you for the food and took my plate and went up the stairs with Tobias.

When we came to his room, I closed the door and he walked toward me and put me up against the door.  
"I'm going to kiss you now" is all he said. The next thing I know his that I have my lips on his. I'm going to miss him so much. It's so crazy. I really really like him and I really don't want him to leave, but I know I have to do this.  
"Tobias"I said pulling my face away from him, even though that was pretty hard since he had me up against the door.  
"Tobias, you are leaving." This was not the way I wanted to start this conversation, but here it goes.  
"I'm leaving yes, but that doesn't mean we don't have know Beatrice."  
"Okay, but I still have to say this-"  
"Say what?" He said moving away from me now.

"You have to choose what you want to choose. Don't choose anything that is going to help me, choose something that you feel good about. I know you aren't going to come back to Abnegation, but if you do come back, which I hope is not happening, I'm going to feel it's because of me, and I don't want. I want you to choose something or somewhere where you know that you are going to be happy, somewhere you find new friends, maybe even a new girlfriend, because we both know we are going to have to break up. The only thing I'm saying is that, you have to choose something you love, somewhere where you are going to feel you can be safe. Okay?" I hope this makes him feel like I care. I don't know if I could say it any better, without saying something that might mislead him to think that I love him, because I don't know that I know what love is, because no one has loved me.

"Beatrice, I'm not going to get a new girlfriend, I really like you and I don't want anyone else." Is that all he got out of that whole essay I told him?  
"Fine then don't get a new girlfriend, just choose a faction you know you will be happy in. I really care about you and I really like you too and the only thing I want now is to make sure you are going to be okay and happy, okay?"  
"Okay" He says smiling at me. I walk up to him and kiss him and kisses me to.  
"Beatrice - oh sorry I will knock" Calab said walking out of the room.  
"Calab you annoying person come in here" I say laughing at him. "What is it?"  
"You have to go home now"  
"Okay" I say knowing that when I come home, my dad is going to hit me and that isn't really a happy thought, but then again knowing that Tobias isn't going to be here tomorrow is an happy thought either. I turn to him and kiss him.  
"Promise me to choose somewhere you feel good about, somewhere you will be safe, okay?"  
"I promise" He said kissing me back.  
"Bye Calab" I say looking at him. " Bye Tobias" I say turning to look at Tobias, and I walked out the door, trying everything I can to hold back my tears.  
"Bye!" Was the last thing I heard from Tobias.

I went down stairs and saw my dad saying bye to Calab's parents.  
"Bye Beatrice" Said Natalie and Andrew when I came down. "Where are the boys, they should come down and say bye to, especially Tobias" Natalie said. "Tobias and Calab, can you come down and say goodbye?"  
"Coming mom" Calab shouted back. He came running down, but there was no sign of Tobias.  
"Where is Tobias?" Andrew asked.  
"He said I had to say bye for him" Calab said. " So bye Marcus and Beatrice, it's been nice seeing you again." He said looking at me and giving me an apologetic look.  
"Bye" I said and walked out the door, with tears in my eyes.

-PAGE BREAK-

I have showed and I'm now lying in my bed. I'm lying on my side, because my back hurts too much. He hit so many times, one reason was because I didn't come down right away when it was dinner at Calab and his family place, and the other reason was that he missed mom a lot so it helped hitting me. That night I cry myself to sleep, because of my back and because of Tobias.

-PAGE BREAK-

My dad has already gone to the Choosing Ceremony and work and I hear other people coming through our street. I'm still in bed, I don't want to wake up or be up. I can hear people talking and it sounds as if the Choosing Ceremony is done, which makes it official, Tobias is no more Abnegation. I wonder where he is now. I walk down stairs to get something to drink when I hear someone knock on the front door. I walk towards the door and I have this feeling that I'm hoping it is Tobias, but then again I don't want it to be.  
I open the door and I see Calab.  
"You want to come in?" I say and he only nods. We go up to my room and just sit there.

**Authors Note - I hope this wasn't to long for a chapter 1, and I hope you liked it. This is my first FanFiction Ever and I'm sorry about the bad spelling. Please review or send me messages if you have any ideas.**


	2. I Wanted A New Start

Authors Note - Two years later and Beatrice has chosen Dauntless and is on the train to Duantless.

Beatrice POV

"Sorry" I mumer to the girl next to me.  
"It's okay. I'm Christina what's your name?" she says. She seems nice so I think I might keep this conversation going.  
"Beatrice. You are transfer right?" I say looking at her clothes. White and Black, I guess she is Candor.  
"Yeah, Candor, you're from Abnegation right?" She says.  
"Yeah" I say thinking about how I just had the courage to leave Abnegation because Marcus. The thought makes me smile.  
"What are you thinking about?" She asks.  
"That I just had the courage to leave my old faction" I say smiling to her.  
"Are you going to miss your old faction?" She asks.  
"No, I don't think so" I say that, even though I know I won't. So to change the subject away from me, I ask her the same question.  
"Yeah, I'm going to miss my parents and my sister." She says looking at the floor. I always wanted a sister, I want to ask her how it is to have a sister, but then I don't want to ask something that might be to personal, I guess I can try to ask.  
"How is to have a sister? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I say making sure she knows that.  
"Oh it's fine. It's sometimes very annyoying, but I know inside I love her. It's fun, until I do something wrong and get the blame for it." she says putting air quouts on "something", which makes us smile.

The rest of the train ride we just make conversastion. I keep wondering what Calab is doing in Erudite. What he is up to, if he ever think what I'm up to or doing. I know I'm going to miss him, but he told me last night that he will try to come and visit me on Visiting Day. I told him he didn't have to, but now when I think about I hope he comes.  
"Time to get of the train" I hear someone says, but I can't fiugur out who is saying it. Christina stands up and is looking out the door.  
"They are jumping" She says with fear in her eyes. I can't help, but to get a little excited. I don't really believe her, but I get up and look out. They actually are jumping.  
"Cool" Is all I can say.  
"Cool?" She asks with an expression on her face and saying it like I'm carzy or something. "Cool? Beatrice, are crazy or something. They are asking us to jump of a moving train. Hello?"  
"I guess I'm crazy than" I say with a smile on my face. " We will jump of together on 3 okay?" She only nods, so I take her hand and count to 3.  
"One"  
"Two" She says.  
"Three" I grab her hand we jump of. I'm really flying. I'm jumping of a moving train. If Calab comes, he is going to think I'm crazy to. I wish I could go and tell him now. I really need to stop thinking about Calab. I need a new start without Calab, without the scars that came to me when Tobias left. I need a new start without Marcus; without everything in Abnegation.  
When I land on the ground, I have a few scrach here and there, but it doesn't hurt that much. I'm kind of used to the pain. It actually dosn't hurt at all compare to the pain Marcus has put me thourgh past the years I can remember. Christina is next to me. Her expression is incredible funny. I can help it, but laugh. Now we are both lying on the ground laughing.

We stand up and see everyone walking toward someone on top of the building. He doesn't seem to look scard which is really amazing. I'm not afraid of heights, but being up here is kind scary if you are afried of heights.  
"I'm Eric, I'm your leader here in Dauntless. If you guys want to be Dauntless, the first step to becoming is to learn how to get on and off a train, which you already know how to do, so the next is jump of this builing -" He says being inturupeted by the look the guy, by an Eruidite person.  
"Is there water or something at the bottom?" He asks.  
"You will find out if you jump. So who is the first person to jump?" No one says anything. "Someone has to go first, who is going to be?"  
I want to do this so bad, I feel if I do this, I will offically not be in Abnegation, I will not be connected to Marcus in anyway, I hope atleast. Then before I can calculate the words, I hear myself saying "me."  
I can feel everyone's eyes on me. What have I done? People move so I can make my way out of the crowed to Eric. I walk toward Eric, he jumps down from the builing and looks at me.  
"Okay stiff, the stage is yours" He says smiling at me. I smile back and take my jacket of. I step toward the building. I'm on top of it now. I can see a hole at the bottom and rest is only darkness. I can feel the wind blowing against my hair. I step over the builing and the only thing I can feel is the air around me. It's flawless. It's magical. It's freedom.

I'm lying in a net. There is a net at the bottom of the building. I have the same feeling when I jumped of the train. I can't help, but laugh again. Then I feel someone draging me towards the end of the net. I know it's a guy, since his arms seems strong when he pulls me of the net.  
"Thanks-" I stop in the middle of the sentence when I realized who it is.


	3. A New Place, A New Name

Beatrice POV

"Make the announcement Four" A girl to his right says. Four? Is that his name now? Four? What is he doing here? I wanted a new start and now I find out he is here. That doesn't help the new start. I don't know if I should or want to be happy about him being here. The only thing I know now is that I need answers. But what answers? I don't want anything from him. Or do I? I can't think of anything I want from him. Maybe since he changed his name, when he came here he wanted a new start too, maybe he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I guess I will pretend that I don't know him either, but that is going to be hard. It's not that I like him anymore, or I don't think I like him anymore. This is just so comfusing, I wish Calab was here. I just wish.

"Whats your name?" He asks me as if doesn't already know. "Think about, you don't get to chose again." A new name. That could be nice. Since I won't get a new start, I guess I can use a new name, maybe I can choose Calab's nickname for me 'Tris'. I have always liked that name, and Tobias knows where that name comes from too. Maybe if I choose that name, maybe he - _No Beatrice don't even go there. He broke up with you, remeber._ Oh shut up.  
"Tris" I say looking at him. He doesn't smile, but he seems to wake up.  
"First Jumper Tris" He says. Some other boys stand there and greet me. Then we wait for the rest of the people to jump down.

-PAGE BREAK-

I can't keep up with the Dauntless born people, except one person, Uriah. He has been looking at me. I can't help but smile a bit. He is cute and handsome. I feel eyes on me though, 'Four' as his name is now, he has had his eyes on me since I came down here. He ruined my life in Abnegation and now I'm finally out of there and I come here and he is here to. Maybe not ruined, but he did break my heart, but then I didn't want him to stay either so, maybe I being abit harsh, No, I am not being harsh. This is really anyoying.  
We are 9 transfers in all, Al, Will, Christina, Peter, Drew, Molly, Edward, Myra, and me.  
"I'm Four and this is Lauren, we are your leaders here in Dauntless." He says pointing to the girl to his right. "Dauntless born follow her, transfers stay with me." Uriah and the dauntless born leave and now we there is only 9 of us left if I don't count 'Four'.

Tobias, no I guess I should get used to calling him Four, has given us a tour of the place. The chams don't really seem that nice, but I have a feeling I'm going to like it there. The Pit as they call, seems croweded and I guess I will get used to it, but love it, never. Four shows us the dormitory, where we are going to sleep. I can hear wispers behind me, I guess I'm not the only one that falls for 'Four'.  
"Boys or girls?" Ask a person behind me, I think his name was Peter.  
"Both" answers Four. Thats going to be fun, I think to myself.  
"You can get ready now and then you can go to the cafiteria or you can go and eat first, then go and get ready. You have the day of today to explor this place, but tomorrow starts traing." He says walking out the room. Christina looks at me and showes me two beds next to each other. I guess she has already found us a place to sleep. I'm kind of glad that she is here, that I decided to keep talking to her in the train. I think I need a friend now that I don't have Calab and now that I found out that Tobias is here.

Christina and I get ready before eating. When we come to the cafiteria, it's loud. It's so big and there are so many people talking with each other. I remember in Abnegation it was nothing like that or is nothing like that. We move to a table, but before we mange to sit down, someone has already taken our seats. The only table left is the table Uriah is sitting at. We come closer to the table and I see Four sitting there to. This is going to be fun I think to myself.

A/N - I hope the chapter wasn't to long and I hope you guys liked it. Please comment if you have any ideas or would like anything spesial to happen.


	4. I Can't Believe I ever Liked You!

Tris POV

I walk to the table with Christina, she takes the seat next to the dauntless born girl and then next her I sit down. I am now sitting next to Tobias which I wanted to aviod. Next to him there is an empty seat. I'm wondering who sits there. Probably a girl of his, I know he is popular around girls. On the upsit side, there is a guy that looks the same age as Four, he looks kind of alike Uriah, maybe an older brother or so. Then Uriah, then Will and then Al.  
"Hi" Uriah says looking at me. I guess I can make conversastion with a handsome guy.  
"Hi" I say back. "Uriah right?"  
"Yep. You are Tris right?"  
"How do you know that" I say smiling to him.  
"First Jumper, I remember, not esay to forget." He says. I think I already like this guy.  
"Oh right"  
"Hi" Christina says looking at Uriah, Will, Al, and the girl next to her.  
"Hi" Will says.  
"Hi" Al says. I have a feeling we are going to become friends sometime.  
"Hi" The dauntless born girl next to Christina says.  
"What's your name?" Christina ask the girl.  
"Marlene" She says "What's yours?"  
"I'm Christina" She says then pointing at me she says "and this is our famous Tris" she says smiling at me.  
"Our?" Marlene asks.  
"Transfers" Christina says looking at Will and Al and me.  
"Oh" Is all she says smiling at us.  
"This is Will and Al" I say pointing to them "and you probably already know Uriah" I say smiling to Marlene.  
"Nice to meet you" she says smiling to Will and Al. "Why would you think I probably know Uriah?"  
"Well I am a transfer and I haven't see you in the transfer group so I assumed you were Dauntless born, that's why" I say smiling.  
"You are smart to be a stiff" she says smiling.  
"Well my best friend was a fan of Erudite so I guess I got it from him." I say realizing that my best friends brother is sitting next to me.  
"Do you miss him?" She asks.  
"Yeah a lot, but I guess I will get used to him not being here when I have Christina by my side" I say smiling at her.  
"This is my brother Zeke and his best friend Four, I guess you guys already know him" Uriah says looking at me, Al, Will, and Christina.  
"Nice to meet you" I say looking at Zeke.

We eat our food and make random conversastion until Lauren comes.  
"Sorry I'm late guys" She says sitting down next to Four and kissing him. He has a girlfriend. I shouldn't be suprised.  
"It's okay" Four says smiling at her "what were you up to?"  
"Max just told me that the guy over me has had some kind of a water leakage, which has ruined my roof and his floor, so it will take some time to get fixed -" She says being interupted by Zeke.  
"That's nice" He says laufing  
"Just shut up okay. Like I was saying -" she says only now she is interrupted by Four.  
"You need a place to stay, you can stay with me if you want." He says smiling at her.  
"You sure?" She says.  
"Yeah sure, we have been dating for over a year now, so I don't see why not." He says smiling at her.  
"Okay thank you" She says smiling at him and giving him another kiss.  
I think this lunch or dinner or what ever you call it got a bit more awkward. I really don't want to sit here right now. I really want to talk to Calab. And I feel if I don't talk to Calab now, I'm going to explode.

"Hey, Chris you done?" I ask Christina.  
"Don't you ever call me that, okay?"  
"Okay" I say lauphing at her.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I need some things in the shops" I say.  
"What do you need? Make-up? Clothes?" She ask.  
"No, I didn't think of that" I say looking at her with a weird face.  
"Than what?" she says like I'm crazy.  
"A phone" I say looking at my food.  
" Why do you need a phone?" Four asks. I don't know wheter to be upset with or not. I just know that I really don't want to talk to him.  
"Non of your bussness." I say looking at him. I think I said it with to much hate in my voice, but right now I really don't care.  
"Hey, calm down, he only asked you a question okay?"Lauren says looking at me.  
"It's okay Lauren" Four says.  
I stand up and Christina follows.  
"Do you want to come?" I look at Marlene. She nods and follows.  
Before we leave Four stands up says "He is in your old faction Tris." I can't believe he just said that.  
"Well that's to bad. You have no idea what you are talking about, you know that right?!" I says looking straight into his eyes. He is so mean to Calab, he has no idea what he put Calab through, what he put his parents through, what he put me through.  
"Have you ever heard the qoute 'Faction before Blood'?" He asks.  
I can't help, but to look at him in disgust. I can't believe I liked this person. He really has changed. He is not the person I like when I was 14 years old. I don't answer I just walk out of the Cafeteira with Christina and Marlene

A/N - I hope this was okay. I know some people will be upset that Four is dating Lauren, but I was thinking that Uriah and Tris could start dating to and then Four starts getting jealous or something. What do you guys think?


	5. Caleb?

Tris POV

When I come out of the Cafeteria I walk to the wall and put my head against it. I feel Christina's hand on my back.  
"You okay?" She asks.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I say turning around to face them.  
"What was that about?" Marlene asks.  
"Nothing" I say trying to change the subject. "Should we go?"  
"Yeah" They both say and we go to the shops.

-PAGE BREAK-

We have been in a few different shops now, but we realized that I didn't have any points in Dauntless, so I couldn't buy I phone. Marlene told us that you get points during our initiation training and when we start working in Dauntless. She had some points because she has lived here her whole life, so she lend some points to me, but then because of Christina telling her that I hate shopping, so she made me promise she would lend it to me, only if I promised that I wouldn't open the phone until we had bought something nice for all of us. I am grateful for the loan, just not the promise. It seems as if I have already have some points to buy some clothes and things like that in Dauntless, I guess it's something everyone gets, but I didn't have enough for a phone. Now with the points I have I have bought a tank top and some skinny jeans and some training things like shoes, pants and T-shirts. We have been going around shops to buy dresses, they think I really need one, which I don't understand, since we only have training to do and well who needs a dress or uses a dress for training?  
"What about this one?" Marlene asks me. Christina looks at the dress, and nods.  
"You have to try it on" Christina says. I do as I'm told. I go and change and come out with the dress on.  
"It will be a gift from me to you, please just buy it.' Marlene says.  
"You have to get it" Christina says. I think I have a feeling that when we get into Dauntless, my life is going to be only shopping.  
"I can't let you spend more points on me" I say looking at Marlene.  
"I haven't used any points one you" She says.  
"Than this phone is technically yours"  
"You borrow points Tris, two totally different things. Plus if there is a party - which there is totally going to be - you need a dress. I think Uriah will like it on you" She says smiling at me.  
"What are you talking about?" I says while I feel my face flush.  
"You know we all can see it, you and Uriah are prefect for each other" She says, Christina only nodding.  
"Guys I have been here some few hours only, and you guys think I have already 'fallen for a guy'" I say putting air quotes when I say 'fallen for a guy'.  
"No, we say we know you have fallen for a guy" Christina says correcting me, and this time Marlene is the one to nod.  
"Just let me buy you the dress okay" Marlene says.  
"Okay" I says laughing at them.

-PAGE BREAK-

We are finally done shopping, Christina and Marlene are still, but they let me go after some make-up and shoes. I am back at the dormitory. No one else is here, which is nice. I put done my shopping bags on my bed and get out my phone. I turn it one and I try to get the phone working as fast as I can.  
When I finally get it on. I know he has his phone number, because in Abnegation he had a phone and he told me I could call him anytime I wanted. He wrote down his phone number on my hand in a place no one could see it. I dial his number and call him.

"Calab?" I says  
"Beatrice? You okay?"  
"Calab, I miss you"  
"I miss you too, are you okay, how is Dauntless?"  
"It's fine. But there is someone here."  
"Who is there?"  
"Hmm"  
"Beatrice tell me!"  
"I changed my name to Tris by the way"  
"That's my nickname for you"  
"Yeah I know, that's why I chose it" and when I say that I know he is smiling.  
"Don't change the subject Tris, who is there"  
"Four"  
"Four?" Right, he doesn't know that Tobias changed his name to Four.  
"Tobias"  
"Calab are you there?"  
"Calab answer me please!"  
"Sorry Tris, are you sure it's Tobias?"  
"Yeah I'm sure"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I don't know Calab, he has a girlfriend and he has asked her to move in with him"  
"How do you know that?"  
"They talked about it in lunch"  
"Tris I'm sorry to hear that"  
"When he saw me, he asked me my name, it's like he didn't even know it was me"  
"Tris, he is a jerk, just try to stay away from him okay?"  
"I can't, he is my trainer"  
"Well then fall for another guy, then"  
"You know I don't still like Tobias right, plus I think I actually have found another guy I like"  
"And who is that?"  
"Tobias's best friend's brother"  
"Oh my god Tris"  
"I know" and now I know we are both smiling.  
"Calab?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Off course, what is it?"  
"You remember when you told me you would try to come on Visiting Day, and I told you don't have to, right?"  
"Yeah. You changed your mind haven't you, you want me to come?"  
"Yeah, I miss you and I don't know how I think being without you would be, but I really didn't think it would be this painful"  
"Tris of course I will come, I will come either you want me or not, okay?"  
"Okay" I say  
"I have to go Tris okay?"  
"Wait how are you?"  
"I'm fine, bye Tris"  
"Bye Calab"

And then the only thing I hear is silence. God, I miss him, it's crazy. I have to try not to cry, but I can't keep the tears back, just to much has happened today. Then I hear someone coming in, and I try to hide the tears, but I can't.  
"Tris?" I know that voice. It's Tobias. I really don't want him to see me cry, not now, not now when I'm Dauntless.  
"What to do what?" I say turning around, exposing myself with tears in my eyes.  
"What's going on?" He asks stepping closer and I move back.  
"Non of your business" I says just this time I know I have hate in my voice.  
"Tris please stop! You aren't making this easy-"  
"Make what easy, can you just go?"  
"No, I came to talk to you!"  
"Why me? Huh! Why me?" We are both shouting now.  
"Because I need to talk to you!"  
"Why Four?"  
"I wanted to say sorry-"  
"Sorry for what, it's not like we know each other!"  
"Tris-"  
"No don't! I don't want to talk to you! Don't you get that? I came here for a new start and then you are here!" and with that I walk around him to get out of this room.  
"Beatrice-"  
"Don't Beatrice me! You have no write to call me that! You left remember! Now it's my time to leave you!" and I walk to the door and before I open it, I trun and say "You have no idea how much pain you put your parents through, you have no idea how much PAIN you put ME through, and you have NO IDEA OF HOW MUCH PAIN YOU PUT CALAB THROUGH!" and with that, I open the door from the dormitory and close it and walk to the chasm.

**A/N - Hope this wasn't to much hate. It just felt right to be upset with Four. I hope it was okay, please tell me if you want anything to happen. Do you want Four to come after her, or do you want her to meet Lauren, or Uriah, or maybe even a drunk Zeke? Please tell me. **


	6. Personal?

**A/N - Please tell me if you guys want anything to happen. Please review so I can make it better or something you guys want to read. **

Tris POV

I walk down to the chasm and I hear footsteps behind me. I really hope it's not Four. I really don't want to talk to him, not now anyway. I turn around and see Zeke. He seems strange.  
"Hey Tris" Zeke says "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I says trying to hide the anger in my voice. "What are you up to?"  
"Nothing, but shouldn't you like I don't know, get ready for tomorrows training?" Zeke says.  
"What do you mean get ready?"  
"Like buy stuff and clothes or what ever girls need"  
"Oh, I have already done that."  
"Oh okay."  
He doesn't seem like himself, something is up with him, I need to know what.  
"So, what did you do after lunch?" I ask, trying to make conversation.  
"Me and Four went to help Lauren move her things to Fours place"  
"Oh, so how long have they been dating?"  
"They have been dating for like a year and a half or something"  
"Oh okay.."  
"Yeah, I became friends with Four at the train after our Choosing Ceremony and well I don't know, he seemed pretty down, so I introduced him to my friends, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, and Lauren  
"What do you mean pretty down?" I say. What could Four be 'down about'?  
"I don't know if I am allowed to tell you, it's pretty personal" He says with a small smile.  
"Like how personal?" I ask. Tobias keeping secrets, I guess I should get used to that now, with him being my instructor and everything.  
"It's private"He says. "So the weather seems nice huh?"  
"Don't change the subject, plus the answer to your question: you can't really see the weather since we are underground" I say smiling to him.  
"You are quite a different stiff" He says smiling to me.  
"Now, you answer my question. What is so personal?"  
"What is personal?" Lauren comes around the corner. "Hey Zeke, Hey Tris"  
"Hey" I say.  
"Hey, we are talking about how I introduced you to Four two years ago" He says looking at her.  
"And what is personal with that?" She asks.  
"I was stupid enough to say the word 'pretty down', when I told her about how we met at the train" He says.  
"Now why did you do that? He doesn't tell anyone that."  
"Do you know?" I ask.  
"Yeah, I know. I think Shauna and Lynn knows too." She says.  
"So what so personal Zeke?" I ask.  
"Maybe I will tell you when you come into Dauntless. When you are a true Dauntless" He says smiling at me.  
"What's up guys?" Uriah says, putting his arm round my neck.  
"Nothing" Zeke says, when he sees Four coming with Uriah.  
"My brother, you could never lye to me, you know." Uriah says. "So, want to explore this place baby?"  
"Yeah sure" I say smiling at him.  
"Hey no funny business okay Uriah?" Zeke says.  
"Like you do?" Uriah says back. Zeke blushing at the is standing there and laughing at them and she takes Four's hand.  
"Want to go home?" She says looking at him.  
I miss holding his hand. I miss touching those soft lips. I miss him.  
"Yeah sure" He says "Tris?"  
I turn around and see him holding Lauren close to him. I can help but wish that was me.  
"Yeah?" I turn to face him, Uriah still holding his arm around me.  
"Be in the training room, before 7:45 okay?" He says. Lauren looks at him strange. I though training started 8.  
"Why? I thought training started 8." I say looking back at him.  
"Just be there before 7:45 okay?"  
"Okay" I say. I really don't have the energy to fight with him, not now, not here.  
And with that Uriah takes my hand and leads me out towards some dark corridor.

**A/N - Sorry about the spelling mistakes. So, I hope this was okay. Please review. I have a question, since this is not like the book I did Tris's fear and I am going to make six of them, but I only have like five good ones or maybe only three, please review or PM me with some good ideas for fears Tris can have. Also, should I make Four's POV? Please Review :)**


	7. I thought I could Escape

Tris POV

Uriah leads me toward the dark hallway and now I can see the end of the hallway. We have made random conversation until here where he stopped. He is looking at me. He moves closer to me and takes my face to his hands and he kisses me. Not this hungry kiss. More a poasinate one. More with love in it, but then I shouldn't know what love is, since know one has loved me.  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He ask pulling away.  
"Yes" I say smiling at. He pulls me closer and kisses me again.

-PAGE BREAK-

Uriah follows me back to the droms where everyone is. I walk toward Christina and see looks at me with a wired expression on her face.  
"Hey where have you been, I have been looking for you?" She says.  
"I was with Uriah" I says, and I can't help the smile on my lips.  
"UUUU" She says smiling. "What happened?"  
"He kissed me" I says smiling back.  
"Tris has a boyfriend. Tris has a boyfriend." She says laughing and smiling at the same time.  
"Okay okay, please just shut up now okay?" I say looking around the room.  
"Okay, I going to get ready for bed, you coming in?"  
"Yeah" I say.

That night I fall asleep quickly. I guess all the drama that has happened today, I was quiet tireing after all.

-PAGE BREAK-

I wake up by my alarm. I look at it. It says 7:00 AM. I guess I should wake up now, since I have to be in the training room in about 45 min. I go and change into my training clothes, some pants and a T-Shirt. I walk to the Cafetira and I see Uriah waving at me. Last night he told me he would meet me here in the morining and we could go to the training room together at 7:45, witch I totally didn't say no to. I don't know, I guess I didn't want to meet Four alone, even though I know I have to sometimes in the future.  
"Hey" He says, after I have grabed a muffin and come to the table. I lean in and kiss him, before I go to the other side and sit down, so I am sitting on the upset side of him.  
"Hey" I says smiling. "You are up early"  
"Well so are you" He says smiling at me.  
After a while with random conversatstion, I look at my clock, and it says 7:40.  
"I guess we should get going" I say showing him my clock.  
"Yeah, I guess you are right."

He takes my hand and leads me to the training room. Four is in the room holding guns. I guess we are learining how to shot a gun today. I guess I'm going to be pretty good at that, when I have never held a gun before, but I guess it can be useful against Marcus. I think I will practice a lot and then become good at it, so then if I see Marcus ever again, I could shot him. _Maybe a bit to harsh Tris? _Maybe? Yeah, I guess.  
"Hey Tris" Four says smiling at me. Then he notice Uriah standing there holding my hand and his smile disapears. I wonder why?  
"Hey" I says.  
"Are we learning how to shot a gun today?" Uriah asks.  
"Yeah we are." Four answers.  
"What do you want?" I ask to harsh than I intended to do.  
"Well I wanted to talk to you in priavat, but I see you brough your friend" Four says.  
"Boyfriend" I correct him. He just looks at me.  
"I guess I can see you later" Uriah says looking at me than Four.  
"No, it's okay, if Four wants to talk to me, he can, if not, he doesn't have to." I say, holding Uriah's hand harder.  
Lauren comes in, holding some few targets.  
"Hey Uriah, Hey Tris" She says when she see us. She goes over to the table and put down the targets down and go and kisses Four on the lips. I can't help but to look away. I get it that they are dating, but hello, can't they get a room or something if they want to do that.  
"Hey Lauren, how did you sleep?" Uriah asks smiling. I can't help but laugh. Really? That's what he is going to ask her.  
"I slept fine, thank you very much" She says smiling at Uriah and Four. I really want to get out of this room now. I don't want to talk to him or see her. I don't know or want this feeling I have inside me, but I have a feeling it's something like jealousy. Which I shouldn't have. I really like Uriah and I really DON'T like Four or Tobias or whatever you are going to call him.

"Why is your name Four?" I ask looking at Four. Maybe I can get some answer out of him.  
He looks at me, with those sweet blue green eyes of hiw. It remineds me of Calab. It remeids me of how much fun we three had it in Abnegation if I forget about Marcus.  
Before answering my question he looks around the room. Maybe it's private, I don't know, but atleast he seems to be around the corner to answer my question. "I have four fears. That's why they call me Four" He says.  
"Why did you tell her that?" Lauren asks.  
"She asked" Four says. So he didn't change is name, because he wanted a new start, he changed his name after how many fears he has. Wait fears? How does he know how many fears he has.  
"Wait? How do you know how many fears you have?" I asks.  
"You will fiuger that out later in the training session" Laruen answers. I am still looking at Four, and he is still looking back at me.  
"In the second part of traing, you will go through you fear landscape" He says. With that answer I freak out. Fear landscape? What? No no no. This can't be happening. No no no. I wanted to escape my old life, but that isn't possible is it? If I have to go through my fear landscape, I guess I will see him agaian. I will see Marcus again. Wait who is going to see this?

"Tris, are you okay?" Four ask stepping closer to me.  
"Yeah yeah" I notice I have tears in my eyes. _Dame it Tris! Hide it, do not let the tears fall down your cheak Tris!_  
"Who is going to watch?" I ask trying to hide my tears.  
"Me" he says, watching me carefully. I know he can see my tears in my eyes. With that I turn around and walk towards the door.  
"Where are you going Tris?" Four asks.  
"I need some fresh air, I will be back in two miniuts before traing starts." I say opening the door.

I walk towards the chasm. I stand there feeling the wind against my hair and my body. I feel the water splashing in my face. I wish I didn't have to see Marcus again, I hope I don't see him again in person. I miss Calab, I wish I could talk to him. I miss him so much. I don't know what's worse: Four watching my fear landscape or knowing I have to see Marcus again. It's not that I will ever forget him. He comes in and out of my dreams. I don't think I will ever be without him, but fear landscape, it sound different, like you can acutally feel what's going to happen, which I don't want to happen. I know that's the last thing in the world I want to happen, to feel his belt on my back again and causing me so much pain. I don't ever want to feel like that again, ever.

**A/N - I don't know if I should keep writing the story. No one seems as if they want to read it. I have a lot of homework and I am using a lot of time on this, so do you guys want me to contuine the story or not? Please tell me. **


	8. OMG Susan?

**A/N - Please Review... Please tell me what you want... I love writing, but I need to know that you guys like it... Do you want FourTris? What fears should Tris have? Do you want Four's POV? Please tell me what YOU want... Please Review :) **

Tris POV

I walk into the training room and it seems as if everyone is already here. Eric is watching me again. I haven't seen much of him since I jumped of the roof. I guess he works as a higher leader than Tobias. I walk over to Al, Will, and Christina. They are watching me with questions mark on their faces. They look pretty funny.  
"As I was saying, we have three stages until you became a true Dauntless. The first stage is primarily physical, second stage is primarily emotional, third stage is primarily mental. In stage 1 we will be focusing on shooting a gun and fighting. There will be rankings too. In the end of stage 1, there will be one to leave this faction and become faction less, then at the end of stage 3 we will rank you again. This time two will leave and we will rank you together with the Dauntless born. The first ranking is up after the Visiting Day. Anyways, today we will be learning how to shot a gun, after lunch we will be learning some skill that will help you to learn to fight, and then tomorrow you will be fighting each other. Now Four, give me a hand here would you, show them how to shot a gun?" Eric says smiling. Four goes to the table with the guns and walks over to the target and shots three times. All bullets hits it in the dead center. God he is good. I really didn't think he was good, I guess I have never seen him in this kind of world. It's very different from the Abnegation world, we lived in.

He explains how you do it and then hands us the guns. I'm standing in between Christina and Will. When he comes to me he tries to make eye contact, but I take the gun from his hands and I keep my eyes either at the target or at Will. When he has given all of us a gun each, he steps away from the targets and says "you can shot now."

After some hours the only people left who hasn't hit the targets is me and Myra. I don't know why Myra hasn't mange yet, but I know why I haven't: I have never held a gun before and I pretty much jump every time I fire the bullet.  
After one more hour I have mange to at least hit the target once. Myra still hasn't, at least I'm not the worst. After another hour, we have all mange to shot the bullet through our targets, I have mange to shot all my bullets in the target, not really at the center, more out around the arms and legs. I guess with practice I can shot in the dead center. I hope so anyway.

Eric excuses us to lunch and I walk with Christina, Will, and Al. We go to the table that we ate at last night and see exactly the same people, except this time there is another girl sitting next to Shauna. She has short hair and looks like Shauna, but younger. Will, Christina, Al, and me go and grab food, when we come back, I lean in and kiss Uriah and then go to sit next to Christina and annoyingly Four. When I look at the rest of the food line, I can see Lauren standing there waiting for her food, the line starts moving and I can see she is moving towards our table. I guess I should be get used to it now.

"Hey" She says to all of us. Leaning down to give Four a kiss before sitting down next to him. We all say hi back and then their is this awkward silence among our table. Christina breaks the silence.  
"So you next to Shauna, what's your name?" Christina asks.  
"Oh, I'm Lynn, I go in the same initiation class as Uriah and Marlene." She says smiling. "You are Tris right?" She says looking at me.  
"How do you know that?" Christina asks.  
"You said she was famous yesterday, remember?" Marlene says smiling. I can't help but smile myself and nod to Lynn.  
"So, Tris you want to come and shopping with me and Christina after training to day?" Marlene asks looking at me.  
"No thank you very much, I think I have done enough shopping for a year or two. Maybe you can ask Lynn to join instead?" I say and I see the rest of the table laughing and Christina and Marlene making weird face, and then I look at Lynn with a face expression saying 'thank you so much for that'.  
"No I think I have other plans, sorry" Lynn says. I can't help but laugh myself.  
"So how was training?" I ask Uriah.  
"Training was good. I guess I was the first to actually shot the target." He says smiling. "What about you?"  
"I think I was around the second last to be able to shot the target, but then I didn't hit dead center" I say smiling.  
"Where did you hit?" asks Lynn.  
"I shot the target in the arms and in the legs." I says smiling, and everyone else is laughing. "I really don't understand what's so funny, I think that is pretty good for an Abnegation girl who has never held a gun before" I say smiling, which only make them laugh harder.

After some while, everybody has mange to control their breathing, so they are all are breathing normally again. Then Christina asked "Who is that girl sitting over there on the other table?"  
"Who? That girl over there?" Lauren asks.  
"Yeah, that's her, she seems to be watching us." Christina says.  
"She is in my initiation class, and has a big crush on Four. Her name is Susan." Lauren answers and Four taking her hand. Wait I know that name. It was Calab's girlfriends name. His girlfriend came from Dauntless and she was going to change faction to Erudite, but didn't anyway. She didn't say anything about it. I don't remember how they met, but they dated for over a year, if she sees me I know she will recognize me. Since Susan had a lot of free time, she came to mine and Calab's secret hide out and we would hang out. When she told Calab she was going to stay in her faction, they broke up and Calab was heart broken, but recovered faster then I recovered from my break up with Tobias. Me and Susan were really closed, I totally forgot about her. I turn around and look at her, she notice me and comes toward our table.  
"Talk about the devil" Lauren says.  
"Hey be nice" I say, and everyone looks at me with a weird expression. She comes closer.  
"Hey Tris! What's up? I didn't know I would ever see you again." She says giving me a hug.  
"Oh my god Susan, how are you? I missed you" I say hugging her back.  
"I missed you too. I'm good."  
"So nothing is up, what about you."  
"Well you know, Dauntless initiation training is hard, but I guess it's the same for you."  
"Yeah, I guess"  
"So when did you know you wanted to chose Dauntless?" She asks.  
"I don't know, I guess I figured it out, when I was at the Choosing Ceremony" I says.  
"But you.."  
"Yeah?"  
"How is Calab? Have you talked to him?" She asks, and with that Four turns around.  
"Wait you know Calab?" He asks. At this Susan blushes.  
"Yeah I have talked to him, and his is fine, he misses you though and so do I" I say smiling at her.  
"Good so he's okay! How is Erudite, is he okay there?"  
"He loves it there!"  
"Of course he does!" Susan says smiling.  
"Hello, Susan, you know Calab?" Four asks, but now he is standing up, next to us.  
"Hello Four, yes I know Calab, do you know him?" She says looking from me to him.  
"Yeah, do you know Calab Four?" I says looking him dead in the eye.  
"No I guess it's an different Calab I know. Sorry for interrupting" he says and sits down.  
"Yeah you better be" I says, not to loud.  
"I have to go to the bathroom" He says. He stands up and leave.  
"Did you have to be so harsh?" Lauren asks.  
"Sorry." I says looking at her.  
"I have his number if you want to talk to him." I say to Susan.  
"Oh yeah, can get it later from you, I don't have my phone here now." She says.  
"Okay" I says smiling.  
"Okay bye Tris" She says running away.  
"Bye" I say and sit down. Everyone is staring at me.  
"What?" I asks. Before anyone can answer Eric is on top of another table and trying to get everyone's attention.  
"Training today is canceled, but be in the training room tomorrow at 8 AM, okay transfers?" He says looking at all the transfers in the room and we all nod.  
"Lucky you have the day of!" Uriah says. Me and Christina smiling.  
"I guess you guys can have the day of too" Lauren says. " I have to go and find Four, bye guys" She says walking away and waving at us. We all wave back. Then Marlene and Christina goes shopping and the rest of the boys and Shauna and Lynn goes to do something fun they say. I said that I didn't want to join, I think I need to find Four and talk to him.


	9. Smile

Tris POV

I walked around Dauntless, but only the hallways I knew. When I came to the chasm, I can see Lauren and Four fighting . I walk closer to hear what they are saying.  
"Four, I don't understand you. You haven't told anyone about how many fears you have, and you have known Tris for I don't know, only a day. What's going on?" Lauren was yelling now.  
"Wait you aren't upset about what Susan did?" Four's asks looking at her.  
"No, I knew it would happen sometimes, but I don't get it Four, what is it with her? Do you like her?"  
"No, Lauren! I do not like her, okay?" He is yelling now too.  
"Okay!" She said and took a deep breath. "Why did you tell her all those things in the training room this morning than and why did you watch her so closely?"  
"Why do you keep talking about this?"  
"I don't know? I just don't want to lose you" She yells. Should I go and talk to him now or should I wait? I think I should wait. I guess that was a stupid idea.  
"Tris?" Four said. I turned around and looked at him.  
"Hi" I said, hiding my smile. I always come at the wrong time.  
"Perfect timing girl" Lauren said looking at me. "You know what, I am starting to like you less and less, you know that right, and are you smiling? Do you think this is funny?"  
"No, I don't think this is funny, I have always come to meet someone when it's a bad timing" When I say this, Four laughs, I can't help, but to smile. In Abnegation I came to Calab and his house and I walk in on them in Calab's room and I heard them talking about a girl, which was me, which made Tobias blush and Calab only started laughing. "Yeah I figured you kind of hate me. I came to talk to Four, but I guess it's bad timing. And Lauren, by the way, it's not easy to lose Four. He sticks unless he doesn't have a chose." I say, turning around to walk away.  
"Wait, how do you know that? And what did you want to talk to about with Four?" Lauren asks.  
"I know things you see, and the things I want to talk to about with Four, they are kind of private, sorry. If he wants to talk about them with you after I have talked to him, I wouldn't give a fuck, but he decides." I say.  
"You tell me now, he tells me everything anyway." She says looking at me than him. I look at Four, and give him the face saying 'really'.  
"Tris I can talk to you later, okay?" Four asks.  
"What ever Four" I say rolling my eyes.  
"You don't want to know what she wants?" Lauren asks.  
"No, I have a feeling I already knows." He says looking at me.  
"Is that it?" I asks him.  
"Yep"  
"And what is that 'Four'?"  
"Explanations. Am I right?"  
"Something like that" I say. "Now what do you want?" I say stepping closer to him.  
"Answers" He says, not stepping away.  
"Answers to what?" I asks him stepping closer. I haven't step this close to him, since we were together. I can almost feel his breath. God I miss him. It's crazy.  
"We can take that later" He says smiling at me. "Enjoying yourself?"  
"Maybe?" I say stepping closer and I can feel his breath on me. This feeling is so good.  
"Now go, I will find you when I have time, okay?" He says nodding to the door.  
"You should always have time for me Toby" I say smiling and I know this is dangerous almost saying his name, but it's what I used to tell him when he said he didn't have time to talk to me, because of his homework or his good manners. Now I see his smile grow bigger, and I can't help but smile bigger myself. I don't think I have ever felt this way, since he left. I turn around and make my way out.

-PAGE BREAK-

The rest of the day I spend time with my boyfriend and friends. They showed me this place where you throw balls at cones and you get points for how many cones just mange to make fall over, I think the game was called Bowling or something like that. Uriah walked me to the dorms and kissed me goodnight. Now I have taken a shower and I am ready to go to bed. That night I fall asleep very quickly and I dream about first Uriah and then Tobias and me and Calab back in Abnegation.

**A/N - Please Review!**


	10. NO Four!

Tris POV

We are in the training room and Eric is telling us to watch Four carefully. He still haven't find time to talk to me. I wonder when I have to talk to him in private. I'm kind of scared that something is going to happen that I am not going to be prepared for. Anyway, we are in the training room and Four has been showing us techniques we can use when we are fighting. It doesn't seem that hard, but I have a feeling it is.  
"You guys can grab a punch bag and start practicing." says Eric. I go to a punch bag and start punching. I can feel myself that I don't have muscle; so instead I use my elbows, and I actually mange to move the punch bag, which I am pretty happy about.

It feels like someone is staring at me. Now I can hear footsteps. Now someone is behind me.  
"Hi Tris" Four says. It's really disturbing having him as my teacher, maybe not teacher but more as a trainer, but it's still disturbing.  
"Hi Four" I says back.  
"You are fast, if you use your hip more, and if you watch 'their' feet you could get a good move first, which can help you." He says grabbing my hip. Is it normal to feel that electricity when he touche me? He hasn't touched me like that since we were dating. Not like that anyway.  
"Okay" I say, trying not to look him in the eye.  
"Four over here!" I think it was Eric who shouted that.

The rest of the training went pretty fast over. Eric excused us to lunch, but I' m not really hungry,so instead I'm went to the chasm. I don't know what it is with the chasm, but he makes me feel like, I have no idea how to explain it, it just makes me feel different.  
"You like here, near the chasm, don't you?" Someone says. I think it was Four, or I know it was Four. I turn around and he is behind me.  
"Yeah, I don't know why though, it's just something about it I guess" I says back.  
"You're not hungry?" He says "everyone is waiting for you to come."  
"Oh, well I'm not hungry, I am just going to wait here until training starts" I says while turning around, because I though he was going to go. Instead he comes to stand next to me at the railing. Now we can only here the water splashing against the walls.  
"I'm sorry Tris" He says breaking the silence.  
"What?" I says being totally in my own world.  
"I am sorry for leaving you" He says turning to the side to look at me. Instead I just stand there keep watching the water splashing against the walls and the 'river' at the bottom of the chasm.  
"Tris, please look at me" Four says. I can't look at him, if I do, I feel like I'm going to break down. I can't, I can't do this. He meant or mean so much to me and now I can't even look at him without crying. I have missed him so much, but he also caused me so much pain. I don't think I have every been the same after he left.  
"It's okay" I lie, still watching the chasm. I can't bring my eyes to look at him.  
"No Tris, it's not okay, can't you just look at me, please. It's hard enough to know that I caused you so much pain, but knowing you can't even look at me when I wan't to apologized, it hurts more." He says " I was the person that wasn't going to cause you pain, and here I am, Tris, please let me do this, I need to do this."  
"Four, I can't do this. I don't know, yesterday, it felt right or I didn't mind talking, now it feels different. I can't do this right now. You meant everything to me and you broke my heart, you broke Caleb's heart. " I say looking at him, I know I am going to cry now and I can't hide it. "I have to go" and I feel a tear running down my cheek.  
"No, Tris wait!" Four is shouting for me to come back.  
When I come to the corner away from the chasm, someone stops me.  
"Where do you think you are going?" It's Lauren. _Nice job Tris. _  
"Lauren I have to go" I says, trying to get away from her, and I can feel the rest of the tears coming down my cheek.  
"What happened? Are you crying?" She says.  
"No, or well yes, but I only feel and hit my arm and now it hurts." I try to lie, but I have always been bad at lying, but maybe I am lucky, Tobias and Caleb were the only two people who knew if I were lying.  
"Oh sorry kid, but I saw you with MY boyfriend. He is mine! Stay away from him! Okay?" She says. I only nod. "If I ever see you with him again, you will get! And kid, answer me when I talk to you, okay?"  
"What ever Lauren." I say looking at her, I have finally gotten the tears to slow down.  
"Do not ever do 'what ever' again to me. You get that!" She is upset and it almost yelling now.  
"I don't care, if he is your boyfriend! Okay? He can be yours what ever, but I still have the right to talk to him! Do you understand that?"  
"I have no idea what people see in you! You are mean and ugly and I really don't see why people think you are funny!"  
"Well to bad for you, because Four -" I say being interrupted.  
"Lauren let her be! Tris just leave! Now!" He says pointing to the hallway. He couldn't just picked any better time for coming in?  
"Really? Awesome timing 'Four'!" I says walking towards the door.  
"Tris!" Four says.  
"No Four! Don't! I am sick of this! Remind me to never trust you ever again! It might save my heart from any more scares than my heart is already been exposed to!" I say and yell back.

I walk to the dorms and go to find my phone. I sit down and find my headset. I then listen to music. The first song that comes on is 'Everything Has Changed'- By Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. When that song comes on, I can't hold the tears bake and I just let them come.

-PAGE BREAK-

After lunch we are going to fight each other and well lets just say that that class went fast. First I was knocked out cold by the fight with Peter, then I had another fight with Molly, and I actually I won that fight, which I am proud of. I didn't feel like going to dinner, I was to tired so I stayed in the dorms, but Christina brought me a muffin so I could eat it. We are finished staged 1 now and tomorrow is Visiting Day. Everyone seems crazy to find out who stays and who doesn't. I think I did pretty good, but I am not sure. I hope I stay though. I am looking forward to tomorrow, because I get to see Caleb, I am really looking forward to that.

-PAGE BREAK-

The rest of the day, I went to get a tattoo, I got 3 Ravens on my collarbone. One for each person who means a lot to me: Uriah, Christina, and Caleb. I guess I should get something for the rest of the friends I have now in Dauntless.  
That night I fall asleep pretty quick, I am tired and I am looking forward to see Caleb tomorrow.

**A/N - PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas for Tris's fear landscape!**


	11. Caleb Don't Leave

Tris POV

I hear someone coming into the dorms.  
"Wake up! Today is Visiting Day so you have the day of, but be in here at 8 PM if you want to find out who stays or not" It's Eric's voice.  
I walk up quickly. I go and take a shower and get dressed, skinny jeans and a tank top. I go to the Cafetiere and get a muffin and some toast. I can see there's Dauntless cake there, Uriah got me to taste some when I first came here, but I am not going to eat anything, until I know I am staying, so after the rankings at 8 PM. God it feels like I have been here forever, but I know I haven't. I will always be reminded that I lived with Marcus, because of all the scars on my back. I go and sit down next to Christina and Four. Everyone seems to be there, and I am the only one who doesn't have Dauntless cake on my plate.

"Hey" I say, and everyone says it back.  
"Why don't you have Dauntless cake on your plate?" Christina asks.  
"I will have a piece of Dauntless cake when I feel like I have earned it" I say smiling.  
"And when have you earned it?" Zeke asks.  
"When I know I am staying." I says " which I will find out at 8 today."  
"Are you nervous?" Shauna asks.  
"Should I be?" I ask.  
"People are deciding if you should stay or be faction less! Yes you should be nervous!" Shauna says.  
"Well, I am looking forward to see my best friend, so I am not nervous yet." I says smiling "But I guess, I will become nervous right after he leaves."  
"Is your parents coming?" Zeke asks.  
"No, I hope not!" I say way to fast. _Dammit Tris, you can't say that!_ "I mean, my mom is dead, and my dad, I don't think he is coming." I says being nervous when I think of Marcus. I haven't thought about that. I really hope he doesn't come. I can see everyone eating cake now, I regret making this choice.  
"Is the cake good?" I asks.  
"What do you think?" Uriah asks smiling. "Do you want a piece?" I take my fork and take some.  
"I regret making that choice about not taking Dauntless cake until I have earned it" I says and everyone is laughing.  
"So, Tris, do you think you deserve to stay?" Lauren asks.  
"I don't think it has anything about 'deserving to stay', I think it has something to do with 'did I earn my place to stay." I say.  
"Are you sure you didn't come from Erudite?" Will asks.  
"Yeah, I am sure" I say smiling.  
"That is exactly what and Erudite people would say" Will says back.  
"Well like I told you guys before, my best friend is Erudite and well lets just say after his brother left, I hang out more with him and he constantly were talking abut famous people and books and all those Erudite things." I says trying to say 'after his brother left' quick so I don't have to think about Tobias.  
"Where did his brother transfer?" Al asks.  
"I don't know." I say.  
"Do you miss his brother?" Marlene asks.  
"Lets just says that me and his brother was close, and then he left and I do not intend to waste my time on missing him, because I know he is never going to be the same person I knew in Abnegation as if I ever find him again." I says.  
"So do you miss him or not?" Marlene asks again.  
"Yeah I do, but I know I will never get him back the same as when he left."  
"Why do you say that?" Will asks.  
"Because he changed faction. He is not going to be the same person" I say.  
"Do you ever want to see him again?" Lynn asks.  
"Nope!" I says.  
"Why not? I mean if you miss him and everything" Christina says.  
"One reason is that I don't want to be reminded that Caleb, his brother, isn't here with me, and second I know he would never be the same, and if he isn't the same, everything will be different."  
"What do you mean different?" Marlene asks.  
"Guys can we please just change subject, I just really want to forget about him for now" I says. And they all shut up. I guess they understood that it was a difficult subject for me. I can feel Four's eyes stare at me. I guess he didn't know, but then I never told him. He changes quickly when he finds out that Lauren is watching him.  
"I am going to see if Caleb is here, bye guys" I says standing up.  
"No wait, we will come to" everyone says.

We walk to The Pit where we will meet out families. I can't see anything yet. Maybe he isn't here, maybe he isn't coming anyway. I haven't talked to him since the first day. No, he said he was coming, than he is coming.  
There I can see him. I run towards him and through myself in his arms. He hugs me back and we stay like this awhile. Eric told us not to get to attach when our family came, but I don't care, I missed Caleb so much.  
"I have missed you so much Caleb!" I say not letting go.  
"I have missed you so much to Tris!" He says and lets go of me.  
"I have to introduce you to my friends" I say dragging him toward them.  
"This is my boyfriend Uriah, and his brother Zeke, and his girlfriend Shauna." They all shake hands.  
"You take care of her, last guy she dated didn't and it broke her." He says looking at Four.  
"Okay Caleb, this is Shauna's sister Lynn, and my best friend Marlene. They are all Dauntless born. This is Christina, Will and Al, they are all transfers." They shake hands. Caleb stops when he comes to Will.  
"You are Cara's brother right?" Caleb asks.  
"Yeah? You know her" Will says.  
"Yeah, she is kind of my girlfriend" He says, I can't help but smile. "She talks a lot about you." Will smiles and says "You take care of her and I will help take care of Tris" They both smile and shakes hands and says 'deal'. I can't help but laugh.  
"But we have to go Tris, we can see our families." They say and go, before Uriah goes, he gives me a kiss and follows the others.  
"So who is your trainers?" Caleb asks, knowing my answer.  
"Caleb lets just go, I want to talk to you!" I says.  
"No, Tris, which one." He says looking at Lauren and Tobias.  
"Lauren trains Dauntless born and Four trains Transfers, and they are dating."  
"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Lauren, Four" He says looking at Lauren, then at Four.  
"Why don't you go and check on the other Transfers and then the Dauntless born?" Four says.  
"No, I think I am good." Lauren says.  
"Well then I am sorry you have to witness this, Lauren" Caleb says.  
"Witness what?" Lauren asks.  
"This" Caleb says and punches Four in the jaw. I can't help but feel a bit sorry for Four, but than again I don't.  
"Aren't you going to hit him back?" Lauren asks.  
"No, I was waiting for it" Four says.  
"Now we can go Tris" Caleb says taking my hand.  
"Wait, I am coming to and Lauren you stay here." Four says following us.

Four leads us to his apartment so we aren't watched by all the cameras. I go and sit down on the couch. Tobias and Caleb are watching each other, then they are both watching me. I guess they want me to start.

"Well first, thank you Caleb for pouching him, I have wanted to do that since I came here. Second, Four or should I call you Tobias? Anyway, I have one day with him and I wanted to spend it with him alone." I says.  
"Well he is my brother, not yours." He says.  
"Well what kind of brother are you, who hasn't kept contact with him for two years, and why do you think he want's to talk to you?" I says being to angry I feel.  
"Tris, it's okay, I want to yell at him for breaking your heart when he left and things like that" Caleb says trying to calm me down.  
"Who want's to start?" Four asks.  
"Caleb can, because I am stuck in Dauntless with you and I can yell at you whenever I want so, Caleb you can start." I says.  
"Why didn't you keep contact when you left?" Caleb asks.  
"Because life was hard for me to, I didn't have anyone, you guys had each other!"  
"Do you think life was any easier for her than for you?"  
"She said I could leave!"  
"Well do you think she wanted you to leave?"  
"No, I know she didn't want me to leave, and I didn't either, but I had to, you know that Caleb. Look at Tris for example, Tris why did you leave?" Four asks.  
What am I going to say, I haven't told him about my father and I can't say because of Marcus. What am I going to say?  
"Because I wanted to be free" i says, and Caleb giving me a strange face.  
"Tris, you didn't tell him?" Caleb asks.  
"No, and just shout up!, please!" I says.  
"Tell me what?" Four asks.  
"It's private" I says.  
Then we hear a knock. Four opens the door, and Lauren and Marcus comes in. I freeze. He is here. OMG! What do I do?  
"Marcus what are you doing here?" Four asks.  
"It's nice to see you To-"  
"Four" I says "His name is Four and I changed my name to Tris, so don't say my old name"  
"Did you know Four moved to this faction 'Tris'?" Marcus asked.  
"No, why?" I asks back.  
"So, you didn't come here to be with him?" Marcus says looking from me to him.  
"No he has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend, and I really really don't like Four so." I says.  
"Well that's my girl." Marcus says.  
"He knew?"Four asks.  
"Tris, you didn't tell me that!" Caleb says.  
"I didn't know." I say. "What do you want Marcus?"  
"Well I wanted to see my daughter, Tris. What did you think?"  
"I don't know?" I say.  
"Why don't you come with me and we can take a walk?" Marcus says.  
"Hey Mr. Eaton, Ms. Jeanine was talking to me about something I wanted to run over you" Caleb says, seeing the tears in my eyes.  
"Okay, Caleb of course you can run it over me, but could it wait?" Marcus says.  
"No I am afraid it can't. It's very urgent" Caleb says, acting like a totally different person.  
"Okay I guess we talk." Marcus says. Marcus walks out the door first and Caleb follows, first he closes the door between him and Marcus so Caleb is inside Four's apartment.  
"Tobias, take care of Tris now! Do what you always wanted to do and do it! She needs you now!" Caleb says.  
"Caleb you can't leave, not know!" I say letting the tears fall down my cheek.  
"Hey, Tobias is here and I will take Marcus away from this building okay, I will come back as fast as I can, okay! You promise me to stay safe okay" He says giving me a hug and then closing the door behind so it's just me, Four and Lauren left.  
"Can I borrow the bath room?" I say letting the tears fall down my cheek. Instead of answering Four takes me in his arms and I can let the tears come steaming down.

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews :) I am still waiting for people to write what Tris should have in her Fear Landscape, and do you guys want Tris and Four together? Do you want from Four's POV?**


	12. Rankings!

Tris POV

Tris POV

I am standing in Four's arms for what seems like only some few seconds, before Lauren pushes me away. She does it by the punching my shoulder and I think tomorrow I am going to have a bruise on my shoulder. I sometimes wonder what he sees in her, but then again, I guess she wondered the same. I hadn't realized that I had been missing him, hugging me. Guess I didn't know really before. Now I know, I shouldn't be feeling like this, since I am dating Uriah and everything, but even if I am not ready to admit it, I guess I still have feelings for Tobias. _Yeah, there it is again_, I have feelings for Tobias, not Four. I need to get that in my brain.

"I think I should go now." I say looking at Four and Lauren.

"No, Tris, Caleb gave me an order and he said I had to watch you carefully!" Four says.

"Well, if he comes back, tell him I am going to see my friends and boyfriend, who promised that they will look after me!" I say, noticing the jealous look in Four's eyes when I say the word 'boyfriend'. I wonder if he still has feelings for me.

"Tris don't go!"

"Why not, Four?" I ask, wondering why he wants's me to stay.

"Yeah, why Four? Why do you want her to stay?" Lauren asks.

"Because Caleb asked me to watch out for her" He says trying to be totally normal, but I know him that well to know he is hiding something.

"I am going to go and then Four, maybe we can talk after that." I say looking him dead in the eye. He knows what I mean when I say maybe, and yet, he is still going to ask.

"What do you mean maybe?" Four asks.

"You know why." I say looking at him.

"I don't" Lauren says joining in on our conversation again. I guess I can't really blame her when she is the one living here, not me.

"Well, that's too bad, " I say, smiling, I guess I like knowing things about him that she doesn't.

"And when do you listen to a stranger talking?" Lauren asks. I guess she doesn't know Caleb is his brother, well that only proves who much Four loves Caleb. Maybe he did it for a reason, I wonder why.

" Do you know anything about Four after he came to Dauntless?" I ask Lauren.

"No, not really, except his name is Tobias and well, that's pretty much it" She says thinking "Oh wait, I know he had a girlfriend before changing faction."

"Oh, what did he say about her?" I ask trying to play stupid.

"Nothing much, " She says, and I can't help but be a bit disappointed, and I am having a feeling Four sees that, and smirks." Well, except that she was something ordinary and something you can't find around often." She says with a bit sadness in her voice. This lightens my mood and I look at Four.

"Is that so? She was ordinary and something you don't find around often?" I say smiling.

"Yeah, she was and probably still is" Four says, smiling right back at me.

"I am going to go now, so you guys can talk" I say, turning around towards the door, but before closing the door behind me, I say "Oh Lauren, Caleb is his brother."

"Tris!" I hear Four calls out after I close the door. I guess I made her even angrier now when she found out, that I knew something she didn't.

-PAGE BREAK-

When I go to the dorms, I see everyone looking at me when I come in. When I mean everyone, I mean everyone in our gang, so Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah and my Transfer friends. When I come over to my bunk, I sit down next to Uriah and kiss him. I know it's wrong to be with someone when you might have other feelings for someone else, but I still really like Uriah and I am not sure about Four/Tobias. Four and Tobias is both very different people, it's when I am alone with Four I see Tobias in him. Maybe that's just what he is, or is used to. I don't know, but I guess I need to figure that out pretty fast.

"Hi" They say to me, after they finish the topic they were talking about.

"Hi, " I say. "What did you talk about?"

"The rankings" Will says to me. Oh right, I totally forgot about them. I wonder what I am ranked. I hope that I didn't fail so I have to be faction less. I really don't want to be faction less, not now, not now with everything with Four/Tobias and Uriah.

"Where have you been?" Christina asks.

"I was with Caleb." I say, hoping they won't question the rest.

"What did you and Caleb talk about?" Marlene asks.

"Everything that has happened. He was very impressed when I told him I have jumped on and off a moving train." I say and everyone started laughing. "Hey, that is pretty impressive for an Abnegation person!" I say throwing a pillow at Zeke who started laughing first.

"You should not have done that, Stiff!" He says moving to my bed.

"Heeey sorry! I didn't mean it!" I say, trying to act like a little girl and putting my arms above my head.

Everyone start throwing pillows at each other, and then Christina shows us her phone and it's already 7:55 PM. Everyone is laughing, time actually goes fast when you are having fun. We don't do anything about the fact that no one has eaten anything since breakfast/lunch. We just keep throwing pillows at each other. I can't help thinking this is as much fun, I have had since I was with Caleb and Tobias, when we did all those crazy things we did in Abnegation. I miss that so much, but I know it will never happen again. Not with Lauren around Four.

Before I notice it, Uriah is throwing a pillow at my side and my head, causing me to lose my balance and I fall on the floor.

"OW!" I scream, when my face hits the floor and my body doing the same thing. That was painful. Everyone is either on the bed laughing their heads off or on the floor doing the same thing.

"Uriah! You are so going to get for this!" I yell.

"Oh Yeah! What are you going to do?" He asks, bending down to help me up.

"No more kisses for you tonight." I say smiling.

"Oh yeah, like that's going to work for long" He says smiling. "Okay, fine for me."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I know in a few minutes you are going to beg me for a kiss" He says smiling and everyone starts laughing again.

"Yeah, right!" I say and everyone looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Shall we bet?" I ask.

"Ohhhh!" Everyone says.

"Fine!" Uriah says. "If you kiss me, you don't get Dauntless cake for a week, if I kiss you, I won't get Dauntless cake for a week. Deal?"

"Fine, " I say, shaking his hand.

"You must really think you are going to win, don't you" Zeke says.

"Why do you think that?" Uriah asks back.

"Because you would never give up Dauntless cake unless you though 100% that you would win."

"Well, I know I am going to win, it's her loss when she doesn't get Dauntless cake in a week and have to watch everyone else eat Dauntless cake around here." Uriah says smiling. I think I was stupid now, but before I can say anything Eric and Four comes in with the rankings. I can't help but feel a little nervous.

"Everyone here are the rankings, this is only for the Transfers, Lauren has the rankings for Dauntless born. If you Dauntless born want to stay here, that's fine, but I don't have your ranking's here." Eric says looking at Marlene, Lynn, and Uriah. They just nod.

"The last person on the list is cut, and has today and tomorrow to leave." Eric says putting the list up. When the list comes up the first person is:

1\. Edward

2\. Peter

3\. Drew

4\. Christina

5\. Molly

6\. Will

7\. Tris

8\. Al

9\. Myra

OMG! I was number 7. Yeah. I am staying, I don't know what I am feeling, but it feels like a lot of weight has just come off my body, which is pretty nice. Christina and Will kiss and Marlene and Lynn and Shauna comes to hug me. When Uriah comes we kiss, and for some reason he pulls away.

"I won!" He says. Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Al, and Christina starts laughing. Oh no, I totally forgot. _Dammit Tris_, no Dauntless cake for a week! Now that was unfair.

"You kissed me too!" I say. "That was so unfair! You knew I was going to kiss you!"

"Well, too bad! No Dauntless Cake for you for a week!" Uriah says smiling.

"Aren't you going to look at the board to know what you guys were ranked?" I ask looking at them.

"Oh, right!" They say.

"Come to my place tonight, Chris, Will, Al, and Tris." Zeke say before running off with the others.

"Wait, why?" Christina yells after they left.

"I guess we will find out" I say smiling. Then I turn to look at them "Guys, we made it!" I say and we all hug.

I wonder what is happening at Zeke's place tonight, but I have just made it hallway into Dauntless, so I really don't care right now.

**A/N - Thank you guys for all the comments, I especially liked the few last ones. I shouldn't write because no one reads what I am writing, I should write because I love writing, I just wanted to say Thank You for reminding me. I was also wondering if anyone has any ideas I can do for the Fear Landscape or if anyone wanted something to happen please tell me! :) **


	13. New Life

**A/N - I thought about doing this chapter in Four's POV, I just wanted to write something about what might happen in when he is talking to Lauren after Tris left. If you don't want to read this chapter you are only missing the part where Lauren and Four talk, I won't do any further on the story, just until Four comes to the dorms and talk about the rankings with Eric.**

Four POV

After Tris told Lauren that Caleb is my brother, I knew that this fight or argument or whatever you are going to call this is not going to end well. I know Tris knew what she did when she told Lauren that Caleb was my brother won't be easy for Lauren. I know this is what Tris wanted. I can't help but smile, it's kind of funny that she likes it when she knows things other people don't. I remember that in Abnegation, she loved knowing things and keeping things, that other people didn't. That reminds me, her father, why did she look so scared when he came in? Why did she want Caleb to stay? Why did he step up so quickly when Marcus mentions anything about taking a walk? Why did she cry? I have never seen so much fear in her eyes, but then I guess I haven't been around for that long. The only thing I know is that I missed hugging her like that. I have missed touching her and or not being able to touch her in a way that I could. I miss having her around and making me laugh and smile.

Then I come into reality again. Lauren is standing there and watching me.

"What?" I ask, even though I know exactly what it is.

"How did she know about Caleb? How does she know about your name?" Lauren asks with anger in her voice.

"First, I didn't say my real name her, you did, which you promised me you wouldn't do -"

"Well, that's because Caleb said it to her first, which apparently is your brother" She says. "Four how did she know, did you tell her?"

"Yeah, I did" I say, remembering the first time we met.

I came home and Caleb had a friend over so I wondered who would hang out with my nerd brother and it turns out it was her, after that moment when I saw her, I knew I liked her, maybe even loved her, but Caleb told me to never say or talk about anything like that around here. He never told me why though.

"When did you tell her Four?" She asks getting even angrier.

"When I was in Abnegation! I didn't have another name there!" I yell. I am tired of her being jealous of Tirs. Yep, we might have dated in Abnegation, but we aren't together now.

"Why did you tell her in Abnegation?" She asks yelling too now.

"Because of Caleb." I know I am just giving out short answers here, but it's none of her business, well it kind of is, but she doesn't need to be so upset.

"Can you just start talking?" She asks, and I know I should.

"Well, Caleb had a friend, that was Tris, I started liking that friend, Tris, and we started dating. When left, I broke her heart and that has always been haunting me, because I really cared about her and still do. When she came here, she has wanted some answers and well not all the time, but well, we never get to talk, because either she gets to upset, or we don't get to be alone!" I say.

"Wait, she is the ordinary and the girl that you can't find around often?" Lauren asks, and I notice every single bit of jealousy in her eyes.

"Yeah, she was -" I say being interrupted.

"Is she?" Lauren asks interrupting me.

"Is she what?"

"Is she still ordinary and a girl you don't find around often?"

"Yeah, she is always going to be that girl, no one can take that away from her! She is always going to be this sweet, funny little Abnegation girl, except now she is going to be sweet, funny, and strong and a little Abnegation -"

"You sound as if you still care about her!" Lauren yell.

"Well of course I care about her, one - she is my brothers, I don't know what you call it except that my brother would, I don't know what he would do to himself if he found out that she would be gone, second - I do care about her, she is the first girl I actually have feelings for!"

"Actually have feelings for? So you mean you don't have feelings for me?"

"What?"

"You said 'actually have feelings for'"

"Well I meant, the first girl I have actually had real feelings for" I say, but this catches my attention - do I still have feelings for her? I don't know to be exact. I have never thought about it. A week ago I thought I would never see her again, and now I am wondering if I still have feelings for her,

"I can't do this anymore" Lauren says " We are breaking up! You seem to love me and you tell me you love me, but I can't be here if she is!"

"So you are saying, either she has to leave and we can be together or she can stay and we don't date anymore." I say being unsure of what I want.

"Yeah!" She says "So Four what do you want?"

"I want her to stay! If that means choosing her, then fine, I am choosing her!" I say and I know I will never regret making this choice.

"Fine I will be gone, by the time party is over!" She says. I walk over to the counter and grab my phone and head out towards the dorms. I have no plans of getting Tris back, because I know she is happy with Uriah and if that's what she wants's, I am not going to stop her.

-PAGE BREAK-

When Eric and I come into the dorms, I see Tris and her friends having fun. It seems as if they have been having a pillow fight. I remember when Caleb, Tris and I did that. It was fun. I already know who stays, but I can't help, but to look at her face when she finds out that she is staying.

Eric tells them about the rankings, and about the Dauntless born having to go to their dorms to look at the rankings, they say they want to stay. I guess they want to be here when they find out if their friends are staying. Same happened to me when I was 16 years old. Zeke and Shauna wanted to be with me when my scores came up instead of theirs, maybe it helped them, because they knew they could stay here, us transfers can't.

Tris looks at the rankings and when she sees her name, she jumps up and down. She looks happy and I hate knowing I caused her pain in the past and probably still do, but I am glad that I can see her be happy. Uriah goes over to her and kisses her, he pulls away and says "I won" I wonder what that's about. Tris seems to get upset and start yelling at him and all their friends start laughing. I can't help to become a bit jealous, she used to mine and Caleb's, now she is theirs and not even near mine.

"Well, too bad! No Dauntless Cake for you for a week!" Uriah says smiling. I guess they had someone kind of deal, and she lost. Well, she is going to be upset about that, when everyone at our table starts eating cake and she isn't allowed. Then I see all the Dauntless born run off to see their score I guess. Then I see Zeke shouting "Come to my place tonight, Chris, Will, Al, and Tris." Zeke say before running off with the others. I guess it's party night, and I have a feeling we are playing Dauntless and Candor. Tris going to enjoy this never having played it before.

**A/N -Thank you for so many reviews, if you have any dares or truth that I should include for the Dauntless and Candor chapter please tell me. I am very thank full for the reviews so far... I know some people want Tris to have less fears than six, and Four more than six, but I think it's to late to change things. I have been planing that Four should have four fears and Tris six, I hope that's okay, please tell me if you want something to happen or who I should break up Uriah and Tris. **


	14. Break-Ups

**A/N - Sorry for not posting anything yesterday. I was out all day, and when I came home it was 11:30. Has anyone seen Insurgent? I saw it yesterday and it was awesome, you should really go and see it. Anyways, here is the dauntless and candor chapter :) Hope you like it :)**

Tris POV

We are walking in the hallways, Christina, Will, Al, Marlene, Lynn, and me. Uriah wanted to meet us there, since he lives there; maybe not now though, because of the initiation, but before and probably after initiation he will live there. We have been shopping. Christina and Marlene's choice totally. Lynn and I wanted to go to sleep after an hour, but we ended up shopping for three hours more. We are finally out of the shops and me at least, and maybe Lynn are probably never going shopping with Christina and Marlene. They say we will shop for an hour, but it ends up with four if we are lucky.

When we come to Zeke's apartment, Marlene just opens the door and goes straight in. I guess she is used to being here; I guess I should to. When come in, I see Zeke, Shauna, Peter, Molly, Drew, Four, Lauren and Uriah. They are all siting in a circle. We go and sit down. I sit next to Shauna and Uriah. Before I go and sit down, I kiss Uriah on the lips, and then sit next to. I really like him, and I know or I think I still have some few feelings for Tobias, but I can't help but still wanting to be with Uriah, and plus, Four is still dating Lauren, which I don't understand. I guess I should just try to have fun at this party and forget Lauren.

I take a deep breath in and out, and then Zeke speaks " Well now everyone is here, I guess we can start. Everyone knows how to play Dauntless or Candor?"

"No, sorry I don't" I say, knowing everyone else will know how to play.

"Well if someone asks you Dauntless or Candor and you pick Candor you have to answer something truthfully, if you pick Dauntless you have to do a dare, and if you don't want to answer the question you have to take a piece of clothing of" Shauna says while looking at me. Well I am glad I didn't listen to Christina who said I should wear a dress, instead I am now wearing my usually outfit, skinny jeans and a tank top and then a T-Shirt on top and my jacket.

"I will start" Zeke says "D or C, hmm, Lauren"

"C" Lauren says.

"Don't say Pansycake Uriah" Marlene says looking at Uriah. "It's a Dauntless word we use, it means something like being a coward" Marlene says looking at me. I guess she saw my face being a question mark, I nod back as a thank you.

"What do you have against Tris?" Zeke says.

"What makes you think I have something against her?" She asks back.

"Four told me you slapped her" Zeke says.

"Thanks Zeke" Four says sarcastically.

"She is always around my boyfriend" Lauren says.

"Your ex-boyfriend?" Zeke ask. Everyone is looking confused now, it's like Zeke and Lauren is having a secret conversation in their heads.

"Did he tell you already?" Lauren asks looking between Four and Zeke.

"He helped me get this party started plus you should know this already, Four tells me everything and I tell him everything." Zeke says.

"You guys broke up?" Shauna ask.

"Yeah" Lauren says.

"Why?" I hear myself ask. Now why did I do that, I know by the look of her face that I shouldn't have asked.

"Because of you!" Lauren says.

"She had nothing to do with!" Four says.

"She HAD everything to do with!" Lauren yells back.

"What did Tris have to do in your break up, Lauren?" Uriah ask. Oh no, he is not going to like this. Why! Tris! Why!

"Because in Abnegation -" Lauren was cut of by Christina.

"Because in Abnegation you care about people, I guess she just care about Four" Christina says. I look at Christian strange, what did she just do.

"Why would Tris care about Four?" Marlene asks.

"Because that's the kind of person she is. She cares about everyone, that's why she didn't slap you back Lauren, because she cares" Will says. What's happening. I though my secret about Four and I was going to come out, but I guess not. I am smiling now. I think I really have found real friends if I don't count Caleb.

"Lets move on" Shauna says.

"Okay, Tris D or C" Lauren says looking at me. What should I pick?

"D" I say hoping she won't make me do anything stupid, since I already know her, I guess that is not happening.

"Call Caleb and tell him that Four and you had sex and that he left you because you are pregnant" She says smiling. She knew Caleb wouldn't like that, especially since they are family and because he is going to kill Four when he finds out or if he finds out, especially after the way Four has been ignoring me since I came here, maybe not ignoring, but something like that. So instead I take of my jacket. I really don't want to fight with Caleb and Four, that is the last thing I want to happen.

"Really? You aren't going to do it?" Lauren asks " You should save you jacket for later in the game." I really don't care if I should save my jacket, I just know I don't want to call Caleb and tell him that.

"No I am not going to do that! And Lauren you know exactly why, so don't play stupid! Marlene C or D?"

"I pick Candor" She says.

"Who do you like?" Everyone asks this question it seems like, because no one seems surprised why I asked.

"Hmmmmm, Uriah" She says looking at the floor. Oh my god! She likes my boyfriend. She is my friend and she likes him. Why didn't she tell me? I wonder when she started liking him, if it was after I came or not.

"When did you start liking him?" I ask trying to get the answer out of her, even though I know that I have only one chance to ask a question.

"Since I was 15 years" She says looking at the floor. Now I feel bad! Now I feel really bad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. Everyone is looking at me. I guess they thought I would get upset and hit her or something, but I am more upset that she didn't tell me that she liked him.

"Because you two were dating and Uriah seemed happy and you too." She says finally looking at me. I look at Uriah, he doesn't seem to have a shocked expression on his face.

"You don't look shocked" I say to Uriah.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asks. I nod. He stands up and leads me to his room and closes the door.

"I knew she liked me, when we were 14 years old we made out and we have kind of been doing it until you showed up, then I started liking you and well I stopped making out with her, because I liked you" He says looking at me.

"Do you like her now?" I ask.

"A bit, but I like you too" He says. I know he thinks I am upset, but I am not.

"Maybe we should break up, then you can be with her" I say.

"I like you to Tris" He says.

"I like you to, but when she said she liked you since she was 14 or 15 years old, I feel bad for taking you away from her. She is my friend, and I still want you as my friend, I just feel bad for her." I say looking at him.

"Okay, but you promise we will still be friends" He says looking at me.

"It's not going to be easy to see you and her together, but I am okay with it. And Uriah I wouldn't survive without you, you know that! Plus you have to promise me that if you two start to date, please tell me and do not keep it a secret, I am not going A-Wall on you, I promise. I will survive, okay" I says.

"I promise." He says. I lean in and kiss him and then walk out the door. When we come back to where everyone is, I go and sit back down, and Uriah comes and sit next to me. Everyone is looking at me and him.

"Marlene it's your turn to ask someone" I say looking at her.

"Okay, Tris, C or D" She says. I wonder what she wants. "Please pick C"

"Okay, C" I say nervous, what does she want to know.

"Why aren't you upset with me?" She asks and I relax right away.

"Because you are my friend, I have to admit though, I am upset with you for not telling me about you and Uriah" I say, she blushes when I say that "Marlene, we broke up, and I am okay, I am not upset with you or Uriah. Okay?" She just nods.

"Marlene C or D?" I ask her. I guess everyone is going to be upset because we are only asking each other.

"D" She says smiling. I stand up and lean in to her ear and tell her to ask Uriah to be her boyfriend. She stands up and walks over to Uriah and sits down where I sat and leans in, to tell him what I tild her to ask, I guess. He nods, and I sit down where Marlene sat. Now I am sitting next to Lynn and Christina. I am happy, I am glad I did that. I guess when you are a stiff, you are always going to be one.

"Four D or C" Marlene asks.

"C" He says.

"What is your real name?" She asks him. Instead of answering he takes of his shirt. I try to look at the floor instead of him, but it's really hard, but I mange.

"Lauren D or C?"

"D" She says.

"I dear you to drink whatever Zeke makes out of his fridge" He says, she looks at him and then at her clothes and takes of her shirt. I really wonder why she did that.

"Why did you do that? I am amazing chef" He says smiling. Everyone just starts laughing. When everyone has mange to calm their breath Lauren looks at me "C or D stiff?" She says.

"C" I say, knowing this will be bad.

"How do you know Four's secret?" She asks. I take my T-shirt of.

"It's late, I am going to bed, we have second stage of training tomorrow and I want to have a good night sleep for that." I say taking my T-shirt and grabbing my jacket, I walk out of the apartment. I come to the dorms and I get ready for bed. When I am in my bed, I fall asleep quickly.

**A/N - I know some people wanted Tris and Four together now, but I am promise to get them together maybe after the initiation or maybe before, at least after she told Four about her father. I know I could have made this chapter better, but I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes :)**


	15. Him Again

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews :)**

Tris POV

Four explanation about the fear landscape. I really hoped that I wouldn't have to go through it, but I guess I have to; everyone has to. I don't want to do it because of Marcus, and Four probably being the one watching makes it even worse. Peter is in the fear landscape now, so there are 2 left; me and Molly. I am the last one I think and I feel like I have been sitting her for ever. I don't have a watch, but I know it's been forever because I am starving.

"Molly" Four says. I guess it's her turn, which leaves me to be the last one. She walks in and then it's just me in the room. It's really quiet now all alone. It's nice being here all alone and having i quiet, but I am kind of used to it; in Abnegation it was never really quiet, Caleb and I we were always together and we would always make some kind of noise, even if we weren't allowed. I miss all times.

Molly comes out crying. I wonder what kind of fear she had. Four looks at me and points to the door he just came out from. I guess he wants me to go in. What happened to his voice? He could just tell me. I walk into the same room as the aptitude test room I feel like. It looks exactly the same, a chair and a computer, interesting.

"Sit" He says. I look at him and then move to the chair. I sit down and he moves to the computer.

"This is a simulation, but a different one form the one from the aptitude test one. There are no wires, but there is a tiny transmitter in the serum that connects you to the computer so I can see what's in you mind. The last fear is always last so the start will be easier." He says letting the information sink in. "For you to move on to next fear, you have to calm your heartbeat or try to fight the simulation, you have to face your fear. After all he said, the only thing that comes to my mind is that he can see what's on my mind.

"Wait, you can see what's in mind?" I ask, thinking about Marcus.

"Yeah?" He says.

"What?" I ask. I know something is up, his face shows it.

"Well, we dated, so I guess there is nothing to hide right?" He says looking at my face knowing something is up.

"Yeah I guess" I say looking at the floor.

"Tris, we told each other everything! You told me everything right?" He says trying to make eye contact.

"Hmmm" I say looking away. "Just give me the serum so I can go and get this over with" I say looking at him.

"Why do you want to get over with this?" He asks.

"Well I am starving and I really don't want to enjoy going through my fears" I say looking at him. He takes a black box and he takes the serum and injects me with it. I don't mind needles, but I am not a fan.

"The affection will start in 60 seconds." He says. "Be brave Tris" Is all I hear before the simulation takes over me.

I am in a circus. I remember this, I was in a circus when I was little and a clown came and waved at me. Oh No! A clown. God! No! I guess it's not the worst and luckily Tobias knows I am afraid of clowns, so this won't be a surprise.

The clown comes closer and start waving. I step back when the clown start coming closer. The clown can touch me now and I try to hit it, but I can't, the clown stops me. I move backwards until there is a wall behind me. I turn around and it's glass and I am back in a room I don't recognize. It's pitch back. I turn around believing the clown is behind me, but it's not. There is glass all around me. Then I feel that my feet are wet. I look down and see water coming out from a tube. I try to make the glass break, but it's impossible. The water is at my knees now. I really didn't think I was afraid of drowning, but I guess I am. Times goes fast and the water as reached my waist. I can feel my heart raising, and I remember if I wanted to move to next fear I needed to call my heart beat. I try to think of something nice, something fun, but all I can think of is that Marcus is going to be here. I have to see him again. I then come to think of a time in Abnegation that feels like its years ago. My mother and Marcus. Before he became the person he became, before my mom left. We were sitting in the living room and watching a movie. I know real Abnegation didn't do this, but since Marcus was or is a leader, he mange to sneak one in. We were watching a movie together and we had fun. We were like a family, until my mom died.

I look around. I can't see any water or any glass and I am not locked up in the glass container or what you are going to call it. I am not wet, but I can see a woman and a man. I walk over to them. I can't see the faces but I know exactly what this fear is. It's my mother leaving or dying. She walks to and the man is now next to me.

"I have to go Beatrice! Be brave" She says and leaves. I start feeling tears run down my cheek when I think about it. I sit down. I really just want to go to Caleb and crawl up next to him and cry, but I know I can't do that, so I stand up, but I my head bumps into a wall. I am on my feet, but I have to bend to not bump my head again. I can see walls around me again. What is it with me and walls? I sit down and the space becomes smaller. Confinement. I hate confinement. I try to punch the walls apart or make them stop moving, but I can't. I am a ball now and the space is really cramped. I can't move and I want to calm my heartbeat but I can't it's impossible it brings to many memories back. I don't move and hope for the walls to break. In the end they do. I am in a room and I walk towards the invisible wall it seems like. I bump into it and it hurts quit a lot. I can see Caleb on the other side of the invisible wall and someone is shooting him. He is dying and I can't do anything to stop it. I start crying and screaming. I am banning on the wall, but he can't hear me. He is lying on the floor and dying and I can't do anything to stop. I fall to my knees and start crying. I have my knees up and my face on my knees. I sit like this for a long time it feels; when I open my eyes I am in Abnegation. Here it comes. I stand up and look around. I am in the living room and Marcus is coming toward me. I backup.

"I told you not to leave" He says moving towards me. "There will be consequences I told you that Beatrice." He takes his belt and start swinging it while walking towards me.

"It's all your fault" He says swinging the belt and hitting me with it. Then I bump into the wall, I thought, but it was another Marcus. I look around and see Marcus's all around me. I start to let the tears come running down my cheek, and I start screaming.

"Hush!" He says holding his hand over my mouth."If you make a sound it will only be worse. " He say. I can see all the surrounding Marcus's. I then relies that there is many of him and this is just a simulation. I try to get out of his grip he has around me, but I can't move. I think about what I learned in Dauntless. He has his arm around my mouth and next so I can't move. He then pouches my to the floor and is now on top of me. I start kicking him, but the only thing I get back is a few painful hits by the belt. I try to scream, but the other Marcus's is on me now to and they are all hitting me or holding their hands in front of my mouth or trying to keep me from breathing. I remember this, but I feel like it's worse now, maybe because it hasn't happen in a while. I try to kick them of, but I can't and I can't make my heartbeat stop raising, so instead I think of Caleb and what he would say to me every time I came over and told him what happened. I try to think of Caleb and what we would do together.

I open my eyes and I look around. I am back in Dauntless. I am back in the simulation room. Four is looking at me and about to say something, but I stop him " are we done?" I ask standing up, still feeling the pain from the belts hitting me. He just nods and I walk away. I really don't feel like talking to anyone except Caleb, but I can't do that so I walk to the chasm and stay there. I know I am hungry, but I really don't feel like seeing people or talking to them; so I just find a quiet and a peaceful place and sit there.

**A/N - I hope this was okay. I didn't know if it was too much, but I thought it was okay. I know it was a bit mean to Four about Tris just leaving, but I figured that she would be in an emotional state so she needed to get away. I hope it was okay and I hope you liked it okay.**


	16. You are supposed to be dead!

**A/N - I am grateful for all the comments I got. I will try to put in FourTris as soon as possible, but I had this really cool idea so I think I will wait, also some people wanted more of Four, do you want me to have Four POV would that help? Anyways here is chapter 16. And I guess I should have written this from the start: I don't own anything!**

Tris POV

I stay at the chasm for a long time. I like thinking here, it's quiet and it reminds me of Abnegation when I was sitting in my room all alone and it was quiet. Sometimes I miss that, but not now when I have the chasm. I walk around a bit, and then I see Edward. He comes towards me.

"Hey Tris" He says.

"Hey" I say.

"How is Myra?"

"She is fine"

"Aren't you supposed to be faction less?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I needed to talk to you" He says.

"You have to go! You can't be here!" I say.

"I will leave! Just come to the train tracks at midnight! The last car" He says.

"Fine! I will be in the last car at midnight!" I say.

"Okay, good!" He said and he ran of. I wonder what that was about.

I go to the cafeteria and sit down. Everyone is there. I go to the food line, which isn't really a food line anymore, since it's way past dinner; I go and get a piece of Dauntless cake and some toast, then I go and sit down next to Four and Christina.

"Hey where have you been?" Christina asks.

"Just down by the chasm" I say.

"How many fears did you have?" Zeke asks.

"6, why?" I ask looking at him.

"That is unheard of!" Shauna says.

"No it isn't!" I say.

"Yes it is!" Marlene say.

"Four has four fears!" I say.

"Wait how do you know that?" Zeke asks.

"Wait Four has four fears?" Will ask.

"Guys whatever! What were you guys talking about before I came?" I say looking at all of them except Four.

"Nothing, just talking you know and kind of hoping that you would come sometime and you did." Lynn says.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Oh it's around 11.55" Christina says.

"Oh my god! I have been sitting at the chasm for that long, no wonder I am so hungry!" I say, and everybody started laughing. I think about what Edward told me.

"Guys I am really tired I am going to bed early, okay?" I ask.

"Sure." They all say at once.

"I need to talk to you!" Four says so only I can hear it.

"Not now!" I say back. I really don't want to talk to him.

With that, I walk of to the train tracks. When I come to the train tracks I wait for the train to come. I can see the train and I wait for the last car to jump on. Since I have been in Dauntless for sometimes now, I am kind of used to jumping on and of trains.

I move around the car and I can see Edward.

"Hey Ed" I say.

"If your are going to call me that I guess I should get used to it" He says smiling.

"I guess so! But I never thought I would see you again, and here you are, so how do you know you have to get used to the nickname, when this is probably the last time we will talk!" I say.

"Trust me! No, we will often talk!" He says.

"Okay, it's late and I want to go to bed! What is it, I am here now!" I say. There is another person there, but I can't see the face. It's a woman.

"Hello Beatrice" She says.

"It's Tris!" I say not sure whom I am talking to. Then I see her. It's my mom. I am not sure if I want to kill her right now or hug here.

"You look beautiful!" She says and now I can see her face.

"You are supposed to be dead!" I say.

"Yeah well I needed to get out of there! You know that Beatrice" She says.

"If you call me Beatrice one more time I am jumping of this train!" I say.

"Fine! I won't call you that!" She says.

"Why didn't you take me with you! Why! Why did you let me be with him all alone!" I yell at her now.

"You know I couldn't do that! He would have come after us! And I couldn't risk that!" She says.

"So you sacrificed me for your life?" I ask.

"You survived didn't you!" She says.

"Barely! I wake up every night with nightmares and I see him all around it feel like! I have pain in my back and I am trying so hard to forget what he did!" I yell at her.

"I am sorry Tris! I really am!" She says moving closer.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want you to go and live with me!" She says.

"Be faction less?"

"Yes!"

"I don't want to be faction less, when I can be Dauntless!"

"We can start again!"

"How do I know you won't hit me?" I ask, remembering what she did before she 'died'.

"I would never do that to you Tris!" She says. "You know that."

"No I don't! I do remember it has happened some few times in the past!" I say.

"Because of your father Tris! Please just think about it! Please think about moving in with me!" She says.

"I am going to go now! Bye!" I say and with that I jump of the train.

When I come back to Dauntless, the first place I go to is the chasm and let the tears come. Then I hear people talking and it's Shauna, Zeke, and Four. Perfect! Just the people I wanted to see! I try to wipe the tears away, but I can't; everytime I try to wipe some tears away, new tears come.

"Hey Tris" Shauna says "I though you were going to bed?" I don't want to turn around and I don't want to talk to anyone. The only person I want to talk to is Caleb, but I can't do that when my phone is in the dorms, and if I do that, I will probably wake up everyone, and I don't want to do that.

"I changed my mind! Can I borrow your phone?" I ask, trying to hide the voice that tells everyone you are or have been crying.

"Are you okay?" Four ask.

"Have you been crying?" Zeke asks. I just look at Shauna and she nods and gives me her phone. I take it and dial Caleb's phone number. I remember it, I have pretty much studied it for some kind of emergency. I know it's late but I need to talk to him.

\- Phone Conversation-

"Caleb?"

"Tris? Are you okay?"

"No! I need to talk to you!"

"Talk Tris I am listing"

I walk away from the others and I start talking.

"I want to see you" I say letting the tears come down my cheek and not trying to stop it.

"We can see each other after initiation"

"I want to see you now! I need to see you!"

"What is it Tris! You are scaring me!"

"First of all we had to go through our fear landscape and then I had to see him and I had to see you dying and me not being able to do anything about it and then- "

"Tris, I am right here and I am not going to die! You understand that right?"

"I just don't want to lose you!"

"You will never lose me! I promise! And I took care of Marcus, he won't come and do what ever he used to do to you!"

"He is dead?"

"No! I don't kill! He is just not allowed into Dauntless anymore."

"Oh!"

"What else is going on!"

"My mom! She is alive!"

"Caleb?"

"Caleb are you there?"

-End of Conversation-

I can't keep the tears in. He told me, he would never leave me and he just ended the conversation without telling me! I walk back to the others trying to ignore the tears coming down my cheek. I walk over to Shauna, Four, and Zeke.

"Thanks for lending your phone to me!" I say handing back the phone.

"You okay?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah I am fine, it's just complicated." I say looking at all of them.

"Did you call Caleb?" Four asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I say looking at him.

"Is he okay?" He asks.

"I don't know! He left me hanging before I got the chance to ask!" I say looking at Four. God, he looks so much like Caleb.

"He would never ever do that to you, Tris! He loves you too much!" He says looking away.

"Well he did!" I say.

"Tris?" Someone says behind. I turn around and see him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Are you serious! I am not leaving until you speak, Beatrice Eaton!" Caleb says.

"Yeah what ever! Let's go somewhere private!" I say.

"Caleb -" Four says.

"Drop it Four! I don't want to talk to you! Not now, I am only here to help Tris!" Caleb says.

"Tris what is going on!" Four says.

"Nothing!" I tell him.

"I need to speak to you remember!" Four says.

"I remember, but can't you see I am a little busy here" I say with tears running down my cheek. He comes closer to me. He is standing so close that he can touch me. He takes his hand up to my cheek and wipes away some tears.

"I am here! Talk to me!" He says.

"Not now! The fear landscape was something you weren't suppose to see or know about! I need to get it in my head, that you just saw it" I say looking him straight in the eye.

"I am here, and I don't care, why didn't you tell me Tris? What happened in Abnegation about telling each other everything?" He asks still holding my face in his hands.

"Not now!" I tell him and walk over to Caleb.

When we have finally found a place to stay or a place to talk, I sit down next to Caleb and he puts his arms around me and I can finally let the rest of the tears come.

"Did you see her?" Caleb asks after a while of me crying and finally start to only sob.

"Yeah, another innate came to tell me to meet him at the train tracks and I did, and there she was"

"What does she want?"

"She wants me to be with her, she wants me to be faction less with her"

"Are you going to?"

"No!" I say moving around so I am looking at him.

"I was just asking!" He says putting his arms up in defense.

"Okay!"

"What happened in your fear landscape?"

"I had 6 fears, clowns, drowning, confinement, my mother leaving me with him, you dying and me not able to stop it, and Marcus."

"How many of them did Four know about?"

"Well clowns he knew, I didn't know I was scared of drowning, and well I guess I knew I was scared of you dying or leaving me and I guess I didn't realize that I was scared of my mother leaving since I thought she was dead, I guess now that that fear actually comes into real life, I don't know what do to, but then again it's not really the same; he didn't know that I was scared about confinement or about Marcus."

"You need to talk to him Tris!"

"I know, I just don't want to! He wasn't supposed to know about these things. I tried for so long to hide them from him and it was all for nothing"

"He loved you no matter what, you know that!"

"Don't say that! He didn't love me, no one does!"

"Yes Tris, I do, I love you, I wouldn't be able to live without you. Just living in another faction is hard for me Tris, living without you forever, I wouldn't survive."

"Just stop! No one loves me, I am nothing!"

"Tris you are everything, my brother loved you and I guess it killed him to change faction, but I know he loved you"

"Can you just stop!"

"Your father and maybe your mother might not have loved you, but we do! That is not going to change!"

"What ever, I need to go to bed!"

"It's not 'what ever' Tris! I love you and it's not going to change! Okay?"

"Okay! Can I go to bed now?"

"Yes, I will talk to you after initiation okay?"

"Okay"

"Call me if anything happens okay?"

"Yeah fine" I say hugging him. "Good night!

"Good night Tris"

With that he walks his way out to Erudite and I walk to the dorms. When I come to the dorms, I get ready fast, because I am very tired. I fall asleep very quickly that night and I am glad, I am just hoping that I won't have any nightmares.

**A/N - I hope this was okay and sorry for the spelling mistakes. I know this was a bit long, but I think this chapter needed it. Also, Tris is going to be Divergent, but it won't pay a big role in this fan fiction, also Al and the war won't happen.**


	17. It Changed!

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews. There is one that asked about what kind of mom Tris is going to have, well I was thinking that she was going to be bad, but if you guys want me to make her good, I can do that to. It's up to you! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! Here is chapter 17, and once again: I do not own anything!**

Tris POV

Eric and Four has told us that we had to go through our fear landscape again! Again, really?! I really don't wan to go through it again! One good thing is that Eric left when Four started calling out names, so he is not her, but the rest is really annoying. Like one time was bad enough, but again, seriously! They say that this is going to be the second last time until stage 3, and then we find out who are true Dauntless or not. I am kind of looking forward to that, but I just wished that it could be without the fear landscape part.

I am always the last. I haven't been in the fear landscape today and I am just assuming I am always last, since yesterday I was last and I am last today to. Molly is still in the fear landscape, it seems as if she is using longer time today then yesterday, but maybe because I don't have anything to think about except, who I am going to have to face in my fear landscape again. This time I know what is coming so I am prepared, but that doesn't change the fact that I have to do them again or go through them again.

Four is calling my name this time and for some reason I feel that Molly is still going to be in the room because she never came out the same way she went in. When I come to the "aptitude test" room or whatever you are going to call it, Molly wasn't there so I guess there is a back door or something, anyway, I go and sit down in the same chair I sat in yesterday. Four is sitting on the only other chair in the room that is in front of the table with the computer screen on top of it. It feels as if we have some kind of staring contest, we are both staring at each other and I am just waiting for him to break the silence, but to my surprise, I am the one to break the silence.

"What?" I ask. He still looks at me." Are you going to speak or not? If not we can just start the simulation so I can get going, you see I really don't want to be here, and you are wasting my time!" I say looking him dead in the eye.

"You know, I don't want to be here as much as you do, but I am just waiting for you to talk" He say, like I am supposed to know exactly what he wants to talk about.

"Okay... What did you eat for breakfast today?" I ask... I am not sure he wanted to talk about food, I know I don't, it just makes me more hungry.

"Tris, you know that is not what I am referring to! What happened before Caleb came and what was in you fear landscape?" He say.

"Oh, you could have just said that! But we aren't dating anymore so I don't have to tell you anything anymore!" I say.

"Well it doesn't seem as if you told me anything when we were dating so I don't see the difference!"

"Four! You know I am not going to talk, either you give me the serum or I will walk out of this room!"

"So you want to be faction less?" He asks. I freeze when I hear the word faction less. I don't want to be faction less! I don't want to be with her! I don't want to see her again! I hate it when I have two choice and I don't want to do either of them, it's like when I was with Marcus, I could either choose about him hitting me with his belt or some other objects we had in the house.

"Fine! What do you want to know?" I ask, trying to forget about her now.

"You really don't want to tell me, do you?" He asks, probably looking at the expression on my face.

"I don't have a choice! I don't want to go and stay with her, so, I don't have a choice!" I say.

"Her?" He asks.

"What?" I ask being really confused.

"You said that you didn't want to go and stay with her! Who are you talking about?" He says looking confused now to. What do I do? I can't back down now, but there is no way he is finding out about her! No way! If I have to tell him about Marcus, then fine, or not fine, but not her, not yet!

"Nothing! What do you want to know about my fear landscape?"

"Marcus?"

"Well after my mother died, or well before my mother died, he started hitting her!" I close my eyes when I say this. I feel like I am reliving this moment every time I talk about, I remember it so clearly. "I was standing in the stairs because I couldn't sleep, I was around four or five I think, I heard my mom and dad fighting and sat down in the stairs hiding so they wouldn't see me. My mom came out yelling and my dad came after her with some kind of object and he trough it on her. I froze. My mom saw me and kind of pointed at the stairs for me to understand that I had to go back up stairs, but I didn't. I wanted to say something, but I didn't, so I just sat and watched as my dad hit my mom. After I saw him hitting her more and more, I couldn't stand it anymore and I went up to my room. After that night, he always hit her and I got more and more used to it. One night I went back down and I saw him do the same movements he had done for almost a year. My mom saw me again and I guess she was waiting or was trying to figure out where I was, it seemed as if she was looking for me, anyway, se saw me and then it looked like she was waving a goodbye, but I wasn't sure, I guess I thought she was waiting for me to get up stairs so I did. The next day, my dad was crying and told me she was dead. He never knew that I was watching so I kind of knew how it happened. After my mother's death, he didn't have anyone to hit, so he starting hitting me. Later in the years it just got worse and worse, but I got kind of used to it. I also knew that if I started hitting him back, he would just he hit me worse, so I never did. That's why Marcus is hitting me in my fear simulation and that's why I changed faction to Dauntless from Abnegation. That is also why, I started crying when he came to Visiting Day and that is why Caleb got him to leave as fast as possible."

I say still looking at the floor or closing my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"Because I didn't want to! I guess I believed that if you knew that you would look differently at me" I say and this time I look at him. He has this sweet expression he had in Abnegation, but something is telling me that he looks at me different. "And you do look differently at me, then before you knew everything about Marcus. Now you know, can we start the fear landscape?"

He doesn't move. I guess he is still kind of shocked. He goes and gets the serum and injects it to me and I am fast taken by the simulation.

-After Simulation-

I wake up in the "aptitude test" room. The simulation is the same as yesterday, except for the part when this woman is leaving me with this man; it changed to me living with this woman and that woman started hitting me like my dad did or does, but not as long as I live in Dauntless; then he can't touch me. I guess yesterday finding out that she was alive changed that. Now I am scared that I go and live with her and she starts hitting again.

"What made your 5th fear change from yesterday to today?" Four asks.

"I don't know? Can I go?" I ask wanting to go and eat.

"Yeah I guess!" He says. I stand up and walk towards the door, but stop before I open it. I turn around and look at him. He holds my gaze for what feels like an entirety.

"There is no more question?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Yes there is two more." He say.

"What is it?"

"What happened yesterday before Caleb came, but you are not going to answer that, so, did Caleb know about your dad, and if so, why did he know and I didn't?" He asks. I guess I should have known.

"Caleb knew, and he knows because he is my best friend" I say looking at him. He stands up and walks closer to me. He takes my face in his hands and lift my face up so I look him in the eye.

"I was your boyfriend" He says. I kind of want him to kiss me now. Is that wrong? I have missed this, him standing in front of me and taken his hands to hold my face.

"Hmmm" I say, to turned on by his gaze to answer his question or statement or what ever.

"Why didn't you tell me Tris?" He asks with his sweet voice.

"I don't know" I say. He leans in and about to kiss me when the doors open. He pulls back and when he does that, I miss his hands on my cheeks. I turn around to see who opened the door and ruined the moment I have been waiting for. Then I see who it is, with tears in his eyes and I can't help, but start feeling tears coming to my eyes too.

**A/N - Please comment. I tried to put more Four in this chapter, I hope it was okay and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. If anyone has any ideas of what I can do after the initiation, please tell me. My head is blank, so I need ideas!**


	18. What! Zeke?

**A/N - Thank you for all the great comments. Love it! Like I said, if anyone has any idea on how I can continue the story after the initiation, any drama or anything. I do have an idea, but I don't have anything special in plan for after the initiation. Like always, I do not own anything!**

Tris POV

_**Previously**_

_"Why didn't you tell me Tris?" He asks with his sweet voice._

_"I don't know" I say. He leans in and about to kiss me when the doors open. He pulls back and when he does that, I miss his hands on my cheeks. I turn around to see who opened the door and ruined the moment I have been waiting for. Then I see who it is, with tears in her eyes and I can't help, but start feeling tears coming to my eyes too._

"Christina! What are you doing here?" I ask. "What's going on?"

"It's Will! He is in the infirmary!" she says, holding back as many tears as possible.

"Why?"

"I don't know! I just found out. Zeke told me - apparently, he was there when it happened," she says. I look at Four and he looks straight back at me.

"Let's go!" I say.

When we arrive at the infirmary we look around for Will, but we can't see him anywhere. I go around, searching for a nurse to ask for his location, but before I find one, I see Zeke. I go to Zeke and he just looks at me.

"What is going on here?" I ask. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know! He's pretty badly beaten!" Zeke answers.

"What happened. Who did it?"

"First there was a fight between him and Peter, then Edward came out of nowhere and started talking random; then they all started fighting," Zeke says with anger on his face.

"Are why do you look like you are upset with me?"

"You tell me! What the hell is going on, Tris?" Zeke says.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I shoot back.

"Really, because Will was fighting those guys because of you! So you better have explanation!"

"I haven't done anything! I have been waiting for my turn for the fear landscape today! That's all I have done!" I say.

"Well something is going on between you and that Edward guy!" he says.

"What is going on over here?" Christina and Four asks, coming over to us. I just look at Zeke.

"What were they saying?" I ask.

"Nothing," Zeke says.

"Excuse me?" a nurse says, coming over to us. "Any of you know who Tris is?"

"Yeah that's me!" I say.

"Oh, can you come with me?" She asks.

"Why? Don't you see I am in the middle of something?"

"Will is asking for you," she explains.

"You might have gotten the wrong name, she's just a friend. I'm his girlfriend!" Christina says. I just look at her. They are dating. I didn't expect that, but then I haven't been around much either.

"Oh yes, I can recall that name, he definitely did say something about a Christina. He told me to tell you that he needed to see Tris and that no one else could come in!" She says, looking back at me. "He seemed pretty urgent!"

"Fine, I'm coming!" I say exasperatedly, looking at Zeke.

"You are going to get for this!" Zeke shouts. I turn around and look at him and he just looks back.

When I come in to the room where Will is lying down, I can see that he is badly beaten. I go over to him and then I get a better view. His eye is blueish-purple. He has a cut on his lips and his arms seems not that broken, but close enough.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I wince. Of course he's not okay.

"What did Edward mean?" He asks.

"About what?" He asks right back.

"He wanted to know where you were and that he needed to talk to you! Peter said that you were - or are - dating Four, and that's how you have such a good score, and what did Edward mean when he said that you're going to be faction less or change to be faction less?"

"First, how does even Peter know that I have a good score? It's not like we know our scores or anything, and I'm not dating anyone, especially not Four! Second, when did Edward say that?" I ask, looking at him.

"He said it when I was fighting with Peter because I was supporting you and told him that you are working good that is why you have a good score, and then Edward came in looking for you and that is when he told us that you are going to change to faction less! Now did I support you and end up here for nothing or what?"

"I am not going to be faction less I promise! I don't even know where he got that from, he isn't even in this faction anymore!" I hate lying, especially to my best friends, but right now I don't really have a choice.

"Good! I really don't want to lose you!"

"So, you and Christina are dating huh?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Yes we are, but don't change the subject, anyway I just wanted to tell you that he said something about a guy named Caleb, that if you don't go and find Edward now, they would do something to him." he says. I freak out when I hear this. What does that mean? I stand up and about go to the door when Will speaks again.

"Don't do anything stupid Tris, I ended up here, doesn't mean you have to do it too, okay?"

"Okay" I say "Thanks Will! And please don't mention this to anyone else" I say, he nods and then I walk out.

When I come out of the room, the only thing I want to do is scream, but I know I can't do that, so without thinking I punch the wall. Ouch, that really hurt! Four, Christina, and Zeke comes running over to me. They all look at me.

"What?" I ask trying so hard not to be upset or angry now, because anger is everything I have in me right now.

"You screamed!" Christina says. "Are you okay?"

"No I didn't!" I say, I am sure I didn't!

"What happened to the wall and your hand?" Zeke asked.

"I needed to punch something, I guess I didn't realize that I screamed out loud, when my hand hit the wall." Then the nurse comes over and looks at my hand "It needs a bandage" She says.

"I really don't have time to do that now! It's nothing" I say.

"Come here!" She says.

"Where are you going?" Four asks.

"I need to do something!" Is all I says. Zeke looks at me.

"You have some explaining to do! You know that right?" He says.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, the only person who needed an explanation was Will and he got one, so!" I say. With that the nurse drag me to another room.

When I finally got my hand in a bandage, I took the train to the faction less. Now I am there and everyone is looking at me. I can see my mother and Edward look at me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I wanted you to come to me! And that happened!" My mother says.

"Leave my friends out of this!" I say.

"Fine what ever, we got you to come and that is all I wanted!" Edward says.

"Where is Caleb?" I ask.

"He is at Erudite as that is his faction!" Evelyn says.

"Okay!" I say, turning around and beginning to walk back the way I come.

"Tris!" Evelyn says and I turn to look at her again and then she continues"What happened to your hand?

"I punched the wall!" I say looking at her.

"Now why did you do that?" Edward asks.

"Because someone was beating my best friend so he ended up in hospital and then threatened me to come here or he would take my other best friend and do something to him, so yeah, that is why I punched the freaking wall!" I say and with that I turned around to walk back to Dauntless.

**A/N - Hope this was okay! Please review and again thanks for all the comments! :)**


	19. I followed you

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews! And once again, I don't own anything!**

Tris POV

When I come back to Dauntless, I go straight to the cafeteria to eat. I am starving, which probably isn't that strange since I haven't eaten since breakfast. When I come to the cafeteria I go straight over to where the food is. On special occasion the chef puts the food on the table, but when it's not, we have to stand in line to get it, which usually sucks, but now no one is in line and I can grab my food fast. I look over to our table and everyone is there. When I have grabbed some food I go and sit down with them.

"Where have you been?" Christina asks.

"I needed some air!" I say and sit down next to Four and Christina. Next to Four sits Lauren which is new, she hasn't sat there since Four and her broke up.

"Where are you going?" Shauna asks Zeke because he is standing up.

"I am tired and I want to go to bed" He says and turns toward the door. Shauna follows him, and I want to do it to, because I know I need to speak to him, plus I know that he is not going to bed; he is going somewhere else.

"Let me come with you!" Shauna tells him.

"No! I want to be alone!" He says and turns, and walks over out the door. After a few bits of food, I tell the others that I am also tired and that I am going to bed. I might not be full jet, but I have a feeling this is more important. They don't seem to buy it, that I am tried, but they go with it, which I am happy with; I really don't want any question right now.

When I came to the chasm and I think about where Zeke would go. He likes the wind a lot, so defiantly not down here, I guess up near the train tracks are a good place to start.

When I come up to the edge of the building, where I jump down not that many weeks ago, I see Zeke. He is standing on the ground, but it seems as he is enjoying the wind, because he leaning out over the building with his chest. I go over to him and stand next to him. After some few minutes, he breaks the silence.

"Why did you lie in there?" He asks. I am kind of shocked by his question and I really have no idea what he is talking about, but I guess I will find out soon enough.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I am sorry Tris, but I followed you! I saw you walk into the faction less sector or house or whatever! Why?" He asks. I turn to look at him and he is now looking at me to.

"I don't know what to say!"

"You lied to the people in there, our friends, said you needed air, you lied to me, said that you weren't going to change faction!"

"I am not leaving Dauntless!" I yell at him. Why would he think that?

"I knew you were keeping something from me at the infirmary! This is going exactly the way they wanted it to go!" He says and turns to look over the building and the view.

"I went to the faction less sector because -" I start but I don't know how to keep going. I don't want to tell him everything, but I know I need to. Maybe not because he needs to know, but for me. Caleb is not going to be here, I am all alone and I don't know, Zeke is like a brother to me.

"Tris! Talk to me! I don't want to lose you! Please talk!" He says having his hands on my shoulders and trying to make eye contact. I am using every strength in my body right now, to keep all the tears away.

"My mom died when I was around 6 years old" I say looking at the ground "I thought I knew what happened, but I guess I didn't!" I say now looking at him.

"Didn't know what?" Four and Shauna says coming toward us. I turn to look out at the view, trying to hide the tears that are coming down my cheeks.

"Tris, are you okay?" Four asks. I turn to look at them and nod; I then turn to look at Zeke and I know he wants to finish our conversation and so do I, but not in front of Shauna and Four, no way! Then I think about something Zeke said earlier and the though scares me.

"Wait! Zeke, what did you mean with that it's going exactly that way, and who is they?" I ask looking at him.

"It can wait!" He says looking back at me and then them.

"No! It can't! Four and Shauna this was and still is a private conversation, you guys have to go! Now!" I shout at them. I am so tried these days and if you mess with me, it's not going to be nice, that's all I am going to say.

"We aren't going anywhere!" Shauna yells back to me. Then I hear the train and I get another idea.

"Fine, if you guys aren't leaving! Then we are!" I say and drag Zeke with me. When we have only come some few centimeters away from Shauna and Four, someone stops us.

**A/N - I know this chapter might suck, but for some reason I lost the chapter I used more time on. I hope this is okay though and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. Again, thanks for all the reviews!**


	20. I am looking for

**A/N - Thanks for all the awesome comments! By the way does anyone have any ideas they want me to include after the initiation? Comment and I will see what I can do. Just so people know, Amar is still alive and this is a fan fiction with no war, if you haven't already figure that out. Again, I do not own anything and here is chapter 20.**

Tris POV

"What are you doing here?" Zeke says stepping back so we don't bump into them. "You aren't supposed to be here!" He yells.

"Oh! I am sorry! Did I interrupt something?" Edward asks.

"No! What is it?" I ask.

"We need to talk!" He says.

"We did talk, like some few hours ago! What do you want now?" I say.

"Oh! I guess your friend didn't tell you!" Edward says.

"Tell me what?" I ask looking at Zeke and Edward.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Edward asks Zeke.

"Oh fine! We were going to the trains, you can come, if you have to!" Zeke says.

"Fine I will come, but why go when we can stay here?" Edward asks.

"Because other people are here!" Zeke says looking at Four and Shauna.

"Would you like to introduce me to them, Tris?" Edward asks.

"No! Let's go!" I say and dragging Zeke with me, eventually Edward follows us to the train tracks.

When we come to the train tracks we hear other foot step.

"Who is following?" Edward asks.

"I guess we will find out soon enough?" I say.

"Where are you guys going?" Shauna and Four asks.

"Well I guess we found out, who was following us!" Edward says.

"Just leave us alone! Shauna go to bed, and Four, go and hang out with Amar or something!" Zeke says, seems as he really wants to complete this conversation.

"Tris! What is going on?" Four asks me. I really don't know what to say. I am tried and I really don't want to do this right now; all I want to do is go to bed, but I know I can't do that, so I guess I have to be a bitch right now, even if I don't want to.

"Just leave!" Is all I say. Then I hear the train and wait for the train to come. Shauna and Four are still here, but I don't care. I guess I won't until I have to explain myself. When the train comes, Zeke, Edward and I jump on the train, saying bye to Shauna and Four.

After some few minutes of silence, Zeke breaks it.

"Edward! What are you doing here? You left Dauntless! Why are you still here then?" Zeke asks.

"Because of her!" Edward answers pointing at me.

"Okay! So where were I?" I say thinking to myself "Oh yeah right! So I though I knew how my mom died, I though it was because of my dad!" I say remembering the memories, and feeling tears come back to me.

"Wait, your dad had something to do with your mom's death?" Zeke asks.

"NO! Or well yes! Like a year before she died, he started acting different and starting hitting, a year later she "died" and when she died, he didn't have anyone to hit, except me, so he started hitting me. A few days ago, Edward showed up" I say looking at Edward and feeling tears run down my cheek." He told me to come to train at around midnight, I did and it turned out that my mom didn't die! She was alive and faked her death, because I remember clearly her funeral. Anyway, Edward and my dead and now alive mom, believe that I will come to move back with her, so I will change faction, but I am never doing that!" I say feeling tears come all at once and I can't stop. Zeke moves closer to me and hugs me! I wrap my arms around him, but for some reason I wish that it is Tobias hugging me and not Zeke, but I can't do anything about that.

"I am sorry!" Zeke whispers into my ear when he hugs me.

"So that is why he came today?" Zeke asks both of us. I nod and Edward answers yes.

"So who is Caleb?" Zeke asks.

"Caleb is my best friend and Four's brother" I say looking at both of them.

"Are you aloud to tell me this?" Zeke ask.

"Why not?" I ask, because I really don't see why I am not aloud to tell this "Four is your best friend right?" I ask and Zeke only nods.

"So you knew Four before you changed to Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah" I say looking at the floor. I don't want to remember this, it only makes me want to see him more.

"So you knew the real Four?" Zeke asks and I only nod again.

"How good did you know him?" Zeke asks.

"I knew him good enough for us to be really close" I say, because I don't want Zeke to know, if Four hasn't told him yet, then I shouldn't either.

"Is it weird for you to see him now? In Dauntless, I mean." Zeke asks.

"Yeah, it is! He is totally a different person now, then he was, when I knew him." I say looking over the view.

"How long did you know him?" Zeke asks.

"A lot of question there Zeke!" I say smiling "I knew him since I was around 10!" I say, yeah that is about right, I became really close to Caleb when I was around 7 or 8 so, yeah, that makes sense.

"What do you want Edward" I say looking at him now and not Zeke.

"I wanted to talk to you! Your mom wanted me to tell you that if you don't come and see her, she will find you, even if she has to go to Dauntless." He says, while he says this, I look at the view. I like the wind a lot.

"Here is my exit! Bye guys, and now you know Tris, so don't act surprise if she shows up!" He says and with that he jumps of the train. I move to the door and sit down, with my legs hanging outside the train door. Zeke comes and sits beside me and I lean on his shoulder.

We sit like that until he shakes me and tells me we are back at Dauntless. He follows me to the dorms, but for some reason, I don't want to stay there, I don't know where I want to go, but I know that I don't want to stay there. I turn to look at Zeke and before I know it the words are out my mouth "Where is Four's apartment?" I say looking at the floor, because, well I don't know.

"Why?" He asks me back.

"Because I need to talk to him!" I say looking up at him now.

Zeke shows me his apartment, then hugs me and walks over to his apartment leaving me in front of Four's door. I knock before looking at the clock, maybe I should have looked at the time, before I knock on his door. Before I am able to turn and walk away, he opens the door. He is wearing only sweatpants and no T-shirt. He looks hot! He calls my name sometimes, before I notice that I am staring. I blush immediately and look at the floor.

"Like the view?" He asks when I look at the ground. "What are you doing here, it's like two in the morning." He says looking at and dragging me inside his apartment. He seems to have a pretty big apartment for only him to live here. He has one room, which is probably the bed room, and then another room, which I think is the bathroom, and the living room and kitchen.

"Tris! What is it?" He asks, while he takes his hand up to my face and makes me look at him. He looks at me and I look at him. We stand like this for a while, just looking at each other, and then I break the silence.

"I can't sleep!" I say "And I was looking for Tobias" I say looking at him. He walks over to the closed door, which probably is his bedroom. I just stand there in his living room, I feel really small standing here in the open. When he comes back he has a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt in his hand. He hands them to me and I guess he can see it on my face that I am confused.

"The bathroom is there" He says pointing to the other closed door. I walk in and close the door and change and when I am done, I go out. I look around and he is not in the living room, so I walk over to the bedroom door and open it slowly. When I open the door, he is lying in his bed. He moves over and I go and to lay next to him. I turn to look at the window and he moves closer to me; so my back is against his chest. He puts his arms around me and for the first time I feel safe, and sleep catches over me quickly.

**A/N - Here was some FourTris stuff and I will make the next chapter more about, at least I will try. I hope it was okay. Thanks for reviews and if anyone has any ideas, please review :)**


	21. Sleepover :)

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews. I know some people got confused between the relationship between Zeke and Tris, but I will try to explain it in this chapter. Once again, I don't owe anything. Here is chapter 21.**

Tris POV

When I wake up Four is still holding me. His arms around me and I feel safe. I remember in Abnegation as often it was possible, I would come to his house, in the morning and lay next to him, and it would feel like I had spent the night over, next to him, all night. Now I actually did.

"How did you sleep?" He asks from behind me. I jump a little, because I didn't know he was awake.

"I slept good!" I say smiling, enjoying his warmth around my body "What about you?"

"I slept good too!" He says "I am sorry to say this, but we kind of have to get up. We have last day in the fear landscape today; so we have to get going" He say trying to move out of bed, but I hold his arms, so he can't move. I remember doing that in Abnegation, him wanting to wake up, but I would hold him down.

He laughs against my ear and says "We have to get up!"

I don't do anything, I just hold him next to me. I don't want him to move, I have missed this so much.

"What happened last night?" He asks, I just shake my head. I really don't want to talk about this now, even though I know I have to. "Do you want to talk about it?" I just shake my head again. I remember telling Zeke about everything last night. I shouldn't have done it; it shouldn't have been that easy to talk or tell him about it, but there is something about him that reminds me of Caleb. I know it shouldn't have been easy, but it wasn't that hard to tell him, it was like talking to Caleb again. I know he isn't Caleb, but he feels like it. I know Caleb and I aren't going to have that much contact, if I become Dauntless and him Erudite, there isn't going to be much free time, so it will be difficult to keep our contact; then it's good to have someone like Caleb around. I know I have to tell Tobias about it as soon as possible, but it can wait, can't it? I miss having Four or Tobias around and I really don't want to mess it up. I want more from him. I want to be with Tobias and if I want that, I have to tell him, because I know him, and he is not going to let this go. I guess now is better than anytime.

"My mom -" I say feeling the tears come down my cheek, I guess he either can feel it or kind of know it, because he holds me tighter. "She is alive" I say. He doesn't say anything or move. He just holds me, close and hard. "That is what we talked about yesterday." I say, I guess I should let the information sink in, before I continue.

"How do you know?" He asks. Well I guess I know how to answer this question, but I thought that he would ask more about Zeke, but I guess not.

"After the first time in the fear landscape! Edward told me to meet him in the train around midnight, and my mother came with him." I say, and now the tears are coming down my cheek.

"That is what happened when Caleb came, your mother showed up and that's why he came, right?" He asks and I only nod.

"Does he know?" He asks and I nod again.

"Does Zeke know about your father and everything?" He asks. Now he is asking about the Zeke part, I guess this is going to be fun. I know him this well and I know he won't like that I told Zeke before him, but I did and he can't do anything about it. Okay, Tris, that was a bit to harsh! Yeah, yeah, I know, sorry!

"Yeah" I say, I don't know how to keep it going.

"So you told Zeke?" He asks. I turn around so I can look at him. His eyes are filled with confusion, sadness, and probably some betrayal.

"Why Zeke?" He asks moving away. I sit up on the bed and he leans up against the bed.

"Because he caught me talking to her, or he followed me, and Edward told him half the part"

"Wait, so Edward knows about everything?"

"Yeah, of course, he is the one who told me everything about my mother!" I say looking at him.

"So does Zeke know about Marcus?" He asks. I can feel my heartbeat raising when I hear his name.

"Yeah, I told him the whole thing!" I say.

"Does he know about you and me?" He asks.

"I told him that we were friends and that Caleb was your brother and my best friend!" I say.

"So he doesn't know that we dated?" He asks.

"No! I thought if you wanted to tell him that, you can!" I say looking at him.

"Oh! So who knows about everything?"

"Everything...hmm... Edward, Zeke, Evelyn, and Caleb" I say "And now you!"

"So why are you telling me now?" He asks.

"Why not?" I ask and notice that he isn't wearing a shirt, which makes me stair.

"Why me and not some other Dauntless guy!" He asks.

"Because I still like you!" I shout-whisper before I realizing what I just said. I don't look at him, I stand up and go over to the living room. He comes up behind me and puts his arms around me waist. I don't want to look at him. I can't believe I just said that. I haven't realized that I actually still like him, before I actually said it out loud.

"What did you say?" He asks with his sweet Tobias voice, against my ear and it makes me giggle.

"Nothing" I say not wanting to look at him. I feel his grip against my waist loosen and I turn around. He watches me carefully, probably trying to find some kind of answer that I didn't mean 'nothing'. I look up at him and he smiles. _Stop looking! He doesn't like you, Tris! When are you going to get that in your head!_ Shut up! I don't want to talk to you!

He looks at him and tightens his grip against my waist, so he is pushing me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck and he leans in to kiss me. I am standing in his living room with closed eyes and I am waiting for him to kiss me, but he doesn't.

"I like you too!" He whispers against my ear and I smile!

"Good! Now kis-" I say, but before I finish, I am cut of because he kisses me. When his lips touches my lips, electricity goes through my body. I wrap my arms around his neck harder, trying to get the space between us gone. Even if there isn't any space between us, it stills feels like there is. It feels like we are meters apart. When we finally break apart, it is because we need air. I don't want his lips to leave mine though, I want his lips on mine again. When we broke apart, he didn't let his arms leave my waist, so the only thing I have to do is stand on my tip toes, and kiss him. I guess he didn't expect that, since he steps back a few steps before realizing what I am doing. He lifts me up and I move my legs up to his waist and tighten my legs harder around him, he then moves me back to his bedroom and lays me onto of the bed, he onto top of me, and I don't want to do it, but I move my head away to the side so he can't kiss me, only my ear. He moves back and looks at me and I turn to look at him. I want him so bad, but not now. It isn't right. I could still become faction less and we just kind of got back together. If he still wants us to get back together though.

"You okay?" He asks looking at him. Now it is my turn to lean against the bed and him sitting on top of the bed next to me.

"Yeah! I just don't know what "this" is!" I say looking at him, annoyingly he still doesn't have a shirt on, so I can't stop staring.

"Should I put on a shirt so we can talk or what?" He asks me with a smile on his face, which wakes me up from my stair.

"Sorry!" I say blushing.

"Don't apologize!" He says smiling. "What do you want "this" to be?" He asks me. I haven't thought about that. What do I want now. Before I wanted his lips on my lips, I got that, I guess now I want him for myself.

"I want you!" I say and look up at him. I can see he is smiling.

"I want you too!" He say leaning forward and kisses me. "You are mine now! And you can't leave!" He says, which makes me smile and laugh.

"Well I never left!" I say looking at him. "You did!" I say looking at him and he moves back into a sitting position "So, I should be the one saying that you are mine and you can't leave me again! You can't! I can't survive another broken heart from you, you get right!" When I say this, I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"I am fine now! But promise you won't do anything like that ever again!" I say.

"I promise and I am so sorry!" He says.

"I know!" I say and lean into kiss him, but he pulls away. "What?" I ask.

"You sure you are okay?" He asks looking straight in my eyes.

"Yeah!" I say smiling "I just want you to kiss me!" I say and my wish comes true. He kisses me.

We make out, until he says we have to get ready for the fear landscape.

-PAGE BREAK-

My six fears are still the same. They don't change. I told Four everything about my mom, and Edward. He already knows about Marcus, so I don't have to explain anything there. We are eating dinner now. Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Al, Lauren, and me. Four isn't here, he said something about some work he had to do, but he didn't want to tell me what. I just hope he comes soon.

"So you guys ready for the Stage 3 tomorrow?" Lauren asks us. We all nod. We don't really know what to say. I talked to Christina, Will and Al and we are pretty nervous. Will is most nervous, since he missed some few fear landscape sessions, because of the fighting with Edward and Peter, but he looks fine, except his arm, he says it's not broken, but nearly; so he wears this cast thing. Doesn't look good, I can't help, but feel sorry for him and feel like this is my fault, which it is, but he keeps telling me that it isn't. Then I see Four come in the doors. He looks tired. He goes straight over to the food line and grabs some food and comes to sit next to me.

"Hey! You okay?" Lauren ask when he sits down next to her and me. I can't help but feel the pang of jealousy in my chest when she talks to him. I don't know about him and the others, but I don't really like her, maybe because she has slapped me sometimes, which yes I did forgive her about, but still, I don't know, I think it has something to do with the fact that, he is mine and not hers and she still acts as if he is hers.

"I am only tried!" He says smiling at her. "How did your day go?" He asks her. Now I wonder why he is speaking back to her. Did he like forget everything that happened this morning?

"It was tiring! I guess it has something to do with tomorrow is the last stage and we have rankings tomorrow." She says looking at him.

"Yeah! You are probably right!" He says.

"So, Max talked to me and Eric and said that since we have been actually training the initiate and he hasn't done anything than talk, we will then decide the rankings, so we can go to your place after we have eaten and talk about what we think and predict, like we did last year, and then after everyone has finish the final stage, we can go to your place again and look over the rankings again!" She says. I can't help but think that she is flirting with him, which makes it harder for every single muscle in my body, to not punch her.

"I don't think that is a problem!" He says smiling at her.

"So Four?" Marlene asks, he looks at her, which makes his head turn to the other side of Lauren and he looks at me, Christina and then Marlene. I just look down at my food, so my anger and jealousy show.

"What?" He asks Marlene.

"Are we initiate allowed to have a sleepover at someones house here in Dauntless, or do we have to stay in the dorms?" She asks.

"I don't see why you can't have a sleepover" he says." Where are you going to have the sleepover?" He asks.

"Yeah!" Christina, Al, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke and me shout. We are smiling and talking all at once.

"You have fun with your ex-girlfriend and we will have real fun." Marlene tells Four.

"Wait, where are you sleepover?" He asks again.

"Somewhere fun!" She says.

"We are going to have a long night!" Uriah says.

"Please not so long! I want enough sleep to pass initiation!" I say smiling.

"I will take care of you!" Al says smiling and I smile back.

"Bye Four and Lauren!" We say and walk over to Zeke's place.

When we come to Zeke place, we took all the madrases all across the floor and everyone changed into their pj. I am wearing some short shorts and a loose t-shirt. I didn't choose the sleeping arrangements, so I am lying next to Christina and Al. Zeke is sleeping in his room with Shauna, the rest of us are sleeping in the living room. It's around midnight and I can't help, but feel really tired. We are all ready to go to bed and we are all lying in our sleeping position. We are playing Dauntless or Candor. This is going to be fun, I think to myself. Zeke and Shauna are playing with us to.

"My house, I will start!" Zeke says. "Tris, Dauntless or Candor?" I know exactly what my answer is going to be.

"Dauntless" I say with a smile on my face. After a while, he starts speaking.

"I dare you to eat this bread" He says and gives me the bread "then go to the apartment next door and tell them to shut up!" He says laughing "And tell them that just should be ranked first and that you hate them!" He says.

"Who lives next door?" I ask.

"You will find out!" Zeke says. I eat the bread, then I stand up and I walk towards the apartment next to Zeke apartment. Everyone is following me. I knock on the door and Four opens the door and then Lauren comes out after him.

"Hey, Tris what are you doing her?" Four asks and looks at everyone else. He then notices that I am only in a short pair of shorts and tries not to stair, which makes me happy, because I can turn on the guy I really like. I turn around to look at Zeke and he nods to me.

"Lauren, you are still here!" I say.

"Is that a question or a statement stiff? But yes I am still here" She says smiling.

"Are you planing to stay long?" I ask.

"Yeah, I might even stay over!" She says smiling even more. Okay, she practically hit my breaking point. I am lucky I got this dare.

"First! You guys are way to loud and need to shut up! Second tomorrow I should defiantly be ranked first, since I just found out that you guys are the people who decides who is ranked first and last, I should be ranked first!" I say smiling at both of them "Third, I really hate you both!" I say this with a laugh! Something feels different, but I don't really care now, this is kind of fun. I know I shouldn't smile or have fun, it is. Before I go, I slap Lauren. "That is for all the times you slapped me." I say and walk to Zeke's apartment.

When we come back to Zeke's apartment, everyone starts laughing. When everyone has stopped laughing, Four and Lauren comes in. We all shut up straight away.

"Sorry!" I say smiling and everyone start laughing. I really don't know what is so funny.

"What did you do to her?" Four asks.

"Calm down Four! We are only having so fun! You should try it sometimes!" I say and which only makes everyone starts laughing harder.

"We gave her Amity bread!" Zeke says laughing.

"Go to bed Tris!" Christina says while laughing. I do what I am told and go to bed. Then everyone comes and I am lying next to Al and Christina. I can see Four looking at him and he doesn't look that happy, but I am too tried to care and for some reason I don't feel like myself. Luckily sleep catches me quickly.

**A/N - I know this was very long. I hope this chapter made more sense than the last chapter. I hoped you liked the FourTris part. If you have any ideas for Dauntless or Candor question, please tell me and any ideas for what I can do after initiation. I hoped you liked it and please review :)**


	22. I Have Missed Him So Much

**A/N - Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please give me ideas I can do after the initiation and truth and dares. I do not own anything! Here is chapter 23 :)**

Tris POV

When I wake up I am lying on my side facing towards Christina's back; I am tried and I can't really remember what I said yesterday. I remember going over to Four, but I don't remember saying anything. I am not surprised that I am here at Zeke's place, I remember that part, but I just don't remember what I said. I try to move around or at least sit up, but I can't. There is someone holding me down, not in a wrong way, - but a way that only couples would do - someone has their arm around me. I try to turn around and in the end I mange. Then I see who it is and I don't like. It's Al. He has his arm around me and as probably had his arm around me the whole night! I move his hand away and stand up. I need to change, but then I need to get back down to the dorms and I don't want to do that. I don't really have a choice. I look at the clock that hangs on the wall over the kitchen table, and it's already 7. We have to be at the fear landscape place at 9, since its last day today. Everyone else is sleeping. I guess if I just go and get a shower and change, I can come back here again.

I decide to do that. I walk back down to the dorms, when someone stops me. It's Edward.

"What?" I ask when I see him walking towards me.

"Nothing! I just wanted to see you!" He says smiling.

"What ever! I am going to the dorms, if you are going to talk to me, at least follow me to the dorms so I can get ready!" I say walking towards the dorms.

"Okay!" He says smiling "Why aren't you at the dorms anyway?"

"Because we had a sleepover at a friend place!" I say.

"Oh! Was it fun?" He asks.

"Yes, but for some reason I don't remember what I said, I remember what I did, half way, but not what I said. "

"Did you drink?" He asks.

"NO!" I almost yell. He puts up his hand in defense and I play punch him and I look at him.

"Sorry!" He says small laughing and I can't help, but smile a little. Then there is a long silence, but he breaks it.

"Your mother has been asking for you!" He says.

"Oh yeah! What does she want now?" I ask and he just looks funny at me.

"You are like her you know!" He says smiling. "You act the same way and almost say the same things" He says smiling.

"I don't know whether to believe you or know if you are tricking me into get to know my own mother" I say.

"She is sorry you know! When I became faction less, she talked to me about you. She told me about her daughter Beatrice." He says smiling "How the hardest thing she ever did was to leave you!"

"Stop!" I say.

"She loves you Tris! Talk to her!" He says stopping me and taking my wrist.

"She left me to get beaten by my own father!" I say and feel tears in my eyes.

"I know! She told me and she has regretted that ever since!" He says and let's go of my wrist.

"JUST STOP!" I yell at him.

"At first I didn't know she was talking about you, she told me that her daughter was beautiful and smart and brave and strong. I just did know it was you! My brain couldn't put the puzzle together!" He says smiling and I play punch his arm again. "Sorry!" He says laughing and in the end we are bother laughing.

"When DID you put the puzzle together?" I ask.

"When she told me that your best friend in Abnegation was a guy named Caleb, then I remember the first night here, and that you called a guy named Caleb. Then I figured that Tris was a nickname shortened for Beatrice."

"You know your Erudite doesn't show!" I say smiling.

"Yeah it does! I figured that your mother was talking about you! That is Erudite smart"

"Yeah right and how long did that take?" I ask, small laughing.

"So what are you doing in the dorms?" He asks. I then remember that I am almost at the dorms and have walked all the way in just some short shorts.

"Changing, but don't changed the subject! How long did it take before you realized it?"

"Doesn't matter!" He says "Plus you don't need to change! You do look pretty good already!" He says smiling and I play punch him again.

"You are disgusting! You know!" I say and he just laughs. When we come to the dorms he just waits for me and I go and shower and get dressed. When I come out, I am wearing my usually outfit, skinny jeans with a tank top and some flat boots Christina made me buy.

"You look hot!" Edward says which reminds me that he is still here. I just walk out of the dorms and down to the cafeteria. I guess since I used so much time talking to Edward that there is no reason to go back to Zeke's apartment, because they are probably already there. I then here footsteps coming behind me, I guess Edward is following me.

"Why are you following me?" I ask when he is right behind me.

"Because I have a feeling that you are getting food and I am hungry." He says.

"But you left Dauntless! You can't come back!"

"Well I am not coming back, I am getting food!" He says and smiles.

"What ever, but if anyone catches you, I am not going to help!" I say and smile.

"Never asked you to!" He says and we walk into the cafeteria.

When I come to the food line, with Edward in front of me, I look around for my friends. Everyone is there, even Lauren.

"So are Four and Lauren still dating?" Edward asks.

"No! They broke up!" I reply.

"Oh!" Is all he says.

We get our food and he follows me.

"Why are you following me again?"

"Because I have no where to sit!" He says.

"And why do you think you can sit with me?" I ask.

"Why not?" He says smiling. Zeke stands up when he sees us, I just look at Zeke and nod. Zeke is very protective, but he knows when to back down. I go and sit in my usually place and Edward sits next me and Four, and Four doesn't look to happy about that. I wonder why.

"Where did you go this morning?" Marlene asks.

"I wanted to take a shower and get some clean clothes" I reply. I start eating and everyone start talking all at once. After some time, I ask "So what happened yesterday?" wanting to know what I did.

"Well we only did one dare, and it was Zeke who dared you so nothing really" Uriah says "I guess we have to continue tonight" He says smiling.

"If we all get in!" Al says. I look at him and see that he is nervous.

"We will all get in!" I say.

"Hopefully not you!" Edward whispers in my ear so only I can hear it and I playfully punch him again.

"You know by the time I leave, I am going to have a bruise on my shoulder!" He says smiling.

"That's your own fault!"I say smiling back at him.

"What are you two whispering about?" Shauna asks.

"Nothing" I say. "So Zeke what happened last night?"

"Well first I gave you Amity bread, which was really funny - that is probably why you can't remember what you said. Then I made you go to Four's apartment - and Lauren was there - and tell them to shut up and that you really hate them and that should be ranked first" By the time he finishes that last sentence, everyone is laughing, except Four, Lauren and me.

"What is the bad part?" I ask.

"Why do you think there is a bad part, loosen up Tris, there was no bad part!" Uriah says.

"You know it is okay to have fun sometimes!" Four tells me. I just look at him strange and everyone is laughing again.

"Okay!" I say not really sure why he said it.

"You told him that yesterday!" Lynn says between laughs. I just look at Zeke.

"What else did I do?" I ask Zeke.

"You slapped Lauren for staying at Four's place at midnight and for all the time she slapped you!" Zeke says and starts laughing again. I start to laugh myself now. I slapped one of my instructors, there is no way I am getting into Dauntless.

"Yeah yeah, so funny. Tris is always very funny!" Lauren says sarcastically. I just keep eating my food.

"Asks her if she spent the night at Four's" Christina whispers in my ear.

"Did you spend the night at Four's" I ask Lauren.

"Yes! Why?" She asks back.

"Oh, just asking" I say keep eating my food. I still remember what happened two days ago, or was it just last morning. I am getting confused. I think it was yesterday morning when I told him I wanted him. I don't feel hungry anymore, so I stand up and take Edward with me.

When we come out of the cafeteria he looks at me.

"What" I ask.

"I have to ask!" He says and I nod. "Your mom told me that you dated Caleb's brother, did you date Four in Abnegation?" I am kind of shocked by his question, and I can't help but wonder how my mother knew that.

"How did my mother know that I dated Caleb's brother?"

"She watched you grow up!" He says.

"Oh!" Is all I say.

"So did you two date?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because since initiation started, there has been something weird going on between you two, and when Lauren said that she spent the night at his place, it looked like you were jealous."

"We did date"I say "But everything is different here" I say and he just looks at me for more explanation. "I am not saying anything more!" I say "You have to go!" I follow him up to the train tracks and he jumps on the train, first giving me a hug which for some reason did feel nice, and then said goodbye and jumped on the train.

When I come to the fear landscape place, everyone is already there. I walk over to my friends and they are talking.

"They are starting with Dauntless born" Uriah tells me. I guess this will be a long day.

"That's nice, you finish before us then!" I say smiling to him. I sit down on the floor next to all of them and we just chat.

I don't know how long I have been here, but Dauntless born are all done, and I am the only one left. Zeke comes over to sit down next to me.

"Hey" He says.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing, just making sure that you aren't board to death!" He says smiling.

"Yeah, like that will happen. I came this far, there is no way I am going to miss it!" I say, which makes him smile "So what are you doing here, why aren't you with the others?"

"Because I wanted to see you and talk to you when you have finished your fear landscape, so I will wait here for you and we can talk when you are done."

"You don't have to wait, it's going to take a while"

"It's okay, I will wait" He says "So who is in there now?"

"Molly! She is always before me!" I say.

"And you are always last then!" He says and smile and I nod.

"She just went in, so it can take a while" I say.

We sit like this and just talk and then around 10 to 15 minuets later Molly is out.

"They told me they would come and get you when they are ready for you." Molly said.

"What are they doing in there?" I ask.

"I don't know, all I know is that Lauren has been staring at Four the whole time!" She say and walks out.

"You okay?" Zeke asks me.

"We made out!" I tell him.

"What? You made out with Edward?" He says and I just look at him.

"What! Edward! No! I don't know what he is to me yet, but I know for sure that I would never make out with him!" I yell at him softly and he just laughs.

"Never make out with whom?" Says a voice behind me. I turn around to look who it is and I see Four.

"No one" I say and turning toward Zeke I say "Why would you think that?"

"We can talk later, I just want to go okay, so hurry up!" He says standing up. He takes my hand and pulls me up. I walk toward the door of the fear landscape and turn to look at Zeke and he just nods. I feel like we have a secret language. We nod to each other all the time and I know exactly what it means. Now for example, he wants to tell me everything is going to be fine and all stuff like that.

When I come into the fear landscape, Lauren is sitting on the only stool in the room, except for the simulation chair, drinking water.

"Want's so water baby?" She asks and looks at Four. I just role my eyes.

"Can we start? I want to get to my friends" I say looking at her. I am not comfortable with her seeing my fears, but I just want to get over with it. This is probably the last time I am going through them, so I want to finish quick.

Lauren stands up and takes out the syringe from a black box. Four goes to sit down on the stool and I go to sit down on the chair. It feels strange being in the same room as Four now, we still haven't made real eye contact. I feel like I am kind of ignoring him, but I don't know. Lauren gives me the injection and all I see before the simulation takes over me, is that Lauren goes to sit on Four's lap.

I wake up with tears in my eyes. I open my eyes to see Four writing something in at the computer and he looks at Lauren when he is done. I see now there are two chairs in here and Lauren sits on the other one.

"I need to speak with Tris, go wait outside and then you can come back again when I call for you" He tells her. I wonder what he is going to talk to me about. She goes out and closes the door.

"Tell me Tris, just tell me the truth, on your aptitude test, was your result inconclusive?" He asks. I nod and he only looks at me. Lauren comes back in and Four turns to look at her. " I didn't say that you could come back in!"

"Well she got two minuets with you, now it's my turn to spend time with you!" She says and I can't help but feel the pang of jealousy in my chest.

"Can I go?" I ask.

"Yeah! Please leave!" She says and I only role my eyes at her again. I walk out to see Zeke sitting at the floor playing with a ball and I just watch him. He than notice me and looks up.

"That was fast! You done?" He asks and I nod.

"Wait! Tris!" Four calls out from the door behind me.

"What?" I ask.

"I need to talk to you now!" He says.

"We can talk later! Zeke wanted to talk to me and he has been waiting a long time, so I guess I will see you later" I say and walk of with Zeke.

"You made out with him, didn't you?" Zeke ask and I nod. He puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk over to the chasm. Before we come there, everyone sees us and walks towards us.

"There you guys are, come on!" Will say and we go with them probably to the cafeteria.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask Zeke so only he can hear me.

"We can talk later" He says and we follow the others.

We have been waiting in the cafeteria for a long time now and finally Eric got to make the speech before, about the rankings; he said that if you are ranked after number 10, you have to be at the fence for the job thing, and if you are ranked after 15, you are faction less. I hope I am number 9, because I know I am not going to be under that number, but I chose 9 so I don't have to work at the fence, but I really just don't want to be faction less, so I am hoping for the best. The ranking comes up and I can't believe with my eyes what I am seeing. My name is first. I am ranked first. Oh my god! I am ranked first. I keep reading the rankings

Tris

Uriah

Peter

Will

Marlene

Christina

Lynn

Al

Drew

Molly

I stop reading after Molly because I don't know the rest of the people. I can't believe we all made it. I can't believe I am first. I can't believe Al is number 8 either, I thought he wouldn't make it, but I guess he did pretty good in the fear landscape part. We all hug each other and then Uriah yells "Party at my brother and my place tonight!" and everyone starts yelling. I try to look around for Four, but I can't find him. I walk around the cafeteria - which is crowed - so it's pretty hard to find him. I give up and decide to go to his apartment. I knock on the door and he opens, before he can say anything I just walk in. I go to his bedroom to make sure no one is here and then I walk back into the leaving room. He looks at me strange and then smiles.

"I swear Lauren did not spend the night! I didn't let her in after we came out from Zeke's place" He says and I look at him. "Did you have a good night sleep by the way?" I just look at him strange.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because by the looks of it, you looked pretty comfy in Al's arms!" He say walking to the kitchen "Do want anything to drink?"

"No I am good thanks" I say and I can't help but want his lips on mine again. He hasn't kissed me for a whole day almost and I want him to kiss me again. I guess that is not happening. I walk over to the kitchen where he is. He turns to look at me with a coke in his hand.

"Want one?" He asks after taking a sip.

"Yes please!" I say taking his. He just laughs. He takes another one from the fridge and I put mine down at the counter and I walk up to him and take his coke out of his hands. I then press my lips to his. When I get my lips on his, I feel like I have been holding my breath since the last time he kissed me or we kissed. He kisses back and I am happy about that. He lifts me up, and I put my legs around his waist. I have missed him so much. Our kiss is so passionate and kind of hungry in a good way. He takes me over to the couch and he is on top of me. He keeps kissing me, but he doesn't try to take my t-shirt of, which I am really happy about. I want him I do, but I want to take it slow. I wanted that in Abnegation too and I told him and he was fine about it. I guess he remembers. We keep making out until we hear a knock on the door. I groan when Four stands up to open the door. He laughs when he hears me.

"Is Tris here?" Someone asks. Four turns to look at me and I shake my head.

"No!" He says and tries to close the door, but the person behind the door tries to open it again.

"Why did you turn then?" She asks. It's defiantly a she. I walk over to the door and look who it is, and find Christina.

"What?" I ask.

"Zeke is going to have a party and I need to get you ready" She say smiling.

"I am ready!" I reply.

"It's a party Tris, not a normal day!" She says.

"I will come to the dorms just give me five minuets first" I say and she nods and walks away. Tobias goes back into his bedroom and I close the door before walking into his bedroom. He is changing. I stand at the door opening and look at him taking of his t-shirt and puts on another one. He turns to look at me when he is done.

"Like the view?" He asks and I nod. "I thought you left!"

"I wasn't done with you yet, she gave me five minutes" I say smiling. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, so I am closer to him.

"Are you going to the party?" I ask him and he nods. I kiss him and walk out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To the dorms!" I say "I will meet you at the party" I yell before leaving.

When we come to the party, Marlene and Christina has like used more than an hour, I feel, styling me. I am only wearing some fancy pair of skinny jeans and an almost see-through t-shirt. I have to say I actually do look okay. We walk straight in when we come to Zeke's apartment. It smells of alcohol and there is loud music going on. When Zeke sees us, he tells everyone to leave except, Christina, Will, Al, Uriah, Four, Lauren, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and me. When everyone has left, we all sit down in a circle and the games begin.

**A/N - I know this chapter was very long, but I hope it is okay, I am sorry for all the spelling mistake, it's really late and I am very tired so I have a feeling there are a lot of mistakes there. Please review and give me ideas of what kind of problems Tris and Four and everyone still there so I can continue the story, also ideas for truth and dares. Please review and again thanks for the reviews I already got :)**


	23. Just Let Me Kiss You!

**A/N - I am still hoping or waiting for anyone telling me something they want to happen so I can write it in this fanfic. Thanks for the comments. I do not own anything!**

Tris POV

I am sitting next to Christina and Four. I want to tell our friends that I am dating Four now, but I don't know with Lauren here and everything; I know everyone except Lauren would be happy for us.

"My house; I start" Zeke says, everyone either nod or says okay. "Four, C or D?"

"Dare" He says.

"Kiss the person on your right, on their cheek and tell them you love them" Zeke says.

"Okay!" He says. I didn't realize that the person to his right is me, before I feel him kiss me on the cheek. I turn to look at him smiling and he says "I love you!" I smile and he smiles back at me.

"Uriah, C or D?" Four asks.

"D, I ain't no pansycake!" He says smiling.

"I dare you to repeat everything everyone says for the next 3 rounds" Four says smiling.

"I dare you to repeat everything everyone says for the next 3 rounds" Uriah says smiling and Four just looks annoyed.

"I hate Dauntless cake!" Christina says.

"I hate Dauntless - Wait I am not saying that!" He says with anger in his face, everyone just starts to laugh.

"I like Marlene!" Lynn says.

"I like Mar- Guys be nice!"

"You are supposed to copy what everyone says for the next 3 rounds and you haven't even copied on whole line!" Will say.

"I copied what Four said!" Uriah says.

"That doesn't count!" I say, and Uriah just looks upset. "Uriah your turn!" I say looking at him.

"Tris, D or C?" He asks me and I don't know what to pick, because Uriah is the person asking; so I end up picking Candor, he can't ask me anything that is 'that' personal.

"Candor and don't say pansycake!" I say.

"Who was your first kiss? And who was it, if it was me just my name!" He says smiling.

"It was in Abnegation." I say.

"Who?" He asks.

"You don't know the guy!" I say, which is partly true, because they don't know Tobias they way I do.

"Just give us the name!" He says. Okay, I am dumd, I can't say Four and I can't say Tobias, but I can say...

"His name was Toby!" I say smiling, I turn to look at Four, to see him is smiling. "Christina C or D?"

"C" She says.

"If Will ended things with you right now, what would you do?" I ask and she just looks upset.

"I don't know, because Will will never end things with me!" She says smiling.

"If!" I say.

"I would go to my apartment and stay there or something!" She says.

"We don't have apartments!" I say.

"Well when we do get apartments!" She says. "Marlene C or D?"

"C"

"Have you done it with Uriah yet?" She says smiling and Marlene just blushes and nods. We all look at Uriah.

"What?" He asks. "Everyone does it!"

"No not everyone!" I say.

"Well Abnegation doesn't count!" He says smiling "For example Christina have you done it with Will yet?" She just looks at him "You have to ask me to find out!" She says smiling and I know something is up.

"It's my turn, Lauren D or C!" Marlene says.

"C" She says.

"Who in this room do you hate and why?" She asks, I think I know who she hates the most in this room.

"Tris" She says, everyone looks at me and then back at her.

"Why?" Will ask.

"Just because of some private stuff!" She says.

"No, tell us! Why do you hate Tris!" Zeke asks Lauren.

"Because she is the reason Four and I broke up!" She says with anger in her voice and I can't help feel the anger raising in my body too, I am so tried of her blaming me for the break up between her and Four, because I had nothing to do with it.

"Stop blaming me for your break up!" I yell at her not to loud.

"Oh really! When did we break up then!" She says looking at me.

"It has nothing to do with that!" I yell at her louder this time.

"Well it's your fault! You had to come to Dauntless and ruin everything!" She says now yelling too.

"How do you know that your problems didn't start before I came?" I ask.

"Because he ALWAYS wanted to talk to you after you came!" She says.

"Well you know why and that doesn't mean he didn't like you then!" I say "He has to be able to talk to other girls without you blaming those girls that they ruined you relationship!" I yell at her with more and more anger in my voice.

"I wonder what he sees in you and I will do everything in my power to make him hate you!" She yells louder this time.

"You can keep trying to make me jealous Lauren, but I am sorry, there is no why you are going to be able to make Four hate me or me jealous!" I yell at her.

"Well I guess I made you pretty jealous when I told you I slept over!"

"No you didn't! Four told me that you didn't! So stop lying! There is no way you can ruin our relationship, Lauren, so just stop trying!"

"Wait! What! You guys are dating now?" Christina asked. I turn to look at Four and he just nods.

"Yeah!" I say still with anger with my voice. "There is no way you can break us up, Lauren!" I say looking back at her.

"Why? Because you dated him in Abnegation? Well let me tell you something stiff! He went straight to me when he came from Abnegation, he might have pretended to love you and everything, but I know he didn't!" She says.

"So what, you where lying when you told me that Four had told you that I was ordinary and something you don't find around often?" I ask.

"That is why I hate you Tris! I am surprised you didn't come from Abnegation, when you are so smart or at least trying to be smart!" She says with anger on her face and voice.

"Well like I said before, my best friend is Erudite!" I say.

"Are you going to continue Lauren?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah I am! This is pay back Tris, there is no way that you are good at this! C or D?" She asks.

"Well is it a dare or not?" I ask.

"Dare, so just pick dare okay!"

"Okay dare" I say.

"I dare you to sing Chandelier by Sia!" She says smiling.

"I am not going to be the first one taking a pair of clothing of so I guess I have to do it." I say and I grab my phone and put the songs on with no vocals and I start singing.

_Party girls don't get hurt_  
_Can't feel anything, when will I learn_  
_I push it down, push it down_

_I'm the one "for a good time call"_  
_Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell_  
_I feel the love, feel the love_

_1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink_  
_1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink_  
_1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink_

_Throw 'em back, till I lose count_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_  
_Like it doesn't exist_  
_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_  
_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_On for tonight_

_Sun is up, I'm a mess_  
_Gotta get out now, gotta run from this_  
_Here comes the shame, here comes the shame_

_1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink_  
_1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink_  
_1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink_

_Throw 'em back till I lose count_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_  
_Like it doesn't exist_  
_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_  
_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight_  
_On for tonight_  
_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_On for tonight_  
_On for tonight_  
_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_On for tonight_  
_On for tonight_

When I am done everyone is staring at me.

"I guess you were wrong Lauren, she is amazing!" Shauna says.

"It's just a song guys!" I say.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Christina says.

"Well there is a lot you don't know about me!" I say.

"You are an amazing singer Tris, but before when Lauren and you where fighting she said something about you dating Four in Abnegation! Did you two date in Abnegation?" Uriah asks, I look at Four and he looks back at me.

"Yeah we did!" I say.

"So he is your first kiss?" He asked.

"Yes, but Toby is just a nick name I made up for him!" I say.

"So Toby isn't his real name?" Will ask.

"No! I just made names for him and I didn't want to say his real name before, so I said his nick name I use!" I say.

"Oh okay! But do you know his real name?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah of course I do! I dated him in Abnegation and well it's not like I dated him without knowing his real name!"

"So who long did you two date?" Zeke asks looking between Four and me.

"We dated for -" I don't want to talk unless he is okay with it so I look at him and he finishes for me.

"Two years!" He says.

"Why did you broke up?" Christina asks.

"Because he changed faction to Dauntless?" I say.

"Is that why you changed to Dauntless?" Marlene asks.

"No, I didn't know he changed to Dauntless, and I changed because I wasn't selfless enough for Abnegation!" I say.

"Well that is not true, because you are way more selfless than Caleb!" He says standing up and walking toward me. "And anyone I know for that matter!" He adds.

"Yeah right!" I say sarcastically.

"Wait so you know Caleb?" Uriah asks.

"So many question guys!" I say smiling.

"Yeah, I know him, he is my brother. That's who I met Tris! They were doing a science project for school and when I came home one day, they were in the kitchen doing this science experiment and you should have seen them, she was wearing this white big apron, and trying to do the experiment and it ended really bad. Caleb and Tris were on the floor laughing their heads of!" He says and everyone is laughing!

"I didn't know you saw us or remembered it!" I say looking at him.

"Well, do you remember that I came in and you acted really grown up and everything?" He asks looking at me and everyone starts laughing again.

"Oh no! I didn't know who you where at first and Caleb and I had made a mess on the kitchen and I practically freaked out when you came in." I say laughing.

"What was the experiment?" Uriah asked.

"First we tried throwing pancakes up in the air and turning them around, you know when you make pancakes and you turn them around because they are done on one side!" I asked looking at them and they all nodded "Well Caleb and I did that and it ended with some pancakes on the floor or on the fridge, all I know it looked really messy after we were done. Then since we loved mixing thing, we mixed everything we found in the kitchen, we mixed and we tried to drink what we made, not anything dangerous though, anyway, lets just say it didn't go well!" I say laughing and in the end we were all laughing.

"Well I am tried and I going to bed, so bye guys!" I say and walking out the door, first saying goodbye to everyone though.

I am really tried and I have long day tomorrow, so I guess it's better to just go to bed.

When I have walked for a while, I realize that I am at Four's apartment. I didn't even realize that I was going this way or that the way was any different.

I wait for some minutes when I see him coming toward me.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you went to the dorms!" He says looking at me.

"Well I was walking and then I realized that I was going to your apartment and I just didn't feel like going back." I say looking at him. He smiles and pulls me up.

"Well, I guess you can come in then!" He says smiling.

He opens the door and I walk in and him behind me shutting the door.

"What do you want to do?" He asks me.

"Go to bed!" I say.

"Okay" He says and takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom. He walks over to his closet and gives me so shorts and a t-shirt. I go the bathroom and change and get ready. When I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom again, I see Four lying in the bed. I go and lay next to him and he pulls me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I am facing him and he leans in to kiss me. We start making out, and then I pull away.

"What?" He asks and I just smile at him.

"I didn't know you remember all that stuff from Abnegation!" I say with a smile on my face.

"Well there is a lot I remember from Abnegation!" He says leaning in to kiss me again, but I pull away again.

"What now?" He asks and I just smile at him.

"I hope you didn't mind me telling them about us two!"I say.

"No I don't mind, but I want to kiss you now, so please just let me kiss you!" He say leaning in to kiss me, but I pull away and he doesn't look to pleased.

"You really want to kiss, don't know?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah, but you are pulling away all the time, now why don't you want to kiss me?" He asks.

"Because I want to sleep and it's kind of fun seeing you get so upset when I pull away!" I say smiling and he doesn't look to happy. I lean in to kiss him and he kisses me back. We start making out and I pull away.

"Good night Tobias!" I say and giving him a peak on the lips and then turning around having my back against his chest.

"Goodnight Tris!" He says kissing my hair.

That night I fall asleep dreaming about Tobias and our future.

**A/N- I hope this was okay. I am sorry for any mistakes and I am sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday. Please tell me if you want something to happen.**


	24. I Don't Know If I Love Him!

**A/N - Thanks for the awesome reviews! I don't own anything and here is chapter 24! Hope you like it!**

_**\- Also Something123 - I will defiantly use that idea when they play Dauntless and Candor! Thanks for the idea!**_

Tris POV

When I wake up I have those familiar strong arms around my waist. I am really happy to wake up like this again. I really do like him, I don't know if it's love I am feeling, but I think I am feeling something like that. It is so unrealistic being here. Being in Dauntless and actually being a real Dauntless. Being with Tobias! It's fantastic and a dream come true. I don't have as many nightmares when I sleeping next to Tobias. He makes me feel safe and everything else. I turn around and find him sleeping. He looks younger when he is sleeping. He is still as hot or handsome as when he is awake, but when he is awake is looks older, now he actually looks his age, 18.

"Are you watching me sleep, beautiful?" He asks which makes me blush, so I just cover my face in his chest.

"I didn't know you were awake!" I say into his chest.

"Well now you know!" He says "Answer my question, Tris, were you watching me?"

"Maybe!" I say leaning on his chest and looking up at him. "When do we have to wake up?" I say.

"Now!" He says.

"Not five more minutes?" I ask.

"Nope!" He says smiling.

"Okay! What are you doing today?" I ask.

"I am going to work." He says.

"Where do I have to be to get my job picking and apartment?" I ask.

"Just go to the cafeteria!" He says.

"Okay!" I say and move up so I can go and get ready, but before I know it he pulls me back down so we are inches apart.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Getting ready" I say, but more focusing on his lips and how he manages to turn me on so. I try do stand up again, but he pulls me down again and instead of speaking he leans in to kiss me. It starts with a small kiss, which leads to a more passionate kiss. I pull back and he groans.

"We had to get ready, remember!" I say.

"I don't want to get ready! I could lie here all day with you like this and do more of that!" He says leaning to kiss me again, but I pull away again.

"I could to, but I am kind of excited for actually getting a job and apartment with Christina!" I say smiling and looking at him, he looks disappointed.

"You are getting an apartment with Christina?" He asks and I nod.

"We have been talking about since initiation started. She thinks if we live together she can decide what I will wear every day and she thinks I am going to spend too much time with you, so she insisted on getting an apartment together so I can spend some time with her too" I say.

"But she didn't know we were together before yesterday!" He says and I regret saying since initiation. She figured out that something was up, when we came here and since she is Candor she could tell I was lying, when I said things that weren't true, and things kind of got out. No I am really stuck.

"Well, we have been talking about apartments together for a while now, so that is what we are doing!" I say.

"Wait! Did you tell her?" He asks smiling.

"Wwwhhhyyy wwwoouulldd yoouuu sssaaayy thhattt?" I ask not wanting to speak.

"Tris, look at me tell me and tell me you didn't tell her anything?" He says smiling. Why is he doing this?

"Everyone knows anyway!" I say.

"When did she find out?"

"Well she kind of got me to speak, because she knew something was up!"

"And?" He says.

"Nothing!" I say, because I really don't want to tell him that when we talked, that she could tell that I still had feelings for him and that I might even love him, and I don't know, I am not sure what loves feels like, and I don't know if I love him either, well I guess it's something like love I am feeling, but I am not sure.

"What are not telling me?" He asks.

"I am going to get ready!" I say and stand up and go to the bathroom to change.

When I am done, I walk back into the bedroom, but he is not there so I walk out to the living room and kitchen and he is making egg sandwich.

"Why do you care that I am moving in with Christina anyways?" I ask, which makes him jump.

"Could you tell me next time that you are coming!" He says.

"Do you want me to knock?" I ask with a smile on my face, which gives me a look from him saying 'really'.

"What do you mean 'why I care'?" He asks.

"I don't know, you looked kind of disappointed that I was moving in with Christina and well you didn't seem that happy about it!" I say watching him make the food.

"You look beautiful, you know!" He says trying to change the subject, I know.

"Thanks, but you know it's my usually look, it's just a loose top and some black skinny jeans, and don't try to change the subject!" I say looking at him. "Tobias why?"

"I was just asking!" He says.

"Yeah, yeah, you were just asking, but why?"

"Because I wanted to know!" He says.

"Wait, you weren't asking about the apartments, I told you, and you kept asking about her?" I say.

"Yeah, I wanted to know what she knows?" He says.

"Yeah we went over this already, but why did you look disappointed that I am moving in with her?"

"Because now she is getting to spend the nights with you and I am no!" He says "Here" He says and gives me my sandwich.

"Thanks" I say and then there is a knock on the door.

"I will get it!" I say and walk to the door.

"Hey, are you ready?" Christina asks.

"Hey, yeah!" I say getting my black leather jacket. I walk over to Tobias and kiss him.

"Thanks for the sandwich."

"Have you told him yet?" Christina says and I turn to look at her.

"Shut up!" I shut at her.

"Tell me what?" Four asks from behind.

"Lets go Chris!" I say and walking towards her.

"Don't ever call me that ever again!" She says.

"Well then you have to promise not to say what you said ever again!" I say.

"Fine!" She says and I turn to wave at Four and close the door behind me.

When we come to the cafeteria we all go and sit down at our table. Everyone is already there.

"Did you eat?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah!" I say.

"So if all the innate can come to me and we can sort out the jobs and apartments." Lauren says. We all move towards her.

"So Tris what do you want to do?" She asks.

"Training the Transfers and working in the tattoo parlor!" I say and she looks angry.

"Uriah what about you?" Lauren says.

"Being the leader of the training, and training the Dauntless Born and working in the control room!" He says.

"Okay, Peter?"

"Training the Transfers!" He says.

"You can't, someone already picked that job!" Lauren says.

"Can't I help them?" He asks.

"Fine, we already have many at every other job, so you are lucky" Lauren says " Will?"

"Working in the control room!" Will say.

"Okay, Marlene?"

"Nurse!" She says.

"Okay, Christina?"

"I want to train the Dauntless born and work in the cloth shops" She says.

"Okay, Lynn?"

"Police!" She says and Lauren writes it down.

"Al?"

"I want to work as a trainer!"

"You can't we already have people there!" Lauren says.

"I can watch and help the Dauntless born!" He says.

"Fine" She says. "Molly and Drew?"

"I want to work at the fence!" Drew says.

"Me too!" Molly says.

"Okay! The apartments, Tris, you have number -"

"I don't need an apartment!" I say.

She gives out apartments and Christina and I go and get our things at the dorm, and when we come there Will and Four are there!

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Christina says and walking up to Will and kisses him. I look at Four and he is watching me carefully.

"What are you doing here, I guess Will was here to get his things, but you told me you had work!" I tell Four.

"Well, Will and I figured that you guys might need some help to get your things up to your apartment!" He says walking over to me and then he leans down to kiss me. When I pull away I can see Christina smiling.

"If you are going to be this way, I will start calling you Chris!" I say smiling.

"No you don't dare!" She says.

"Oh yes I do! Just stop Christina!" I say and she just smiles.

"Oh fine! But you know I am right!" She says.

"No I don't, so just stop!"

"What ever, are you going to help me get these things up to our apartment or not?" Christina says.

"Not!" I say smiling.

"Come on Tris!" She says.

"Fine!" I say and get my things.

When we are done, we go to the chasm all four of us. Christina and Will in front and Four and I in the back.

"Do you really have to move in with her?" Four asks and I turn to look at him.

"Where else would I be staying?" I ask, kind of shocked about his question.

"With me" He says.

"You would want that?" I ask, still a bit shocked.

"Yeah! I love waking up with my around you and going to bed with you!" he say talking my hand.

"I love that too, but maybe later in the year, I want and need to spend time with Christina. I need to be a girl!" I say.

"You are a girl!" He says.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean! I want to live with you! But I don't want to lose Christina and I don't want to lose you. Just let me stay with her and some nights I will spend with you! Okay?" I say looking at him. "You are mine remember!" I say.

"Okay" He pulls me in and kisses me passionately.

"Stay with me tonight, not sleep over, but for the evening?" He says.

"Yeah, of course!" I say kissing him back.

When we come to the chasm we are all leaning over the railing.

"I can't believe we actually made it!" Will say.

"I know right, it kind of feels like we have been here a long time, but we haven't!" Christina says.

"Hey, Tris!" Christina says looking at me "Will is coming over for the evening, are you okay with that?"

"Sure, I will be with Four" I say.

"Okay!" She says and smile.

"Christina?" I say and she looks at me. "Don't wait up for me, I don't know when I will come back!" and she nods.

"Come!" Four says.

"Where are we going?" I ask looking at him.

"Just come!" He says talking my hand and dragging me away from the railing.

"Okay, see you later Christina!" I say and go with Four.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To my apartment!" He say.

"What are we doing there?" I ask.

"I don't know! I just want to be alone with you!" He says leading me towards his apartment and I am just smiling.

When we come to the apartment I do and sit down at the couch. He follows me and starts kissing me. I kiss back. Before I know it, my hands has found their way under his t-shirt. He takes it of and is about to take mine of to, but we are cut of by a knock. I groan.

"Really?" I ask and he just laughs and puts his t-shirt back on. I stand up and walk with him to the door. He opens it and anger comes to right away when I see who is standing there.

**A/N - I hope it was okay that I added some stuff that had happened between Christina and Tris, I hope it still made scene. I hope this chapter was okay and please review if you want me to write anything or anything else!**


	25. Surprise!

**A/N - Thanks for all the awesome reviews! It really makes my day reading them! Like always, I don't own anything - here is chapter 25! Hope you like it!**

Tris POV

Four opens the door and anger come to me right away when I see who knocked on the door! I walk over to the kitchen, because I have a feeling that I am going to punch her if I see her again.

"Hey, Lauren, what's up?" Four asks. Why does he have to be so damn nice to that girl?

"Hey! I was just wondering if you wanted to hang our with us, but I guess not..." She says. Hang out with whom? Anyway, sometimes I can't stand that girl. I go the fridge and take the coke I bought yesterday, and walk back to Four and Lauren, who are still talking.

"What's up?" I ask looking at both of them.

"Where did you find the coke?" Four asks looking at my coke.

"In the fridge!"

"Can I get one?" He asks.

"There was only one!" I say smiling "Plus it's mine, I bought it yesterday, and I wanted something to drink now, so I took it now!" I say.

"Oh okay?" He says.

"Nothing, I was jut asking Four if he wanted to hang out with us!" She says smiling.

"Now? Isn't it a bit too late?" I ask.

"We are Dauntless, remember!" She says.

"Right! Do you want to go?" I ask looking at Four.

"Who are going to be there?" He asks Lauren.

"Amar, Tori, Harrison, Max, Bud, Zeke, George, and I!" She says and I have no idea who half of them are. I look at Four and he looks at me. The silence ends when my phone rings. I go over to the counter and grab my phone from my jacket.

\- PHONE CONVERSASTION -

"Hey, you okay?" I ask, knowing it is Christina.

"Yeah, Will left and it's safe for you to come home!"

"It's safe, is it?"

"You know what I mean, Tris! You coming?"

"Yeah, I will come and save you from your loneliness" I say smiling.

"Haha!"

"I will see you in a bit" I say and ending the phone call.

\- END OF CONVERSTASTION -

"Who was that?" Four asks looking at me.

"Christina! She wants me to save her from her loneliness!" I say smiling and grabbing my jacket from the counter.

"Will left?" Four asks and I nod. "Why can't Marlene go and stay with her?" He asks and I just smile.

"First, aren't you going out anyway - I wouldn't want to keep you from your friends - second, she is with Uriah!" I reply.

"I am going to ignore the first one you said and go straight on the second, Uriah gets to spend time with his girlfriend and Marlene gets to spend time with her boyfriend, why can't you?" He asks and I walking over to him by the door.

"Because I have stayed here pretty much the whole day, with you! And Christina wants to be with me!" I say while smiling.

"Not true!" He says.

"You go and hang out with Zeke and the other people who I don't know, and I will go and hang out with Christina and we can see what we will do tomorrow!" I say "Oh and by the way, I first woke up here, then I wet to the cafeteria, then went to the dorms, then chasm and then I came here and stayed here for the rest of the day, so yeah, I have been with you pretty much the whole day!"

"But -"

"No buts, Christina needs me! I will come tomorrow!" I cut him of.

"Sleep over?" He asks.

"Maybe, if I feel like it!" I say smiling. It's kind of fun knowing he wants to be with me than his friends. "And I do, so I have to speak with Christina about it!"

"Fine! But if you keep spending so much time with her, we need talk about the sleeping arrangements again!" He says and I only laugh.

"Bye! I will talk to you tomorrow!" I say kissing him on the lips.

"Bye!" He says. I walk past him and Lauren.

"Oh, and don't stay up that late!" I say smiling.

"Yeah yeah!" He says and I walk over to mine and Christina's apartment.

When I get to our apartment, I open the door to find Zeke standing in the living room.

"Hey!" I say to both of them and both of the wave. "What's up?"

"Zeke wants us to join him on a field trip!" Christina says.

"Do you want to?" I ask her.

"I don't know! Do you?" She asks back.

"What kind of field trip?" I ask Zeke.

"Surprise! Everyone will join, Marlene, Uriah, Al, Will, Shauna, and who ever you want to join, just please come!" Zeke says with a puppy dog face.

"I don't see why not! It will be fun right?" I ask.

"Yeah, promise!" Zeke says. I look at Christina and we are probably both thinking that this will be fun.

"Fine!" We both say and Zeke is pretty much jumping up and down.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Zeke leads Christina, Will, Al, Marlene, Uriah and I up to the train tracks, where we see a lot of other people too. Zeke leads us to his friends and we follow him.

"This is Bud, Tori, Harrison, George, and Amar" Zeke says gesturing to the people "And you know Max and Shauna!" He says.

"This is Tris, Christina, Will, and Al and you know Marlene and Uriah!" Zeke says "Tori and Bud work in the tattoo parlor and Tris you are going to be working with them!" he says and I nod.

"You were first jumper and first ranked, right?" Bud asks and I nod. I look at Tori and I recognize her, she is the woman who took my aptitude test. She seems pretty nice. We all say hi and Zeke tells us that we are waiting for the train to come and then we have to jump on.

"The train is coming, you guys ready to jump on?" Max asks us and we all nod, not sure what we have gotten us self into. The train comes and we jump on. When we come on the train, we can actually see faces, because the trains has lights on, which is nice. I walk over to one of doors and sit down, with my legs hanging outside the door. Then someone comes and sit next to me.

"Congratulations!" Someone says and I turn to see it's Tori.

"Thanks" I say smiling to her.

"So you like drawing?" She asks.

"Yeah, love it! I could sit for hours and just draw random things!" I say maybe a bit to eager.

"I know what you mean! Do you have any tattoo's?" She asks and I realize that is the only thing that I haven't done after I came here.

"No, been too busy with initiation!" I say.

"Why don't you come in on day and I will give you one!" She says and I nod "You are dating Four right?" She asks and I wonder why she is asking that question.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"Oh was just wondering. It kind of makes sense why he is watching you!" She says.

"What?" I ask, because I haven't noticed that he was here or was going or anything.

"Yeah over there with Zeke!" She says looking over at Zeke and yeah, there he is Four! I smile and look over at him.

"Lauren doesn't look too pleased with you it seems!" Tori says.

"Yeah, she blames me for their break up!" I say.

"Why?"

"Because she thinks that since Four and I dated in Abnegation, that's why, he broke up with her, but it isn't though!" I say and Tori looks at me.

"You dated him in Abnegation?" She asks with shock in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"I don't know! It's just strange I guess, is he different?"

"Yeah, but in a good way I guess. I guess I am always going to miss some parts of the Abnegation him, but I like the Dauntless him a lot to so, yeah it's going good!" I say smiling.

"I don't think I have seen him so happy before, after the Choosing Ceremony, I don't know, probably after you came, he has acted happier or different!" She says smiling.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's not that strange if you think about it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you two dated, and then broke up and then you came to Dauntless! I guess he really did care for you!"

"Well I wasn't really talking to him, when I came so!"

"Well I guess he was just happy to see you again!" She says and that makes me smile and feel a bit bad for making him feel bad or me being upset with him.

"Thanks! I will defiantly come over for that tattoo!" I say smiling to her and she smiles up. I then stand up and I walk over to Four and Zeke.

"Hey!" Zeke says.

"Hey, so where are we going?" I ask.

"I said I don't like surprises!" I say.

"Well too bad!" He says smiling.

When Zeke walks away. I take Four's hand and lead him over to a dark corner and sit down and he sits next to me.

"Do you know what we are doing?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I am not going to tell you, so don't try anything!" He says smiling and I lean in to kiss him, and he kisses back.

"Don't think you will get an answer out of me, by just kissing me!" He says against my lips.

"I just wanted to kiss you!" I say "What happened when I left?" I ask.

"Lauren wanted me to come and I came!" He says. "What did Tori talk to you about?"

"Work!" I say.

"So you are working in the tattoo parlor?" He asks with disappointment in his voice and I smile.

"Yeah, why?" I ask knowing he wanted me to work with him with the transfers.

"If you are going to work at the tattoo parlor and live with Christina I am never going to see you!" He says looking at me.

"That is why I choose to train the transfers with you!" I say kissing him.

"You are training the transfers?"

"Yeah!" I say smiling and he smiles, we look over at the others who are laughing and talking.

"I love you!" He says looking at me. I turn to look at him and I can't help electricity go through my body when he said it.

"I love you!" I say kissing him. When he said I knew it. I did or I do love him. I have always loved him and that is not going to change.

"Guys we are picking teams now!" Zeke says to everyone. We break away and I stand up pulling him with me and he takes my hand and leads me to the group.

"Four my man, you and I are captives!" He says and Four lets go of my hand and walks over to Zeke so he is standing next to him. "I will go first!" Zeke says smiling at Four and I wonder why.

"What ever!" Four says.

"Good! Tris!" Zeke says and he only smiles. I walk over to him and stand next to him.

"Really? Fine then, Shauna!" Four says and Zeke gives him a look.

"What ever!" Zeke says which he than earns a look from Shauna, which just makes us laugh.

"Amar!"

"Uriah!"

"Tori!" Zeke says.

"Christina!"

"Max!"

"Bud!"

"George!"

"Al!"

"Marlene!" says Zeke.

"Will!"

"Harrison!"

"Lauren!" Four says and giving Zeke a look.

"Okay, we are going to play something like Capture the Flag! But since we are Dauntless, we will use paintball guns and paint balls. Each team will get one flag each and the other team has to get the other teams flag! Okay?" Zeke asks and we all nod. "My team will jump first!" Zeke says and we all jump of. We follow Zeke and he leads us towards a ferries wheel.

"In 10 minutes the other team will jump of! So we have 10 more minutes than the other team, so use your time wise!" Zeke says.

"We can hide our flag in one of the glass box or what ever you call the part where you sit in, in the ferries wheel" Marlene says and we all nod. We go over there and put our flag in one for the glass box things.

"We should climb the ferries wheel to get a good view, and maybe find where the other team hides there flag!" I say and they nod.

"I will go with you!" Zeke says and we start climbing. When we have come high enough, I have to ask why he chose me.

"Why did you pick me?" I ask.

"Because I wanted to make Four upset!" He says.

"But why?"

"Because he really loves you! And it's just kind of fun to see him this way! I have never seen him this way and it's interesting!"

"What kind of way?" I ask.

"The two years gone by, he hasn't been as happy as now! He has always been happy, but he is different now. You can see that he actually is really happy! You really did change him a lot! In a good way!" he says and I can't help, but feel special! When we have come high enough we stop and look out over the city.

"It's beautiful!" I say.

"Yeah it is! Just like my sister!" He says.

"I didn't know you had a sister!"

"You are my sister Tris!" He says and I laugh.

"Well that makes you my brother, then, I guess!" I smile.

"Yeah it does!"

"There it is!" I say.

"Near the Hub! Come, we are so going to win this!" He says and starts to walk down and I follow.

When we have come down, everyone is waiting for us.

"Where is the flag?" Tori asks.

"Near the Hub!" Zeke says. After some few minutes we make a plan and we go to find their flag. When we come so close that we can see their flag, we start to attack.

I walk closer to the flag with Zeke and Marlene. Zeke said that Marlene and I will go and get the flag and he would fight the people who protect the flag. Marlene and I asked how he was going to fight the people who protects the flag and he was like 'I am Zeke, and I can do pretty much everything!' Which just made us laugh.

We are walking towards the flag, when someone starts shooting. Someone shoots me and I can't see who it is, but it's really pain full, so I start screaming. Then Zeke does the same and that distracts the people who protect the flag and Marlene and run up to get the flag. When we have the flag, we pretty much jump and down, we are so happy, even though my arm still hurts from the someone who shoot it. I see Zeke and Four walking towards us. Zeke gives me a high five and Marlene one too.

"Nice idea stiff!" Zeke says.

"What do you mean?" Four asks.

"I was talking to Tris! She started screaming and that distracted everyone and then I started screaming so Marlene and Tris could go and get the flag and it worked! Did someone actually shoot you or did you just come up with another awesome idea?" Zeke says.

"Someone did shoot me! In my arm and it did hurt and it still does!" I say.

"It was mean! I thought it was Zeke" Four says and Zeke just laughs.

"No more kisses for you in a week!" I say pretending to be upset.

"Yeah right!" He says "sorry!"

"It still hurts!" I say.

"What is the other awesome idea you came up with?" Four asks.

"Climbing the -" Zeke says, but being cut of.

"Climbing nothing!" I say.

"What?" Zeke and Four says.

"Well if we are doing this again, I need a secret idea he doesn't know about, so I can win again!" I say smiling.

"A smart stiff, that's a first!" Zeke says and I playfully punch him.

\- PAGE BREAK -

When we all come back to Dauntless, Christina told me she wanted Will to be with her, so he is so I am now changing in Four's apartment, in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. When I am done, I walk over to the bed and lie down.

"And I thought I wouldn't get to sleep with you tonight!" He says smiling.

"Well, I though so too, but I love you too much, so I decided that I wanted to spend the night with you!" I say and he just looks at me. "I am kidding, Christina has Will over, but I do still love you so much!"

"I love you too!" He says and lies down next to me and starts kissing me. First small kissing and then our kisses start being more hungry, and it isn't long before he on top of me and we are both naked.

"You sure about this?" He asks and I nod. I want him. I love him. He is mine!

**A/N - I hope this was okay. I don't remember where the other team hid their flag so I just said the Hub, and I hope the FourTris parts were okay too, I hope it was okay, all of it! Please review! Sorry about the spelling mistakes!:)**


	26. Pregnant

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews, but since I have one I think is a really good idea, I am going to skip until after like 4 weeks after initiation. They are going to play Dauntless and Candor, and then in some few ideas, you will find out what my idea is! I hope you will keep liking my story, I am kind of changing things, but yeah I don't want to spoil anything! Like always, I don't own anything! Here is 4 weeks after the Capture the Flag game!**

**Tris POV**

I still haven't moved in with Tobias yet, but we still spend a lot of nights together. We have been enjoying ourselves a lot lately and after my first time with him, we have been doing it a lot. I love him and I love being with him. Tonight we are going to Zeke to play Dauntless and Candor with everyone, Zeke says we have to celebrate tonight, since Christina, Will, Al, Marlene, Uriah, I have been Dauntless for a month now, but I don't see the point yet. I have been working with Tori and Bud in the tattoo parlor, and since Tori promised me that she would give me a tattoo, I now have three ravens on my collarbone - one for Tori, Christine and Zeke - since they are all like family. I also I have a tattoo of the Abnegation symbol, because I was Abnegation, and because it reminds me of Caleb.

I am currently in my own room, in mine and Christina's apartment. Waking up by feeling sick. I go to the bathroom and start throwing up. When I am done, I brush my teeth and wash my face. When I am done, I walk out to the kitchen and see Christina sitting in on a stool and diking a glass of water.

"Good morning" I say thirdly.

"Hey! I think this is the worst morning I ever had!" She says and takes another sip of her water. I walk over to the kitchen counter and get a glass of water too.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I woke up throwing up!" She says "What about you?"

"Same here!" I say "Probably the chicken we ate last night!"

"Yeah, that chicken was not good at all!" She says and I have to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The part were you ate like two whole plates of the chicken!" I say laughing.

"Well trust me when I say I am never eating chicken ever again!"

"Yeah right!" I say, not sure if I should believe her or not "I am going to get dressed and then we can go and get something to eat!" I say and walk into my room and to get dressed. I get dressed in some skinny jeans and a crop top and my leather jacket and flat boots, then I walk into the bathroom to get my make-up on. When I came back out to the kitchen, Christina is back again, with her clothes and make-up on too.

"You ready to go?" I ask and she nods.

"I don't feel like eating though!" She says and I agree with her. We make our way to the cafeteria, to see the gang. We see the rest of the gang there and we walk over to them and sit down. Before Christina sits down, she kisses Will, and same does Four and I.

"How did you sleep?" Will ask Christina.

"I woke up throwing up!" She says "We ate this bad chicken yesterday, and it leads to throwing up!"

"We?" Four asks looking at both of us.

"Yeah, Tris woke up throwing up too!" She says.

"You okay?" Four asks me and I nod.

"I am not sick anymore! If there is anyone who should be sick it's Christina who ate two whole plates of that chicken yesterday!" I say smiling and everyone starts laughing.

"Well that is the last time I am going to eat chicken" She says which just makes us laugh more.

"Did you two eat breakfast?" Zeke asks.

"No, I am not hungry!" I say and Christina says the same.

"So what's going on?" Christina asks.

"Well we have something to tell all of you!" Uriah says.

"First me" Zeke says and Uriah just looks annoyed "Shauna is pregnant!" and we all have smiles on our faces, then we say our congratulations and we all look at Uriah who looks upset about something.

"That is what I was going to say!" He says upset.

"I am pregnant too!" Marlene says and we all smile and say our congratulations again.

"How many weeks are you?" Shauna asks Marlene.

"I am about 6 weeks!" She answers.

"I am about 9 weeks!" She replies and they both smiles big smiles; it's like seeing two 5 year old getting a gift they wanted since forever.

"I have to go to work!" I say and before I go, I kiss Four on the lips and stand up and start walking towards the tattoo parlor.

When I came to the tattoo parlor, I see there are many people waiting in line for a tattoo. I walk over to Tori and Bud to see they are both working on people. I walk over to the back room and get my things and walk out of the room.

"Hey!" I say and Tori looks up at me.

"Thank god you are here! Everyone wants a tattoo today!" She says and I smile.

"Any system going on?" I ask not wanting to be pick a person who just came in.

"Yeah, the first person in line over there!" She says and I wave at the person and I walk over to my stand and start getting the things ready. When she comes to sit down, she asks if I can do a design she drew and I do it.

5 hours later there is only person left.

"My don't you two girls take lunch now and I will take the last one!" Bud says, and Tori and I go grab our things and walk to lunch.

"So why didn't you and Christina come to dinner last night?" She asks on the way cafeteria.

"We didn't feel like it, so we made this chicken at our apartment, that was not good at all, so this morning we were both woke up, by feeling the urge of throwing up." I say.

"That doesn't sound good!" She says.

"No it isn't!" I say "So did you know that Marlene and Shauna are both pregnant?" I ask.

"No I didn't!" She says smiling.

"So are you and Four planning on expanding your family?" She asks.

"No why?" I ask.

"Well you two look good together and you both love kids and I want to be an auntie!" She says smiling. Since I started working with her and Bud, we have started getting real close, she is like my sister.

"Well are you ever to get a boyfriend or what?" I ask.

"Not the boyfriend type! Plus I have work to do!" She says and I just smile.

"We haven't talked about it before!" I say and she nods.

"Are you going to Zeke's party?" She asks.

"Yeah, Four and I are going!" I say "Are you?"

"Yeah!" Tori says.

**\- PAGE BREAK -**

Everyone is now sitting in a circle, I am sitting next to Marlene and Christina. After lunch, I went back to work and luckily the afternoon wasn't as busy as the morning, which was nice. We are all kind of tired, but we agreed to have the party tonight since it's Friday.

"I will start since it's my house!" Zeke says "Tris C or D?" I don't know what to pick. I have a feeling I shouldn't pick dare since Zeke is asking, but knowing that Zeke who is going to make the truth, makes it even worse, he usually asks something really personal.

"Dare!" I say, but when I see the look on his face, I immediately regret it.

"I dare you to call your best friend from Abnegation, Jacob or what ever his name was, and tell you that you are pregnant and it's Four's baby, and then tell him that Four broke up with you for another girl and because you are pregnant!" He says smiling.

"First, his name is Caleb, second, you know he is going to freak out, third, you are just very mean!" I say smiling.

"Well the answer to your second statement, that is why I made the dare and I am planning to ignore the third statement you made!" He replies.

"What ever!" I say and take my phone out and dials Caleb's phone number.

"You have to put it on speaker!" Uriah says and I do.

**\- PHONE CONVERSATION -**

"Tris?" I hear Caleb pick up.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing, or well I am with Care!"

"What are you doing?"

"We are kind of at the doctors!"

"What's going on? Are you okay?" I ask and I can see Will tense as well.

"Yeah, but we think that Cara is pregnant!" He says and I can hear the smile when he says it "I might become a daddy Tris!" and I know how happy he is, he always talked about kids when he we were young and I know that he loves children, he used to take care of me sometimes even.

"You are going to be an amazing father one day! I know, because you took care of me and I love you, and I still do Caleb, congratulation!" I say with tears coming to my eyes.

"Thanks Tris! I love you too! So why did you call?" He asks and I totally forgot about that part.

"I am pregnant!"

"What? Who is the father?"

"Four!" I say.

"Four? You are dating now?" He asks.

"No!" I say pretending to be sad.

"What?" He says and I can hear the anger in his voice.

"When I told him, he freaked out, and broke up with me and now he is currently dating another girl!"

"Where are you?" He asks.

"Caleb, you don't have to come! I am with my other brother here in Dauntless and he is taking care of me! I just wanted you to know!" I say.

"I can't believe him! First he breaks your heart, then wins it back again, knocks you up and breaks you heart again!" He says with anger in his voice.

"Well, I am glad you aren't anything like him!" I say.

"I never will be!" He says "Cara is back, I have to go Tris! Good luck!"

"Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

**\- END OF CONVERSATION -**

I look at Four "I am sorry!" I say still looking at him.

"It's okay!" He says, since I am sitting next to Christina and Marlene, I stand up and walk over to him and sit down on his lap after kissing him.

"Al, D or C?" I ask having an idea.

"D" He answers.

"Okay, Christina do you have it?" I ask Christina and she nods. She goes to her purse and get it out.

"Here" She says handing me the truth serum.

"This is an injection, like the one we had when we did our fear landscape" I say looking at Al "The dare is that you have to let me inject this in you! So I dare you to let me inject this in to your neck! Do you accept the dare?"

"Okay..." He says, but he seems nervous "What is it?"

"You will find out" I say smiling. I walk over to him and inject him with it, when I am done, I go back and sit on Four's lap again.

"I hope that it's allowed to do dare's like that!" I say not sure if I could dare someone to let people inject them with stuff.

"Yeah it's allowed!" Zeke says.

"Al, we all will ask you a series of questions and you have to answer them okay?" I say and he nods.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Christina asks.

"Tris!" He answers and I can feel Tobias's arms pressing harder against my waist and I lean into his chest.

"What is your dream?" Uriah asks.

"Well at first it was coming or becoming a real Dauntless, now since I am a real Dauntless, I guess it's something more about getting a date with Tris!" He says.

"What is your deepest secret?" I ask, trying to change the subject, knowing that Four doesn't like this subject.

"My deepest secret, is that Max told me about a mission that is going to happen in about a year" He answers.

"What kind of mission?" I ask.

"It's a secret mission!" He replies.

"What kind of secret mission?" I ask.

"Max will ask some people to go on a trip!" He says.

"What kind of trip?" I ask, really interested about what he is talking about.

"Max is choosing some people to go outside the fence and explore what is outside the fence!" He answers and for some few minutes we are all quiet, I guess letting the information sink in.

"Who are going?" I ask.

"I don't know! He told me about the mission, because he wanted me to go, but I still haven't given my answer!" He answers.

"Do you want to go?" I ask.

"Maybe!" He answers.

"You said that Max would ask people to go, when will he ask?" I ask.

"Well if he wants a person to go, he won't ask before a year or so" He replies.

"Why did he ask you than?" I ask.

"Because I am an innate" He answers, which a pretty good answer.

"How long are the people going to be gone for?" I ask, it's pretty just me asking the questions now, everyone else are just listening to the conversation.

"A year, or something like that. They might be gone a year and come back to visit their families and then go back out again for another year or half a year, not sure yet!"

We are all quiet now. I don't have anymore question to ask, and everyone seems pretty shocked about what they just heard. We just sit in silence and wait for the truth serum to wear of. Eventually it does.

"What did I say and what did you inject me with?" He asks when he has "kind of" woken up from the truth serum.

"I thought you were wear of what you were doing when you were under truth serum!" I say and everyone nods in agreement.

"Yes and no, I guess I was under truth serum, because of all the questions, but I don't really remember what I said or answered." He says.

"Well you first said that you have a crush on me, that your dream is to go on a date with me, then you told us about a secret mission about going outside the fence, and Max was choosing people go! That is pretty much it!" I say and when I see the expression on his face I can see that he didn't like the part about telling us about the secret mission.

"I am kind of tired guys! I am going to bed!" I say and stand up and Four's follows me. After we have said our goodbyes, we go hand in hand, to his apartment. When we come to his apartment he lets go of my hand and takes his key from his pocket and opens the door. After he closes the door behind us, I am pushed up against the door. We keeping kissing, and one kiss turn to another, and then another. I put my legs around his waist and he carries me to his bedroom. When we come to his bedroom, he puts me down gently, and before going on top of me, he takes his t-shirt of. It isn't long before all of our clothes are on the floor and he is looking at me for permission to enter me, and instead of answering I just start kiss him. Then he pulls away and I have the one to look at him.

"I love you Tris!" He says.

"I love you Tobias" I say and we start kissing again.

I want this as bad as he does. I love him and it's never going to change! I know I never want to lose him.

**A/N - I don't know if the fluff part was okay, I hope it was! I hope this whole chapter was okay, and I don't know if you guys liked my idea, but I liked it, I guess. I know there are many people pregnant now, and I just want their kids to be around the same age so they can play with each other - I hope you guys are okay with that. Also, I am kind of tried of calling you "guys" so, if you have any suggestions of what I can call you "guys" please tell me.**

**Also, I have holiday know, so hopefully I will able to update more often, or it just means that I will have less time to update, I hope I will update more often though!**


	27. No! I Can't Be!

**A/N - Thanks for all the awesome reviews like always! So since no one said anything about what I should call you guys, except for one, I have decided to go with the name pansycakes, in a funny way, and not in a mean way! Like always - I do not own anything! Here is chapter 27!**

**Tris POV **

I wake up with the urge to throw up again. I run to the bathroom and puke. Then I feel those strong hands rubbing my back and holding my hair.

"You sure it's still this chicken you ate two nights ago? You didn't puke yesterday at all!" He says. When I am done I sit down next to the toilet and he walks back into the bedroom I guess. I stand up and flush the toilet and wash my hands and face. He comes back with a glass of water - I guess he went to the kitchen - I take the glass from him, wash my mouth with it and then brush my teeth, and he stands in the doorway watching me.

"I did throw up yesterday, before I came to the cafeteria! And I don't know why I keep throwing up -" Then I stop, I keep throwing up in the morning. Not in the day time, but in the morning. I guess I need to talk to Marlene and Christina, Marlene - since she is a nurse and Christina - since she threw up yesterday too. I guess I will wait to know if she threw up today too, before I ask if she might be pregnant too. I don't think I am ready to be pregnant yet, though.

"You don't know what?" He asks, which wakes me up from my thoughts.

"Nothing!" I say, and I don't know how he will react if I tell him I might be pregnant. "I am hungry, do you want to make something or should we go and eat with the others?"

"Don't change the subject, something is defiantly up! What is it Tris?" He asks with a concern face.

"Nothing!" I say "I will tell you if something is up!"

"Hmmm! We can go and eat with the others!" He says and walks back into the bedroom to go and change. I walk over to the bathroom door and closes it. I take his t-shirt up, since I am wearing his shirt,I take it up so my stomach is visible in the mirror and I look in the mirror. I can't be pregnant. Then I hear someone knock and let go of my t-shirt and Four opens the door.

"You okay?" He asks with a worried face.

"Yeah" I say and walk past him. I grab my clothes and go back into the bathroom and lock the door this time.

"Really Tris?" He says and I know why. It's just, I don't know what to do if I am pregnant and I want to be sure if I am before I tell him.

I walk out of the bathroom and then into the living room and see him sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Ready?" I ask when I come out. I have my make-up on, a naturally look, and some skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt with some flat boots, with my leather jacket on top.

"Yeah!" He says and grabs his keys and I walk out of his apartment and he locks the door. We then walk hand in hand to the cafeteria.

When we come to the cafeteria, we grab our food and sit down in our usually sits. Everyone is there, Harrison, Tori, and Bud.

"Did you throw up this morning too?" Christina asks and I look at her.

"Yeah, you?" I ask and she nods.

"I want her to get checked up! The bad chicken doesn't last for so long and you don't throw up in the mornings only!" Will say.

"Why don't you two come by and we can check you both!" Marlene says and we both nod.

"You can get the morning of, if you want to get checked up after breakfast" Tori says and I look at Christina who looks back at me.

"Guys it's probably nothing" I say "Stop worrying!"

"I want you checked up! Just do it for me than!" Four says looking at me.

"I don't think it is anything to worry about. People throw up all the time, it's probably nothing!" I say looking at him.

"I won't take long time!" Marlene says "I will do some blood tests, I guess and that is pretty much it."

"What ever! After breakfast then!" I say.

"I have go now, my shift starts now, so bye guys, I will see you two when you are done!" Marlene says to us and walks off.

"I am done, you?" I ask Christina and she nods. We stand up and walk towards the infirmary.

"You really don't want to get checked, do you?" She asks and I look at ground.

"I don't want to find out that I am pregnant!" I say and turn to find that she is looking at me "What?" I say " We both throw up, in the morning, I don't know about you, but I am pretty sure I have missed a period! It makes perfect sense!"

"What if it turns up we are pregnant, what do we do?" She asks.

"I have no idea, but I don't want a child at 16, I am way to young!"

"I don't know Tris, Marlene and Uriah are having a baby, Zeke and Shauna are also having a baby, it's us two left!"

"Al isn't having a baby, Tori isn't either, Lauren isn't either, and same with Lynn!"

"They don't have boyfriends or girlfriends!"

"I guess we will find out!" I say.

When we come to the infirmary, Marlene sees us straight away and she shows us to a room. She takes out two pregnancy test from her pocket.

"Take them!" She says and gives us one each.

"Really?" I ask.

"I know it's scary, but do it Tris!" She says. "I will be waiting out here"

She points to a bathroom in the same room and Christina goes first. When she comes out she doesn't want to look at it and doesn't want to show it to anyone either. She wants us to show each other together, the same time. I go into the bathroom and do what the instruction says. When I am done, I go out and see Marlene and Christina chatting about random stuff. I walk over to them and we just and talk about random stuff since we have to wait three minutes before the test shows us anything.

"On three" Christina says after about three minutes and I nod.

"One" I say.

"Two" Christina says.

"Three" Marlene says.

I look at Christina's first, it's positive, she is pregnant. I look down at my test. I feel the tears forming in my eyes. It's positive too. I am pregnant. How am I going to tell Four. How am I going to be a good mother. I don't know anything about mothers. I can't be a mother! I don't want to beat my own child either. I don't know anything! Why. Is. This. Happening. Why?

Marlene and Christina both come to hug me. We stand like this for what seems like hours.

"I can't be a mother!" I say and we break apart.

"Everyone can be one! I know it's scary at first, but it's beautiful too!" Marlene says.

"No! I can't be a mother! I never had a mother! You guys don't understand!" I say and they both look shocked. "I left Abnegation, because after my mother died, my dad acted different. He started beating me! My mother died because he beat her and since she died, he couldn't beat her anymore and started beating me." I say crying and they both hug me again. She is not dead though. I keep forgetting that she is alive, but to me she is dead and that is not changing.

"It's okay! You are going to be a great mom!" Christina says.

"You are going to be fine! But you should tell Four about you being pregnant!" Marlene says.

"How?" I say.

"Just tell him! Everything is going to be okay!" Christina says and we break apart.

"Okay!" I say, but I am not sure if I am going to tell him yet.

"I will tell Will before lunch and then at lunch I will tell everyone." Christina says.

"Okay, don't tell anyone about me, okay, I just need some time!" I say and they both nod. "I have work!" I say and I walk out.

I don't know what to do! I can't be a mom! I don't know how to be a mom! I have no idea how to do anything!

When I come to the tattoo parlor, I see Tori and Bud are sitting talking about something. I walk over to them and they smile at me.

"So did you find out why you kept throwing up in the morning?" Bud asks and I shake my head.

"There is no one here?" I ask and they shake their heads. I try to act normal, but it's hard. "Okay, so what you two talking about?"

"Nothing really!" Tori says "What about Christina?"

"Oh, well you will find out when we eat lunch" I say smiling.

The morning went by quickly. No one came to the tattoo parlor, so we just sat and talked about random things. We are on our way to the cafeteria when I see Will walking towards me.

"Hey" I say and stop, he looks at me. Tori and Bud stop too. "Just go you and I will come" I say to Bud and Tori and they both keep walking.

"Hey" He says "So I want to see my sister, since she is pregnant and everything, you want to come with me?" He asks and I just look at him, I am kind of shocked that he asked me and not Christina. "Please!"

"Sure! Why me and not Christina?"

"Well, one, because she is pregnant I am sure you know and second it's your brother and I guess it's just easier to just go with you!" He says.

"Sure, I will have to talk to Tori and Bud, but I guess it's going to be fine, we can leave after lunch!" I say and he nods and we walk of to lunch together. When we come to the cafeteria, we grab our food and we walk over to the gang.

"Since no one came in this morning, you can have the afternoon of!" Tori says when I have sat down and started eating my food.

"Okay, thanks" I say and I look at Will and see him smiling.

"So did you find out why you threw up this morning?" Four asks me sitting next to me. What do I say?

"No" I say and I can feel Marlene and Christina eyes staring at me "But Christina did" I say trying to get them not to stair at me.

"Yeah, I am pregnant!" She says and everyone cheers!

"Congratulation!" Tori says and we all do. I can feel Tobias looking at me though, and that annoys me.

"You done?" I ask looking at Will and he nods.

"Where are you going?" Four asks.

"I have the day of!" I say.

"Yeah, where are you going with Will?" Christina says looking at me.

"Out!" I say and takes Will's hand and walk out of the cafeteria. I really don't want questions now. We walk out to the train tracks and we jump on, when the train comes.

"Are you okay?" Will ask after a while of sitting on the train and I nod.

"We should jump of now!" I say looking over the city and see that we are closer to the Erudite buildings. He stands up and takes my hand and we jump of. When we come to the Erudite buildings, many people are looking at us. We walk right in and I just follow him.

"Do you know where we are going?" I ask and he nods. I keep following him until we come to an apartment and he stops. He knocks on the door and Care opens.

"Hey" She says and takes her brother into a hug "How are you?"

"I am good! And you?" He asks back.

"Good, why don't you guys come in?" She asks.

"Okay" He says and takes my hand. When we come in, I see Caleb sitting on a couch in the living room reading a book about kids it seems. When he sees me, he stands up and hugs me and I hug him back and I then I can feel the tears coming down my cheek.

"Come!" He says when we break apart and he leads me to a bedroom, I guess a guest bedroom.

"What is going on Bea?" He asks and he hasn't called me that in a very long time.

"I don't know!" I say and start crying again. "Everything is just wrong!" And he pulls me into another hug and we stay like that for a while.

"Last night was a dare, by the way!" I say and he smiles at me.

"Why are you crying?" He asks with a concerned voice.

"I am pregnant and this is not a dare!" I say with my tears running down my cheek.

"Four's?" He asks and I nod. "Does he know?"

"No! I found out today and I don't know how to tell him! I can't be a mother Caleb, I don't know how to be a mother and I don't want to start hitting my child either!" I say and he pulls me in for another hug.

"Hey it's going to be okay! Everything is going to be okay! You are going to okay!" He says holding me.

"How do you know that!" I say breaking away.

"You are great with kids, Bea! You help people, you are going to be an amazing mother!" He says.

"Stop calling me Bea! You haven't called me that in forever! Plus, it makes me remember the happiest memories I have with you and I know they will never happen again!" I say crying.

"I am always going to be here! I am never leaving and we are going to have other happy memories in the future! Everything is going to be fine!" He says and takes his hand up to my cheek to wipe away the tears. "Everything is going to be fine! You are going to be fine!"

We sit for hours and just talk. Then someone knocks on the door and it's Cara telling us it's dinner. Will and Cara have made some kind of past with some past sauce and it's really good. After the dinner we say our goodbyes and we go back to Dauntless. When we come to Dauntless it's like 10 in the evening, but everyone seems to up. We walk to Christina and mine's apartment, talking about random things, like when Caleb and Cara get married, we are family. It's strange, but we don't care. When we come to the apartment, we see Four and Christina sitting on the couch talking. We come in and they both look at us.

"I am tired! I am going to bed!" I say and walk of to my bedroom.

"Hey Tris!" Will say and I turn to look at him "They might do it!" He says and I know exactly what he is talking about. He is talking about how Caleb and Cara might actually get married and how happy they will be. I walk into my bathroom and change into my pj. I walk into my bedroom to see Four sitting on my bed.

"Hey!" He says.

"Hey!" I say looking at the ground.

"What is it Tris?" He say walking towards me "Why are you almost like ignoring me?"

"I am not ignoring you! I have had a busy day!" I say "I am tried and I am going to bed! So I will see you tomorrow!" I say walking past him and taking the blankets of my bed and lying down and then putting the blankets on top of me again.

"Fine!" He says walking over to me. He sits down on my bed and looks at me. Then he leans down to kiss me, but instead of kissing him, I put my face in the pillow so he can't kiss me. He stands up "Goodnight!" He says and I hear the door closes. Then I start to cry. It's too much. I can't do this. I want him so bad, but I don't know how to tell him, I don't know how to be a mother. Then I hear the door open again and I feel someone coming under my blanket.

"It's going to be okay!" I hear, and it's Christina. She comes closer to me and just holds me and I finally let the rest tears come instead of trying everything to hold them in. That night I fall asleep crying.

**A/N - So, pansycakes, I hope this chapter was okay, maybe a bit to dramatic, but I hope everyone liked! The next chapter will probably about Tris telling the Four about the baby! Please review!**


	28. NO!

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews! I am like really into writing now, so I decided to write another chapter! In the few last chapters I haven't really had an idea of what can happen and now I have and then I just want to keep writing! I am glad people liked it! Like always I don't own anything! Here is chapter 28!**

**Tris POV **

I wake up throwing up again. I should get used to it now. When I am done I wash my hand and face and brush my teeth. I then get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt. I walk back into the bathroom, do my make up and do my hair in a smile braid that goes over my shoulder and I am done. I walk into the kitchen/living room to see everyone sitting around. Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn on the couch, Tori on an arm chair, Bud on another one, Zeke and Shauna and Harrison on another couch and Four, Christina, Al, and Will are standing. They are all talking about something. I stand in the doorway watching all of them. No one seems to notice me and I am okay with that. I walk back into my room and close the door. I don't want to talk to anyone. I look at the digital clock on my nightstand and it's 11 a.m. I though I would wake up earlier, but I guess not. I wonder why no one woke me up. Then someone knocks on my door. It's Zeke.

"Hey!" He says. I sit down on my bed and he sits on the arm chair in my room after closing the door.

"Hey" I say "Why did no one wake me up?"

"Because Christina didn't want you to wake up, she said you needed to sleep!" He says.

"Oh! So why is everyone here?"

"Because Christina didn't feel like leaving you here alone and she didn't feel like going to the cafeteria, so we all came here and waited for you to wake up. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Water" I say.

"Do you want to come out?"

"No!" I say.

"Okay, I will come with the water, any food?"

"No!" I say and he walks out. I wait for him and then I hear people arguing and I open my door to everyone standing and arguing with each other. I see Zeke with glass of water in his hand, even though he is in the middle of everyone arguing, I go over to him and grab the glass and drink it. Everyone stopped talking now and are just watching me. I walk over to the counter near the sink and put the glass down and stand facing the sink. I know everyone is staring at me and waiting for me to say anything, but I don't have anything for them to say except for that I am awake and that they can go. I turn to look at all of them.

"I thought it was a work day today!" I say looking at Tori and Bud.

"No, all leaders are at their meetings, so everyone has a day of! Except maybe the people working in a bar and the police station!" Tori says smiling to Lynn.

"I have a day of because of all my friends are having a day off!" She says.

"Well I am awake now, so you don't have to be here!" I say.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Christina says "You should eat something?"

"I am not hungry!" I say with maybe a bit too much anger in my voice.

"I wanted to check you yesterday, but you left too early for me to do it!" Marlene says.

"You did check me!" I say looking at her.

"Half way, yeah, but not like I did with Christina!" She replies.

"What ever!" I say not really caring "I am going back to bed, and if anyone follows me, I will leave this compound and we will see when I get back!" I say and walk into my bedroom. Someone knocks and it Zeke.

"What the hell is going on with you?" He asks after closing the door.

"I don't want to talk to people!" I say.

"When you say people are you thinking about Four than?" He asks and I only look at him "He told me about last night! Tris, what is going on? You have acted different since breakfast yesterday!"

"Everything is wrong! Life is a living mess! I just want time to stop!" I say crying.

"What is going on! You just came into Dauntless, everything seems to be fine, Caleb is having a baby, everyone is happy! What is it Tris?" He says walking closer to me.

"Everything! After I came here, everything has changed! Life became harder and overwhelming! I want time to stop! I want to go back to Abnegation!" I say falling against the wall and sitting on the floor with my knees to my chest and crying. Zeke comes to embrace me.

"What is so overwhelming that you want to go back to Abnegation with your father?" He asks.

"Everything! Life in Abnegation was easy, the only thing I had to do was do what my father told me to or I would get wiped, I didn't want to get beaten or wiped, but after I came to Dauntless, I don't know, there is so much more drama, with Lauren and Four and then only Four, than with Edward and Peter fighting with Will and him being at the infirmary and all the drama with Edward and finding out that my mother is alive!" I say "Life was easy in Abnegation, I did what I had to do and that was it, now it's complicated!"

"It's going to get easier!" He says.

"How do you know that! You don't know! Life can become harder for all you know!" I say now pretty much shouting at him and standing up and same does he. Then someone comes in and wraps their hands around my waist. I am in this position so I can turn to see who it is.

"I will leave you two alone!" Zeke says leaving the room and closing the door.

"What is going on Tris?" And I know the voice. It's Four.

"Let go of me!" I say.

"No, not until you speak to me!"

"I don't want to speak to you! I want you to let me go!" I say shouting.

"Stop shouting! Everyone can hear you! Tell me what happened yesterday!"

"NO!"

"Tris! I am not letting you go!" He says and I don't know what to say to that respond. I just keep crying with my back against his chest and him only holding me. He turns me around so I am facing him and makes me lean into his neck/shoulder. Now I am crying into his shoulder and keeps holding me tight. When I am finally able to stop crying and only sobbing, he pulls me out and cups my face in his hands and wipes my tears on my cheek away with his tombs.

"What is it Tris?" He asks and I don't know what to say, so I start shaking my head. "Tris?"

"I am pregnant!"

**A/N - I know this a bit short, but here is another chapter! So I know I made Tris a drama queen, but I thought it would be kind of interesting. I hope pansycakes like it! Please review!**


	29. And?

**A/N - Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Love them! I getting bored with writing this - I don't own anything, but yeah, I guess I should get used to it! Here is chapter 29! Hope pansycakes likes it!**

**Tris POV **

"And?" He asks and I can't but wonder if his voice is happy or upset.

"And what?" I say looking at him.

"What is so bad about being pregnant, Tris?" He says.

"I don't know how to be a mom! I never had a mom! My dad beat me! I don't know anything about anything!" I say and he hugs me again.

"We are going to be fine! You are going to be fine!" He says and then letting go of me, but again he takes my face in his hands "You are going to be an amazing mother!" He says and leans in to kiss me and I kiss him back. When we pull away he looks into my eyes "I love you!" He says and smiles.

"I love you too!" I say smiling.

"Please get a full check-up! Marlene only got half way she said!" He says.

"She didn't check me!" I say.

"What did she do?"

"Give me a pregnancy test!" I say smiling.

"Well please let her check you than! Tris please, I want you healthy!" He says " I don't want to lose you!"

"I don't want to lose you either!" I say "Promise not to leave!"

"I would never leave you! I love you too much!" He says and kisses me again.

"Fine" I say pulling away.

I walk over to the door and stand in the doorway. Everyone stops talking when they see me. I look at them.

"I am sorry!" I say.

"It's okay Tris! We all have a bad sometimes!" Marlene says "Should we go?"

"Yeah!" I say and walk over to the counter and get my leather jacket and put it on. When I turn around I see Four smiling in the door way to my bedroom.

"I don't know what you did to make her okay with this!" Christina says smiling.

"I don't know either, except I do know that I love that girl! Even when she goes a bit crazy!" He says smiling and everyone starts laughing.

"You are so funny!" I say smiling and walking towards the door with Marlene.

When we come to the infirmary, she shows me too a room and puts the light on.

"Why don't you sit down on that chair over there! Then we can do the ultra sound!" She says and I do as I am told.

"So, life up your t-shirt and I will put some gel on your stomach. It can be a bit cold, just so you know" She says and I life my t-shirt up and she puts the icy cold gel on, and when I say icy cold, I mean icy cold. She presses some buttons on a computer and moves a thing that I don't know what is called, around on my stomach and a picture puts up on the computer screen.

"Here, there is the baby" She says pointing at the screen and I can feel a tear roll down my check. The picture isn't as clear, but you defiantly is something there! "The sound is the heartbeat!" She says and it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"Do you want a picture?" She asks and I nod. She pushes some few more buttons and the picture on the screen goes away, also, the thing that she rubbed my stomach with, she also put that away. She gives me some paper, so I can dry my stomach from the icy cold gel she put on it. She gives me the pictures and looks at me.

"Everything looks fine, Tris!" She says "You are about 9 weeks pregnant and I am now around 13 weeks pregnant, Shauna is 16 and Christina is around 10 weeks. We are all going to have kids around the same time. Our kids can all play together. Tris, we are all going to be happy and you are going to be a fantastic mother to your child."

"Thanks Marlene!" I say and she hugs me. "So when can I find out what gender I am having?"

"You can find out in about 9 weeks, but I want to check you up when you are 13, okay?" She asks and I nod. "When are you going to tell the others?"

"I don't know! Maybe now?" I ask and she nods.

We are done down at the infirmary, after we talked, we decided to tell the others. We are now at opening of the door to mine and Christina's apartment, and I open the door. Everyone is talking to each other. Four is the first to notice me and he looks at me.

"And?" He asks.

"Everything is fine!" I say "I said it was nothing!" and he smiles when I say that.

"Said what was nothing?" Tori asks.

"The throwing up part, but I did find out something though!" I say and then move my look from our friends to Four, I can see him nodding "I am kind of pregnant!" I say. Zeke is the first one to move. He comes over to me and hugs me.

"I am going to be an uncle!" He says smiling.

"You are already going to be an uncle!" Uriah says annoyed.

"Yeah, but I am going to be another uncle and a father!" He says smiling. He than lets go of me and suddenly we are all hugging each other, until we come into on whole big bear hug. It's nice to have friends like them. I don't think I have ever had as good friends before.

"So how many weeks are you?" Christina asks.

"9 weeks!" I say smiling and she smiles too.

"So we are practically having four small kids running around during initiation then?" Bud says. I haven't thought about that. Christina and Will equals one child, Marlene and Uriah equals another child and then Shauna and Zeke that equals three and me and Four equals four. Four small kids not practically running around, but screaming yes and that can be fun.

"Maybe not running" I say smiling and he laughs.

\- PAGE BREAK -

That afternoon, we were all in the apartment enjoying life. Now I am sitting on the couch in Tobias apartment. He said he wanted to spend time with me tonight and Christina let me, so I am spending the night here. Four is getting us a drink of something and I am currently watching something boring on TV. He comes back with two glasses of water.

"I couldn't find anything!" He says sitting down. I lift my head, so I have my head lying on his lap.

"It's okay! I am kind of tired anyway" I say and he looks at me.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asks and I nod. He picks me up and carries me into his room. I change into his t-shirt and keep my underwear on, then I lay in the bed and wait for him to come and lye down next to me. When he comes and lies down next me I turn around and look at him.

"I want you to move in with me!" He says looking at me and stroking my back and hair.

"We talked about this! I want too, but I want to spend time with Christina too!" I say.

"Maybe she wants to spend time with Will, now that she is pregnant!" He says.

"Maybe she wants to spend time me now that she is pregnant!" I say.

"Everyone wants to spend time with you!" He says annoyed it seems.

"Are you jealous that I am sharing an apartment with Christina and not you?" I ask smiling.

"No or yes, but that is only I want to sleep next to you, wake up with and go to bed with you!" He says.

"I have to talk to Christina about it!" I say.

"Why? She doesn't decide where you are going to sleep! Marlene and Uriah live together! Zeke and Shauna live together!"

"And what is your point?"

"My point is that you decide where you are staying or sleeping!"

"Well I decided to sleep here tonight!" I say smiling.

"I want you to always sleep her! Not special nights! Every night!" He says and I smile.

"I love you!" I say.

"I love you too and that is why I want you to move in with me!" He says.

"I said I will talk about it with Christina! But I am tried now, so I want to sleep! I love you!" I say before kissing him.

"I love you too!" He says and we fall asleep in each other arms.

**A/N - I hope it was okay! I am thinking about doing the next chapter about Tris finding out the gender of her child, if that is okay and also, comment if you want her to have a boy or a girl. Please review! :)**


	30. I Don't Think I Can!

**A/N - I have now reached chapter 30 and over 100 reviews! It's so fun to write when people say they like what you write! I do not own anything - here is CHAPTER 30! Thanks for reading :)**

**Tris POV**

I have finally stop throwing up now, but that kind of makes sense since I am 18 weeks pregnant now. I finally get to know the gender of my baby. I have now moved in with Tobias; he manged to convince Christina to let me move in with him and now Will lives with Christina. We still live in the same apartment, but I kind want a bigger apartment since I am pregnant and we only have one bedroom here. I am happy I am staying here though. It gives me more time with Tobias. I am looking forward to knowing the gender of my baby and the fact that I am going to be checked up so that we know everything is okay with me and the baby. Christina, Marlene and Shauna all are showing and Shauna is really showing, but that makes sense when she is 25 weeks. They think it's funny how I am showing as much as Christina when she is some weeks older than me. I stopped throwing up later than her, so Tobias was kind of worried, but he is also happy to find out the gender today. Christina found out that she is having a boy. Marlene and Uriah are having a girl, and Zeke and Shauna are having a boy. Everyone thinks that since Shauna and Zeke are having a boy, and Marlene and Uriah are having a girl and Christina and Will having a boy, that Tobias and I will have a girl, but I don't mind having either. I am just looking forward to knowing that I am healthy. Max knows that everyone is pregnant now and that we don't have to train the initiates when they come in some few months, but we will see. I kind of want to train the initiates.

I am now sitting in the sofa and watching some TV. I am watching a TV serie called Glee. It's really good, and I am kind of fan of music so I like watching it. Tobias is making breakfast now. Egg and bacon sandwich. I didn't want to go down to the cafeteria, so he made something here. It's 9 in the morning. I couldn't sleep so I woke up around 8, and he also woke up the minute I stood up; so we woke up and now he is making breakfast. I am really hungry, but that makes sense since I am pregnant. Tobias comes over to me with two plates. He sits down next to me after handing me a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Thanks" I say. We sit and eat while watching Glee, when it's finished I take out plates and walk over to the kitchen with them. I wash them and walk over to the arm chair in the room and I look at him and he looks at me.

"What?" I ask while smiling.

"I love you!" He says smiling.

"I love you too!" I say "What are you hoping we are having?"

"I don't mind actually, but I guess I want a little girl!" He says smiling.

'I wouldn't mind a boy!" I say smiling.

"Yeah, I am okay either way! I am just hoping everything is okay!"

"Everything is going to be okay!" I say walking over to him and sitting down on his lap. He puts his arms around me.

"I can't wait to hear the heartbeat!" He says.

"You are going to love it!" I say.

"I know I am! I still can't believe I am going to be a dad though!" He says and I can feel his smile against my hair. I turn around to look at him.

"You are going to be an amazing dad!" I say kissing him and him kissing me back.

"You are going to be an amazing mother" He says after a kiss which turned out to a make-out session. Then someone knocks on the door and I stand up to open the door.

"Hey!" I say when I see the gang standing there. After I started working in the tattoo parlor, Tori, Bud and Harrison has kind of started to hang with us.

"Hey!" They say.

"You guys want to come in?" I ask and they all nod and I let them in. They all sit in various places around the room. So on the floor, Four in the arm chair and some on the couch. Christina is standing up against the wall and she looks upset.

"What's up Christina?" I ask looking at her.

"You didn't come to eat breakfast with us in the cafeteria!" She says upset.

"I didn't feel like it!" I say.

"I want you to move back in with me! I want Will to be in the same apartment as me, but if I have to choose to live with him and you, I want to choose you! I love Will and everything, but I don't know!" She says.

"I didn't feel like going to the cafeteria today!" I say.

"I don't care! I want you back in the apartment!" She says.

"Why?" I ask "Why don't you want to live with your boyfriend?"

"Because I NEVER see you anymore! You never come down to the cafeteria! I never see you around! You don't want to go shopping! Either you are here or you are at work!" She yells.

"I have work to do! And Christina I am tired, I don't feel like shopping!" I yell now too.

"I miss you Tris! And I never see you! It's like we only met! Like when you see your co-worker in the hallways! You say hi and that is it! If you move back in with me atleast I get to see you a bit!" She shouts at me.

"Stop both of you!" Marlene shouts. Everyone stops." Screaming isn't good for the babies!"

"What ever!" I say.

"So what ever! Our friendship means that much to you?" Christina asks.

"I'm staying here, because I want to stay here! I care about you a lot Christina, a lot, but I have a busy schedule! I am sorry that you feel that I spend to little time with you, but I want spend time with Four too!" I say looking at her almost crying.

"You live her! You go to bed with him, you do everything with him! You go shopping with him for baby things! I wanted to do that with you! I never see you anymore! I want to spend time with you! Not like this, but only us like it was like in our apartment!" She says almost crying too. Then someone knocks on the door again and I go and open it again. I see someone I thought I wouldn't see.

"Hey!" I say smiling.

"Hey!" He says smiling "I missed you and I thought I would see you!" He says.

"Hey Cara! How are you?" I ask.

"Cara?" Will say from behind the door.

"I am good! Is my brother there?" She asks and I nod. I open the door and let them come in. Cara goes to embrace her brother and Caleb stands in the doorway looking at me and I turn to look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"I missed you!" He says smiling "You look beautiful by the way!"

"I am finding out the gender today! What about you?" I ask.

"We are having a girl!" He say smiling and same do I. He always wanted a girl.

"So anything special you came here for?" I ask.

"Yeah, kind of -" He says and then he sees Four and stiffens.

"What?" I ask and Four comes over to me and puts his arms around my waist.

"Hey Caleb!" Four says and Caleb nods.

"Caleb?" I say.

"Oh right! I need to talk to you now!" He says and I look at him.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask.

"No, could we like I don't know, walk around?"

"Sure, let me grab my jacket!" I say and walk over to the counter to grab my jacket. I turn to look at Christina who is crying in Marlene shoulder. I look over to Marlene and she looks at me. I walk over to them and tap Christina's back and she turns to see me. I hug her and she hugs me too.

"I love you Christina and that will never change! I have to go now, but I will come back! I promise.

"I love you too Tris!" She says and I let go of her and walk over to Four and Caleb who looks pretty awkward.

"What's going on?" I ask when I come.

"Let's go!" Caleb says and drags me out of the apartment.

When we have come to the chasm we stop at the railing.

"What is going on Caleb?" I ask looking at him.

"It's mom!" He says.

"What about her?" I ask.

"I was coming her to see you, one because I missed you and Cara wanted to see Will. We are getting married!" He says smiling.

"That's great news! Now what is it?" I ask.

"I saw my mom when I came here!" He says.

"What do you mean?"

"She left dad!" He says and I can see the tears in his eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah, they separated and I saw her here in Dauntless! She was Dauntless before she came to Abnegation and now she is back here again!"

"Why?"

"Well after they separated, she wanted to come back to her old faction, with her friends and her ex-boyfriend it seems!"

"Who is her ex-boyfriend?" I ask.

"It's Max!" He says.

"Wait, your mom is dating Max?" I ask totally shocked by the reply I got.

"Yeah, I know it's crazy, but in Abnegation, I knew something that I didn't ever wanted to tell you and that is that my mom knew your mom very good and my mom knows that your mom is still alive!" He says and I freeze.

"How does she know that?" I ask.

"They were really good friends!" He says "She also knew about everything your dad did!"

"Okay, come to the point!" I say.

"The thing is that, since my mom is dating the leader, she can get do pretty much everything she wants and I think that she wants Evelyn to come to Dauntless instead of being faction less! He can take her in! She can be Dauntless!" He says and I can feel the tears filing in my eyes.

"Tris?" I hear someone coming towards us. I turn away and look at the chasm instead so I can dry away my tears, then I turn around again and see Four is standing there.

"You okay?" He asks looking at me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask trying to act normal.

"Our appointment is now!" He says "Marlene already went to the infirmary to set everything up!"

"Oh, just walk and I will come!" I say.

"No, let's go together!" He says and I look at Caleb and he looks at me.

"When?" I ask looking at Caleb.

"She came today, I don't know when she will get him to let her move in here to Dauntless, it could take two days or it can take two years, depends on how much he loves her!" He says.

"Can you ask her?" I ask.

"I don't know Tris! I don't know if I want to talk to her right now!" He say.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked!" I say "I will take to Max about it!"

"I can see what I can do!" He say.

"No, Caleb! After my appointment, I will take to Max and then I hope you will still be here!" I say.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I think I might want to become faction less!" I say.

"Don't Tris! Stay!" He says.

"I don't think I can! Not with her coming here!" I say feeling the tears coming back again!

"I will be here when you are done! We can talk after!" He say before giving me a hug.

"Okay I will see you afterwards?" I ask and he nods.

"Good luck!" He says.

"Thanks" I say smiling and walking over to Four.

"What was that about?" He asks.

"Nothing" I say.

When we come to the infirmary, Marlene is already waiting for us. She leads us into the same room I was when I did my first ultrasound thing.

"Lie down!" She says and I do and take my shirt up and she put's the icy cold gel on; than she takes the thing that she rubs around my stomach and moves it around.

"Here is the picture of the baby!" She says pointing to the screen. Then she moves the wand thing around my stomach more and more and more, it's like she is looking for something.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing" She says "I will be right back!" She says and walks of. We sit there in silence and then the door opens and a doctor comes in with Marlene.

"Hi, I am Dr. Mcnutt!" He says walking in. He takes the wand thing and rubs it over my stomach, then he looks at the screen.

"I am sorry, but there seems to be some complications!" He says and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

**A/N - So panyscakes, I know pansycakes hate this ending, but if pansycakes want to find out what the complications are - I will post the next chapter tomorrow! I hope this was okay and I know I made some twists with Evelyn and Natalie, but I hope it was okay! Please review!**


	31. A Girl

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews! I don't own anything, except the new characters I make! I know everyone is waiting to find out what the complications are, so let's get to it - Here is chapter 31! Hope pansycakes like it!**

**Tris POV **

_**Previously**_

_"Hi, I am Dr. Mcnutt!" He says walking in. He takes the wand thing and rubs it over my stomach, then he looks at the screen._

_"I am sorry, but there seems to be some complications!" He says and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes._

"Why don't you give me some time with your girlfriend alone?" Dr. Mcnutt asks Four and then he looks at Marlene "Don't tell him anything, and make sure he isn't here, I want to explain everything to Tris here first!"

"Why can't you just let us be together when you tell us!" Four asks.

"I want to talk to her alone! Why don't you wait outside, and I will get you afterwards!" Dr. Mcnutt says and Four and Marlene goes outside to wait.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Here" He says handing me a paper so I can dry my stomach and I do it. I take my shirt down and I sit probably in the chair.

"Okay, bad news first or good news!" He asks.

"I want to say bad news first!" I say.

"I am going to tell you the good news first, since telling you the bad news I have to have told you the good news!" He says looking at me "First, you are having twins!" He says and I am shocked. What is so bad about that? What are the complications?

"Okay? What is bad about that?" I ask.

"Well the bad news are that we haven't noticed it earlier and we should have so we could have gotten all the medications you need, all the vitamins. Second is that you seem stressed, I don't know, you just seems out of it! That isn't good. Marlene told me that you have had complications before about family when you was younger and that you wasn't happy about being pregnant and one baby having to go through the stress is bad enough, but two babies, that isn't good. Are there any stress you are going through now?" He asks.

"Yeah! There is a lot!" I say.

"Well I want you to try to relax! Do you think you can do that?" He asks.

"NO!" I say.

"What is going on that is so stressful?" He asks.

"Well first is the part where my best friend and I fight a lot, because she wants me to spend more time with her and not my boyfriend and there is other stuff..." I say looking at the floor.

"Can you fix the problem with your best friend and your boyfriend?" He asks.

"I guess I can try!" I say.

"Good, now what other stuff?"

"Other stuff!"

"Can you fix it?" He asks.

"NO!" I say.

"Is that a problem you are going to be able to fix?" He asks.

"You really want me to relax, don't you?" I ask.

"I don't want you to have to go through a miscarrying!" He says.

"No, I can't fix! No one can!" I say.

"Can you tell me about?"

"Well after I came to Dauntless I found out -" I say "Wait I can trust you right?"

"Yeah, I am not saying anything to any other person unless you want me to!" He says.

"Okay, well I found out that my dead mother apparently isn't dead! Then I heard that my boyfriends mom, is now changing faction to Dauntless, because she is separating with her husband in Abnegation. Anyway she came from this faction, so I don't know, something about how Max is the leader and her ex-boyfriend he can allow her to come back here, anyway, she knows about my mother not dying and where she is and has some kind of contact with her, always has. Anyway someone told me that Max can make my mother change from being faction less to come to Dauntless and I can't survive that! I went to her funeral and she is dead to me!" I say.

"What else? What aren't you telling me?"

"My father beat me! That is how she "died" and she beat me too, but only because she would get beaten if she didn't beat me. Then she left me with him alone and that is why I changed from Abnegation to Dauntless!" I say crying.

"Oh, okay!" He say "Well would help if your mother wouldn't come to Dauntless until after the birth?"

"Yeah! That would help a lot!" I say.

"Well let's talk to Max about!" He says and takes his phone out. I sit in the chair and I guess he asks if Max can down here and talk to us. We sit in silence and wait for Max to come. After so few minuets he knocks and Dr. Mcnutt opens the door.

"Hey" Max says sitting down on the other chair in the room. Dr. Mcnutt and I say hi.

"Why don't you ask?" Dr. Mcnutt asks me.

"Okay! Well I have heard that you know Natalie?" I say looking at him and he nods "Is she changing faction from Abnegation to Dauntless?

"Yeah, she is!" Max says.

"Is her friend from faction less Evelyn going to change too, from faction less to Dauntless anyway?" I ask.

"What is this about?" Max asks.

"Well, Tris is pregnant with twins. She is stressed and that isn't good for two babies. We didn't find out until now, and we have thought that she has been pregnant with one baby, and being stressed with one baby is bad enough, but than two babies is bad." Dr. Mcnutt says.

"Oh! Do you know Evelyn?" Max asks me.

"She is my mother!" I say and Max looks shocked.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me! I don't know if you know that Natalie is Four's mother?" I ask.

"Yeah I did know that!" Max says.

"Well when I was 5 or 6 years old, I went to my mom's "funeral", when I came to Dauntless I found out that she didn't die and well Caleb, Natalie's other son, told me that she helped my mom fake her death. You see I changed faction because of my father; when I was younger my dad beat me and same with my mother. I thought that my mom died because of my dad hitting her, but it turns out that she never did. Anyway, she hit me too, but she did it because she had too or my dad would hit her; if she moves to Dauntless I am not going to feel safe. She has been trying to contact me though Edward, the innate that left because his girlfriend didn't make it. She wants me to become faction less and I don't want to be faction less, if she comes here, I am going to be under a lot of stress which isn't good for the babies!" I say looking at Max.

"Why did you think that your mom died because of your dad hitting her?" Max asks.

"Because I saw it! It started happening a year before she died! She left me with him and since she wasn't there, he started hitting me!" I say "That's why I was freaking out about becoming a parent in the first place!" I say looking at Dr. Mcnutt.

"Okay! Well I am glad you told me! Evelyn will not come to Dauntless until you say it's okay with you and what about Natalie? Are you okay with her being here?" Max asks.

"If she is not going to be disturbing me!" I say.

"I will make sure of it! Tell me if I can do anything for you Tris! You are a strong woman and you are going to be an amazing mother!" Max says. "Thanks Dr. Mcnutt!"

"Bye" Dr. Mcnutt and I say and Max walks out of the room.

"Are you going to be under less stress?" Dr. Mcnutt asks.

"Yes!" I say relieved. My mother isn't going to be Dauntless. "Thanks!"

"Okay, now do you want to tell your boyfriend?" He asks and I nod. "I will go and get him!"

He walks out the room and Four comes in.

"You okay?" He asks and I nod.

"Okay, so Tris, do you want to speak or should I?" Dr. Mcnutt asks.

"I guess I can..." I say looking at Dr. Mcnutt "So, I am pregnant with twins" I say looking at Four.

"What is the catch?" He asks.

"Well the fact that we didn't know and first is that I moved all my things from Christina's apartment to yours and the fact that I am stressed!" I say looking at him.

"Are all three of them going to be okay?" Four asks Dr. Mcnutt.

"Yeah! They are all going to be fine, just make sure she doesn't go through a lot of stress and that she eats a lot - she has to feed two babies and herself!" Dr. Mcnutt says smiling and we all smile.

"Do you want to find out the genres?" asks.

"Yeah!" Four and I say.

"Well, you are going to have a boy and a girl!" He says smiling and again we all do. "I will give you two some time!" He says and walks out.

"Hey Dr. Mcnutt" I say and he looks at me "Thanks for everything!"

"Your most welcome Tris!" He says.

" We are having a girl and a boy!" Four says smiling.

"Yeah, we are!" I say kissing him and he kisses me back.

\- PAGE BREAK -

When we come back to the apartment, with Marlene, everyone is there. We didn't tell Marlene what we are going to have, but she knows that we are having twins; that's why she went to get Dr. Mcnutt. We decided on waiting to tell the others until everyone was there, so Marlene couldn't find out at the infirmary. We are now back at the apartment and everyone is there and looking at us.

"So what are you guys going to have?" Shauna asks "You guys are having a girl right?"

"Yeah!" I say smiling.

"What happened to the boys! I wanted to be an uncle to a boy!" Zeke says upset.

"You are going to be an uncle to a boy!" Four says and everyone looks shocked.

"What, Tris said girl!" Christina says.

"We are having twins!" I say smiling and we a suddenly in a bear hug again.

"You guys are having twins! That's why you look as big as me, but you are going to look bigger with twins in there, look at Shauna for example she is 25 weeks, I wonder how you look when you are going to be 25 weeks!" Christina says.

"Well for now I am 18 and I don't mind staying this big for now!" I say smiling.

"Well just relax okay, the babies need no stress! Okay?" Marlene asks.

"I will try!" I say and I walk over to Caleb and he is looking at me. I take his hand and lead him into the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asks after he closes the door.

"Yeah, I talked to Max, since my doctor told me about my past and about Evelyn and Natalie, he said that Evelyn doesn't need to come here until I say so, and he also told me that, Natalie doesn't have to come here until I am okay with it, but I said I was okay with if she leaves me alone!" I tell him.

"That is great!" He says.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I am going to be okay, but I don't know how Tobias is going to take it, but I guess he is going to be okay with! But I get you Tris, everything with Evelyn and Natalie, I don't know Tris, I know it's hard for me and I can't even picture who it's going to be for you!" He say.

"What so hard for you that you can't even picture how it's going to be for her?" Someone says. Caleb and I turn around and then we see how it is.

**A/N - Hey Pansycakes! I hope this was okay, no one really comment on what they wanted Tris and Four to have, so I hope it was okay that I got them one boy and one girl! I don't know, I just thought that it would be interesting! I hope it is okay... please comment/review!**


	32. Natalie?

**A/N - Thanks for all the awesome comments! It really makes my day reading them! I don't own anything except the characters I make! Anyway here is chapter 32! Hope pansycakes like it! I am sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

_**Something123 - For some reason when I come to the fan faction website, I don't see your comments... I don't know why.. but I am sometimes able to read them on my mail... but now you know!**_

**Tris POV **

"Hey Tobias!" I say smiling to him. He walks into the room after closing the door behind him.

"What is so hard for you, but is going to be harder for her?" Tobias asks her.

"Tobias, it was nothing! We were just talking about initiation and how it's going to be difficult training the innates!" I say looking at him.

"But you are due before the initiation!" Tobias says.

"I know! That's what I told him!" I say knowing that this is not going the way I wanted it to go.

"Does he know something I don't?" He asks looking at both Caleb and I.

"I know so much more!" Caleb says looking at him.

"What does he know?" Four asks.

"Nothing!" I say looking at Four "Caleb please, I am happy!"

"Yeah well don't come running to me when you aren't!" Caleb says to me.

"Fine do you want to tell him?" I ask.

"No!"

"See, so don't do this! I don't want to talk about it! Just leave it! Talk to Four instead and try to make up for what happened after he left!" I say looking at both of them.

"What happened after I left?" Four asks.

"No Tris, he is not finding out what he missed when he left, because I guess he went had way more fun than what we had!" Caleb says.

"Tris, what were you two talking about before I came in?" Four asks looking at me.

"Natalie and Andrew are having a divorce!" I say and he looks shocked.

"What? How do you know!" He asks.

"Nice job!" Caleb says.

"I know because Caleb told me!" I say and Four looks at Caleb.

"I wanted to mention it to her first!" Caleb says.

"Yeah, because they are her parents right! How does this concern her anyway?" Four asks.

"Well they were more of parents to her than she has every had, and by the way, they pretty much took care of her after you left!" Caleb says.

"She is moving to Dauntless!" I say.

"Why?" Four says.

"Because she is dating Max!" Caleb says.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Four asks.

"God, he is good!" Caleb says.

"Everything is said!" I say looking at the floor.

"No, something is up!" Four says "What is it?"

I look up to see that Four is looking at me and I turn to look at Caleb and his expression is like - what is going on, should I tell him? And I shake my head.

"I am going to see how the others are!" I say, but for stops me by holding my wrist.

"Tell me! Caleb can you give us a minuet?" He asks Caleb and Caleb walks out.

"What is it Tris?" He asks looking at me.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I say.

"Please tell me so I can help you!"

"Four, it doesn't work that way! You can't help!" I say looking at him.

"But Caleb can?"

"I don't know, Caleb and I have always told each other things, but he is the one who told me about this!"

"Found out about what?"

"Fine, your mom helped my mom fake her death! Your mom has contact with my mom and if she comes to Dauntless, she can talk to Max and most likely Max will allow Evelyn to come and move to Dauntless instead of being faction less! That is why Max came to the doctors and talked to me. I told him and he told me that Evelyn doesn't have to be here until at least after the birth!" I say smiling.

"What about my mom?" He says.

"Do you want her to be here?" I ask.

"I don't know!" He say.

"Well I told Max, if she doesn't disturb me than I am good!" I say smiling.

"I love you!" Four says.

"I love you too!" I say before kissing him.

"Now lets go back to out to our friends!" I say and he nods. I take his hand and lead him out of the apartment.

When we come out of our bedroom, everyone is sitting around the living room.

"So we were thinking that you guys need a bigger apartment!" Christina says and there is a knock on the door. I go over and open the door.

"Hey!" Max says.

"Max, hey! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Someone was here to see Four!" He says.

"Natalie?" I ask when I see her.

"Beatrice! You look wonderful!" She says embracing me.

"Thank you! I changed it to Tris!" I say after she let me go.

"Are you pregnant?" She asks.

"Is it that oblivious?" I ask.

"Of course it is! You have two kids in there!" Christina says suddenly standing next to me.

"You are pregnant with twins?" She asks.

"What are you doing here?" I ask maybe a bit too rude.

"I was here to see my son, but I guess I have the wrong apartment" She says looking at me than changing to look at Max.

"No, it's right! He is here, but I don't think this is a good time to come!" I say.

"Why not?" She asks. I look at Max and see him giving me a promising look, like he is saying that he got her to give me a break in a way.

"All our friends are here!" I say.

"Our?" She asks.

"Yeah, mine and his!" I say.

"Well just tell him that I came by and that I will come by when he is alone tonight!" She says.

"Sorry, but that isn't possible, you can't come here and except who ever you are going to see to just forget his life to talk to you, he has a life and needs to spend it with his girlfriend!" Christina says and I look at her with a question look on my face.

"What? Your doctor said that you couldn't be under stress and I have seen you with Four!" She says explaining herself.

"Girlfriend?" She asks.

"Yeah, his girlfriend!" Christina says. I turn around to look at Four and he comes over to me and puts his arms around me waist, so my back is against his chest.

"What is going on, you are missing all the fun, you too Chris!" Four says behind me.

"Don't you dare ever calling me that again!" She says "And by the way, this woman wants to ruin our party!" She say walking away. Four looks at Natalie and I can feel his grip tightens around my waist.

"What are you doing here?" He asks her.

"I wanted to see you!" She say smiling "You look so grown-up!"

"Hmm!" He says. I try to get out of his grip, but it only tightens.

"Four." I say and he loosens his grip and I turn around to look at him and I kiss him.

"I will be right back!" I say, but he takes my hand. I take his in mine, but I turn so I can look at the people in our living room and then I look for Caleb, I find him and wave him over. Then I turn back so, my back is against Four's chest.

"Why don't you just come in!" I say looking at Max and opening the door so he can walk in.

"I think you two need a bigger apartment!" He says when he is inside.

"Tell me about!" I say and I can see Max smiling. Caleb comes over and he is about to speak when he sees Natalie.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I could ask the same question to you!" She replies.

"I am here, because I wanted to visit Tris, plus my girlfriend's brother is her friend!" He says "Your turn!"

"I am here, because I left your father!" She starts but than looks at me "Can you give me some time with my sons?" She asks, not too harshly, but not very nice; I guess the speech she gave her, she didn't like.

"No, if she goes, I go!" Four says holding he closer.

"What ever! I left your father and now I am dating Max and I moved to Dauntless, I have talked to Evelyn and she is coming here too!" She say and I guess Tobais can feel my body tense when I hear her name, because he tightens his grip around my waist.

"Tris?" Someone from inside calls out.

"Sorry, are you going to stand in the doorway or what?" I ask.

"Can I come in?" She asks.

"Yeah, of course!" I say smiling. I let her in and when she has gone to sit down next to Max, both Tobias and Caleb look at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You really had to let her in right?" Caleb says.

"I didn't want to stand in the doorway anymore, plus someone called my name!" I say looking around the living room and Zeke waiting for my attention.

"What's up Zeke!" I say looking at him.

"What are you going to name your girl and boy?" He asks.

"I haven't had time to think about it, really I just want to go to bed, but I am not going too. Anyway, if I had thought about it, I would talk to Four first, and I wouldn't tell you until the birth!" I say smiling.

"What about Caleb?" Shauna asks smiling.

"No, I wouldn't tell him either and I guess that is the only thing I have ever kept from him!" I say smiling.

"Really, you tell him everything?" Cara asks.

"And he tells me everything!" I say smiling.

Why would you tell To-" She asks.

"I changed my name, it's Four!" He says cutting Natalie of.

"Oh, so why would you tell Four and no one else?" Natalie asks.

"Wait, so your name starts with To?" Will ask and I reach over for Four's hand and take it.

"Remember when we played Candor or Dauntless, and someone asked me who was my first kiss was?" I ask Will.

"Yeah?" He says.

"I said Toby!" I say and he nods. "Well his mother used to call him that too, that is why she started to say To!" I say.

"So you copied her when you were in Abnegation?" Will ask.

"Kind of!" I say smiling and sitting down on the floor and dragging Four with me down.

"Are you planning to answer my question?" She asks again.

"Oh right, because if you haven't already figured, he is my boyfriend and I live here, so that is kind of why Christina gave you the answer you got!" I say.

"You live her?" She asks.

"Is there a problem about that?" I ask looking at her.

"Aren't you a bit young to live with him?" She asks.

"Two years is so much!" I say.

"You are 16!" She says.

"Well Abnegation is different from Dauntless and here in Dauntless don't care about age!" I say.

"So everyone talked and we all thought that you should get a new apartment, bigger and closer to the training room, since you two will be training the innates!" Max says changing the subject.

"Yeah, but the apartments near the training room are to expensive!" I say.

"It can be for your baby shower!" Marlene says.

"Baby shower?" I ask.

"Yeah, you didn't think that you wouldn't have a baby shower?" Christina asks.

"I didn't think so!" I say "But the apartments near the training room are too expensive, so no, I wouldn't want to get that for my baby shower!"

"Do you want a baby shower?" Will ask.

"Will, there is no question, she is getting a baby shower!" Christina says smiling.

"I don't think I have a choice!" I say smiling.

"Good! Now, you can't say anything about we get you!" Shauna says.

"I am or we are not or you guys are not allowed to buy us an apartment!" I say.

"Well will see!" Zeke says smiling.

**\- PAGE BREAK -**

It's been a long day, and I am waiting for Tobias to come and lye down next to me in bed. I am so tried right now, but I want to talk to him. He comes in smiling at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask as he changes into so sweatpants.

"You!" He says.

"Why?"

"Because you are cute!" He say smiling and coming to lye next to me.

"What would you want to call them?" I ask him.

"I haven't really thought about!" He say smiling.

"Me either!" I say.

"We can talk tomorrow! I want you to get some rest!" He say before leaning to kiss me.

"I love you!" He says.

"I love you Toby!" I say smiling and kissing him again.

It isn't long before we have fallen asleep in each other arms.

**A/N - I know this chapter wasn't awesome, but I hope pansycakes like it! I am sorry for the spelling mistakes! If pansycakes, have any name ideas, please tell me. Also tell me name ideas for Zeke and Shauna's boy, Marlene and Uriah's girl, Will and Christina's boy. Also, I am planning to do the baby shower next chapter, so now the pansycakes readers know! Please comment :) **


	33. Baby Shower!

**A/N - Thanks for all the great comments! Love them! I don't own anything except my new characters! Here is chapter 32; oh and it's the day of the baby shower!**

**Tris POV **

I am getting ready for the baby shower everyone has been looking forward too. I am tried everyday now, and I am huge! I wonder how I will be able to do anything when I am around 35 weeks. Zeke and Shauna have a healthy baby boy named Ace. He is so cute and I can't help to look forward to my time when I get to hold my two baby kids. I am spending more time with Christina lately. We have been going to spa every Sunday; since I don't want to go shopping, and she wants to do some kind of girl thing, we have agreed on, going to spa every Sunday, which is quiet nice.

"Hey you ready? Everyone is waiting for us to come!" Tobias says coming in to our bedroom. We still haven't gotten a new apartment, which is kind of annoying since I am already 25 weeks pregnant. We have looked around, but not found anything we like. Also, we haven't bought much stuff for the babies, because for some reason our schedule is filled up. I have done some shopping with Marlene and Christina, but Marlene is tired too, which makes sense since she is 29 weeks and Christina isn't which is quiet impressive since she is 26 weeks. I wonder if she is still kine on shopping when she 35 weeks pregnant or not.

"Yeah, I guess I am ready. Are you?" I ask him. I have some jeans on, that fit with my stomach and a baggy t-shirt. I put on some comfortable shoes on and my jacket. I have a natural look from my make-up.

"Yeah!" He say talking my hand and leading me out from our bedroom and out of the apartment. He lets go of my hand and locks the door and then takes my hand again. For some reason today he is very happy, but I can't fiurger out why.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask, because I want to know.

"You will find out!" He says smiling.

"Where are we going?" I ask, because I don't recognize the path way.

"Oh you will see!" Is all his says with a smile on his face.

After five minutes of walking we have come down to the pit, and around that area of the faction. He leads me too where the huge apartments are, and I stop and look at him.

"What are we doing here Four?" I ask, even though I want to say his real name, but since we kind of are in public, I don't dare too.

"You will see, now are you going with me?" He asks extending his arm so I can take his hand again.

When we have walked some few meters, he stops in front of a door. He knocks on the door and Max opens the door. I didn't expect him to be here, but since he is dating Natalie, we have often been hanging out together. Natalie and Four have become close again and Natalie and I, I don't know, but we seem to become friends even. We walk in to see everyone there, even Caleb and Cara. She is also 26 weeks pregnant; same as Christina, so I am surprised to seem them here. I hug everyone and when everyone have gotten though everyone, Zeke starts to speak.

"So let this baby shower begin!" He says smiling "I want to start with presents!" He says and everyone starts laughing. Ace and Shauna are sitting in the arm chair and when I look over at them, Ace is smiling. It's interesting how kids mimic the other people in the room; when we are happy, they are happy, but when we are sad, they join us. I know I don't every want to show my kids that I am sad, I don't think I can ever be sad and show them that and know that they will also be sad.

By the time we have opened all the presents we have clothes for both children, toys, formula and diapers and such things.

"I can't believe you are having twins! I have one and I can't stand that! It's amazing, don't get me wrong, but at night times, trust me, you are not going to get any sleep!" Shauna says and everyone start laughing.

"I don't know, I guess my brain still haven't really understood that in some few weeks, we have two kids that I have to look after!" I say smiling.

"So have you found any apartments you like yet?" Christina asks, since she knows how much I want a new apartment, she doesn't stop asking.

"No!" I say over exaggeration.

"Good!" She say smiling.

"It's not good! Christina! I want a new apartment, and I know that is selfish since I was Abnegation and everything, but I can't help it. I want a new apartment, before I have to take care of two kids!" I say.

"I know, it's understandable! Plus, you aren't Abnegation anymore, so no one really cares if you are selfish!" Christina says smiling.

"Well I hope you are right!" I say smiling.

"Okay, time for my gift to you!" Four says smiling over to me.

"No one told me I had to have a gift for you!" I say and everyone laughs.

"Because no one was supposed to tell you!" He says smiling "I wanted to buy you a gift because I love you!"

"Awe, but I would want to buy you a gift too!" I say.

"Well you are a gift!" He say smiling.

"It's annoying how adorable you two are!" Zeke says and everyone laughs.

"So what did you have in mind?" I ask him.

"Well I help get it and choose it, but everyone else in this room too, so I guess it would be right to say that we got it all together!" He says.

"Okay!" I say smiling.

He walks over to the counter and picks up a box. Not a squared box where the guy goes down on one knee and propose, but a rectangle box with I don't know a necklace for example. He walks over to me and hands me the box. I open the box and fine a key.

"I have to say that it is very though full for you to give me a key, but if you haven't already figured it out, I kind of already have the key to OUR apartment!" I say smiling and everyone starts laughing. "What?" I ask.

"It's for this apartment!" Max says smiling.

"Wait who lives here?" I ask with question mark over my head.

"I do!" Four says next to me.

"What? Since when?" I ask shocked.

"Well I know you want a new apartment, so I got us a new a apartment, with the help from everyone of course!" He says smiling "That is the key to our new apartment"

"I thought you understood when I said I didn't want a new apartment for our apartment!" I say smiling at them.

"Well did you think I would listen?" Christina asks.

"Of, so you are the one to blame?" I ask.

"Oh, if you don't want it, I will take it!" She says smiling.

"No, I think I am good!" I say with a huge smile on my face and everyone starts laughing.

"Are you going to look at the nursery?" She asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Well don't think I would give you an empty apartment!" She says standing up.

We all walk up the stairs and first thing I find when I come up the stairs, is another living room with a TV and a huge couch. I then I walk over to a close door and up it. It has a kind sizes bed; which is extra large and the whole wall is a closet. Then there is another door inside our bedroom and I guess that is the bathroom. I turn to see everyone staring at me in the doorway of our bedroom waiting for me to say something.

"I have a feeling this is the place the kids sleep!" I say with a smile on my face.

"No! I don't want to share the bed with them!" Four says smiling "I love them and everything, but I want to spend some time with you too!"

"Yeah, I want to spend time with you too!" I say walking over to kiss him. The next room I walk into is the bathroom, which is huge bathtub and two sinks, also a toilet obviously, a shower and a changing table for the kids. I walk out of the bathroom and into the next room. The nursery. There are two white walls, one of the white walls has butterflies on them, which is cute and the other wall has footballs on them. One of the other wall is pink, and against the wall is the pink bed. The other wall is blue and against it, is the blue bed. Then they both have closets against the white walls, one each. Next to the beds are the changing tables. One the floor in the middle are a play mat and a play den, for the kids to be, there also is a couch against the wall with footballs on it. I guess for when we have to be here all night. I turn to see everyone looking at me again. I don't know how to speak anymore. There isn't words for this place.

"I LOVE IT!" Is all I can say.

"Wait to you have seen the guest rooms!" Marlene says dragging me toward the other room on the opposite side of the nursery. I open the door and all the walls are white and it has a king sized bed and the whole side wall is a closet and it has a bathroom too.

"There is also one downstairs. Downstairs you have the kitchen, living room, dinning room and another guest room, plus two bathrooms, one in the guest room and one near the kitchen!" Uriah says smiling.

"I love it guys!" I say smiling and turning towards them. Suddenly we are all in a bear hug. I love all of them and I love this apartment. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome!" They all say.

**\- PAGE BREAK -**

I am now sitting in my new apartment in the living room. It's so big. Everyone has gone home. Tobias comes to sit next to me.

"What do you think?" He asks and he puts his arm around my waist.

"I love it, but how did we have enough money to afford all of this?" I ask.

"Max and my mom helped a lot, everyone helped!" Tobias says against my hair.

"I love you!" I say.

"I love you too Tris, and I love our boy and girl to, which makes me thinking about what are we going to name them?" He asks.

"What do you want to name them?" I ask.

"We can name the girl Sky something Eaton!" He says "And the boy Nickolas Drake Eaton!"

"Yeah, I like that, Sky Blue Eaton and Nickolas Drake Eaton!" I say kissing him.

"I love those name!" He says after we beak apart "I love you!"

"I love you too!" I say kissing him again.

"You need to rest, lets go to bed!" He says and I nod and we stand up and he leads me to our bedroom.

We get ready, and I fall asleep thinking of Sky and Nickolas and Tobias and our future.

**A/N - The pansycakes that gave me some ideas for names, I loved them, but I hope it was okay with the names I choose, I tried to use the names, and I hope every pansycakes like them. I need more boys name though, so please review about anything! I hope this chapter was okay, and next chapter will probably be about Sky and Nickolas introduction! Please comment or review!**


	34. Thanks For Coming

**A/N - Thanks for all the great names and comments! Love them! I don't own anything except my characters! Here is chapter 34 hope pansycakes like it!**

_**\- Oh and Four and Tris's children last name is Prior, it was a spelling mistake!**_

**Tris POV **

I am now sitting in my bedroom trying everything I can to tie my shoes. I am so huge now that I can almost not see my feet, which is very annoying. I am 35 weeks pregnant now, and Marlene and Uriah have beautiful baby girl name Ash. She is so cute! Christina is 37 weeks and everyone is waiting for her to give birth, but I still have a week left. It's heavy to carry two kids, so Christina even though, she is a week further than me, still wants to go shopping, but not for so long. We are going to the Spa today, since it's Sunday and I am kind of looking forward to it, I think I will regularly go to the Spa after Sky and Nickolas are born.

"Hey Christina is here!" Tobias shots up to me from downstairs. We have moved all our things from the old apartment and I have to say I love the new apartment more.

"Coming!" I shot back. Tobias comes into our bedroom and stands in the doorway. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing, you need help?" He asks.

"No, I am fine!" I say annoyed. I don't need his help to tie my on shoes. After some few minutes he still stands in the doorway smiling and I trying everything I can to tie my on shoes, but I can't, I am too big.

"You sure you don't need help?" He asks still smiling.

"It's not funny! So stop smiling!" I say "And no I don't need your help!"

"Fine, I will be downstairs, but hurry up, Christina is waiting!" He says turning to walk back downstairs.

"Fine! Tobias, please come back!" I say and he comes back.

"What do you need help with?" He asks coming to sit next to me on the bed and I just give him a face. "Fine I will help you!"

"Thanks!" I say and ties my shoes.

"Okay, call me if anything happens!" He says.

"Yeah, but I don't think anything is going to happen." I say walking out of the room with Tobias help.

"But just call!" He say helping me downstairs.

"Where are you going to be?" I ask after I give a wave to Christina who is standing in the doorway.

"Control room, have some work to do there!" He says.

"Okay, love you!" I say before kissing him.

"Love you too!" He say before I close the door and Christina and I walking towards the Spa.

When we are right around the corner from the Spa, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach; since Christina is helping me walk, which kind of annoying that I need help to walk, I squeeze her hand and she looks at me.

"You okay?" She asks stopping.

"Yeah, just some kind of pain." I say leading her towards the Spa.

Not many minuets, I get another sharp pain in my stomach and I squeeze her hand again and she stops again looking worried.

"I am taking you to the infirmary!" She say starting to walk again and toward the infirmary which isn't that far from the Spa. When we get to the waiting room, I get another sharp pain in my stomach and I squeeze her hand again. Christina sees Marlene and Dr. Mcnutt standing and talking to a patient. Christina tries to get Marlene's attention without shouting, and after some tries, Marlene comes over to us.

"What is going on?" She asks.

"She has been getting sharp pains in her stomach!" Christina says.

"Okay, come lets get you to the hospital bed!" Marlene says helping me to get to the room. When we come in, Dr. Mcnutt tries to feel where the babies are and what kind of positions they are in.

"Just wait here, I will come right back with a heart monitor to make sure the babies are okay!" He says and when he says that it worries me that they aren't. He walks out of the room and that is when I start to feel some liquid running down my legs and Marlene notice straight away. She then checks how far I am.

"You are only 3 centimeters, so you have still some time to go, okay, just keep in there!" She says and I nod.

"I have to go and call Four!" Christina says and walks out to call Four.

When Dr. Mcnutt comes back, Marlene talks to him about my water breaking and he comes over to me to connect the heart monitor thing to me. After some few minuets, Four and Christina comes in.

"Hey, you okay?" He says walking over to me and takes my hand in his.

"Yeah, are you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am fine, sorry I couldn't come earlier!" He says brushing some hair away from my face.

"I just come in, it's okay! Thanks for coming!"

"Always!" He says kissing me.

"Is she okay?" Four asks Dr. Mcnuttt and he nods.

"It seems as if everything is fine!" He says smiling and I think that is the first time I have actually seen him smile.

\- PAGE BREAK -

I don't know how long we have been here, but all I know it's around midnight, I think we have been here for about 7 hours, and it's practically 7 hours of me screaming and holding Christina and Four's hand. We have talked about it, Christina and I, I mean, we wanted each other here when we gave birth, and I don't mind having my best friend here, at least since my supposedly "dead" mother isn't. Then Marlene comes out again.

"So everyone is in the waiting room either drinking coffee or sleeping!" Marlene smiles and I smile "How are you feeling Tris?" She asks.

"I am tired, but good until another contraction comes!" I say.

"Okay!" She say. She checks how far I am "Okay, I will come back in two minuets." she says and leaves. When she comes back, she has another midwife here, I guess to help her with the birth. "Okay, this is Nicole, she is helping with delivering the second baby okay, Tris?" Marlene asks and I nod. "On the next contraction I need you to push!"

"Okay." I say.

There isn't long time before the next contraction comes and Marlene is making me push.

"Push!" She says and I do.

"Okay, I can see the head now! Keep pushing, you are doing a great job!" She says.

Both Christina and Tobias are holding my hand, and Tobias is shooting comforting words to me. Then the next contraction comes and same thing happens. I keep pushing and then I can hear the scream. Four leaves me and cuts the umbilical cord of Nickolas, who is first. Marlene wraps a blue blanket around Nickolas and hands him to Tobias, which makes me jealous since I should be the one holding him first, but they don't let me, probably because there is still one in my stomach. Nicole fells my stomach and pushes around, which isn't really nice.

"Sorry, I just trying to figure out where the girl lies." She says and I nod. That is when I feel another contraction come.

"Push!" She says and I do. "One more time!" Now Christina is the one shooting comforting words to me. The next contraction comes and I push, and I push. She tells me she can see the head, but when I feel like Sky is out, she doesn't scream. Marlene rushes over to Nicole and cuts the cord. Nicole puts Sky in a blanket and rushes out with her. I start crying and Christina hugs me. Tobias was sitting over with Nickolas and Marlene talking about I don't know what, they all come over to me and Christina lets go of. Tobias hands me Nickolas and I get to hold him in my arms. He is so little and cute.

"I am proud of you!" He says kissing my forehead. Tobias then sits next to me on a stool.

"He is beautiful Tris!" Christina says looking down at him.

"Yeah, he is!" Marlene says.

"Is our girl okay?" I ask looking at Marlene.

"Yeah, but she has some few problems with the breathing and it seems as if the boy got most of the nutrition, so we have to help her a bit, but she is going to be fine." Marlene says.

"What are you going to name him?" Christina asks.

"Nickolas Drake Prior!" I say smiling down at him.

"What about the girl?" Marlene asks.

"I will tell you after I get to hold her first!" I say.

"Okay, should I go and get the others?" Marlene asks and I nod.

"I will come with you!" Christina says walking out of the room.

"I love you Tris!" Four says looking at me.

"I love you Tobias!" I say looking up at him. He leans in to kiss me and kisses him back.

After Marlene and Christina got everyone, they all came in, now everyone got the chance to hold Nickolas. By everyone, I mean, Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and Shauna, Christina and Will, Lynn and Al, they are all here, and I love it. Marlene was the first to hold Nicole when everyone came in, but that was only because she had to help Nicole with Sky, which I don't mind.

"Hey, I need to talk to Tris and Four alone, so if you all mind stepping out for a bit!" Dr. Mcnutt says coming in the door to my room. When everyone has left, Dr. Mcnutt looks at us. I have Nickolas in my arms and Four is standing next to me holding my hand.

"Okay, so everything is fine with your girl!" He says and I can't help but feel the relief lifting of my shoulders. "She has some small problems breathing but everything seems to be okay, do you want to see her?" He asks and Four and I both nod. He walks out of my room and some few minuets Marlene and Nicole come back in with our girl. Nicole hands me Sky after I hand Nickolas over to Four. She has Four's eyes and hair, which is different from Nickolas who has my hair and eyes. She is beautiful and I love her.

"You have to thanks Nicole, she was the one who got her to breath after she came out!" Marlene says smiling. I look up at Nicole and I smile at her.

"Thank you for everything!" I say smiling at her.

"Your welcome, I have heard a lot about you Tris, you are going to be a wonderful mother, I know it!" She says smiling back.

"Oh, Nicole here is my friend, she was the one who helped with to learn everything to be a midwife, so I could help you. I talked to her a lot about you and everyone else!" Marlene says and I smile.

"Thank you, both of you!" I say to them.

"Should we get the others?" Nicole asks and I nod.

Everyone comes back and everyone gets to hold Sky. We also tell them her name is Sky Blue Prior and everyone says it's beautiful. I know that I never want anything to change. I don't want anyone to leave, I love them all too much.

**A/N - I hope the birth part wasn't that bad. I don't really know anything about birth, so yeah, I hope it was okay! Please review! Please tell me if any pansycakes want anything special to happen and I will try to see if I can do it!**


	35. Max?

**A/N - Thanks for all the great comments! I don't own anything, except Ash, Ace, Sky, Nickolas and Nicole. Here is chapter 35 - Hope pansycakes like it!**

**Tris POV **

It's been two weeks since I gave birth to Sky and Nickolas. Christina gave birth a week after me, and Christina and Will now have a beautiful baby boy named Bolt. He is so cute. Nicole has been hanging with us, and I am starting to feel like she is a member of our gang. Nickolas and Sky are so cute now, even though they might wake up way to early in the morning, I don't care, I love them so much. I am lying in bed and I can feel Four's arm around me. It's nice not having a huge stomach, I can actually see my on feet for one, and second, I can sleep closer to Tobias, my stomach was that huge that it almost took half the bed, which was annoying.

I turn to over so I can watch him sleep. I haven't been able to do that lately and I have missed. When I turn around I don't know if I should wake him up or let him sleep; I have a feeling that he was up all night with the two kids and that he needs the sleep, but it ends up with not getting anytime with him. In the day time, I have to focus all my attention on Sky and Nick, and don't get me wrong I love them, but Tobias and I don't seem to get any time with each other. I want to wake him up and spend time with him before they wake up, but I know he wouldn't want that. I look over at his nightstand and it's 7 a.m. It's amazing that they are still asleep and I am actually awake, it's usually they who wake me up. I decide on not waking him up, but instead going downstairs and make breakfast.

Before I go down, I take shower and get dressed in so shorts, which I am so happy fit me again, a fluffy crop top, some mascara and some eye liner, so in the end I having a natural look of make-up. I then go downstairs and make some pancakes.

When I am almost down, someone comes down the stairs.

"Hey!" Tobais says tiredly walking towards me "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I figured that you needed the extra sleep, please go back to sleep! You have practically been up all night!" I say kissing him and him wrapping his arms around my waist and I wrapping my arms around his neck. When he pulls away, still leaving his forehead against mine, I look up into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you!" I say.

"I love you too!" He says "Did you take a shower?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you could have at least woke me up for that!" He says smiling and I smile too. I lean in to kiss him and again, but break apart when I hear someone screaming from upstairs.

"You get ready, and I will take them!" I say giving him a peak on the lips before going upstairs. "Oh, Tobias, don't start eating, I want to eat with you!" I shout when I am half way up the stairs.

"Okay!" He shouts back.

When I come into their bedroom, Nick is the one who is screaming. I get him up and get him changed into some baby clothes. I then pick him up again and walk over to Sky. She is still sleeping witch is amazing since Nick can scream. I like watching her sleep, she looks so peaceful, until she starts screaming that's it.

"Hey did I wake you up?" I ask looking down on her. I walk over to Nick's bed again and put him down and give him his favorite teddy bear. Luckily he doesn't start screaming again. I then walk over to Sky, pick her up, and get her changed to. I then carry her over to Nick and pick him up. I have had a lot of practice, picking both of them up and being able to walk around holding both of them. It's not easy, but it's not impossible. I walk with both of them downstairs. I then put Sky down in her cradles and Nick in his. I walk over to the fridge and get out the formula milk, which I finished making yesterday. I walk back over to them, pick Sky up, walk over to the couch, and start giving her some formula milk and after putting Nick's bottle on the table. When I am half way down, Tobias come down showered and done, he looks at me.

"Where is Nick?" He asks and I point to his cradles. "Did you feed him yet?" He asks.

"No, I put his milk on the table there." I say pointing to the table with his milk on it. He walks over to me, with Nick and sits down across from me and hands Nick his milk. When I am done, I put the now empty bottle back on the table and walk over to the cradles and put Sky down; luckily she is still kind of tired so she falls asleep. I then pick up her empty bottle and put it in the dishwasher. I put the pancakes I finished before Tobias woke up and put them on the table, with so other things. When he is finished giving Nick his milk, he comes to eat with me.

**\- PAGE BREAK -**

Since everyone is at work, or went to work, Uriah helped me with the babies. Marlene has taken Ash with her to work, so Uriah and I are just pretty much making conversation and walked around the compound. Four is at work, but something came up, so he had to go, but I don't mind, I haven't been able to see Uriah for a while, so it's nice to hang out again.

"So, what have you and Four been up too?" He asks.

"Nothing really, day time I have been taking care of Sky and Nick and night time he does. What about you and Marlene, I don' see you around anymore!" I say looking at him.

"Well nothing really, she has been taking Ash to work, and I have been going to work myself!" He replies "I am kind of thinking about proposing to her... What do you think?" I stop and look at him. "What?" He says.

"I think that is a great idea! She loves you, you love her, I think she is going to want that very much!" I tell him.

"You really thinks so?"

"I know so! Go for it, I know she is not going to say no!"

" Thanks Tris!"

"Always! We should go now, it's almost 7 and I want to get them to bed!" I say.

"I will help you and then we can order a pizza or something!"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I say and we start walking toward my apartment.

When we come to the door we hear shouts coming from inside, I take my key out and unlock the door. When we come in, still Sky and Nick in the baby pram, Uriah diving them in. I motion to Uriah to stay quiet and I walk far enough - but not so they can seem me- to hear that it's Zeke and Four fighting about something. I walk back over to Uriah and motions for him to pick Nick up and I take Sky. When we come up stairs, we walk into Sky and Nick's bedroom and first close the door, and then getting them to bed. They were both sleeping when we came to my apartment and still is, which probably means they will wake up later for food, but I am okay with that.

"Who were fighting?" Uriah whispers to me, still in Nick and Sky's room.

"Zeke and Four!" I say looking at him "Lets walk back down and see if we can figure out what they are talking or fighting about!" I say and he nods; Even though I know it's mean to eavesdrop I still want to know what they are fighting about.

When we come downstairs we walk far enough so they can't see us, but we can see them.

"You can't do this!" Zeke yells.

"I know, but what do you want me to do then?" Four yells back. Something is going on for sure.

"I don't know, but anything from this!"

"I can't! You know that! Max is going to be furious!" Four yells back. Max? What is going on?

"What about Tris? Huh? What about her?" Zeke yells back and now I really wonder what this about.

"I don't know?" Four yells back and both of them yelling. I turn to look at Uriah who looks kind of shocked and kind of, I don't know, wondering what the hell they are talking about. I guess Uriah is kind of shocked that they are fighting since this is pretty much the first fight they had.

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't!"

"Do you love her?" Zeke yells.

"Of course I do!"

"Then what is there to question! You stay!" Zeke yells again, but what did he mean with "stay".

"Fine, you go and talk to Max! You can go and see what he tells you!"

"Have you even tried to talked to him? Max cares about Tris, and I don't think he would want to break her heart!"

"I tried everything I can! Nothing works! This is what he wants!"

"That's it! You are doing this?" co

"What else can I do Zeke?" Four yells back at him.

"Nothing! Just nothing!" Zeke yells back to him "But tell her now! Don't wait! She should know!"

"I can't ruin everything now! Everything is good!"

"No! Everything isn't good!" Zeke yells back and I decide that I am going to go over to them. Uriah follows me.

"Both of you stop it! You are waking Sky and Nick up!" Uriah tells them.

"What's going on!" I ask looking at both of them.

"When did you come? I didn't hear you come in!" Four says.

"Of course not, you two were shouting and yelling too loud you couldn't hear when we came in!" I tell him.

"Are they awake?" He asks back.

"No they are sleeping, but what are you two fighting about?" I ask.

"Nothing" Four tells me, but I know this well to know that this is nothing, especially if Zeke is fighting with him about it.

"Nothing! Yeah it's nothing!" Zeke says looking at him "Uriah lets go!" He says and they walk out.

"Hey, I was going to order pizza with Tris!" Uriah tells Zeke.

"No, lets go!" Zeke yells and drags him out the door.

"What was that about?" I ask looking at Four.

"Nothing!" He says.

"Nothing?" I ask.

"Hmm!"

"Tobias, that wasn't nothing!"

"I will you later!" He says "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know!" I say, I don't want to let this go, but if he wants to tell me later that is okay too. "I will have some toast!"

"Okay!" He says.

After we ate some toast, Sky and Nick woke up and we gave them food. We are currently lying in bed or I am lying in bed waiting for Tobias to come and lye down with me. Sky woke up, so he is with her trying to get her to sleep.

It isn't long before he comes though.

"Did she fall asleep?" I ask when he comes to lye down next to me.

"Yeah, she did!" He says wrapping his arms around me waist.

"Tobais." I say.

"Yeah!" He replies.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always!"

"What did Zeke mean, Max wouldn't want to break my heart?" I ask looking at him.

"We can talk about it later!" He says.

"When is later?"

"Don't worry about it okay?"

"Okay, good night!" I say.

"Good night!" He says and kisses me. I then turn around some my back is against his chest.

"I love you Tris!" He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too!" I say enjoying his strong arms around me.

**A/N - I hope this chapter was okay! Please tell me if pansycakes want me to add something or not! Please review!**


	36. Unconscious!

**A/N - I have to say I loved reading the comments/reviews! I love them! But I have to say sorry though, I won't tell what the fight was about jet! I don't own anything! Here is chapter 36!**

**Tris POV **

It's been almost two months since I gave birth to Sky and Nick, they are both growing healthy and fast. They are so cute now. Four still hasn't told me about what his and Zeke was fighting about, but I don't care, no one seem to notice anything going on, except Uriah and I know something is, but we have put it behind us. Marlene and Will have agreed to take care of the children, all of them, until the day is over. Tobias is already waiting at the net, Christina and Uriah said that they could go to the Choosing Ceremony with Max, so I decided that I would spend sometime at Marlene's place, with the kids before heading over to the net. Will is here as well.

"So what's going on with you and Four?" Will ask.

"Nothing special, twins are harder work then I thought, but I don't regret any of it!" I reply.

"Yeah, I don't know how you do it, you and Four, I think it's hard just to deal with one!" Marlene says. All the kids are sleeping.

"Well I should get going!" I say "Bye!" I say and walk towards the door "Oh call me if something happens!"

"Yeah yeah! Have fun!" They shout as I get out the door.

When I come to the net, I see Tobias standing looking up. I walk up behind him and put my arms around his waist from behind.

"Hey!" He says and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask knowing he was thinking about something.

"You! The first time I met you!" He says. I let go of him and he turns around.

"Yeah! Christina really didn't like you!" I say smiling and remembering the memory, I was so happy then, not that I am not happy now, but I was happy I escaped Marcus.

"What did you think of me?" He asks.

"Well first of all I was shocked to see you! Then I was more upset or angry at you, and then I heard Lauren say Four and then I thought that you wanted to forget about me, so I played along!" I say looking at him.

"What about now?"

"I love you, but I think we should keep our relationship a secret for the initiates!" I say wrapping my heads around his neck.

"Okay! I love you too!" He says and kisses me. We break apart when we hear someone coming behind us.

"Hey!" They say, I turn to see Uriah and Christina standing waiting too.

"I thought-" I start out.

"Yeah, we went and saw the Choosing Ceremony, but Max, wanted us to come here and wait at the net for them! So we came here, but it seems as if we were interrupting something!" Christina says.

"Who are the kids?" Uriah asks.

"I have a feeling Marlene and Will are going to be tired at the end of the day, but when I left all the kids were sleeping!" I say. I stand up and stand beside Four when I hear Max shouting. I turn to look at Uriah and he looks over at me. I walk over to him and stand next to him.

"Anything?" He whispers in my ear. Then we hear someone falling and it's from faction less.

"What's your name?" Christina asks.

"Luke!" He says.

"Make the announcement Four!" Christina says.

"First jumper Luke" Four says.

"You?" I ask looking at Uriah, we have been trying to get anything out of Four or Zeke, but we get nothing. He doesn't answer, since we are being interrupted by someone falling into the net. We wait for the rest of the initiates.

We end up having 8 transfers and around 10 Dauntless born, which is a good thing, we will get more work, especially Christina and Uriah, but it's a good thing since more Dauntless born choose Dauntless as their faction. There was 11 Dauntless born leaving today and there was just one who left. I don't know any of them, but I guess I will.

"I am Four, this is Six, Uriah and Christina!" Four tells them pointing to each of us.

"Like the numbers?" A Candor girl asks.

"What's your name?" Four asks moving closer to her.

"Adele!" She says.

"Well, first exactly like the numbers, second, first lesson you learn from me is to keep your mouth shut!" He tells her in his Four instructor voice.

"That goes for all of you!" Christina shouts out to everyone. I turn to look at Uriah and he just looks at me.

"Hello? You going to answer me?" I whisper to him.

"No, I don't know anything, just that Zeke is still pissed!" He says angrily.

"And? I know your are keeping something!" I whisper to him, with my back against the initiates.

"Hey, you, what's your name?" Someone asks from the crowed of initiates. I turn to look from where the sound came from. It's the Faction Less boy.

"Me?" I ask looking at him.

"What do you think? Your are the hot girl in here!" He says.

"Didn't you listen when Four told you my name?" I ask turning probably name.

"I am single you know, are you?" He asks.

"No I am not single!" I tell him.

"Who ever you are dating doesn't have to know!" He says back.

"He already knows!"

"Is it you?" He asks Uriah.

"Me?" Uriah asks from behind me.

"Yeah, you have been whispering to each other the whole time!" He says.

"I am not dating him and listen to Four! First, Dauntless Born I don't think you need a tour of the place, follow Uriah and Christina!" I say and they start walking away "Uriah!" I shout and he turns to look over at me "We are not done!"

"Sorry T-Six, I am not saying nothing!" He says and I walk over to him.

"What do you know?"

"Only that Shauna is starting to notice something with Zeke, she asked me yesterday if I knew what was up with him, but I said I didn't know! The fight they had has changed Zeke, he is more upset, he doesn't have parties! He never goes out anymore! Tris, I need to know what is going on!" He says and I have a feeling he said this too loud.

"Just please keep your voice down!" I tell him "I will find you when I am done with the tour" I say and turn to the group of initiates and I look at Tobias who is watching me closely and giving me a question look.

"Do you want to lead the way Four?" I ask looking at him and I walk in the back.

"So, you are not dating that Uriah dude?" The Faction Less boys asks me again, walking beside me.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Luke!"

"Well Luke, I am in a relationship and I love the guy! So, I am not interested! Now keep following the group of initiates." I tell him.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I have faction less cloths on?" He asks.

"No, it's your old faction now!" I tell him with more anger in my voice, I am kind of tired of all the talking.

"My mother was Faction Less when I was born, or she came to live with me when I was around 5 years old, she realized that my dad was a bitch, so she came to faction less to live with me!" He tells me.

"Your dad?" I ask.

"Yeah, my mom told me that she didn't tell my dad about me, because he was a mean or a crazy guy, so she gave me to her friends Faction less to take care of me, when I was five she turned up and has taken care of me ever since!" He tells me.

"So are you going to miss your mom?" I ask not sure why I asked the question.

"Yeah, I love her, and I know she is going to come and visit me unless she wants me to come to Faction less, she is kind of in hiding!" He tells me.

"Hiding?" I ask.

"Yeah, from my father, my father thinks she is dead!" He tells me.

"Oh, now follow your trainer!" I tell him.

When we have given them a tour or Four given them a tour of the place, we go to dinner! I am starving so that is nice with food now. I go and sit down after getting food and it's burgers today. Yeah! I have a Burger and a piece of Dauntless cake on my plate. I walk over to our usually table and sit down, everyone is there except Marlene.

"Where is Marlene" I ask looking at Will.

"At home with the children! We didn't want to bring all of them down here, plus we didn't know how to!" He tells me and everyone laughs. Zeke is with us now and is eating his burger.

"So Zeke what have you been up to?" I ask looking at him and Uriah, who is sitting next to Zeke.

"Nothing really, work!" He says. Then Four comes to sit next to me. I look at him and smile.

"Hey" I say and he smiles back.

"Hey guys!" He says and Zeke stands up. I look at Uriah who has a question look on his face. I look at Four.

"You haven't finished your food even!" Four says looking at him.

"You can just shout up!" Zeke tells him leaning over the table looking at him, not loud enough for the whole cafeteria, but loud enough for the whole table to hear it.

"Come on Zeke!" Four says.

"NO!" He yells and everyone is looking at us, Zeke stands up and leaves "Everyone nothing is going on, just keep eating!" He yells before leaving the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Shauna asks.

"Nothing!" Four says and starts eating and everyone else does the same. Then I hear someone behind me and I turn to see it's Luke.

"Hey!" I say turning around to look at him.

"Hey, can I sit here?" He asks.

"Sure!" I say "Next to Uriah there, is there an open seat for you to sit!"

"No I think I will sit next to you" He says and sit's in between Four and I and he looks pretty annoyed.

"Having a bad day Four?" Luke asks him.

"You have no idea!" He tells him.

"So what does your mother do in Faction less?" I ask him kind of interested.

"She is the leader!" He tells me and everyone is looking at us now.

"What?" I ask looking at them.

"Nothing!" They say.

"So she is supposed to be dead, but is the leader of Faction Less?" I ask not sure why I really care.

"Yeah, her name is Evelyn!" He whispers to me and I can feel the anger go through my body already.

"WHAT?" I ask and everyone looks at me this time.

"Hey Six!" She says and I turn to look at her carrying a crying Sky, then I turn to see that Will isn't here anymore, which I am happy about, that means he is at her apartment.

"Hey!" I say to her.

"Someone wants you!" She says and hands me Sky and Sky stops crying right away.

"Hey!" I say and I look at Tobias who is looking at me "Can you take her?" I ask standing up and he nods and I hand her over. Then I start walking away and Luke follows me.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asks running out of the cafeteria after me.

I walk up to the train station and I jump on when the train comes and he follows me. The whole ride is quiet and when I know we are near the Faction Less sector I jump, and he follows. When we come into the Faction less house, I know Evelyn lives in, everyone stops there work and looks at me. When we come to the guards they open up and looks at me and nod. I didn't think I would be allowed to go through here, but I guess I am. When we see Evelyn she steps forward and looks at me. Luke comes suddenly in fort of me and gives her a hug.

"Luke?" She says hugging him and him hugging her. I look over and see Edward standing not far from Evelyn.

"Hey Ed!" I say smiling over to him and he turns to look at me and walks over to me and hugs me.

"Hey T-"

"Six!" I say cutting him off and he gives me a wired look "Initiation!" I say and he nods.

"So I didn't think I would ever see you here again!" He tells me.

"No, I didn't either, but someone needs to give me an explanation!" I say nodding toward Evelyn.

"Six!" She says "Many names!"

"Only two, Six and the other one I go by in Dauntless!" I tell her.

"Okay!" She says.

"Care to give me an explanation?" I ask.

"About what?" She asks.

"Oh, you have no idea what I am talking about right?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Him! Luke!" I tell her.

"Wait you know her?" Luke asks me.

"I am her moth-" She starts.

"Yeah I have met her a few times!" I finish for her.

"What? I can't even tell my son that he has a sister?" She asks.

"Wait, you are Tris or Beatrice or what ever?" Luke asks.

"I am Tris in Dauntless yeah, but not longer Beatrice, she was gone the minute I came to Dauntless! How did you know my name?" I ask looking at him.

"Mom, she has kept looking at this girl when we worked in the street and told me it was her other daughter and that she missed her a lot. I came to Dauntless to meet my sister! Mom cares for you a lot!" Luke says.

"Oh, well then why did you leave me alone to die?" I ask almost yelling at her.

"You didn't die!" She shouts back.

" When I was 14 and you know who left, I was stuck alone! Alone! He broke my heart, before I didn't really care that I was stuck with Marcus, since I would have had you know how there and Caleb! When you know who left, I was broken and just to top it of, I would come home each day to get beaten until I was unconscious!" I yell at her.

"Well trust me I know how it felt!" She yells back.

"Yeah, you went through the pain for a year, what about me? I went through that pain from I was 6 until I was 16! 10 years! 10 years I had to go through that pain!" I yell at her.

"I know and you know how sorry I am!" She yells.

"I came her because I wanted to know what Luke has that I didn't! Why you choose to keep him safe and sacrifice me!" I tell her trying everything I can to not just fall down and cry.

"He doesn't have anything you don't! I love both of you and I have thought about since the minute I left, but you know your father wouldn't leave us alone if I took you with me!" She tells me.

"What ever!" I tell her and walk away "Luke!" I yell and turn to look at him "If you don't want to be faction less again, you better come!"

On the ride back to Dauntless is quite; before we jump I tell him to keep his mouth shout about everything and he just nods. When I come to my apartment, I stand outside the door and just breath! I just want to sit down and cry, but I know I can't, so I unlock the door and walk in. No one is down stairs, so I walk upstairs and I can hear Four talking to one of the kids so I go and get ready in the bathroom.

I undress and step into the shower and turn on the warm water. I stand there and let the water run over my body and I let the tears fall. I don't know how long I stand here before I feel someone wrap their arms around me.

"You okay?" Tobias asks from behind. He lets go of me and I already misses his arms around me. I feel them in my hear and he is washing my hair and it's really nice. I know I am still crying and I am happy that he doesn't ask questions. When he his done with my hair, he moves to my body and I love the feeling of his hands on my body. When he is done with my body, I turn to look at him and he looks at me. Even though we are in the shower he wipes the tears away, even though other are still coming he tries to wipe them away, which just causes me to laugh. I take the soap and he turns around, I start washing him and he does his hair. When I am done and washed away all the soap I start kissing his back and he turns around and starts kisses me.

"We should go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow!" I say after pulling away and he nods.

When we are done getting ready for bed, I end up wearing his big t-shirt and some underwear and he in his sweatpants. I lie down on his chest and I listen to his heartbeat while he strokes my hair.

"You okay?" He asks and I nod even though I know I am not.

"I am on the only one here, you don't have to be okay all the time Tris!" He tells me.

"Luke is my brother and Evelyn is his mother. Marcus doesn't know about him though, she hid him in faction less until I was 6 years old and then she took care of him in faction less!" I tell him and I turn to look at him and he kisses me and kisses him back. I pull back and look at him.

"What is up with you and Zeke?" I ask, even though I know that he won't tell me.

"I will tell you when I need to, now, it's nothing to worry about!" He tells me and I lie down on his chest again and I fall asleep quickly.

**A/N - I know this chapter was very long and sorry about the mistakes, and I hope I made it good! I don't know, but I thought I did! Please tell me if Pansycakes wants anything to happen! Oh and I will probably talk more about the initiates in the next chapter, also I know I did the writing mistake of writing innates instead of writing initiates, I am sorry about that! I hope this chapter was okay though!**


	37. Fighting!

**A/N - Thanks for the comments, and I know some people know why Zeke and Four are fighting, but I hope that doesn't mean you won't keep reading this FF, if any pansycakes wants to tell me something they want to add, please tell me! I don't own anything! Here is chapter 37 - Hope you like it!**

**Tris POV **

I am in the training room now, watching Emma and Emily, they are twins and both from Erudite; they seem to tell each other everything, and I do feel a bit mean pairing the together. Emily has brown hair, short, but I think she is going to make it in to Dauntless. Emma has blond hair, tall, and I think she has a very good chance on making it in to Dauntless, but I don't like the way she looks at Four, and takes to him for that matter; she seems to be very found of him, Emily however, doesn't seem to like Four, but Luke instead, and I guess they would be good together. Luke is almost as tall as me, he has blond hair as me, but I don't know, there is something he has that I don't. Then there is Adele she is from Candor, she has also has blond hair, and seems to like Four as well, she is good looking too; she seems to do fine in Dauntless; Emma and Adele seems to get along well, which is good I guess. Then surprisingly there is a girl from Amity, her name is Mia, and she is very shy, I have said hello to her a couple of times, but Four has mostly been training her. The boys are from Candor and Erudite and Faction less - Luke. Jack and Jackson are from Candor and they are also twins. Both seem very fit here in Dauntless, both of them have brown hair. The last boy is from Erudite and just colored his hair green. I have to say he is brave who did it, and I kind of like the color, it fit him. He is a bit shorter than me, but we will see how he does the fighting.

Emily and Emma has been in the ring now for 5 minutes, but non of them have made a step yet. They are just walking in a circle and wasting time.

"Don't play with each other! We don't have the whole day!" I yell remembering when I was initiate and Eric told us that. Four looks over at me.

"They have only been staring at each other for 5 minutes." He tells me.

"Exactly! 5 minutes of wast!" I tell him and he smiles.

Emily punches Emma in the jaw and she falls, then Emily kicks her in the stomach. Emma puts her hand up and wants to stop. We don't play after Eric's rule anymore, so one of them can concede.

"Emily why don't you take your sister down to the infirmary?" I ask her and she does it.

"I am sure Four can do it instead!" Emma says smiling and trying to stand up and pretend that she has pain in her foot. I want to say something, but it will make everything suspicious if I answer for him, so it takes me everything not to answer.

"I think your sister can do it perfectly herself." He tells her and I feel that relax right away. They walk away and next fight is between Adele and Mia, I don't know how this fight is going to turn out, but right after Four said go, Mia made the first move and punches Adele in the jaw. Adele looses her balance, but recover quick. Adele is the next to throw a punch, but Mia sees it and blocks it; Mia then trips her and Adele falls straight on her face and that doesn't look good. Mia then kicks her in the ribs and Adele wants to stop. We do as she wants and she has a bloody nose.

"I think she should go to the infirmary!" Mia says and I nod.

"Do you want to take her?" I ask and she nods.

"Why don't Four take me, and then he can also check on Emma and Emily!" Adele says and I really want this class to end now.

"Why don't Mia go and check on Emma and Emily, she can do that fine!" Four says and Mia nods and follows Adele out, but Adele doesn't seem that happy. "We will do the next fight after lunch! You are excused, but get back her at 2!" He yells and everyone leaves except Luke.

"Hey!" I say and he comes over to me "You okay?"

"Yeah!" He says "I need to talk to you!"

"What's up?" I ask and Four comes over to me and Luke.

"Hey Four..." Luke says and Four nods to him. "Do you mind if? We are in the middle of something!"

"Yeah, I do mind!" Four says and I look at Four and he looks back at me.

"Just talk Luke, just forget he is here! What is it?" I ask looking at Luke.

"It's about mom!" He says and I look at him.

"She is not my problem!"

"Well I have a feeling that she is not going to come on Visiting Day, and I want to see her, can I go to the Faction Less sector, is that okay?" He asks.

"Not alone!" I say.

"Then you can come with me!"

"No! I am not having anything to do with her and you know that Luke!"

"You know she is sorry Tris!" Luke says and I look at him.

"You really want to see her don't you?"

"Yeah, she is everything to me and I love her!" He tells me.

"Fine, I will get Ed to come and get you!" I tell him.

"Yes!" He says.

"Okay! Now we don't know each other and don't think that since your my brother you will get into Dauntless easier!" I tell him and he smiles.

"Didn't think so!" He says and I smile.

"Now get to lunch, you need to eat!" I tell him and he says bye and leaves. That leaves Four and I left in the training room and he keeps looking at me and I wonder why.

"What?" I ask looking at him.

"You really don't like Adele and Emma do you?" He asks smiling.

"I don't really like them, but they are good fighters, if they train that's it!" I tell him ignoring the question.

"You know what I mean!" He tells me.

"Fine, I don't like them very much, but that is only because they keep wanting to be with you and it's really annoying!"

"Well I don't want anyone other than you!" He tells me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"I love you!" I tell him.

"I love you too!" He says and leans in to kiss me and I kiss him back.

**A/N - I hope this was okay! I know it was short, but I am on holiday, so I couldn't use a lot on time writing this, tomorrow hopefully will be longer! I am sorry for any spelling or mistakes! Please tell me if any pansycake wants anything to happen! Please review or PM me!**


	38. Tired!

**A/N - I forgot to write the name of the Erudite boy how has green hair, his name is Ethan, sorry for the mistake! Don't own anything!**

**Tris POV **

After lunch I go back to the training room to just get a break from all the noise in the cafeteria. I didn't realize that working as an instructor was this tiring, plus having two babies keeping you awake all night. Last night, I was up until five in the morning, but then Tobias came to help me or take them the rest so I could get some sleep. I did do as I was told and got some sleep, but I didn't actually notice that I was this tried until now. It's now 1:45 pm and the initiates are coming in 15 minutes. I am leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor in the training room and just looking around. I remember when I was fighting a year ago and how everything is different now.

A year ago I was a skinny, small Abnegation girl running away from my so called "father" and now I am a mom at 16 turning 17 (I don't know when, except it's this year), have a boy friend and I am training initiates, oh and I also have lost of amazing friends. I love it here, but everything is different here too. In Abnegation, before I met Tobias and Caleb, things was easy, when I mean easy, life was easy, but that doesn't mean it wasn't painful. I remember everything so clearly, like every time I think about my life before Caleb and Tobias, it's like living through them again. I woke up to my so called "father" made him breakfast exactly how he wanted it, scramble eggs and toast, and if the bread was silty burned on one side, that would just cost half my beating in the evening. After he left for work, I got myself ready, checked my scars from last night, put on cream, and made sure no one could see any of the scares on my back, my stomach, or my arms; on my arms I had only a few, because Marcus knew that people would watch me since well he is the Abnegation leader one, and second is that he is the top government person or what ever you call it, third, because of my mother's death; many people didn't die in Abnegation, so everyone knew when and who someone died, but I guess it has also something to do with the leader's wife died. Anyway, I have some on my arms, but hidden very good, then someone on my stomach, but mostly on my back, I guess it was easier to hit there, and I didn't mind, since I could always think of something or hold something without him seeing my face or hands; that was nice. When I was doing what I usually do: go to school, I would go home and cook dinner for him, if dinner wasn't ready when he came home from work, or the food was just a bit too cold or warm, or if the house wasn't cleaned, I would get harder beatings in the evening, most nights I would even pass out and would wake up to a blood pool around me, which I knew had to be gone before he woke up. But then life was easy, do my work and go to school and get myself taken care off, that was it; now it's complicated, have more responsibilities now, and things like that, I wasn't dragged into my mother's mess for example. I am not complaining, I love it here and it's life here isn't painful like the life I had in Abnegation.

I am woken up by my memories by door to the training room being shoot. Someone is here.

"What are you doing here? I have been looking everywhere for you!" Someone says, but I recognized the voice right away. Tobias.

"Hey!" I say and he walks over to me and sits down.

"You okay?" He asks and puts his arm around me and I lean into him.

"Yeah, just tired and I wanted to get out of the noise in the cafeteria, plus the one and a half hour sleep last night didn't help." I tell him.

"You can go and I will take care of the fights, we have only the boys left to fight and done we are done and the day is over!"

"Yeah, we have only two fights left so I will stay, but then promise me that we will go straight back home and sleep!"

"Fine." He says and kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say against his lips like he does.

We break apart when we hear the initiates coming. We both stand up and we wait for the rest of the initiates to come.

"Where are the rest!" I ask looking over at only the 6 initiates that are standing in front of Four and I.

"Coming!" Emily answers and I nod.

"You are late!" Four shouts over to the two girls coming in: Adele and Emma, of course.

"Sorry, won't happen again." They answer back and comes over to the rest of their group.

"We have the boys left for fighting, after that you have the rest of the day off, so let's get this over with, shall we?" I say while looking at them "Luke and Jackson in the ring!" I say and they walk over to the ring. This might be a bit of an unfair fight, since Jackson is shorter than Luke, but I didn't really want the twins to fight against each other, and since Ethan the Erudite boy is short I didn't want to put them together, but I guess I could have put Jack and Luke together since they are both same height, but that wouldn't be fair, because Luke has way more training in fighting than Jack has, so it just had to be.

The fight doesn't last long. Luke throws a pouch toward Jackson's jaw and hit's exactly where he was aiming it it seems, Jackson looses balance and falls to the ground, but also because Luke kicked him in the ribs, right after the punches. Luke wins and Jackson surrenders, but he did pretty good for his height, I guess I should learn him to use his height as good thing and not for the bad.

"Okay, Ethan and Jack in the ring!" Four shouts when Luke and Jackson are out of the ring. Ethan and Jack enters the ring and are about to start when someone comes in with a screaming baby in their hands.

"Sorry to come in like this, but I don't know what's wrong anymore!" Marlene comes over to me with a screaming Sky. Something must be wrong, she is the one who has been keeping Nick, Tobias and I awake all night. I take Sky from Marlene and Sky starts too quiet down, but not much.

"Where is Nick?" I ask looking at Marlene.

"He is up with Will like the rest, he is sleeping, which is good since he has been very tired the whole day!" She tells me which isn't any news.

"She has kept us awake all night!"

"Oh really? Maybe she has a stomachache or something?" Marlene says.

"Something like that, but if she hasn't slept any now when she was with you and Will, and nothing at our place, then maybe she is just tired?" I say, but she could have slept last night? This is confusing.

"She didn't sleep at our place like all the rest, she has been screaming mostly!" Marlene says.

"I am sorry, probably you are right and she has a stomachache or something! I guess she will get better after some rest!"

"Have you tried breastfeeding her, I know it's late, but same happened with Ash and I started breastfeeding her and it helped, try it!" She whispers in my ear, so no one can hear. I have only given then formula milk, but I will try breastfeeding if that might help.

"Okay I will try!" I tell her "Thanks" and she smiles. Then Four comes over to us.

"Hey Marlene where is Nick?" he asks.

"With the rest of the kids, I heard your are almost done, but since you guys didn't seem to get any sleep, we can take care of Nick longer so you guys can rest!" She tells us and that sounds really nice.

"Yeah, that sounds nice!" I tell her.

"Okay, Sky seems to have quiet down, should I take her up?"

"No, it's okay, we will keep her and take her home when we are done here!" I tell Marlene and she nods and waves bye to us. We walk over to the initiates.

"Is that your daughter?" Emily asks and I nod "She is so cute!" Mia and Emily says walking over to us.

"Is that your only child?" Luke asks walking over to us with the rest of the group, to say hi to Sky probably.

"No, her twin is with his babysitters!" I tell them.

"His?" Ethan asks and I nod.

"One boy and one girl!" I say smiling. "Why don't you guys give her some pace, she isn't feeling well!" I tell them and they move away.

"And how old are you? Aren't you a bit too young to be a mother? Only sluts have kids when they are young!" Someone in the crowd says and I know already who it is: Emma.

"Yeah, you are a slut!" Adele says with her.

"Age doesn't matter here in Dauntless!" I tell them. "Ethan and Jack! In the ring!" I say and they walk over to the ring.

"Are you okay?" Four asks me while Ethan and Jack are fighting and I nod. Still trying to get Sky to calm down; too many people didn't help.

"Why don't you go home and take her with you and I will come when this is finished?" He tells me and I nod.

"Sure?" I ask.

"100 %!" He says and I nod and walk out.

When I come to the apartment, I go straight up and go to mine and Tobias's bedroom and lie down on my side. Sky has been screaming the whole way from the training room until we come home, but luckily, we live near the training room so it wasn't that far. I try the trick that Marlene told me about, breastfeeding, and Sky stops crying right away and just sucks. I don't know if she was hungry or what it was, but it was nice to for once today to not hear her scream. I lie on my side and feed her and I can feel my eyes close right away when my head hits the pillow.

I don't know how long I have been lying here asleep, but I wake up when I feel those familiar strong arms wrapping around me, but stops when he feels Sky lying there. He leans on my shoulder and look down at her.

"Why are you feeding her like this?" He asks and he knows I am awake even thought I my eyes closed.

"How did you know I was awake?" I ask opening my eyes.

"I felt it when I was half way wrapping my arms around you, but then someone was in the way!" He tells me upset.

"Oh, Marlene gave me the tips!" I tell him. "How was the fight?"

"Ethan won, but it was only by some few points, we can work on the rankings tomorrow, since it's Visiting Day we have to post the rankings and one have to leave! We can talk to Christina and Uriah tomorrow, oh and I talked to Will and Marlene and they told me, if we didn't wake up earlier, like for dinner, they could like just keep him for the night!" He tells me and I smile.

"That would be nice!"

"How is she doing?"

"Well she is still sucking, but sleeping at the same time, I don't know actually, I guess we will find out when she is done, but I want to turn around, so she and I can change, it's starting to get uncomfortable!" I tell him and I put her on my stomach and turn around slowly so I don't wake her. When I have turned around, she starts sucking again, on my other breast and I have to say its kind of uncomfortable the whole thing, but I guess you will get used to it.

"Fine, then I will lie on your side!" Tobias tells me and walks over to my side and wraps his arms around me and Sky.

"Why did you move?" I ask, while loving the warmth of his body around mine.

"I wanted to move, so I could lie next to you and hold you, and I couldn't do that with her lying in the middle!" He tells me and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you!" He tells me.

"I love you two!" I tell him and he kisses my bare shoulder.

"I love you three!" He says and I know where this is going.

"I love you Four!" I tell him "And I love you five!" I say while I smile and I can feel him smile too against my bare shoulder.

"I love you Six, and now we should get some sleep, before she wakes up!" He tells me and I nod.

"Goodnight Tobias!"

"Goodnight Tris!"

**A/N - I hope this was okay and not too cheesy! Please review and tell me if any pansycake want anything special to happen!**


	39. Party Part 1

**Don't own anything - Enjoy! Stage 1 is done...**

**Tris POV **

Uriah and Christina have been at our apartment for maybe an hour or so. We can't figure out or agree on who to cut for the rankings today. We have 18 initiates in total; 8 transfers and 10 Dauntless born. We don't want to cut any, but we know we have to.

"Guys, we need to stop arguing for who are going to stay and who not. There is only one person how needs to leave, the rest can stay!" Christina says "First, who was the last person to not hit the target when shooting the guns?"

"Mia, but was only because she wasn't used to it!" I say.

"Fine, what about knives?" Uriah asks.

"Emma." Four says.

"What about Dauntless born?" I ask.

"Kendal was the last to shoot the target and Nevah was the last person to hit the target." Uriah states. I have to say I really don't like this.

"Okay, Four how did you and Lauren choose last year?" Christina asks and I still don't like that name.

"Well we looked at the fighting and the shooting and the knife trowing results, then their skills and then decided how was staying and who was not; but it was easier for us since first, we were dating and agreed a lot and second, we were only two people deciding the results and not four people." He says.

Nick and Sky are at Marlene's place with Will. Sky seems fine and she slept threw the whole night which was nice and Nick stayed at Marlene's place. Zeke and Shauna has invited us to Ace's birthday party or his kind of birthday party. Since his birthday will be around the initiates' celebration, or at the end of Stage 3, they wanted to have the party now. So when we are done now, we are going to their party, and since all the kids are at Marlene and Uriah's place, the party is there.

"Okay, so first what group should one need to leave from?" I ask because I really don't want to do any more of this.

"Defiantly not Dauntless Born, they are still learning and well they shouldn't leave!" Uriah says.

"Well not Transfers either!" Four says.

"We can ask Max and see if we have to make someone leave at all!" I say.

"Yeah, I like that idea, but what happens at the end of stage 3?" Christina asks looking at me.

"If we are allowed we could just give the lower ranked people a worse job, like having to work at the fence! We have few people this year, if we make 3 people Faction Less, we end up having only 15 initiates and last year, if you were ranked after number 15 you are Faction Less, but we won't have any Faction Less, since we have only 18 initiates!" I say.

"So what happens we are allowed? What are we going to do with the 3 extra people?" Uriah asks.

"Well, then since if you were ranked after 10 last year, and up to 15, you had to work at the fence, right? So if from 10 - 18 had to work at the fence, we would have 8 extra people working at the fence, but we could also do 13 - 18, that means there will be 3 extra people getting jobs here in this compound and not Faction Less." I say.

"Yeah, we would have 3 extra people..." Christina says.

"Yeah, 3 extra people how could help this Faction turn into a better Faction!" I state.

"Fine, but how are we going to get permission to do this?" Christina asks.

"We have to get permission from Max, but then we have to get him to come down here. I guess I can call him.." I say and walk over to the counter and grab my phone.

After I called Max, we just sat talking about random stuff until I hear someone knocks on the door. I walk over to the door and I open it. I freeze when I see how is standing there.

"Hey, I found you!" He says and I don't know what to do.

"I thought Caleb made you go away!" I say forcing everything in my body to speak.

"Well, I mange to come here anyway!" He says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You?" He says "What did you think? That I would forget you that easily?"

"A girl is allowed to hope right?"

"Well why would you hope I would forget you? You love me!" He says.

"Just go away!" I tell him, but no surprise, he doesn't move.

"Do you remember what I told you at the Choosing Ceremony 2 years ago?" He asks me and I nod "Well good! I told you not to leave and you did! So you are going to get for that! I was going to try to give you something last year, but that didn't turn out the way I wanted it, so I decided to come this year, and see if I could just do it this year!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want to you to come back to me!"

"No! I have chosen this Faction! I am no going back to you even if I could!"

"Well too bad! Beatrice you are coming with me!"

"NO!" I yell at him and then I see Max walking toward us. Wait he has another person with him. No wait two!

"Max?" I ask and I see it's Luke and Ed.

"Hey, Tris, did you say yes to let Luke go and see someone outside this compound?" Max asks and I nod. I run out the door way, making sure I close the door to the house. I run over to them and I hug Ed.

"Take him away from here now! If Marcus finds out about him we are all dead! Tell my mom that he is here or that he knows where I live so everything is dangerous now!" I whisper to Ed while I hug him. I let go of him and hug Luke.

"Go now! Go with Ed and don't come back before I come and get you!" I whisper to him while I hug like I did with Ed. When I let go of him he looks scared.

"GO!" I tell them and they go.

"You seem very protection of this guy! Do you know him?" Marcus asks walking over to Max and I.

"Max, the others are inside and don't come out at all!" I tell Max and he just looks at me.

"Who is this Tris?" Max asks.

"My father!" I say.

"I will call the guards!" Max says and calls the guards. It doesn't take long time before the guards are here and takes Marcus of me. Yeah, while we waited for the guards, right out of the blue Marcus punched me, and did hit me, but not as bad as he did to me in Abnegation. He was lucky though, no cameras, so I don't have any prove. Max saw everything, but that doesn't help a lot since he is Dauntless leader. If I wanted Marcus gone forever, I would need an Abnegation leader to see what he does to me and I can't do that. Max told the guards to never let this guy ever come into Dauntless, which makes me feel safe, but scared. I have a scare on my arm, and it's bleeding bad. I don't know how I got it, but I know that it will be okay. This is nothing, compare to what I have gotten before.

"Sorry about that! You shouldn't have seen that, and I am sorry to just make decisions on my own with Luke, but if Marcus finds out that Luke is his son and that Evelyn is alive, he is going to kill Luke, and I can't do that!" I tell Max, while letting Max come into my apartment.

"I should be sorry, I didn't know you have had to go threw that!" He tells me while we walk in the door. "You need something for your arm, we should go to the infirmary!"

"No, it's fine, I will just have to stop the bleeding, it's nothing!" I tell him and walk over to the kitchen counter, ignoring all the stairs from my friends and trying everything not to let any blood come on the floor. When I come to the kitchen, I walk over to the sink and let the cold water run over my bleeding arm. When I know that it's not bleeding heavily, I take a cloth, wet it and wrap it around the scare. I then go and sit down in the stool I sat in before this whole thing happen. Everyone is staring at me and I don't want to talk about it so I start talking about the initiates and why I wanted or why we wanted Max to come down here in the first place.

"So, we wanted to ask you if we were allowed to have 3 extra coming here to Dauntless in the end of Stage 3!" I say, but no one says anything.

"Are you okay?" Christina asks looking at my still bleeding arm.

"It's nothing guys! Max?" I say looking at Max.

"You need stitches!" He says.

"It's nothing, just a small cut! Can we just please focus on the task so I can get Luke back here, I really don't want him being at the Faction Less sector allowed!" I tell them.

"Okay, why add 3 people?" Max asks.

"Because we have now 18 initiates. We don't want to cut any and if we cut one now and two at the end of stage 2, then we will only have 15 initiates, and last year, people ranked after 15, were cut, but then this year no one will be cut after Stage 3. Instead of cutting 3 people, we could just keep them and let them work at the fence or something!" I say hoping I convinced him enough.

"Okay, if you think that is a good idea!" He says and I smile.

"Yeah, I do!" I say and he smiles.

"Okay, we will leave now and figure out the rankings for Dauntless Born!" Christina says and stands up. "You sure your arm is okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing!" I say and hug her.

"Bye guys!" Uriah says standing up and leaving with Christina, leaving only Four and Max and I left.

"You should check that arm!" Max says and I look at him.

"It's nothing! I have dealt with worse before without going to the doctors!" I say and look at both of them.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask looking at Four, he hasn't said a word since Max came.

"Nothing! You want to get Luke now or what?" Four asks.

"No, I will just call Ed and tell him that I want Ed to follow Luke back when Luke wants to come back." I say.

"Do you want to call him now?" Four asks and I have a feeling he wants to talk to Max alone.

"I could do that! Do you want me to do that?" I ask him and he nods.

"I will talk to you later Max, thanks for everything!" I say and stand up walking over to the kitchen counter grabbing my phone to call Ed.

After the phone call I head back out to the living room where Four and Max are standing now. They have been shouting at each other when I was in the kitchen, but I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't really.

"I am going now! I need you to do this Four!" Max says leaving and nodding to me. I wave a goodbye and Four and I left here in the living room in silence.

"You ready to telling me what that was about or do I have to wait, like I am still doing with the fight you and Zeke had or have?" I ask looking at him.

"You are going to have to wait!" He says and walks up the stairs, probably to get ready.

"Four!" I say and he ignores it and keeps walking up the stairs.

"Tobias!" I yell turning to look at him and he turns to look at me.

"What?" He asks walking toward me, back down again. "I am going to get ready for this party, what is it you want to say Tris?"

"What are you keeping from me! You have acted different since the fight with Zeke! Zeke has been acting different! I know that fight have something to do with Max, and how you guys have been shouting to each other now!" I yell at him.

"I will tell you when I know what is going to happen! You have to trust me! I will tell you!" He says steeping closer to me.

"Fine, but you have to trust me to tell me things! That is what relationships are for! Not for one person to do something alone, but for them to do it together!" I tell him.

"Well nothing is happening now, so you have to trust me I will tell you when you need to know!" He says and walks up stairs to get ready.

To be continued...

**A/N - I hope that was okay, I will continue tomorrow! Tell me if any pansycake has anything they want to add! Please review!**


	40. Party Part 2

**A/N - This is chapter 39 part 2! I know pansycakes wants to know what Four is keeping from Tris, and I know some already know, but I am not going to revile anything before after initiates! Here is part 2! Hope pansycakes like it!**

**Tris POV **

Tobias and I waking towards Marlene and Uriah's apartment. Our kids are already there since Marlene and Will was taking care of them today, because later today, Four is going to and post the rankings. Eric got the job to watch over the initiates because of the Visiting Day so we instructors got the day of. After our mini fight, we haven't really spoken to each other and I have to say I don't like the silence.

When we come to the apartment, we walk right in and we see Tori, Bud, Harrison, Max, Natalie, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Al, Ash, Ace, Bolt, Sky, but Nick is no where to be seen and I can feel my heartbeat raising already.

"Hey, you guys are finally here!" Shauna says coming over to hug us.

"Where is Nick?" I ask and everyone laughs. "What's so funny?"

"Calm down, he is sleeping!" Marlene says and I realize the breath I didn't know I was keeping in out.

"Okay!" I say and smile. I go over to Uriah and sit down on the couch next to him and picking Sky up from the baby mat on the floor. Sky is so big now, she is almost 3 months now, she doesn't crawl or anything, but you can put her on a baby mat on the floor and she will just be lying there, all alone, but she enjoys it; if we do that with Nick, he would start screaming right away.

I look at Uriah and I see that he is looking at Zeke and Four. They haven't said a word to each other and it seems as if they don't even want to be in the same room. I look at Uriah again.

"Hey, have you talked to Zeke?" I ask him, but since people are talking with each other, it's pretty loud so no one can really hear us.

"No!" He answers. I look at Four and he is talking to Max and doesn't look very pleased. I look over at the kitchen and I see Zeke cooking something, but he is also watching Max and Four talk; I look at the kids lying on the mat at the floor and Shauna is sitting playing with them, but I can see that she is noticing something between them too.

I stand up and keep Sky in my arms and I walk over to Four.

"Hey!" I say looking at them.

"Hey!" Max says and I look at Four, he looks upset.

"Can you take Sky?" I ask looking at Four and he looks at me.

"How is your arm?" Max asks and Four takes Sky out of my arms and into his.

"Oh, it's fine, it was nothing!" I tell him "Thanks!" I tell Four and he nods. I make my way over to the kitchen and close the side door. Zeke turns to look at me.

"You need help?" I ask.

"No." He replies.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making some muffins!" He answers.

"Oh okay." I stand there watching him, and wondering what to say next, but he speaks first.

"Why did you close the door?"

"Oh I don't know, everyone is talking over each other and I am kind of tired of the noise."

"Then why did you come here then? It's a party!" He says and I know he is upset about something, but he doesn't need to take it out on me or other people.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" I ask looking at him.

"No your boyfriend did!" He answers.

"Fine, I don't care what is between you two, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me, Shauna or Uriah for that matter!"

"Shauna?"

"Yeah, she has notice something is up, but you nor Four says anything!"

"Well, there is nothing to say! He is just stupid and Max isn't helping either!" He tells me.

"What does Max have to do with this?"

"Everything! If Four is ever planning on telling you, say no, because you really don't want to know!"

"Why!"

"Just trust me okay! You don't want to know! I wished I never found out and that he never told me!" Zeke tells me quite loud if you ask me.

Then someone opens the door and I turn to see Shauna standing there. Everyone comes over to the door to look at us.

"What's going on?" Shauna asks and I turn to look at Zeke and he only keeps working on the muffin dough.

"Nothing!" I tell them, but no one seems to believe it.

"You need a break Zeke, I can do the muffin dough!" Shauna says and I look at him.

"I think that is a great idea, Zeke you can join me put up the rankings for the initiates." I say and drag him with me out of the apartment. We walk to my apartment and grab the black board. When we come to my apartment, I get the black board and we walk over to the dorms. I walk inside to see some people sitting on their beds, and some are not here.

"Here is the rankings for Stage 1, no one is being cut this year! Tell the others!" I tell the initiates here already. I put the black board up and walk over to Zeke who has been standing in the door frame the whole time. We look at the initiates. The rankings were in this order.

Emily

Luke

Mia

Ethan

Jackson

Adele

Emma

Jack

Emily is in the room and is umping up and down. Luke is there too and is hugging Ethan. I guess him and Ethan are becoming pretty close which is nice.

"I remember a year ago, Four was training you!" Zeke starts and I turn to look at him.

"He told me about his ex-girlfriend you know, before you come! Told me about how amazing and how special you are and everything! Then you were the first jumper and he told me he didn't care that you hated him for leaving or keeping contact or what ever! He loved that fact that he could see you every single day and be with you, see you, everything!" Zeke tells me and I didn't know any of it, except that he was happy I came to Dauntless.

"I didn't know!" Is all I say, because I don't know what to say.

"He loves you it's crazy, I have never seen him this way before! Not even with Lauren!"

"What is going on Zeke? Why are you telling me this?" I ask and Zeke start moving out from the dorms and toward Marlene and Uriah's apartment.

"You know, before I knew you, you and not you Four told me about, I was jealous of you! I hated you for being his best friend and everything! I didn't like that fact that he was always talking about you and always wishing he could see you! I wanted him to wanting to see me, to be with me and NOT you! I didn't like you! I really hated you! I felt like even though you weren't here or the fact I didn't know you, I hated you for being his best friend, the person he wanted to be with when he had a fight with Lauren or anything! He didn't want me, he wanted you! Then I met you and I saw him. He was happier, he had fun before you came too, but he was happier, his smile was bigger, then when you wasn't here. Even though you didn't want to talk to him, he smiled every day, because you were here, he loved you and he still does!" Zeke tells me and now I am really confused of why he is telling me this.

"Zeke why are you telling me this?" I ask him and we are now nearly at Uriah's apartment.

"Because I know that, even if I hate this, I have realized that he doesn't want to do it, as bad as me not wanting him to do it! Tris, you need to know, no matter what happens, Four loves you with his whole heart! That is never changing! He loves you! He loves Nick and Sky! And I have realized that he loves us too! He doesn't want to do this, but he doesn't have a choice, so instead of being upset with him, we should comfort him, help him get through it, enjoy the present and not worry about the future!" Zeke tells me and I am just more confused than what I was before. But before I can ask any more questions, Zeke opens the door to Mar and Uri's apartment. We walk in and everyone is enjoying them self. Uriah comes over to me and looks at me and I just look at Zeke. He is walking over to Four, Four isn't holding Sky anymore, and my heart is raising. I scan the room and see Natalie playing with her and I calm down right away. I look back at Zeke and Four and they are hugging. Then I see Four look over at me with a question look and I turn to Uriah.

"Zeke gave me a talk about how much he hated me because I was the one Four wanted to be friends or what ever, then he told how we should be comforting Four and help him get through this, and not be upset with him!" I tell Uriah and Uriah looks confused. "Trust me, it's all really confusing!"

He nods and then Marlene tells us it's dinner and we all go and enjoy some food. That night we are all enjoying our self, and being with our family! I have to say I love my life in Dauntless, and I never what it to end!

**A/N - Here is part 2! I hope pansycakes liked it! Please tell me if any pansycakes wants anything to happen!**


	41. Long Day!

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews, it really keeps me going! Love them! Here is chapter 40!**

**Tris POV **

I am waiting at the fear simulation place. Four wanted to take them up here and then I got the owner to explain to everyone about what the fear simulation and how it works. Lucky me right? Four has been asking me constantly what Zeke and I talked about yesterday, but I am not telling him anything; I told him that he can ask Zeke if wants to know. Zeke and Four has been hanging out a lot since they became friends again. I don't know what is going on, but I don't know how to get an answer either; they are like one team and Uri and I are another. We are trying to get the information out of them and they are hiding it from us. It's actually really annoying.

"Everyone take a seat!" Four tells them when they come in. I feel like this is going to be a long day.

"Stage 2 of training, is about primarily emotional. We will be going through each and everyone's fair, one by one of course. Everyone will be injected with a serum that will go through your fears, and it will seem real. It will also be tiny transmitters that will connect you to a computer, so Four and I know what is going on in your mind. It's not like the simulation you did when you did your aptitude test, there will be no wires, and well this is more about YOUR own fears." I say looking at them.

"Well we go through every fear today?" Mia asks.

"No, today, you will only go through one, then tomorrow you will go through another. You will do this three times, and for Stage 3, you will go through everything, in front of every Dauntless Leader." I tell them and they look scared.

"This is stupid!" Adele say.

"Excuse me?" I say, because I really don't understand why this is so stupid.

"I don't want to go through my fear landscape!" Emma says.

"Why?" Four asks.

"Because, well how wants to go through their fear landscape?" Emma asks. She has a point, but I really don't want to spend time on this.

"We do this fear landscape, because it will teach you to act fast, even if you are scared, or it could teach you, if you let it!" I tell them.

"It's should be illegal!" Emma says and I want to say that it should be illegal to be such a drama queen, but I don't say it.

"Any questions?" Four asks.

"Yeah, can we start?" Luke asks with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, any other questions?" I ask.

"Why isn't it illegal by the way?" Adele asks, of course, the two besties.

"Why do you think? They are using if for the initiation! What did you think? They are using it for fun, I am sure they had to go through the same last year!" Luke says.

"We did you go through them last year, and the year before that, and every other year, and every other year, people were cut, and this year, we made so no one becomes faction less! You have nothing to worry about!" I tell them.

"See, stop being drama queens!" Ethan says and he and Luke does a high five. They look like friends now, really good friends, and I am glad that they said it, so I didn't, and I can't help a smile creeping on my face.

"Okay, let's get started so we aren't doing this to late night!" I tell them "Jackson why don't you come with us."

**\- PAGE BREAK -**

It's now around 8 in the evening, we have been here since 10 this morning, minus 2 hours for lunch, so we have been here, either watching a fear or arguing with people how didn't want to do it. We still have Adele and Emma left, which is kind annoying. I am really tired, Four said he could do the rest, but I didn't want that since I know who is last; I know I can trust Four, but I know I can't trust Emma and Adele.

Jackson's fear today was spiders, and he used around 5 minutes to get out. Jack on the other hand is afraid of falling into the chasm, and used around 5 minutes to get out too. Mia is afraid of public speaking, which isn't that new since she is shy; she used around 4 minutes, and Ethan was afraid of heights, and also used around 4 minutes. Then you have Emily, she is afraid of drowning, and Luke was afraid of our mother leaving, they both used 3 minutes, and I have a feeling they are both divergent's, but I am not sure jet. Emma is next and I walking out to get her.

"Hey Emma it's your turn!" I tell her and she comes in with me. I point to the chair and she goes and sit down. I take the black box and take out the serum. I walk over to her and she looks at me like I am crazy.

"What is that?" She asks as I step closer to her.

"That is the serum that I will inject you with!" I tell her.

"Where does it go?" She asks, defiantly freaked out.

"In your neck!" I tell her, loosing passions. She takes her hand up to her neck and she blocks the way for me. She is really annoying right now, and I swear to god, if she says something wrong next, I can punch her!

"Move your hands!" I tell her and she doesn't listen.

"Four, can you do it? I don't trust her!" She says and I can literally punch her now.

"No, she is a person you can trust easily!" Four says sitting on the only chair in this room. She moves her hands away and I inject her.

"The serum takes effect in 60 seconds! If you want to get out of your fear landscape, you need to face your fear or slow your heartbeat! Be brave Emma!" I tell her before the blackness takes over her.

"I swear to god I can punch her right now!" I turn to look at Four and he smiles.

"You look tried, you can leave and pick the kids up and go home if you want!" He tells me and it's like second time he has said that, I wonder why.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask him.

"No!" He tells me.

"Well then don't say that, and plus, I don't want to leave, I don't want her near you!" I tell you and he smiles.

"You are cute when you are jealous, but I am glad that you don't want her near me, because neither do I! The only girl I want near me is you!" He tells me and I smile and go and sit on his lap. He starts kissing my neck and every time he touches me, electricity flows through me.

"I love you!" He tells me.

"I love you too!"

"So what do you want to do when we come home?" He asks me.

"What do you want to do?"

"Be with you!" He says and I smile.

"What is she scared of?" I ask him looking at the computer screen.

"Needles!" He says "That's probably why she didn't want you to do it!"

"Or it could be that she didn't want me to do it, because she wants you!" I tell him.

"Well that is too bad, because I only want one girl and she is sitting on my lap right now!" He says. "Tris, I don't want anyone else! I love you and that is never changing!"

I am about to say something when Emma wakes up. She has been there 5 minutes too now. She jumps up from the chair and I stand up too, not wanting her to know that Four and I are together.

"You can go now Emma!" I tell her.

"So Four?" She asks.

"What?" He asks backs.

"Should we go on a date?" She asks and I really want to punch her right now.

"I have a girlfriend!" He says back.

"She doesn't need to know!"

"Well if she isn't going to know, where would we go then?"

"Well I don't know, we could go to your apartment!" She says and I am just getting more and more annoyed.

"Well, my girlfriends lives with me, so no, that wouldn't work!"

"Well, we could go to my apartment when I get one!" She says smiling.

"No thanks, I love my girlfriend very much, so no!" He says.

"Well if we are in my apartment, she doesn't need to know!" She states.

"Too bad I don't want to though! Why don't you just date someone who is the same age as you!" Four says.

"Well I have heard that age doesn't matter!" She says.

"Emma, I want to go home and spend time with my kids and my boyfriend, why don't you just go and let us do our job!" I tell her and she just gives me a look saying 'hello, I am in the middle of something here, back off!'

"Think about Four, we would make a great couple!" She says walking of to the door.

"What ever!" He says. I walk with Emma to the door and I look at Adele and she comes in. She walks in and sits down on the chair and I give her the injects and tell her about how to get out of the simulations, last I tell her that she should be brave.

"So you want to spend time with me?" Four says when we know Adele is of in her fear landscape.

"And Sky and Nick!" I tell him.

"But you do want to spend more time with me right?" He asks and I laugh.

"I didn't say that!"

"Well you don't need to say, you just have to want it!"

"Why do you care?" I ask teasing him "You can be with Emma!"

He smiles and says "Because I want to spend time with you!"

"So you have a plan for tonight then?"

"Yeah, we go home and put the kids to bed, since I am pretty sure they have eaten at Marlene's place; then we can spend time together, and I actually know what we can do together!" He says smiling and I laugh.

"Yeah, sure we could watch a movie!" I say smiling and he gives me the look." What? That is what you were talking about right? You know what we can do, you meant that we can watch a movie!" I smile and he just looks annoyed.

He doesn't answer and turns to look at the computer screen instead. She seems to be afraid of being turned down. She then wakes up after 5 minutes. Everyone seems to wake up after 5 minutes, but then again, that isn't all their fears, it's only one. I wonder how long their whole fear landscape is.

When she wakes up, we tell her that she can leave and she does. We shut down the computer and turn of the lights and lock the door of the fear simulation room. We go and get our kids and head home. When we come home, we put them to bed. I walk out of their room and Tobias follows me, closing their door after him.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I ask him, walking over to the living room upstairs. He comes behind me and wraps his arms around me my waist.

"You know I didn't mean watch a movie!" He says starting to kiss my shoulder and moving up to my neck.

"Oh, really! I though you said you wanted to watch a movie!" I say smiling.

"You said that! I never said that!" He says moving toward our bedroom. He turns me around and start kissing me and I him, and he starts pushing me towards our bedroom door. I open the door from behind me and he lifts me up bridle style, which makes me smile against his lips. He puts me carefully down on the bed, taking of his t-shirt, before coming on top of me. His hands moves fast to my waist, and under my t-shirt. He stops kissing me and pulls of my shirt . I am just lying on the bed, smiling, letting him do all the work. When my t-shirt is of, he starts kissing my stomach, working his way up to my mouth again. It isn't long until we are both naked, and him entering me.

That night, I fall asleep in his arms and dreaming about our future together.

**A/N - I don't know if the definition of why they do the fear landscape is, so I just made one up myself, I hope it was okay! I hope the whole chapter was okay, especially the last bit! Tell me if any pansycakes wants anything special to happen! Please review and thanks again for all the awesome reviews!**


	42. Eric?

**Don't own anything! Here is chapter 41! Enjoy!**

**Trist POV **

We have been in the fear landscape room the whole day, now. Luke is currently doing here fear, and we have one left; Emma. Jackson second fear was or is thunder or storms and Jacks second fear is being in the woods alone in the dark, I guess that can be scary too. Mia doesn't like intimacy, which doesn't surprise me since she kind of is shy; Ethan is afraid of Falling, Emily is afraid of the unknown and Adele is afraid of change and well I have no idea what that means, except that she doesn't want things to changes - she wants them to stay the same. Luke is afraid of commitment and I want to ask him what it means when he if finished.

When he is finished I show him up and I open the door for Emma. She goes in gladly and I close the door behind me; she is inside and I am outside with Luke. I turn to look at him and he looks at me.

"So how is it going?" I ask looking at him.

"Okay, but can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Only if I can ask you something!" I tell him and it makes him smile.

"Okay, you first." He says.

"Okay, why was your fear: commitment? I just wonder, if you don't want to answer it's okay." I tell him looking at him.

"Well, I am afraid of commitment, because well I am scared that I become committed to our mother for example, and then she leaves again. I don't want to be committed to someone who leaves, not again anyway!" He says and I understand him.

"I guess that is kind of what I am fearing when I she say she wants me back in her life!" I tell not sure if I am right or not, but there must be a reason for why I don't want to see her, but I just haven't figured it out yet. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, who was that guy at the Visiting Day, when you wanted me to leave with Ed right away?"

"Oh, him - you noticed him didn't you?" I say smiling.

"Kind of!"

"Well, it was our father..." I say looking at him.

"Our father? Why didn't you introduce me?" He asks and it seems as he is annoyed.

"Listen Luke, mom left because he hit her, and that is how I thought she died. When she left he hit me, he abused me! That is why I left Abnegation, because I wouldn't survive being in Abnegation, and when I met mom, I was upset with her and I kind of still am!" I tell him.

"Why are you upset with her?"

"Well she left me there! With him and she knew what he was capable of! Promise me to never go near him! He could really really hurt you bad! I still have scares left from the years with him!" I tell him, worried he might want to meet Marcus.

"Oh, okay, I promise I won't talk to him, but just try to forgive mom. She has changed you know."

"How do you know she has changed?"

"Well she is different, she isn't the same mother who raised me when I was 5, she is different and she really cares for!" He tells me looking at me.

"Okay, I will try, but no promises, that doesn't mean you will go and meet Mr. Monster, okay?"

"Okay." He say laughing and hugs me and I hug him back.

"Well I will see you tomorrow!" I tell him and he walks away. I watch him walk away and I turn to open the door to the fear landscape room. I open the door and when I open the door, I freeze. I don't know if I should be upset or angry or what ever. I just want to leave, but I know Emma will win if I do. I walk in and close the door, making sure they hear the door closing. When Emma notice me, she leaves Four's lips and goes to sit in the chair and Four looks at me. I give her the injection with the serum and she is of to her fear 'world'.

"She kissed me I swear!" He says looking at me.

"It looked like you were enjoying it! You didn't push her of or anything!" I say leaning against the wall.

"I couldn't, she had a good grip on me and I couldn't move." He says trying to look at me.

"Because she is so much stronger than you!" I state looking at him.

"Tris -"

"No, when we are done here, you can pick Sky and Nick up, I will be at Christina's if you need me!" I say walking over to the computer screen and see what fear she is going through. Being alone! I shouldn't be surprise! I know it's mean, but I kind of that she ends up alone anyways.

The rest of the simulation, is covered in silence. Four keeps looking at me, but I don't look at him. When she wakes up, she looks at Four.

"You can leave now!" I tell her, but she doesn't move.

"I never going to be alone, right?" She asks looking at Four and he looks at her.

"I don't know!" He says.

"Emma, I want to go, please leave, so we can close up!" But she doesn't move.

"You can go! I would want to kiss those soft lips again and I wouldn't mind spending some time with him alone!" She says staring at his lips, which just makes me more annoyed. "What do you think Four?"

"I think you should leave!" He says standing up and turning of the computer. I turn of the light and Four walks out of the room. I am last. When I come out, he locks the door and she looks at him.

"We should do that again some time!" She says kissing his cheek and walking away.

"I will see you tonight!" I tell him and walk away.

"Tris!" He say coming behind me. I turn to look at him and he looks at me. "If I don't come home, I will be sleeping over at Christina!" I say and turn around.

I make my way to Christina and Will's apartment, and knock on the door. She opens.

"Hey!" She says smiling.

"Hey, I want to go and drunk! Join me?" I ask looking at her.

"Sure!" She says. "Will, I am going out!" She shouts to him from the door.

When we come to the pub, we order drinks and she looks at me.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Four and Emma kissed!" I tell her and she looks sad.

"Tris, have you talked to him?"

"No, or yes, he said that she kissed him and that he couldn't push her of, but she I don't know, she just annoys me so much! She has been hitting on him constantly, since she came and it's driving me nuts!" I tell her.

"You should talk to him! We all know he loves you! He loves you more than anything and I know he wouldn't hurt you on purpose!"

"Thanks Christina, I really needed to hear that!"

"Sure anytime! You would do it for me too, and hey, what are sisters for, right?" She says and hugs me.

"Right!" I say smiling.

After some few hours of chatting about random things, she says she has to go to the bathroom and I am left there alone. After some few minutes, someone comes to sit beside me. I turn to look at the person who now sits beside me and I am shocked.

"So you are the pretty girl sitting alone!" He says. Eric? I really can't believe he just said that. "What brings you to the bar alone at this time of night?"

"Well, lets just say an initiate, is driving me crazy and I need a drink!" I tell him.

"Well, I wish I could say that I don't know what your are going through!" He says, which causes me to smile. "So, where is your boyfriend?"

"Well, I didn't feel like he should join me!"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Something like that!" I tell him.

"Well, tell me if you need me to step in for you a day! If you need a break I mean!" Eric says and I wonder if he is tricking me or actually being nice.

"I will remember that!" I tell him and he smiles. Christina comes and looks at me weirdly.

"We should go, it's getting late!" She says and I nod.

'Bye Eric, it was nice to talk to you!" I tell him.

"It was my pleasure!" Now I am really confused! Am I that drunk?

When we have come few feet away from the bar Christina speaks "What was that about?" She asks.

"I have no idea actually! I think he was actually nice to me!" I tell her and she laughs and I start to laugh too. We say goodbye and I head towards my apartment and she hers. I unlock the door and I walk in. I see Four sitting on the couch watching some kind of movie. When he sees me, he sits up looking at me. I walk over to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. I drink it and he still looks at me. I walk over to him.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight!" I tell him and walk up stairs. I take a shower and get ready for bed and lie down on my side. I think to myself about today, but all the time I think about the fear landscape, all I can think of his Emma and Four. I knew I still loved him - that I still love him; I am still in love with him and I know that is not changing. I look at the time and it's 11 in the night time and I realize I really need to sleep, so I try.

I turn over many times before I can actually fall asleep or before I can actually rest and feel my eyelids starting to feel tired. I am currently lying on Tobias's side and trying to find out where I can feel his scent in his pillow. Finally, I fall asleep.

I wake up, but I don't know what woke me up. I look at the clock on the nightstand and it reads 1. I have slept for around 1 hour, I guess I used some time, just turning around. I try to fall asleep, but I can't! I lie there, in bed, trying to sleep. I give up and head downstairs. I see Tobias lying on the couch so peacefully. I walk over to the couch and sit down next to him. I try to wake him up, but it's hard. When he finally wakes up and looks worried.

"I can't sleep." I tell him, not sure what I want him to do with it.

"I am sorry Tris! I love you and that is never changing!" He tells me.

"Thank you for saying that!" I ask looking "Come back to bed with me?" He nods.

"Always!" I take his hand and we go upstairs. When we come up to our bedroom, he lies down and I lie down on his chest and him keeping his arms around me making me feel safe.

"I love you Tobias!" I say realizing how much I have missed his warmth around me.

"I love you Tris!"

"Promise to never leave! Always stay with me!" I say looking up at him.

"I promise!" He says and I kiss him and he kisses me back. But I hate to realize that he didn't make eye contact with me when he said it. I lie down on his chest again and I fall asleep right away. Drifting of to a peaceful sleep.

**A/N - I hope that wasn't too bad, I realized that I couldn't have Four and Tris hating each other, because of a small kiss. If any pansycake have anything they want me to add, please tell me! Please review! :)**


	43. Stage 2, Done!

**A/N - Sorry for the delay; I was planning to continue writing earlier today, but that never happened! I guess this will be a short chapter, since it's pretty late right now! I hope that will be okay! I am sorry for the mistakes! Here is chapter 42!**

**Tris POV **

Today is the last day of Stage 2. We are through everyone's one fear; and tomorrow they will go through the whole thing! Jackson was afraid of snakes, Jack - hell, not that I know what that mean. Mia - long words, Ethan - Sameness, Emily - dying, Luke - abandonment, Emma - failure, and Adele - doctors, I don't know why.

Today I am spending time with the girls, that was the plane until Zeke told us about his party, I guess since it's the last day of Stage 2, he is throwing a party! Annoyingly we girls have to go, so we are spending the afternoon together shopping, and then go to the party later. Max and Natalie said yes to take care of the kids, so we have the night of which is nice.

Now I am in the fear landscape, locking it up with Four. "So, you are hanging with the girls?" He asks as I lock the door.

"Yeah, I told you this didn't I?" I ask and giving him the keys to the fear landscape.

"Yeah, but do you have to go? You will see them tonight!" He says.

"Why shouldn't I go?"

"Well, we don't have the kids so we could spend time together!"

"We can spend time together tonight."

"Fine!" He says and walk towards Christina's apartment. We walk towards the pit where I see Eric standing.

"Hey Tris!" He says coming over to us.

"Hey! What's up!" I ask, wondering if this is real or not. Eric nice? I wonder if something is up.

"Nothing! You going to Zeke party?" He asks.

"Yeah! You?"

"Yeah, see you then!" He says and walks past us. "Oh, I see problems were fixed in paradise!" He says smiling.

"Yeah, you could say that!" I say and smile.

"See you Tris!" He says and walks away and Four looks at me weirdly, then Uriah comes over to us.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Yeah, what was that?" Four asks.

"I really don't know! He is actually nice!" I say. "What's up Uriah?"

"I need to talk to you!" He says and I give Four a peak on the lips and say bye and that I will see him tonight and walk with Uriah to Chris's apartment.

"So what's up?" I ask.

"Remember I said I wanted Marlene and that I wanted to propose to her?" He asks and I look at him.

"You are going to do it?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I want to!"

"Do it! Go for it!"

"You really thinks so?" He asks.

"She loves you like crazy and so do you her!" I tell him with a reassuring smile on my face. I am so happy for them.

"Okay! Thanks Tris, you are the best!" He says when we come to Christina's place.

"Always!" I say and walk into her apartment after saying goodbye to Uriah.

"Hey, where were you?" Christina asks me as I see everyone is already here; Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, and Lauren.

"Finishing up!" I tell them.

"Let's get this party started!" She says and Lynn and I both just give her a face and all the others laugh.

\- PAGE BREAK -

We have been shopping for hours! Getting all kind of stuff! We are walking toward the actually party now. I have a black simple dress that passes right below my knees, natural look of make-up and Marlene curled my hair, and Christina got me to wear high heels, not that they are very high. Christina is wearing a dress too, it's black and dark purplish with one should strap or what ever you call it, but it goes over one of her shoulders, with high heels. Her hear is done nicely and I have idea how to explain, except that it's some kind of braid, with her usual make-up. Marlene is wearing same kind of dress, except the colors are more reddish and pinkish, same kind of hair style and make-up. Lynn is wearing same kind of dress as me, but the color is more of a purple color, her hair hanging down and some make-up. Shauna is wearing a beautiful strapless dress, black and goes done about below her knees, and has a white belt around her stomach, which matches perfectly. Her hear is curled halfway down and her make-up is beautiful. Lauren is wearing a simple dress like Lynn and I, and has more rainbow colors; her make-up is done naturally and so is her hair.

When we come to the party, everyone from Dauntless seems to be here. I walk over to a corner and watch the party go on. I don't really feel like partying for some reason. I then feel some strong arms around my waist and I know immediately that it's Tobias. I turn around he looks at me.

"You look beautiful!" He says smiling.

"You don't look so bad your self!" I say smiling and he laughs. He is wearing some jeans and a t-shirt and a jacket - his normally wear. He kisses me, but we are cut of, because someone is shouting.

"Everyone except, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Will, Al, Christina, Lynn, Tris, Four, Eric, and Lauren! GET OUT!" Zeke shouts and everyone leaves. Slowly, but eventually.

"Time for Dauntless and Candor!" Zeke says as everyone gets out. We all sit down in a circle; Christina next to me and Four on the other side. I really hope no one really asks me anything, since I have only one pair of clothing on, before I revile my body, if you don't count my bra and underwear.

"I start since it's my house!" Zeke says and start to look for the victim. "Eric C or D?"

"Candor!" He says and I am kind of shocked.

"Don't say pansycake Uriah!" Marlene says smiling to him and he looks sad.

"Okay, do you have a crush?" Zeke asks, but I guess everyone knows the answer: no!

"Yes!" He says and I am in shock again.

"Tris C or D?" He asks looking at me.

"C and don't say pansycake Uriah!" I say and he smiles.

"Are you and Four planning on getting married?" He asks and I have to say, we haven't really talked about.

"We haven't really talked about it!" I tell him and look at the others in the room, but my eyes fall on Zeke, how looks at the floor, he looks sad and I wonder why.

"Lauren C or D?" I ask looking at her.

"D" She says.

"Eat a sandwich that Zeke and Uriah make!" I tell her and she nods. Uriah and Zeke makes the way to the kitchen. After a half hour, they come back with a sandwich, that just by the looks of it I am going to throw up. She finishes the whole thing and I am pretty surprised. Right after she is done, she runs to the bathroom, and doesn't come out for a while. When she comes back we continue the game.

After an hour of playing, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Al, and Eric has no t-shirt on, Four on the other hand took only of his jacket. All the girls still wears what they came here with. It's my turn now, and I think for sure I know who I am going to ask.

"Uriah D or C?" I ask.

"I ain't no pansycake!" He says smiling.

"Okay, I dare you to do what we talked about!" I say and he smiles.

"Fine, but I have to go and get it first. I will be back!" He says and runs out of the apartment. When he comes back everyone looks at him. He walks over to Marlene and they both stand up. He goes down on one knee and you can already see the tears in Marlene's eyes.

"Marlene, I have loved you for a very long time, and seeing you every day with Ash, just makes me fall in love you even more if that is possible. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth marrying me?" He asks.

"Yes!" She says letting the tears come out. He stands up, and puts the ring on her finger and they share a beautiful kiss. We all clap and cheer. When everyone has calmed done, everyone looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"How did you know?" Zeke asks. "He tells me everything, but didn't tell me this, but he told you!"

"Well, we share a connection!" I say smiling at Uriah and he smiles to me. "I am tried so I am going home!" I say. Four and I say our goodbyes and leave. When we come home, I get ready and jump in bed, feeling really tired. Thinking about how tomorrow will be. The last stage, and the rankings, I know it's going to be a long day. When Tobias comes to lie down with me he kisses me on the lips and I turn around and he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you!" He says,

"I love you too!" I say and I fall asleep quickly.

**A/N - I know this was really bad, but it's like 2:30 in the night time, and I am really tired! I am so sorry for the crappy chapter, I promise I will make a better one tomorrow! I know there are was some mistakes in there, I am so sorry! Please review!**


	44. Dady!

**Chapter 43! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Tris POV **

Today is the day for final rankings. We have been or Tobias and I, have been here with the initiates since this morning, but we aren't the leaders we can't watch the people do their fear landscape. All Dauntless born initiate have gone through theirs, so it's only the Transfers left. Nick wasn't feeling okay this morning, so he is here with us. He doesn't really tell us that he isn't okay, but he has been screaming pretty much the whole morning until now, and it's like around noon already. It's pretty tiring; Sky is with Marlene though, I don't think it would be easy talking them both with us, plus I don't think they would enjoy it either. Even though Nick and Sky are around half a year (so 6 months), Four has been trying to get them to say dady, but they don't want to say anything, except smile; it's pretty funny actually. They know how to laugh and smile these days, it just makes it extra funny to watch them grow up. I keep telling him that they are not going to say anything for a while, but he keeps saying that he has read somewhere that babies start saying mama or dady, around 6-7 months, one thing is that I think that is already pretty early, the second is that it's kind of sweet that he have actually taken time to read that stuff, I think.

The only two people from the Transfers that are done with Stage 3 is Jackson and Jack. We have talked to Luke and Emily about their divergence, and told them about how they can't just make thing disappear or help them get through their fear landscape, but try to think as a Dauntless; they seem to get it, but I just hope they just, I don't know get through his. The person in the fear landscape now is Mia. I don't know how many fears any of them have jet, Eric is giving the results to us, and then we will figure it out from there with the Dauntless born intimates. Everything seems to be going so fast this year, it's sometime a bit annoying. I can't help but think that it was only a year ago, I was an initiate and trying to get into Dauntless, and now I have amazing friends, and two wonderful kids, and an amazing boyfriend that I love so much.

"What are you thinking about?" Four asks me, when he comes over to me.

"Nothing." I say, still holding Nick in my arms, but he isn't screaming anymore, luckily, but he is sobbing.

"Oh really?"

"Well, only about how it was me how tried to get into Dauntless last year. How time has gone so quick by." I tell him with a smile.

"Do you regret any of it?"

"No, if anything, I love it all." I say which causes him to smile.

"So how is Nick doing?" He asks stroking Nicks' back.

"I don't know, but he has finally calmed down which it nice."

"Should I take him?"

"Okay." I say handing him over to his father, but when I move him and he is in his dads arms, he starts screaming, and all the attention is on us. I just smile.

"Hey, you. Give your mom a break will you?" Four asks Nick smiling. I take my arms out in front of Nick and he reaches for them, but Four steps back, so I can't take him back.

"Hey, I can take him back."

"No, it's my turn you have had him the whole time, plus I know how to calm him done, I can prove it." He says with a smile.

"Is that a challenge?" I ask.

"Maybe, but I can him to calm down."

"Fine, you get to try him to calm down, I haven't been able to do it the whole day, so, good luck." I say smiling and he smiles to. I see Luke walking towards us with a smile.

"So how is he doing?" Luke asks me.

"I don't know, he has been screaming since this morning, and for some reason I nor Four can calm him done." I tell him.

"Where Sky?"

"Well she is with Marlene, I didn't want to bring them both, especially since Nick is like this, and well I thought I would be the one who had to take care of them, so Four took Sky to Marlene, but now I see Four wanted to help." I say with a smile.

"Oh, okay. So I need to ask you something." He says.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well, Max told me or well Natalie told me that she had talked to Max about letting Evelyn come to Dauntless with Edward, and or I wondered if that was true?"

"Well, it has been talk about it, but since I was having twins, Max said we could wait until I gave birth until letting Evelyn come to Dauntless, but nothing or anyone has talked to me about it more after Nick and Sky came into the world. You would want that though, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, it would be nice to have them here, both of them." Luke says, then Four comes back over to me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"See, Nick has calmed down." Four says with a smile.

"And?" I ask knowing he doesn't smile that big only because Nick has calmed down.

"He said 'dady'." He says with a big smile on his face and I just smile.

"Yeah right." I say with a smile.

"No, Tris, I am serious." He tells me only loud enough for him, me, and Luke to hear it.

"I don't believe it before I hear it." I tell him with a smile.

"Oh! Seriously?" He says with a smile and looks down at Nick, who is looking back up at his father. "Say dady Nick."

"Dady." Nick says and I can't help but smile.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"It's called love." Four says smiling "Plus he is a dady-boy."

"Well, lets see if Sky loves you as much, then." I say with a smile on my face; happy to know that Nick actually said a word, I just which I could show my emotions a bit more, but since we decided that we would keep our relationship hidden I can't. Four just smiles at me.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Everyone in our gang is here, we are waiting for the rankings. Luke, Emily, Christina, Will, Bolt, Marlene, Uriah, Ash, Shauna, Zeke, Ace, Four, Nick, Sky, Lynn, Al, Lauren, Eric, Nicole, and I, are all here. Nick is with his father, and Sky is now enjoying being with Luke, who is sitting beside me. I don't mind Luke watching over Sky, so I can eat. We talk and enjoy, I think it's the first dinner or meal with everyone hear, I mean everyone, plus the kids, and the initiates, and I have to say I love it.

"Shauna?" Marlene says and everyone looks at Marlene.

"What?" Shauna asks.

"What is that?" Marlene ask pointing to the ring on her finger.

"What does it look like?" Shauna asks with a smile.

"When did that happen?" Christina asks.

"After the party." She answers." Zeke, had been planning to propose for some time now, but didn't know when the best time was, so, last night we took a drink on the balcony, with some wine, after everyone had left. He pointed to something in the skies, and then when I looked back at him, because I couldn't see anything, he was on one knee proposing." She says with a smile. I can't believe she is going to get married, same with Marlene and Uriah. Everything seems to go to fast.

Everyone says their congratulations and we keep talking for a bit more. After some more talking, we decide its time for the rankings. Four stands up and walks over to the only empty table, that was made for someone to stand on, for people to make speeches from. He walks over to it and stands on it, everyone seems to become pretty quiet right away, when he comes up there.

"So, everyone is probably waiting for the rankings now! Since we have so few initiates this year, no one will be leaving us, but we are still going to have the rankings! The rankings still means what jobs you will be able to get - so if you are ranked past 13, you are going to have to work at the fence, the initiates that are ranked lower than 13, can get jobs in the compound, but it will go in order for the first ranked and up! Here are the ranks!" He says stepping down from the table and the rankings shows up on a screen. I turn to look at Luke and take Sky away before the rankings come on, though I just keep looking at him; waiting to see his reaction. Then I see a shocked face on his face and then it turns to a smile.

"What were you ranked?" He asks looking at me.

"I guess it's in the blood! Congratulation!" I tell him, hugging him; When we pull back, we both smile to each other. The rankings where in this order:

Luke

Emily

Lucas (Dauntless Born)

Nic (Dauntless Born)

Mia

Nevah (Dauntless Born)

Ethan

Lily (Dauntless Born)

Lannah (Dauntless Born)

Zoe (Dauntless Born)

Adele

Jackson

Jay (Dauntless Born)

Jack

Drake (Dauntless Born)

Olivia (Dauntless Born)

Emma

Kendal (Dauntless Born)

I am glad to see that Emma isn't going to be in the compound, unless other people before her chooses to work at the fence and that can mostly happened, but lets not hope for that. When I turn to look back at Luke, I see him and Emily kissing. I just smile. I turn to look at Christina, who is currently holding Nick and Marlene tells me I can go and find Four, so she takes Sky. I walk over to Four and see him standing talking to Adele, Mia, Ethan, and Emma. I walk over to them and hear Four telling them all congratulation.

"Thanks!" They say.

"Yeah, you all did a good job!" I tell coming behind Four. They turn to look at me and smile.

"Have you seen Luke?" Ethan asks.

"Oh yeah, is over at our table!" I tell. Since everyone is pretty much talking over each other, it's practically like yelling. Ethan nods and walks over to the table I came from. I look at Four and he smiles at me, but that vanish as he looks at me worried.

"Where is Nick and Sky?" He asks.

"Oh, with Marlene and Christina!" I tell him smiling and he relaxes right away. Then I see Luke walking over to me and I say bye to the girls, leaving Four with them, and meet Luke half way. I see he has brought Emily and Ethan.

"Hey! Congratulation!" I tell Emily and she smiles at me.

"So, Six, this is my girlfriend!" Luke tells me smiling and I smile at him.

"What doesn Evelyn say to this?" I ask.

"I don't know? What did she tell you or what Mr. Monster say?" He asks referring to the nickname I called Marcus.

"Well first, he doesn't know, or I thought he didn't know, plus Evelyn can't just suddenly tell me what to do!" I tell him smiling.

"Well if you approve then maybe she will too!" He says.

"Yeah, I approve, though I don't know why you asked to approve." I say.

"Well, you know you are older and things, since mom isn't here then I just guessed."

"So you mean when she comes here, you can tell her that I said it was fine?" I ask.

"Yeah, she never liked me being interested in girls." He says.

"Well I always thought that you two would end up together." I say smiling "And now, call me Tris."

"Tris?" Ethan and Emily says.

"Yeah, Six is a nickname I use, when I train the initiates, which you aren't anymore." I tell them and they both smile.

"Well, bye!" Luke says and I tell them bye and they leave. I turn to look at Four who is now talking to Emma alone. I don't know if I like this. He turns to look at me and starts walking toward me.

"So, do you think hugging you would give too much away?" He asks.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I actually really want to kiss you right now, but since we decided -" I cut him of by kissing him. It's nice to kiss him now, I have wanted to do it ever since I heard Nick say dady. When I pull back he looks at me.

"Well I guess that answers the question then." He says smiling.

"So, was it easier this year or last year?" I ask.

"Well, it was easier this year, since we didn't have to cut anyone, but it's a hard question. If the question was what year I enjoyed the most, well no, that is also going to be a hard question, because last year, I got to see you and argue with you, but this year I got to spend every second with you." He says and I just lean in and kiss him again. I pull back and I see Emma standing there not far from us and looking at us. Four puts his arm around me.

"So you don't want to come to my new apartment, because of your girlfriend, but here you are kissing, her! Really?" Emma says walking closer to us.

"She is my girlfriend!" Four says smiling. Then I see Christina walking towards us.

"Did you guys know that Nick can say dady?" She asks holding Nick.

"Yeah, I am very proud of him!" Four says smiling.

"Four says that Nick can say it because he loves his dady so much!" I say smiling. "That is why I am going to do everything to get Sky to say mama first!" I say smiling and looking at Four.

"Well you can try everything you want, but everyone she is a dady girl too!" He says smiling.

"You wish!" I say.

"Wait, you are their dad?" Emma asks.

"Well if he is my boyfriend, who else would?" I ask Emma.

"So you don't care I kissed your boyfriend?" She asks.

"Well, I did care, I don't anymore!" I say.

"Should we go?" Four asks.

"Yeah, let me get Sky from Marlene." I say and Four grabs Nick from Christina; I go and get Sky and we say our goodbyes and we go home and enjoy the evening with each other and our beautiful loving kids.

**A/N - I hope this was okay, and fewer explanation marks. Please tell me if any pansycake want anything to happen, and I will try to do it; please review!**


	45. Marriage?

**A/N - Sorry for not updating, last night; school is starting, yeah, right? Well here is chapter 44! I don't own anything and, well I hope pansycakes enjoy!**

**Tris POV **

I am working in the tattoo parlor again. The shifts I am working are from early morning, which doesn't help me; being up all night with the kids doesn't help. Maybe not all night, but it sure feels like it. When we trained initiates, I woke up around 7, now I have to wake up around 5 so I can be at work 6. I was kind of used to it before I started training the initiates, but now, I don't feel like waking up at all. I am of at work around 5, but that doesn't help. I guess I have to get used to going early to bed. One good thing about working early shifts, are though its during the night shifts that it's the busiest, and I am working in the morning so no one seems to be here. Or awake either.

It's Ash's birthday today, so everyone is going over to Marlene and Uriah's for the party; then for some reason Zeke and Shauna offered to take care of the kids tonight, so Four and I have the night and the evening along, which is nice, but I still have to go early to bed, which I don't like.

"Hey." Someone say, walking in through the door. Eric?

"Hey, Eric. What are you doing up so early?" I ask, since it's not more than at least 7, and don't know why he would or anyone would wake up this early without the need too.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would just, walk around the compound." He says walking over to me.

"Oh okay, do you want a tattoo or anything?" I ask, not sure what he wants.

"Oh no, but I can keep you company if you want?"

"Sure." I answer with a smile.

"So, you going to the birthday party today?"

"You mean Ash's?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Yeah, of course. Are you?" I ask, not sure why he would come, but for some reason he has been with our group a lot, this last month.

"Yeah, Uriah asked me some days ago." He replies with a smile.

"So, what do you work as now, when you don't or haven't trained the initiates since I was an initiate?"

"Well, I work as a leader, but you knew that, and also I have been helping in the control room a bit." He answers me.

"Why the control room?"

"Well since Four was training the initiates together with you, and so has Uriah, I thought the others would need some help, so I stepped in; plus, Zeke has been taking the night shifts lately so I thought I should give him some rest, so he could rest and spend time with his family. I am still helping though, even if they don't really need me."

"Well that's nice of you." I say with a smile. He seems to have changed.

**\- PAGE BREAK -**

Eric and I have been talking for hours. About pretty much everything, except our personal lives of course. I have to say that he seems to have changed for the better, and I have to say that I don't mind hanging out with him. No one came to the tattoo parlor this morning, and I don't mind, I guess it was nice to talk to some one other than my friends. He is still here and it's time for lunch, but I guess we are a little late for that. We started talking about how its time for lunch, but we suddenly started talking about the fence and what they do there. Well he told me about what they do there, and it was actually quite interesting. He told me about how their job there is very important, and it isn't as bad as it seems. You seem to have a lot of fun there, which is good. It is kind of interesting, but I wouldn't want to work there myself though.

"We should go." He says standing up.

"Yeah, lets go." I say packing away my things and keys, so I can lock the front door, so I don't have to bring my phone and things like that.

When we come to the cafeteria, there is no one really in line, so getting our food is easy. Today's menu is, spaghetti and meat sauce. It's not my favorite, but I guess I don't mind. Eric and I get our food and walk together to our table.

"So how do you know so much about the fence?" I ask him as we walk over to our table.

"Well, you know before I came to Dauntless, I was Erudite and well, I learned a lot about the fence there. Also, I have a friend that works there too. We see each other sometimes, but it's rare, she has to spend most her time at the fence." He says.

"Where have you been?" Christina asks me as Eric and I approach our table.

"In the tattoo parlor." I reply.

"Well what took you so long?" Marlene asks me. That's when I notice something is different from my food and theirs. That's when I see it. They have Dauntless cake!

"How did you guys get Dauntless cake?" I ask ignoring Marlene's question.

"I knew you would ask that, so I got you one." Uriah says handing me a plate with Dauntless cake. I smile and start eating my spaghetti.

"So how is Ash?" I ask looking at Marlene.

"I will answer your question if you answer mine." She says.

"Fine, I was talking with Eric and we didn't notice that it was lunch time." I say. "Now answer my question."

"She is fine. She is looking forward to the party, though."

"If she evens knows what the party is for." Shauna says playfully.

"Well I don't care if she doesn't understand it. She is my baby girl, and I want to through her a birthday party, and I expect everyone to come." She says with a smile.

"Well, we can't. Zeke and Shauna offered to take care of the kids for tonight, so we are spending the evening and night with each other and only each other." Four says with a smile on his face.

"We can still go to the party though." I say looking at him with a smile.

"I am not spending time at a party tonight, when I can spend time with you!" He says and everyone is trying to keep their smile of there face.

"Well, we can go after some while. We should go, plus, its our friends." I say with a smile.

"Choosing her friends' kid over you; must be hard life!" Zeke says with a smile, and everyone is laughing.

"No, I am kidding, but I still want to go to the party, we don't have to stay long, we could like eat and then go home." I tell him with a smile.

"Fine, then you are mine for the night." He smiles.

"Well, if it wasn't for me having to wake up at 5 each morning, I am not going to last long, plus, I kind of want to have an early night." I tell with a small smile.

"Why don't we just keep the kids then for tonight, if we aren't going to do anything anyway." He says acting upset.

"Because you wanted them with Zeke and Shauna tonight." I tell him and everyone is laughing again.

**\- Before Four and Tris go home -**

All the kids are in bed, and it's like 9 in the evening. All the girls are in the kitchen and the boys are watching some kind of game.

"So what are you guys doing when we take the kids?" Shauna asks.

"Well I am going to bed." I tell them as if that is something. I have no plans on doing anything today, even if Sky and Nick isn't going to be at home, I am to tried for anything.

"What about marriage?" Christina asks.

"What?" I ask not sure what she is saying.

"Well have you guys talked about getting married?" She asks.

"Have you and Will?"

"Yeah, after the Dauntless and Candor game, Eric asked you about marriage, after that Will has mention it sometimes, what about Four has he?" She asks.

"No." I say, not sure about anything really. I haven't thought about it; or well, I guess the idea has come to my mind, when Uriah talked about proposing to Marlene, but I didn't want to bring the idea up.

"Maybe that is why he wants Zeke and Shauna take care of the kids tonight?" Marlene say eager.

"I don't know guys. I want to get married, of course I do. I love him ever single bit of him, but he has never mentioned it or referred to anything like it." I tell them.

"Well we all know he loves you and I am sure he knows you will say yes, so, I don't get it, why haven't any of you said anything about it?" Shauna asks.

"Well I don't know if I should bring the idea up or not." I say.

"If he doesn't then you should!" Marlene says.

"Yeah, maybe." I say looking at the table, while I can feel Shauna, Marlene, and Christina's eyes on me.

"Tris we are going!" Four says coming into the kitchen and suddenly we are all quiet. "Sorry did I interrupt?" He asks.

"No, lets go." I say standing up and walking out of the kitchen and over to the door, putting my shoes on and grabbing my purse.

"Tris, says something." Marlene says coming out with the girls.

"Bye!" I say. "Thanks Shauna for keeping them and Zeke you too."

"Of course." Zeke says with a smile.

We say our goodbyes and walk toward our apartment. I have so many thoughts going through my mind right now. Why Eric has started talking to me, why he spent the whole morning with me, why Four hasn't said anything about marriage, why everything. I don't know if I should be worried or not, but when Christina mentioned it, it's kind of strange that he hasn't said anything about marriage. What am I thinking? I am turning 17, and he is turning 19, he is probably thinking that we are too young.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks looking at me and waking me up from my thoughts. I don't know what to say though. The part where Eric spent the whole morning with me, and I him, or the fact that I am thinking about that fact that he hasn't mentioned marriage once.

"Nothing." I say, not wanting to say any of those.

"It didn't seem like nothing Tris."

"What did it seem like then?"

"You seemed deep in thoughts. What were your thoughts?"

"I am only tired, and how nice it's going to go to bed and not wake up because I hear someone screaming." I tell him with a smile.

"That's what you were thinking about?" He asks not believing my so called lie, but then I am happy about not waking up to someone screaming.

"Hmm."

"Okay, so what were you girls talking about when I came in? You were all so quite."

"We were quiet before you came too." I state.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we were talking about how Christina wanted to get married, one day." I say which isn't that far from the truth.

"Oh." He says. I don't know if I should be upset or not, didn't he just hear me say something about my best friend wanting to get married? He could have answered something like 'what about you' or something else than 'oh'. Maybe I have just have to wait and see what comes (when ever that will be). When we come to the house, we sit down or I go and sit down at couch looking up at him.

"So what should we do now?" He asks looking at me.

"I am really tried, from the party, and walking up early and everything, I think I just want to go to bed." I say not sure I _want_ to do anything, when I practically just put the marriage thing right in front of him.

"Oh, okay."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well I am not tried, so I want to watch a movie, but you could go to bed." He says, and I know now that something is up, but I don't have energy for any of it now.

"Okay, good night."I say giving him a peak on the lips before walking up stairs to get some sleep.

"Good night." He says when I get half way up the stairs, and I wonder if I have to say 'I love you' first or not. But since he didn't, I guess I am going to have to, or should I just wait for him to say something.

You know what, I don't feel like saying anything, not when he could have said it when he said good night. I walk up stairs, and brush my teeth, and take a quick shower, and get in my pj. I walk into out from the bathroom, and into the bed, hearing the TV from down stairs making noise.

I don't know how long I stay up or lie awake, but long enough to know that the movie from down stairs is over, and knowing that Tobias just walked into our bedroom and into the bathroom. I pretend to be sleeping, and I don't know if he knows or if he doesn't care, but he doesn't say anything. When he comes to lie on his side, he usually puts his arms around me, but this time, he just has his back against my face, so I just turn around too. I don't know how long I am awake for after that, but after some time, I fall asleep.

**A/N - I hope this was okay! Please review!**


	46. Muffin!

**Hello pansycakes! Sorry for not updating! Have been sitting with homework for hours the past two nights.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tris POV **

It's Sky and Nick's birthday today. They are so big. Non of them can walk yet, but it's not far from Sky walking around the house. It's a Friday and Tobias and I got the day of. We had the party last weekend, because we wanted to spend some time with them alone on their birthday and not with our friends and family. Caleb and Susan was here too, with their girl. She is so cute.

Today we are just spending the day home. Being with them, playing with them. We are making banana muffins. We are going to give them some small pieces and see if they can eat it. I guess they can, since they started eating other stuff than milk, when they were around 5 months.

"So, what should we do today?" Tobias asks me, as I start putting the batter in the muffin forms.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" I ask. Sky and Nick are both asleep. It's noon now, and we have been up since 7, so have they. They started to get tried so I put them to bed; they have been asleep for an hour or so. I guess we have another hour to enjoy our self.

"Spend time with you." He says wrapping his arms around my back, so my back is against his chest and him resting his chin on my shoulder.

"That would be nice, but they are going to wake up soon." I tell him still putting batter in the muffin forms.

"Yeah, but we have like an hour or maybe even more." He whispers in my ear, making me giggle.

"Plus we are making muffins."

"They need to be in the oven, and they are staying there for sometime."

"Sometime is 20 min - and I really don't want to use 20 min - I want to enjoy it and not rush it." I tell him finishing of the muffins. I put them in the oven, put on the timer, I then tidy the counter, putting the dirt dishes in the sink and wiping the counter with a wet cloth. When I finish I turn around to look at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him peak on the lips, then let go of him, but before I mange that, he pulls me in for another kiss. A passionate kiss. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I am not sitting on the counter, but I still keep my legs wrap around him. My arms leaves his neck and make their way down to the hem of his t-shirt, my fingers slipping under his t-shirt. He stops kissing him and takes of his t-shirt and crush his lips against mine again; like it's been years since the last kissed me. Don't get me wrong, I love it! He slips his fingers under my tank top, wanting it of too, and I leave his lips to take it of, but before I come that far, someone is screaming from upstairs. I look at him and he groans and I laugh.

"Really - just perfect timing!" He says. I jump of the counter and make my way upstairs, to fine Nick standing in his bed crying. He lifts his arms up and I pick him up.

"Hey you." I say to him as I lift him up. "Lets not wake your sister up okay?" We walk out of the room and head down stairs. When I come to the kitchen, Tobias has his t-shirt on again. Nick lets go of my neck and reach for Tobias and I laugh.

"You don't want mommy?" I ask him and laugh.

"No, daddy." He says reaching for him, but Tobias just stand there watching us.

"You going to take him? He sure wants you." I tell him smiling.

"Daddy!" Nick says and his about to start crying. Tobias comes over to us and takes him from me.

"Hey little guy, what's up?" Tobias asks as Nick wraps his arms around Tobias neck.

"Food." He says and I laugh.

"Do you want banana muffin?" I ask him.

"Yes." He says with a smile.

"Okay, but we have to wait a bit." Tobias says walking over to the oven and sits down looking at the oven. "There are the muffins, do you see them?"

"Muffin." Nick says with a smile and I smile when I hear him say it. He is so big its incredible. I start walking over to the sink to get some washing down. I would have put it in the dishwasher machine, but it's currently full, so I will just wash it by hand, and I don't mind.

When I am done, the clock ring mentioning that the muffins are finish. Nick and Tobias are in the living room reading a book, or well Tobias is reading a book for Nick, and Nick is either trying to copy the words or pointing at things. I take the muffins out of the oven. I put three muffins on a plate and head to the living room, sitting next to Nick; so we have in the middle.

"Do you want one baby?" I ask Nick as he looks up at me.

"Muffin?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." He says smiling. I take one of the plate and hand it to Tobias, which makes Nick cry because Tobias gets one, but he doesn't.

"Hey, Nick, I have yours here." I tell him and he quiets down. I take the muffin in my hand, and take the wrapping of half way. I give him small bits and he eats them.

"Good?" I ask him and he nods.

"They are amazing." Tobias says. I hand him Nick's muffin so I can start eating mine. Tobias gives him small pieces, but they seem to be a bit too small and a bit boring for Nick, so Tobias start giving him bigger pieces, and I don't mind. He already has quite a lot of tenths or at least the front tenths, so he is good at chewing; same with Sky. They are both growing up so fast, but I am not complaining; I love watching them grow up.

When I finish my muffin, someone from upstairs screaming. I guess that is Sky waking up. I get up and get her. When I get up to her and Nick's room, she is also standing on her feet waiting for me to pick her up. I pick her up and bring her downstairs. I go over to Tobias, and hand her over to him. I then walk over to the kitchen and get a muffin for her too. I walk back into the living room and she puts her arms out so I will pick her up. I don't though, I start unwrapping the muffin and giving her few pieces, but she doesn't let me, she really wants me to take her. In the end I do take her, and I give her pieces, which she eats rather fast. They both seem to like the muffin.

"Did you like it Sky?" I ask her and she nods.

"Mommy, I want muffin." Nick says.

"You already got one." I tell him.

"One more." He says.

"Me too." Sky says, just swallowing the last pieces. I look at Tobias and see him nodding.

"Okay, only because it's your birthdays, okay?" I tell them.

"Okay." They both say and Tobias gets the muffins.

Time flies, and it's already time to put them to bed. We played with them, then we watched Frozen, currently their favorite movie. I don't mind it, it's really good and I love the songs. We ate some homemade pizza that I made, and we made some baby porridge. We then eat some Dauntless cake, and make them blow out the lights. It was very fun actually. We eat the cake, but most of their cake either goes in their face or on the floor.

After we put them to bed, I am about to go downstairs, but Tobias starts dragging me towards our bedroom. I don't obey, I wouldn't mind being with him for once. I feel like it's been ages since we spent some time with each other. When we come to the bedroom, he opens the door and lets me in and closes it behinds him. He then turns around he pushes me up against the wall. I wrap my legs around him and things start getting heated. He then lifts me over to the bed and puts me carefully down.

It's doesn't take long, before we are naked him entering me.

I love him so much!  
I love this family so much!  
I never want it to end!

**A/N - sorry for the short chapter - tomorrow will hopefully be longer! Please review or PM about anything!**


	47. Fabulous!

**Here is chapter 47! Enjoy :)**

**Tris POV **

Today is Bolt's birthday. Everyone is going over to Christina and Will's place. Then we are planning to put all the kids to bed, and have a game of either Candor or Dauntless or maybe Never Have I Ever. I don't know yet, but I know I am looking forward to it. I am currently in the Tattoo Parlor, working. No one is here, except Tori and Eric. Eric is awesome these days. He kind of makes my day fun, since usually I am only either drawing or giving someone a Tattoo.

Eric and I talk about everything, except the part with Four and I, which I don't mind. We are currently talking about the party tonight. He has been hanging out with us lately and I would say he is a part of our group, same with Tori, but I guess everyone knew that now.

"So looking forward to it?" Eric asks.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun - and fun without kids, I am mean I there is always something fun, but well, life can be more fun, if you know what I mean." I tell him and he nods.

"Yeah, I get it, kids are awesome, but they are also tiring." Tori says. After our last fight, we haven't been the same. We both know that there is this tension between us that isn't going away until she spills it.

Then we hear the bell mentioning that someone is here. I turn to look at Eric and he looks back at me.

"When are we going to be there?" He asks, knowing that we should just change the subject.

"Around 6, and then the kids can stay up until around 8, and then we can play Never Have I Ever and or Candor or Dauntless." I tell him.

"Hey Four!" Tori says and I look up at him and notice he is watching me.

"Hey Tori!" He says giving her a hug. I look away. I don't know, but I know there is something going on between them and I want to find out what.

"Hey." I say and he smiles. "What's up?"

"I wanted a new tattoo." He says walking over to me to give me a kiss, and I give it to him.

"A tattoo?" I ask. He never mentioned wanting a new tattoo.

"Yeah." He says. "Eric."

"Four." They nod and look back at me.

"I see you are busy, so I will ask Tori to do it." He says.

"Oh, I am not busy, I can so it." I tell him not sure why the hell he doesn't want me to give him a tattoo.

"No, it's fine, I will get Tori to do it." He says. I realize that I shouldn't push him, if he Tori to give him a tattoo, then what ever. I don't care (Except saying this, might mean that I do care).

"Everything is ready in the back. You coming?" Tori asks Four as she comes closer to him.

"Yeah, I am coming." He says and gives me a peak on the lips, before going of with Tori to get his new tattoo.

Eric and I keep talking until Four comes out laughing at something. Eric and I both turn around to look at them and they stop laughing.

"So, what did you get? It took some time before you came out again." I say looking at him.

"I will show you tonight, after the party." He tells me.

"Thanks Tori!" He says with a smile and she returns it, I turn away, because I don't like the way they look at each other. He then comes over to me and takes my hand and lead me over to the door.

"You know my shift is over yet." I tell him looking down.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you in private and not in front of your new best friend." Tobias says and I look at him with a questioned face. "Eric."

"Oh." I say. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You know I love you, right?" He asks looking down at me.

"Yeah..." I tell him, not sure where this is going.

"Nothing is going on with Tori and I." He says.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I know you and I know you didn't like it when I gave her a hug or when I said that _she _was going to give me the tattoo, and when we came out from the room laughing and smile at each other."

"What ever." I say looking at the floor again.

"Tris." He says cupping my face with his hands, making me look at him.

"Hmm."

"I love you! Nothing is going. I know you have been thinking that something has been going on since your fight with her, but now I just needed to talk to her, okay?"

"Okay." I tell him, not sure if I really am okay. "What did you need to talk to her about?"

"Oh, we can talk about that later." He says looking at me.

"Okay, I will see you at the party?" I ask and he nods.

"I will pick Sky and Nick up, so I will meet you there." He says smiling. "I love you Tris."

"I love you Tobias." I say quite enough, so only he hears it. He smiles and kisses me and I kiss him back.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

I am at Christina and Will's place. Bolt is here and so is Will, but no one else. I am currently helping set up the party. Putting helium balloons around the living room, helping with putting snacks out.

Around 6 everyone starts coming. Marlene and Uriah and Ash comes first, then Eric, and then Zeke, Shauna, Ace, Nick, Sky, and Four come all together. Then Tori, Max, Natalie, Bud, Harrison, and Nicole.

We have eaten and now we are talk with each other, which is nice. Most of the time I see Four, Tori, Max, and Zeke talking all together. I have to say that I don't like where Tori puts her hand on Four's shoulder and back. I know it's stupid to jealous, but I can't stop myself. I don't want to lose him.

He turns over - probably annoyed with something Max says - he then finds my gaze and I look at him, but then someone taps my should and see that it's Eric. I turn to look at him, having my back against Four.

"Hey! What's up?" I ask Eric.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that a pretty girl like you, should be standing here alone." He says, putting his hand on my shoulder. We haven't really talked to each other when he came, so I guess that's why.

"Well, I am just observing everything here." I tell him.

"Want's some company?" He asks and I nod.

"Sure." I tell him.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asks me, as we turn to look at everyone talking.

"I don't know, the same I guess. Work." I tell him. He looks at me and I look at him.

"Well that's fun." He answers with a smile.

"Sure is." I tell him sarcastically, but also smiling. "What about you?"

"Well, I will come and entertain you and Tori, and then I will have to help in the Control Room later. I guess around midnight." He answers.

"Lucky you." I tell him smiling.

"I know right." He says and I laugh.

"Okay, before we go over to cake eating, I would like to say something..." Will say, waking us up from our conversation. Everyone looks at him. He takes Christina's hand and she stands up, and I know she looks really surprised, but she stands up. Everyone is watching them now.

"What are you going to say?" Christina asks. He doesn't answer her, but instead turns to look at her, and then goes down on one knee. Christina has already tears in her eyes, but she smiles.

"Christina Silver **(A/N - I made that last name up, don't know hers)** I have loved you since the first time I saw you in your Candor clothes. I still love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. I want to spend it with you and Bolt, and other children we decide to get later. I love you so much! Will you make me the happiest man marring me?" He asks. Everyone seems shocked that he just did that, but I have to say I was waiting for it.

She nods, probably not being able to speak. "Yes." She says quiet. He stands up and puts the ring on her finger. She wraps her arms around his neck and smash his lips to hers. Everyone cheers and clap, even the kids. When they break a part, Christina walks over to me with a grin on her face.

"I am getting married!" She says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah you are! How does it feel being engaged?" I ask.

"Fabulous!" She answers and hugs me. I hug her back and we stay like that for some time. Then we break a part, and Will says it's time for eating cake.

The kids don't end up going to bed before closer to 10. We decided that the boys could have some time with each other, so we girls, are in the kitchen talking, and the boys in the living room. It's Tori, Natalie, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, and me in the kitchen. I don't mind not playing though. The fact that my best friend is getting married, I don't know, it's just that all my friends with boyfriends are either married or are getting married. I guess they see my looking on table instead on focusing on the conversation going on.

"You know he is going to propose to you too?" Marlene asks and I look at her.

"What?" I say, not sure what's going on.

"You know Four will propose to you one day, right?" She says.

"One day." I say. "But let's not talk about this! It's been a great night so far, don't let me bring you down by it." I tell them, but they keep looking at me.

"He loves you a lot! I can see it in his eyes every time you come up in conversation, or when I see him looking at you." Natalie says and I smile at her.

"I love him too, but I guess our time isn't right yet." I tell them.

"Just know that he loves you a lot and is going to marry you!" Shauna says and I smile at them.

"Thanks guys! You are the best!" I say smiling at them and the nod.

"Of course! What are sisters for, right?" Christina says smiling. I smile at her, but it's broken when someone comes into the kitchen.

"Should we go Tris?" Four asks. I look up at him.

"Sure, do you want to get the kids?" I ask him and he nods and leave.

"See, he loves you!" Christina says.

"Well, I don't know how you figured that our when he asked us to leave, but I am not going to say anything." I tell her smiling and she just rolls her eyes.

"Byes girls!" I tell them and they say bye to me. Christina follows me out and all the boys are there waiting for me.

"Hey." I say and they smile. I then see Four coming holding Sky and Nick. I walk over to him and take Nick from him. He smiles and I smile back.

"Well I guess we should get them to bed." I say and walk over to the door and open it.

"Yeah, we will see you too tomorrow!" Will says.

"Well I guess you should say that, we will see them four tomorrow." Christina says smiling and I smile at that.

"Bye!" I say and walk out the door, and Four comes behind me.

The way home is silent. I wonder why. When we come home, we put them to bed pretty quick. We then walks downstairs, and I can feel that something is going on, since no one has said anything. I walk over to the couch and sit down and look up at him and he looks at me.

"So?" I say not sure what to say.

"So." He says.

"What did you boys talk about?"

"Nothing that interesting." He tells me, but I am not sure I believe it. "What about you girls?"

"What do you think?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He says.

"Well, we talked about how they think you are going to propose to me." I tell him standing up.

"Oh..." He says looking at me. I walk over to him and look at him.

"What is it? I need to know why you have never say anything about marriage Tobias! We have liked know each other since we were kids, and now we have been together for over a year, and you haven't said anything. And the fact that all our friends are either married or are going to get married worries me, why haven't you said anything?" I ask him feeling the tears coming to me.

"Tris -" He says.

"No Tobias, why don't you want to marry me?" I say, but I am not letting the tears spill. "What did I do?"

"You haven't done anything! Okay? I love you and I will always love you!" He says.

"Then why don't you wanna marry me? You know I love you and I always will! Why?" I ask letting the tears slip down my cheek. He looks at me with a sad smile.

"I can't!" He says, and I am now really confused. He can't?

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you Tris!" He says and I don't understand.

"You are hurting me now Tobias!"

"I know and just this kills me!"

"Why can't you marry me?"

"Because -"

"Because what?"

"I am leaving!" He says.

**A/N - Cliffhanger! I know pansycakes are hating now! Sorry, but I just had too! Next chapter will revival what Max, Zeke, Four, and Tori were and are fighting about in the next chapter! Please review!**


	48. In Two Days!

**Warning! There are going to be swear words in this chapter!**

**Tris POV **

_**Previously -**_

_"I don't want to hurt you Tris!" He says and I don't understand._

_"You are hurting me now Tobias!"_

_"I know and just this kills me!"_

_"Why can't you marry me?"_

_"Because -"_

_"Because what?"_

_"I am leaving!" He says._

"What?" I ask feeling the rest of the running down my cheek.

"I have to leave..." He says and I know he is looking words to explain what he is saying.

I look over at the clock that hangs over the TV and it reads 12 AM, and I know this conversation won't end well this late. But I guess this conversation can't end well anyway.

"I am going to pretend that you haven't said anything and then we can rather talk about tomorrow!" I tell him and go upstairs. I get ready for bed - take a shower, brush my teeth and things like that. I grab Tobais t-shirt and a new underwear and lie down on my side. I wait for him to come and lie next to me, but he doesn't, and I know I am not going to be able to sleep without him next to me.

I stand up and walk downstairs. He is lying on the couch.

"What are you doing on the couch?" I ask him, sitting down next to him. He wakes up and looks at me.

"Sleeping?" He answers, but it's more of a question.

"Why down here and not upstairs in our bed?" I ask not sure why he didn't come and join me.

"Well because you are upset." He tells me sitting up. "That t-shirt fits you."

"Well thank you! Anyway, I said that I was going to pretend that we haven't said anything since the party, and that means you can join me upstairs! Plus, you know I can't sleep without you sleeping next to me." I tell him smiling.

"Tris, I don't know, you have to get used to it." He tells.

"Why are you leaving me?" I ask him.

"Trust me, I don't want to!"

"What about Nick and Sky? Are you taking them with you?" I ask, because I can't loose them too.

"Tris, do you remember the mission Al told us about? The one where Max said that he was going to have people go outside the fence to explore things and what ever?" He asks me and I nod, since yeah, well I do remember. "Well he isn't asking me to go, he has decided that I am going and I can't do anything to stop it! Tris I don't want to leave! I want to stay here, with you and watch our kids grow-up. I want to marry you and grow old with you, but if something happens when I am on that mission, I can't be okay with that, marrying you, I can't just leave!" He tells me and sits up.

I look up at him and he looks at me. I didn't know that he is going to leave out from here. I thought he was going to be around, watching the kids. I thought...

"You are leaving, leaving?" I ask feeling the tears come back again. He looks at me and puts his arms around me and I cry into his chest. I don't know how long I stay like this; him holding me and me crying into his chest. I fall asleep like this and I guess he does too.

The next morning, I wake up by someone crying. I stand up and take in my surroundings. I am in the living room, in Tobias's t-shirt and my underwear, I was lying on the couch - which explains the painful bag, and Tobias is lying next to me or was lying next to me, holding me tight.

I walk upstairs and fine Sky standing in her bed crying. I walk over to her and pick her up. Not late after that she is asleep again. I put her down and go downstairs again to look for my phone. It's on the counter and see that it's 7 AM. I am late for work, but there is no way I am going to work today. I guess I should tell Tori about it. I want to call Zeke and tell him to take care of the kids today, since I know he knows about this. I dial his number and picks up almost right away.

**\- PHONE CONVERSASTION -**

"Tris?" He asks and I know he is tried.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it's fine. What's going on?"

"Four told me!" I tell him and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes again. "Can you take care of the kids today and tell Tori I am not coming to work?"

"Yeah of course, I will be over in 10 min."

**\- END OF CONVERSASTION -**

And with that he ends the call. I sit in arm chair in the living room, just watching Tobias sleep. The annoying part is that I can feel the tears coming down my cheek quietly, when I look at him. Then I hear a knock ad stand up to go and open it. When I open the door, I realize that I am only in a long t-shirt, but who cares.

"Hey." He says when I open the door.

"The kids are up stairs sleeping. Do you want to get them now, or do you want to wait until they wake up?" I ask, still knowing that the tears are coming quietly down my cheek.

"It's up to you." He tells me and I don't know what to answer.

"Tris-"

"No, don't say anything! You can go and get them." I tell him and let him inside. When he comes inside we walk upstairs, he goes over to Sky and Nick's room and go to my room. I get on some sweatpants and a bra, so I look at least a bit presentable.

I then walk downstairs again to fine Zeke with both of the kids in his hands and a bag over his shoulder.

"Call me when I should bring them back." He tells me and I nod, still knowing about the tears coming down my cheek. "Let him speak okay, and just know that he doesn't want to do anything."

"Bye, and thanks for taking them and telling Tori." I tell him and he leaves. I walk back over to the couch and sit next to him. I can't help but think why this is happening to me. Why I deserve this! What I did to deserve this! This is second time he is leaving me, but this time, he is leaving me with a child, wait not one, but two. I have no idea how I am going to cope with myself being heartbroken, but knowing that I have to take care of two other human beings scares me. I already know I am not going to be able to take care of myself, knowing he is out of the fence on some annoying mission.

"Hey you." He says sitting up looking at me.

"When are you going?" I ask him, since it's the first question that comes to my head.

"Tris lets eat something first." He says.

"I am not hungry!"

"You have work."

"I am not going to work! You are going to tell me when you are fucking leaving?!" I yell at him, because I can't take it anymore.

" Tris -"

"No, when are you leaving?!"

"In two days." He says looking down on the couch. I stand up and put my head in my hands. He walks over to me and wraps his arm around me. "Tris -"

"No don't!" I say breaking away from him. "You are leaving to go out of the fence to kill your self! You are fucking leaving me alone! You are leaving me to take care of two human beings! You are freaking leaving me!" I tell him crying and shouting.

"Tris I don't want too! I don't have a choice!" He shouts back. "I love you Tris and there is noting in the world I would rather do than to stay here and be with you!"

"Who else knows?"

"Troi, Zeke and Max!" He says.

"Why does Tori know? Wait that is why she was quiet every time our marriage came up, and that is why you guys kept talking to each other! Why did she know?"

"She knows because I told her." He says quiet.

"Why did you tell her and not me?"

"I didn't want to go, I told her to help me make a good enough reason to not go and well Zeke, pretty much figured out that something was up the day Max told me."

"This is what the fight you had with him was about, wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was!" He tells me.

"How long are you leaving for or how long are you going to be away for?"

"I don't know, a year. Something like that!" He says and the tears are pouring out from my eyes.

"You already left me once and it took me many years to recover, and I was only 14 when we broke up, now I am 17 and I am also going to have people that remind me of you around me 24/7, why are you doing this?"

"I don't have a choice!"

"Why doesn't Max ask someone else?"

"Because I was ranked first, plus everyone follows me!"

"Who else are going?"

"Al, Harrison, and some other people!" He says and then someone knocks on the door. I walk over to the door and find Christina there.

"What?" I ask too harsh.

"What the hell is going on? You can hear you two shooting for far away." She says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Tris, what's going on?" She asks worried.

"What do you want? I am kind of in the middle of something?"

"Zeke is planning a party tonight. You coming? And Four?"

"NO!" I tell her and close the door. I walk into the living room to find Tobias looking at me.

"Who was that?" He asks.

"Christina, said something about a party tonight, I said no!"

"It's probably the goodbye party he has been talking about!"

"Well you should go then!"

"Tris - !"

"NO! I don't want to go to a freaking goodbye party for you! I don't freaking want you to leave! There is no way in hell I am going to a goodbye party for you!"

"Where are the kids?"

"Zeke are taking care of them! I will be upstairs! I don't want to talk to you!" I tell him and walk upstairs!

When I come upstairs, I lie down and cry and cry, until I fall asleep.

**To be continued...**

**A/N - I hope you don't hate me now! Pansycakes will get more tomorrow! Sorry for the short update! And I know this wasn't that good! Please review though!**


	49. Enjoy Now!

**A/N - One pansycake asked if I was going t continue the story after Four leaves and to the answer to that, yes I will, but I notice now that it's school is about to end, that I have more homework, so I might not be able to update every day, but I will try! Please review! Enjoy :)**

**Tris POV **

I wake up by someone shakes me; not hard, but enough to wake me up. I turn around to find Sky looking at me. I then worry if she came here alone or not, so I look for anyone else in the room and then I see Four in the door frame.

"Everyone is down stairs." He says coming over to me, sitting down near my legs and putting his hand on my hip.

"Mommy!" Sky says and I turn to look at her.

"Hey girl." I say smiling to her.

"People down stais." She says and I smile at how adorable she is, and how she can't say the 'r's yet.

"Down stairs?" I ask.

"Yeah, down stais!" She says walking over to Four, or should I say crawling over to Four, since she is on the bed. "Daddy come!" She says and I smile.

"You want to join us?" He asks taking Sky in his lap.

"Is the party moved here?"

"Yeah, it was easier for Zeke."

"No, I don't want to come down!" I tell him and turn over. He walks out of the room and I can hear he is walking down the stairs. Then I hear many voices and someone comes up, and knocks. I turn to see Zeke.

"What do you want?" I ask a bit to harshly.

"Tris just come down with me!" He says walking into my bedroom.

"NO! I don't want to go to a stupid goodbye party!" I yell at him.

"I don't want him to leave either! But remember what I told you?" He asks and I shake my head. " I told you that, I know that, even if I hate this, I have realized that he doesn't want to do this, he doesn't want to leave, just as bad as we not want him to leave! Tris, you need to know Four loves you with his whole heart! That is never changing! He loves you! He loves Nick and Sky! And I have realized that he loves us too! He doesn't want to do this, but he doesn't have a choice, so instead of being upset with him, we should comfort him, help him get through it, enjoy the present and not worry about the future! Enjoy what we have now and not waste time being upset with him about leaving, when he is in two days. He didn't volunteer to do this, you know that, Max said he HAD to go no matter what! We should enjoy what we have now, we should go and enjoy our last party with him today, and then when he does leave, we can be upset, but not with him!"

"But I don't want him to leave!" I say crying now.

"I don't either and what do you think he wants? Do you think he wants to leave you? Or Nick or Sky? Or us for that matter? And the hardest part for him is that he knows that you want to marry him and of course he wants to marry you, but he can't do that when he is leaving, he doesn't want to put you through that when he is gone for a year and probably longer; then there is the part where all your friends are either married or getting married, that makes it even harder." He says walking over and sitting on the bed with me. I am sitting up too and I am confident to say I can see tears in his eyes too. "Tris no one wants this to happened! No one had expected this, but this is how it is and we need to accept it, even if we don't want to! Instead of being upset we can spend as much time with him now! He doesn't like seeing you like this, and him knowing it's because of him, makes it even worse. Let's go down and enjoy tonight!" He says and then hugs me. I wrap my hands around his neck and keep them like this.

"Okay. Thank you! I needed to hear that!" I tell him and he smiles.

"We are all going to be here for you and help you Tris. You aren't going to be alone during this." He says and we stand up and head downstairs. We walk downstairs and everyone is talking with each other, I know I still have tears coming down my cheek, but they have quiet down. Zeke has his arm around me shoulder, and keeps me close.

"Know one knows yet, okay?" He asks and I nod. When Zeke and I come down everyone looks at us. I look at Tobias and he looks at me. I walk out from Zeke arm and walk over to Tobias and wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist, and I hide my face in his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I say to him as we pull a part.

"How did you?" Tobias asks looking at Zeke.

"Magic!" He says smiling. Tobias looks at me again and cups my face in his hands and wipes the tears on my cheek away with his thumbs. I smile.

"So what happened up there? We heard shooting!" Christina says. I look around the room and see everyone here; Tori, Bud, Harrison, Natalie, Sky, Nick, Bolt, Ash, Ace, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Al, Luke, Christina and Max. Why Max is here, I don't understand, but I have no intention on caring now. Tori stands up and walks over to me and I walk over to her and we meet in the middle.

"I am so sorry!" She says and I hug her.

"No I should be sorry, I didn't mean to believe anything." I tell her while hugging her.

"I am still sorry though." She says and I smile.

"I guess everyone is." I say looking at Max. He stands up and walks over to me.

"I am truly sorry Tris, but it's just the best." He says and I just get angry about what he says. _'It just the best?' _What does he think that it's best for Tobias to leave the city, to go on a dangerous mission and leaving his kids?

"Well, I guess I don't know what best is than, because I don't see how this is for the best! But right now I don't care, I am not down here to argue with you, so..." I say walking over to Tobias. I have my back against his chest and he wraps his arms around my face, and I am facing the others, he is also leaning his chin on my should which I am truly going to miss.

"Okay, now someone must tells us what the hell is going on!?" Uriah says.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Shauna asks.

"You guys remember the mission Al was talking about?" Four says, still having his chin on my shoulder. Some people nod and others don't. "Well the mission was about going out of this city and explore the outside world, well Max have told me that I have to go." He says.

**To be continued... **

**A/N - Pansycakes will hopefully get more tomorrow! I love reading the comments so please review! I hope this was okay though!**


	50. Are You Okay?

**A/N - I am so happy! This is Chapter 50! I can't believe I have come this far in this story! Thank you pansycakes for supporting me all this way! I love that! Anyway, back to the story, shall we? Enjoy!**

**Tris POV **

_**Previously **_

_"Okay, now someone must tells us what the hell is going on!?" Uriah says._

_"Yeah, what is going on?" Shauna asks._

_"You guys remember the mission Al was talking about?" Four says, still having his chin on my shoulder. Some people nod and others don't. "Well the mission was about going out of this city and explore the outside world, well Max have told me that I have to go." He says._

"You are going what?" Uriah asks.

"Uriah, I am not doing this by choice! There is no way in hell that I would ever leave this place with you guys and Tris, and Sky and Nick here!" He says looking at the others, but looking at me when he says this.

"Uriah, he is leaving in two days, lets be annoyed when he leaves, okay?" Zeke says.

"You knew about this?" Uriah asks Zeke, and Zeke nods.

"Yeah, I was the first one to find out..." Zeke says looking at Four.

"Uri, remember the fight we heard when we came in on night, with Nick and Sky?" I ask looking at Uri and he nods. "This is what they were fighting about." I tell him and he narrows his eyes at me.

"How the hell are you okay with this?" He asks.

"Uriah! You think I am freaking okay with him leaving? Do really don't think inside I just want to scream? Uriah, I don't want this! I don't want him to leave me! And I know that is selfless of saying that, but I don't care right now! And I sure of hell don't want him to leave the kids! Uriah, don't think for one second I am okay with this, but I can't do anything about it except just let him go!" I tell him, and I don't care right now that Tobias heard this whole thing, I guess I wished that he didn't, but right now I don't care.

"When are you coming back?" Christina asks.

"I don't know, Max said maximum a year." Tobias says looking at Max.

"Why are you doing this?" Luke.

"Because everyone listens to Four. If he says something, people will listen, and well I couldn't send Eric, because no one practically likes him." Max says. "I am so sorry for doing this, but it was the only choice left, plus Harrison and Al are leaving." Everyone looks at Harrison and Al. I remember Tobias telling me this yesterday, but I guess my brain didn't take in the information, because I don't want to lose one of my friends, let alone my boyfriend. Everyone goes over and hug Al and Harrison, but to my surprise, no one goes to hug Four.

I turn around to find Sky and Nick lying on their stomach watching us. I walk over to him and sit next to them.

"Mommy!" Sky says standing up and comes over to my lap. She sits down and looks at me.

"What going on?" She asks and I smile.

"We can talk about tomorrow, with fewer people here, okay?" I ask her and she nods.

"Okay." She says smiling. Then I see Luke coming over to me and sits next me.

"Hey." I say looking at him and he smiles.

"Hey." He answers.

"What your name?" Sky asks.

"My name is Luke." He replies and Sky looks at him and then at me.

"He is my brother." I tell Sky and she smiles.

"Lue." She says and smiles.

"Uncle Luke." I tell her. "Can you say that Sky? Uncle Luke?"

"Unle Lue." She says smiling.

"Uncle." I say.

"Uncle." She says and both Luke and I clap at her and she joins in.

"Now say Luke." I say.

"Luke." She repeats.

"Now say both, uncle Luke."

"Uncle Luke." She answers clapping and in the end we all do it. I look to my left side, and see the Nick has fallen asleep.

"Do you mind taking her for a minute?" I ask Luke.

"No, of course not." He says.

"Okay Sky, mommy is going to put Nick to bed, but you stay down here okay?" I ask looking at her. She walks over to Luke and sits down and they start talking. I walk over to him and pick him up carefully not to wake him up. Once I have him sleeping on my shoulder, I walk upstairs. I walk into his room and get him changed and put him in his bed. I walk out again and find Christina.

"Hey." I say and she looks at me sadly.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks and I look at her.

"Let's finish this conversation in two days, okay?" I tell her and she nods. We both walk downstairs and everyone is talking. I walk over to Luke and Sky. They are reading a book. I sit down in front of Luke who is holding Sky, and Christina sits next to me.

"Mommy, Uncle Luke is reading a book to me." She says with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh really? What is he reading to you?" I ask.

"The counting story." She says with a smile.

"So you can count than?" I ask and she nods.

"Mommy?" She says.

"Yeah." I tell her.

"You know I can count." She says with a smile, and Christina, Luke and I laugh.

"Yeah you can, but auntie Chris doesn't know." I tell Sky pointing at Chris.

"It's auntie Christina." Christina answers and Sky smiles.

"Auntie Christina?" Sky asks and looks at Christina.

"Yeah, what is it my angel." Christina says with a smile.

"Should I count for you?" She asks.

"Yes please." Christina replies with a smile.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." Sky says and we all clap. "Daddy!" She says standing up and running over to Tobias, who suddenly is behind us.

"Hey little girl." He says picking her up.

"I am not little anymore daddy." Sky says laughing.

"What are you then?" He asks.

"I am a big girl!" She says smiling.

"Who's big girl?" He asks and I know what he wants her to say. I stand up and walk over to them, and whisper to Sky to say "Mommy's big girl." I then sit down again, looking at her and nod and she smiles.

"Mommy's big girl." She answers and I smile. Luke and Christina just laugh.

"You made her say this didn't you?" Tobias says looking at me. "Did mommy tell you to say that?"

"No." She answers looking down at the floor, and we all laugh.

"You are supposed to say Daddy's big girl!" Tobias says looking at her and she just shakes her head.

"Why are you shaking your head Sky?" Christina asks looking at her.

"Bcause, Nick is daddy's big boy and me is mommy." She says smiling and I smile.

"Is that so?" Tobias says smiling.

"Ask Nick." Sky answers while nodding. We all laugh and enjoy the night.

Later in the evening, they all leave; it's pretty late, but we put the kids to bed up stairs, so we could have some time alone and enjoy. Everyone has left, and when I remember everyone hugging Al and Harrison and not Four, well I guess they were saving it for when they left. Everyone hugged him, Natalie was almost at tears when she hugged him.

I am now waiting for Tobias to come to bed. Well, we were about to sleep, but then one of them started crying and Tobias went up to get them.

"Who was that?" I ask when he comes back in to our room.

"Nick. When did he go to bed anyway?" He asks lying down next to me.

"I don't remember, before you can and joined us with Sky." I tell him. "So." I say looking at him and he looks at me.

"So." He says.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" I ask, not sure what I want to do, since tomorrow is his last whole day in Dauntless, and in the city for that matter.

"I don't know. Spend time with you and the kids." He answers and I smile, but I know there is something missing to his sentence.

"But."I say knowing him too well.

"But, I know that is not going to happen." He replies and I don't quite get what he means by that.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking at him. "It could happen."

"Yeah, well most likely Zeke won't let me do that." He answers and I look at him.

"Well, it's late and lets just go to bed, and see what happens tomorrow, okay?" I ask and he nods.

"Do you have to pack?" I ask.

"Yeah, that is something I have to do tomorrow, but I guess we can ask the others to watch them, and then you can help me pack." He says looking at me.

"Or I could just let you pack yourself, and I will watch the kids." I tell him, looking everywhere but him. I guess I don't want to really believe that he is leaving.

"Tris -"

"No, I am sorry okay, but this isn't easy, I simply don't want to help you pack, because I don't want to wake up every morning to find your bed side empty or go to our closet and see that it's half empty. I wish still all was just a dream and that I will wake up and all of this was just a nightmare." I tell feeling the tears coming back to me.

"Tris, we can get through this." He says looking at me. Leaning on his elbow, so that he is over me. I look at the ceiling instead of him though.

"How can you say that, when you are not even going to be here?" I ask.

"Because, you are this beautiful, smart, pretty, brave, selfless, and all the other things' girl, that I feel in love with when I first met you." He answers bringing my chin up to look at him.

"I love you." I tell him and he smiles.

"I love you too." He says bringing his lips to mine, and I don't want to think about how in two days, I won't be kissed by him in more than a year.

"Now get some sleep.'" He says when we break apart.

I end up laying with my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat, which quickly makes me fall asleep.

**Please Review!**


	51. Packing :(

**Enjoy! Chapter 51 :)**

**Tris POV **

I wake up to an empty bed. I look around and think about what the day it is today. It's Wednesday, I think. Yeah it is. Well if it's Wednesday, Tobias should be here too; now where is he? I stand up and look around our room. He isn't here, so I put on some sweatpants and a bra and t-shirt. I walk downstairs, to find Tobias, Sky, and Nick watching Frozen by the song that is playing now. I walk over to them and they seem me.

"Mommy!" Nick says smiling at me. I walk over to the TV and stand and watch Frozen too. Tobias looks at me, I can feel his stair.

"What?" I ask - not too harsh, just a questioned _'what' _\- when I turn to look at him.

"You going to come and sit down?" He asks and I shake my head. I was planning on doing something, but I can't remember what. Oh, right, food. I walk over to the kitchen and get out some bread and a frying pan. I fry some eggs and put it the eggs on top of the bread and the bread on top of the plate. I then walk back into the living room sitting next to Nick and eat my breakfast.

"Why are you sitting over there?" He asks looking over at me and I turn to look at him.

"Shhh, daddy. "Sky says looking at him and I smile.

"Tris?" He asks, totally ignoring Sky.

"Since you are sitting next to Sky, I thought I would sit next to Nick." I ask looking at him.

"You could have sat here." He says mentioning for me to sit on his lap, but I don't want to do that, so I just shake my head.

"I think I am good where I am sitting now." I tell and look back to the TV.

Half way through the movie, someone knocks on the door. I stand up and open the door to find Zeke smiling at me, and I return the smile.

"What's up?" I ask as I open the door for him to come inside.

"Four didn't tell you?" He asks and I shake my head. "I am here to come and pick up the kids." He tells me and I look at him and he looks at me.

"Don't be upset with him, okay?" He asks.

"Hmm." I say and walk back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Tobias asks as he sees me come back in.

"Uncle Zekey!" Sky shouts as she jumps off the couch and runs towards Zeke. Zeke lifts her up and hugs her.

"Are you going to spend today with me?" He asks her and she nods. "Go and put on your shows, okay?" He asks her as she puts her down on the floor.

"I want them home before dinner." I tell him and he nods.

"You guys eating here or the cafeteria?" Zeke asks looking at us. I turn to look at Tobias and he looks at me.

"We will eat here, but for breakfast tomorrow, we can eat in the cafeteria." Tobias answers, and I guess I don't mind.

"Okay, Nick you coming?" Zeke asks and Nick nods. He stands up and walks over to the door to put on his shoes.

We say goodbye to them and they leave. When they leave, I go back to the TV and switch through the channels to see if there is something interesting on TV now. I come to one channel that catches my attention. I look at the name of the TV series and see that it's Teen Wolf. I decide to watch the episode, so I leave it there. Tobias comes and sit down next to me and I know he is looking at me. I turn to look at him and the first thing that catches my attention is those beautiful deep blue eyes of his.

"What's up?" I ask him and he just keeps looking at me.

"I have to pack." He says and I nod.

"Well go and pack then." I tell him and he looks at him.

"Tris, come on then." He says standing up and giving me his hands to help me get up.

"No, you go and pack, I want to watch this." I say, because I really don't want to help him.

"Tris please. "He says. I turn to look at him and he looks at me.

"No Tobias, I don't want to help you pack. I want to sit down here and watch this. Now if you have to pack then go and pack, and then tell me when you are done." I say standing up to walk over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He comes to the kitchen and closes the kitchen door so I can't walk back out again. He looks at me and I look at him.

"Tris what's going on? Why are you acting this way?" He asks looking at me and walking closer to me.

"Tobias what do you think?" I ask him.

"Well, then answer this question Tris, why are you happy one time and the other time you are angry at me?" He asks and I don't know how to answer that question because I don't know the answer myself.

"It's my last day and we have no kids here now. I want you to help me pack so I am done quicker and then we can eat some lunch and then we can just spend time together. Tris, I don't want to leave knowing you are upset at me." He says standing so close that I can feel his breath against me.

"Tobias, I am going to be upset when you leave and there is no way you can make me feel different." I tell him.

"Fine then, by upset when I leave tomorrow, but for now, for today, be happy, because I want to spend this day with you and the happy you." He says and well I want to be happy, but it's kind of hard knowing that tomorrow he will be gone.

"I will try, but I can't promise anything." I tell him and he brushes his lips against mine. He then grabs my hips and pushes me closer to him. My hands go around his neck and I push his lips against mine harder. His hands finds their way to the hem of my t-shirt and his hands goes under my t-shirt, pressing me closer to him, which makes me feel him getting harder. A slight moan leaves my mouth when I feel him and I can feel his smile against my lips as he kisses me again. Just when he was about to take my t-shirt of, someone knocks on the door and he groans. He lets go of me and I go and open the door. I walk over to the door and open it to find Caleb standing there.

"Caleb?" I ask looking at him.

"Hey, so I didn't know you let Evelyn come back." He says walking in.

"What?" I ask looking at him and he looks at me.

"Oh you didn't know, well I saw her when I was walking over to your house." He says smiling. He takes of his shoes and walks into the living room. I walk in after him and he turns to look at me.

"I missed you, you know." He says and goes in for a hug. I hug him to and tell him that I missed him as well. We pull apart when we hear someone coming out from the kitchen and Caleb turns to see Tobias standing there.

"Hey bro." Caleb says walking over to him and giving him a man hug.

"Hey." Tobias says.

"So how is life going?" Caleb asks looking at us.

"Life is going good." I say before Tobias can answer and he looks at me.

"I am going upstairs to get ready." Tobias says and walking over to me. "Don't use too long time talking to him, okay? I want to see you too, and continue what we started." He says with a smile and I roll my eyes at him. He kisses me and walks towards the stairs.

"Hey, Tobias?" Caleb shouts up to him.

"Yeah?" Tobias says and looks back down at us.

"I hope you are taking care of this girl." He says and I look up to see Tobias expression to find him looking down at the steps and nodding slightly. Tobias keeps walking up the stairs, and Caleb turns to me.

"What is that about?" He asks me and I look at the floor. "Tris?"

"Fine, Tobias is leaving..." I say and look back up at Caleb.

"What?" He asks.

"Well, Max have been talking about a mission to lead a group out of the city and explore the world outside the fence, and well Tobias is leading the group." I say and he looks at me.

"Are you okay? Him leaving a second time must be hard for you." He says looking at me. "When is he leaving?"

"Tomorrow, that is why the kids aren't here, because Tobias sent them of with Zeke so we could spend some time before he leaves, together." I say.

"Well, I guess I will come and say bye tomorrow, but since it's the last day you two have together, I guess I will leave now." He says and I look at him.

"Okay..." I say, not sure what he wants me to say.

"I am going to say bye to him now." Caleb says and starts walking upstairs. I follow him and we make it upstairs. He walks into our room, where Tobias has put different bags down around the floor. We come in and he looks at us.

"What's going on?" He asks as we come.

"You are leaving her?" Caleb asks and Tobias nod.

"Well, what ever, I will come and say bye tomorrow, don't want to leave Tris here alone after you left, so I am going now. Bye." Caleb says and I have a feeling he is trying to make Tobias feel bad, but I am not going to say anything. I walk up to hug him and tell him bye. They wave to each other, and I walk Caleb downstairs. When he leaves, I walk back upstairs, to find Tobias sitting on the bed looking at the bags on the floor. I walk over to him and sit next to him. He turns to look at me and I can see tears in his eyes. I take my hand up to his cheek and he looks at me. I lean my forehead in, so it's against him and look into his eyes. It's then I realize that everyone is worrying if I am fine or not, but no one really seems to ask if Tobias is okay. I have been so selfish these couple of days that I have forgotten to think about what he feels. I guess everyone presumes that he is doing fine, but of courses he isn't, and I guess Caleb saying what he said, kind of pushed over the line.

"Tris, I can't do this!" He says and I know I need to be strong for him.

"Yes you can! Tomorrow you are going to say goodbye to us and you are going to lead a group out of this city and then you will come back after a year and we will see you again." I tell him, trying everything to not make my voice crack, because I can feel the tears coming, but I am not going to cry.

"What if something happens and I don't make it?" He asks and I can't even think that way.

"Tobias Prior you stop right there! You can not think that way! I love you and you will do anything for me! Nothing will happen to you, because in a year or so, you will be coming back to this compound strong and healthy." I say and look at him. "So if we want to do some other things, then just pack all day, we might want to get started now." I tell him. I kiss him and stand up. I turn to look at him and he is watching me.

"I love you!" He says standing up.

"Well I am going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest, okay?" I ask him and he nods.

"How are you?" I ask him. He looks at me for a while and the answers.

"I don't know." He answers, I let him continue thought. "I don' know how I feel. It's killing me to leave, but I am kind of excited to see what's outside the fence too, but I don't want to leave! I wish I could bring you and the kids, because I don't want to leave any of you." He says smiling at me and I smile at him.

"I wish so too, but I can't wait to hear about your trip when you come back!" I tell him and kiss him. "Now, lets get started!" I say smiling and he smiles.

**To be continued... **

**A/N - So since I want to go to bed early, I am stopping the chapter there, and will hopefully post tomorrow. We have 5 days weekend, which I am really looking forward too, so no school on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday, yeah! Anyway, hopefully I can post longer chapter then, if I don't get too much homework, but hopefully not! Anyway, I hope pansycakes likes this chapter and please review or PM me! :)**


	52. I Love You!

**A/N - Sorry for not updating! Also, I have a feeling, it took some time, because of the all the emotions in this chapter... Anyway... here is chapter 52! Enjoy! Please review!**

**Tris POV **

We have been sitting in our bedroom, trying to figure out what he is going to bring. It's mostly him taking all his clothes out from the closet and then showing me them and then me telling if can bring it or not. He has finished packing all his jeans and boxers, now we are moving on to t-shirts and jumpers or jackets.

If it were up to me, I would like to keep all his t-shit; I love wearing them, they make me feel safe and they reminded me of him.

"What about this one?" He asks and I look at his t-shirt. It's black and it's like every normal t-shirt he has so I let him take it. We do this for like over an hour more. Then he shows me another one and I remember that t-shirt so much. He used to wear it in Abnegation. It has the same color as all his other t-shirts: black, but every time I slept over at his house, I would always wear it. It was of course too big for me, but I didn't mind, neither did he. So when we started dating in again Dauntless, I would steal it and wear. I love that t-shirt.

"No." I stay taking it from him. He looks at me and I am trying everything keeping the tears in right now. When he packs, reality starts to sink in, and then we start making random conversation and I forget that he is leaving, but every time he asks me, I realize he is leaving.

"You okay?" He asks and I nod.

"Next one." I tell him, still holding the t-shirt. He holds another t-shirt up and it's the t-shirt he wore when I first saw him in Abnegation, I smile at the memoir.

"Yeah you can take that one." I tell him and he nods. We keep doing this for a while and at the end, I keep two t-shirts from him. The one for Abnegation, and the other t-shirt I always sleep in when I have nightmares. Next are jumpers or hoodies.

"I guess we don't have to go through them, I will just bring all of them." He says putting all of them in his bag. Then I see a hoodie that he is putting down in his bag and I remember he used it a lot in Abnegation. One time he and his family came over to dinner, and he wore it. Then he left at our house, and I took and hid it from Marcus, and then I would wear night when I had nightmares or was cold. I magically got it with me when I changed faction to Dauntless, and I guess he found it.

"Hey, stop." I tell him and walk over to him and his bags. I sit down and he looks at me. I take out the hoodie and take it and then go and sit down on the bed watching him and he looks at me funny.

"It's just a hoodie." He says.

"No, this my hoodie. You can't take it." I tell him and he walks over to me.

"It's my hoodie." He says coming to stand between my legs. I curl up the hoodie and put if on my lap and lean over it. He just smiles. He lefts me up, which cause me to squeal and put my arms around him; still having the hoodie between us. He lefts me up and lays my down on the bed and goes over me. He takes the hoodie away and holds it next to my head.

"It's mine."

"You were the one who left it at my house." I tell him smiling. He leans down so that our faces are inches a part.

"Well I never got it back, then you came here, and I found it. Now I am going to bring it with me because it smells of you." He says and I smile.

"It's still smells of you and that is why I am keeping it. It's mine and it makes me feel safe and someone or something has to make me feel safe if you aren't." I tell him.

"Now are you keeping everything that smells of me, I think I need something that smells of you too." He says smiling and I kiss him. He kisses me back and I move my hands down his side. It doesn't take long time until I find the hem of his t-shirt and him finds mine. He lifts me up and takes my t-shirt off. I mange to take his of too at pretty much the same time. He sits up and looks at me in only my bra.

"You are so beautiful." He tells me and starts kissing me again. My hands go over to his jeans and I can feel his smile against my lips.

"That was amazing!" He tells me looking down at me.

"You are incredible!" I tell him. He smiles and starts kissing me again. We break a part when we hear someone knock on the door. He looks at me and I look at him.

"How can that be?" He asks me and I shake my head. I turn my head to look at the clock and see that is five. It's probably Zeke and the kids.

"I can go and open it up." I tell him. He kisses me one my time and lies down on his side. I stand up and put on my clothes that are on the floor.

"Finish packing and get dressed and I will make something for dinner." I tell him and he smiles. I walk downstairs and when I come to the door I open it and fine Zeke and the kids.

"Did I come in a bad time?" He asks me and smiles. I just roll my eyes.

"Kind of!" I tell him smiling.

"Well, I guess it's a good idea to get laid now since you guys are going to see each other for a while." He says smiling and I playfully hit him.

"Takes for taking care of them." I tell him. Sky and Nick walk in and he nods.

"See you tomorrow." He says and I can see his smiles fades. We say goodbye and he leaves. I close the door and find Sky and Nick watching something on the TV. I walk over to the kitchen and start making pizza.

An hour later I am done. I walk into the living room to find Tobias sitting watching something the kids. I walk back into the kitchen and make the table. I put the pizza on the table, and make a smoothie for the kids. The smoothie is filled with strawberry, bananas, mango and milk and ice. I put it on the table, and get two wine glass, and a bottle of wine. I don't really like drinking in front of the kids, but right now, I guess I can make an exception.

"Dinner is ready." I call from the kitchen. I sit down on my usually chair next to Sky's high chair, and on the opposite side sits Tobias and Nick. We make random conversation for most of the meal until Sky asks a question I didn't expect her to asks.

"So, mommy why people at home yesterday?" She asks and I look at her and then at Tobias.

"I might as well tell them now." He says looking at me. I just look at him and Sky and Nick are both quiet.

"Daddy, is going out of town for some months." He says and it's kind of killing me not to let tears leave my eyes now.

"When you come back?" Nick asks looking up at his dad, and I can swear I see tears in his eyes when he asks.

"I don't know." He answers looking down at Nick. Sky grabs my hand and I look at her and see her crying. I stand up Tobias looks at me.

"I am just getting so more water." I tell him and walk back into the kitchen closing the door behind me. Right after the door closes I can feel the tears coming down my cheek. I walk over to the sink and fill my glass. When it's filled up and put it down on the counter and just breath, still feeling the tears coming. Someone knocks on the door and I dry the tears away.

"Yeah." I say, trying to hid my shaky voice.

"Tris." Tobias says from outside the door. He opens the door and is carrying Sky and Nick. I look at both of them and see they are both crying and I can't hold the tears back anymore. He walks over to me and I take Sky from him. Sky buries her face in my shoulder. Tobias takes his thumb up to my cheek and wipes away the tears on my cheek, but it doesn't really help when more tears come. He then wraps his arm around Sky and I, and I rest my face on his shoulder. He kisses my forehead and we stand like this sometime. We break a part when I can feel that Sky isn't crying anymore. I let go of Tobias and look at her and see she is almost sleeping. I walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I put her to bed and then I hear someone else come in. I turn to see Tobias putting Nick to bed. I walk out when I am done putting Sky to bed and wait for Tobias to finish up with Nick. I wait for him at the couch up stairs. He comes out and looks at me. He walks over to me and sits down next to me and I break down. He pulls me into his lap and I lean into him and cry. I feel these past couple of day I haven't been able to stop crying.

"Did you finish packing?" I ask him between sobs.

"Yeah, but I would like a t-shirt from you so I can take it with me since I can't take you." He says against me forehead.

"You didn't take the hoodie, right?"

"No, you can keep it." He says.

"Come lets find something you can take." I say standing up, ignoring the tears that keep coming down my cheek. We walk into our bedroom and I find his bags zipped up and ready to go. He keeps his arms around me and we walk over to our - I mean my closet. I open it and he takes the t-shirt I first wore when I first met him and he takes another from the first time I saw him again in Dauntless. When I say I wore them when I first met him for example, I mean that I wore them under what the Abnegation wear. Since we didn't know each other, he didn't know that I wore that t-shirt under when I first saw him, but he figured it out soon enough.

He lets go of me and I turn to see where he is going. He walks over to his bag and puts my two t-shirt in his bag. When he opens the bag, I see a picture, but I can't see who it is. I walk over to him, and he tries to hid it, but get it before him. I look at it. I didn't know he had this picture. It's from when we were young, from Abnegation. We got his parents to take it for us. Just him and me in it. I didn't know he had or kept it. I look at him and he smiles. Then I see another one, it's of me and kids, our first day home back from the infirmary, then there is another one, of us four as a family on their birthday. I smile at the memory, and the last one is of us two in the pit kissing. I didn't know someone took a picture of it.

"Christina gave it to me." He tells me. I look at him and put them back into his bag. He zips his bag up and lifts me up. He walks us over to the bed, and puts me down. He walks over to my closet and gets out and t-shirt. I take my the t-shirt I am wearing and take it off, same with my bra. I then put the new t-shirt on and take my jeans of. Tobias changes into a pair of shorts and comes to lie next to me. I don't mind him not wearing a t-shirt, but I give him the t-shirt that I am keeping. He looks at me weird.

"Put it on." I tell him and he does as I say and smile. He lies down and I lie down on top of him; I lie down on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"Why do you want me to wear this t-shirt?" He asks me.

"Because I want it so smell more like you." I tell him between sobs. He turns around so he is lying on his side, and I on mine. I look up at him and he looks down on me.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him.

"Because I want to hold you while I sleep one more time." He says and I can see the tears in his eyes too. I can't let my tears stops and he wraps his arms around me and I do the same to him and try not think about tomorrow night he won't be lying next to me, telling me he loves me or that I am beautiful. I can feel him crying too, because I feel the tears dripping down on me. I move away and look at him and he looks at me. I take both my hands and cups his face in my hands and wipes his tears away, but it doesn't work since more tears come down his cheeks. He does the same to me and I lean up to kiss him and he kisses me. We stay like this until we have to break a part for air.

"I love you so incredible much!" He tells me when we break a part.

"I love you too, so much that I didn't know was possible to love someone that much." I tell him, more tears running down our cheeks. He wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around him and I try to let sleep take over me, but I don't want it too, because when I wake up again, I know that Tobias is leaving - this only cause me to cry harder and I feel that he wraps his arms tighter around me.

I wake up the next day to find us both in the same position we went to bed in last night. I look over him to see what time it is. It's 8. They are leaving at 10. I can already feel the urge to cry in my throat, but I am not going to. I am going to be strong for the others around me today. I am going to be strong for my kids because need me, and I really need to cry, I am going to cry tonight. Not now and not in the cafeteria when we say goodbye. I move away from Tobias trying not to wake him up, but of course I failed that. He looks at me.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"Shower." I tell him.

"Can I join?" He asks and I nod.

We shower and we get dressed. I decide to not wear any make-up just in case, or maybe I should wear make-up so I know I can't cry either way. I decide to put on some make-up in the end, but I do wear waterproof mascara though, and no eyeliner. I come downstairs to find them all ready to go on the couch.

"Should we go?" I ask and they nod. I help Nick and Sky put on there shoes and I put on my boot with some small heals on them, while Tobias goes upstairs to get his bags. We wait outside for him and he comes out with his bags.

"Do you need help?" I ask him and he shakes his head. He doesn't look at me though and I think I know why. The kids' talk and Tobias and I answer occasionally. In the end we make our way to the cafeteria. We sit down at our usually table and everyone make small conversation, but I bet everyone can feel the sadness that flows around our table. Then someone comes and taps Tobias shoulder and we both turn around to see that it's Lauren. Just perfect.

"Is your bags over there?" She asks him pointing to the were all the bags are and he nods.

"Why are you asking him?" Christina asks.

"Oh, Max asked me to go around and asks if everyone has their bags ready." She answers. "I have heard it's going to be an amazing trip." She answers and I am a bit confused about her answers.

"Wait, no, wait -" I say not getting the words out of my mouth. Everyone is looking at me now. I take a deep breath and try again. "You aren't going are you?" I ask and everyone looks at her.

"Of courses I am going, I am helping Tobias be the leader." She answers and smiles at him.

"Oh okay." I tell her and smile. "Well I hope your trip goes well and take care of each other." I say and she nods.

"Yeah, I will watch out for him and he will watch out for me." She says smiling and I smile back at her, trying everything to ignore the anger that goes through my body. " If I remember right, I heard Max talk about how there was some people who had to share beds on the trip, because of lack of beds, I am sure Max would appreciate Four and I sharing a bed, plus that way we can watch out for each other better." She says with a smile and I nod.

"Yeah, you are right." I tell her.

"Of course, then it's win win for both of us." She answers and I smile at her.

"Well, I will see you later Four." She says and walks of to the next table. I go back to eating my food. Everyone is quiet from there on, now one really says a word, except the kids. Christina has an arm around me, keeping me close; I feel that she feels that if she lets me go, I will break down, and for all I know, I will.

"ALL THE DAUNTLESS THAT ARE GOING ON THIS MISSION PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY OVER TO THE DOOR THE LEADS OUT FROM THE CAFETERIA! YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FAMILIES AND FRIENDS!" Max says through a microphone. I look around our table and see Harrison, Al, and Four look at each other. We all stand up and Tobias stands up and carries Sky and Nick over to the door. Everyone follows him and I can see that Sky and Nick are listening to something he is saying most likely. They both nod and I can see that they have tears in their eyes. When we come over to the door we see Max and Amar standing there. Tobias goes over to them and hugs Amar and smiles. I wonder what that was about. Zeke comes over to me and wraps his arms around me, but I hesitate for a moment, I need to watch Sky and Nick.

"Shauna has the kids." Zeke tells me as he knows what I am thinking. Harrison and Al comes over to us, and Zeke lets me go so I can hug them.

"Take care!" I tell them and they both nod.

"Watch over her." They say and Zeke nods.

"Bye guys! I am going to miss you!" He says and gives them both a hug. I see Tobias going over to our friends and give them a hug. I see Caleb and Cara coming over to us too. Natalie and Caleb sees each other and hug each other. Tobias goes over to them and hugs his mother and I can see that she is starting to cry. He hugs Caleb and all three of them have tears in their eyes now.

"GET READY DAUNTLESS WE ARE LEAVING IN 2 MIN!" MAX says thought the microphone. Tobias comes over to us and looks at Zeke. Zeke lets go of my arm and I turn around. I don't want to watch this. I know they are hugging now, and I know I am next. I don't want to be though. It doesn't take long time before I feel someone touching my shoulder. I know it's Tobias, but for some reason I hope it's not. I am not going to keep the tears in when he leaves, I know that, but I am going to try. I am not going to cry. He comes around me and looks at me and I can see the tears in his eyes. I look another way, because seeing him cry doesn't help.

"Tris-" He says and takes his hand to my face making me look at him.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." I tell him and let the tears come. He wraps his arms around me and I lean into his shoulder.

"I love you!" He says and I nod.

"I don't want you to leave." I cry into his shoulder.

"I know, but I have too." He says.

"I wish I could come with you." I say.

"I wish I could too. I wish I could stay here with you." He says and he pulls away and cups my face in both of his hands.

"But you have to stay here, and take care of Sky and Nick. You are strong and you are going to get through this." He says and he is crying too.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Because that's the girl you are! That is the girl I feel in love with when I was 10 years old and that is the girl I am still in love with and I still will be to the day I die." He says, moving closer so that our foreheads are touching. "I love you so much Tris and you have gone through so much and I hate seeing you go through this too."

"I love you too!" I say. "Call me when you can!"

"Yes I will." He says. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back and during this moment, I forget everything and everyone around us. I love him so much.

When he pulls away he looks at me still crying and he just looks at me.

"I love you so so much Tris Eaton!" He says.

"I love you too Tobias Prior! Please come back!" I tell him and he nods.

"I promise! You take care of Nick and Sky and I know that you can do it! You can be the perfect mom you never had, but a mom they will have! Okay?" He asks and I nod.

"PLEASE LEAVE YOUR FAMILIES NOW AND HEAD TO THE DOOR!" Max shouts. I grab hold of Tobias again and hold him tight.

"Tris, please let me go." He says kissing my forehead. He wraps his arms around me. "You are making it so hard leaving you know that right?" He asks and I smile. I want to see his expression right now, but I know he will use that as an advantage to let me go completely and I don't want that. I can feel his arms letting go of me and I feel cold right away. Someone from behind wraps their arms around me, trying to get me off Tobias. When that person is able to do that. Tobias kisses me one more time.

"I love you so so much! Know that! Take care of yourself and take care of Sky and Nick!" He says kissing me again. Someone is holding my arms so I can't hold him. He lets go of me and looks at the person from behind.

"Just let her arms go! I want her told me one more time." He says and the person lets me go. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I then let go of him like he does.

"I love you Tobias! Please be careful!" I say and he smiles.

"I will be! I love you too Tris!" He says, he then kisses my forehead. "Take care of her!" He says to the person taking my hands again. He walks over to his bags and gets them pulls them up and walks over to Amar. I guess he is coming too. The same person wraps their arms around me, holding me tight. I broke my promise, because I can't keep the tears in. I love him too much. They all get in a circle and Max is talking to all of them. Tobias keeps looking over at me, showing no emotions like 'Four' does, and I only look at him. The same person holding my arms turns me around and I see that it's Uriah. He wraps his arms around me and I him and just cry. I turn my head to the side, so I can still see the group. Tobias says something again and when he finishes he looks over at our friends I think. I move around Uriah's grip and try to find out who he is looking for. The kids. He is looking at the kids. They both wave at him and he waves back at them. His eyes then find me and I know Uriah knows to because he wraps his arms around tighter. Tobias looks at me and he moves his mouth around and I know he says 'I love you'. I nod and say it back. He smiles and I cry harder. Max opens the doors and the people leave the cafeteria. Tobias then turns around and walks out the door. My face then goes straight into Uriah's shirt and I just cry. _This is the worst day ever! _I think to myself and just let the tears come.


	53. Don't Do This!

**Thanks for all the awesome comments! It really makes my day! Please review! Here is Chapter 53! Enjoy! **

**Four POV **

We make our way to the train station and all I can think of is Tris. I can't believe I just left again. I have been gone 5 minutes and I already miss her so much. Oh, and they way she cried when I left, it just made it even harder. I really hope she is going to be okay. I hope she is going to be able to take care of the kids; I know she will, but I don't know, the way she broke down told me something. No! She is going mange to take care of her self and the kids Tobias!

I am really happy Amar is here with me though. At least I have him. Then the next problem comes to Lauren. I can't believe she is going to come. I am stuck a year with her, life is getting better and better for each day going by, no sarcasm there right?

When we come to the train station, we jump on the train and make our way to the fence. I watch the city disappear behind me. I can still see the Dauntless compound, but it's disappearing slowly.

Toning we are staying at Amity, and tomorrow we will make our way out of the city all together. They want us to explore the outside city. It will be an interesting journey, but I so much wished that Tris was here with me to escape the city. To live all the faction and see what's outside the fence together, I didn't want to leave her alone to take care not only herself, but two other human beings.

Someone comes to sit beside me and I turn to look who it is. It's Amar. I turn back to the view of the city disappearing, but now I can't see Dauntless anymore and I know that it's gone. I won't see Tris for a year, maybe longer. I can't believe this. She is gone.

"You okay?" Amar asks me. I wonder what I am going to answer; if I am going to be Four or Tobias around him. I decide on Four, I know if I talk about her I am going to break down, and I can't down that, because I think if I do, I might now be able to stop. I have to keep myself together.

"Yeah, I will be fine." I say, it is half true.

"You know when we come to Amity you can call her, right?" He asks and I nod, but I have to say I don't think I want to. I know that is mean, but like I said I don't want to break down. I just want to try to forget everything that has happened for the past year, or maybe since I first met her, and then pretend I don't know a person named Tris, but I know I can't. I will probably ask myself, every single question that is asked 'what would Tris do?', if we come back to reality, I am never going to be able to forget her. She is one ordinary and special girl, and I was so lucky getting a taste of her. God, I love her so much.

"Yeah, I know, but I have a feeling that I will just try to stay busy instead; it's probably smarter to learn to avoid her now, so it won't get harder later." I tell him, I know I can be honest with Amar and that he won't judge.

"That will help you, but do you think it will help her? She is the one stuck in Dauntless, walking past every single angle of Dauntless and have all the different memories come to mind her about you two, you are the one who will be able to escape that, you won't have anything that could remind you of her around you, she has the whole city. She probably needs you Four, and I am pretty sure you need her too." He says and I haven't thought about that. That she will have memories coming into her mind every time she walks past the chasm or our room or house for that matter. God, she is not going to okay, is she?" Four you are very good at hiding your emotions, I have to say, but it is allowed to be sad about leaving, you don't have to be strong every single second of a day." He says and stands up and leaves. I hate to admit to this, but I think that he is right. It's going to be harder for her since she has Nick and Sky with her, she is going to have Caleb, she is going to have so many memories around her. I guess I should call her.

When we come to the fence, we jump of the train and make our way to Amity. When we come to Amity, Johanna comes over to us and greet us. Amar and her talk for a while about letting us stay here for the night and she agrees, but that is only if we don't start fighting with each other. Johanna shows us to our room and then she shows us to the cafeteria. We all sit down and start eating. Someone comes to sit next to me, but I try to ignore it.

"Four?" The person beside me asks. I look up to see Robert. He was Dauntless, same with his sister Susan.

"Robert?" I ask and he nods.

"Hey man! How is my sister?" He asks.

"She is good." I say.

"What about Tris and Caleb?" He asks and I am kind of shocked that he knows about Caleb, but even more surprised that he knows about my Tris - no wait she isn't mine anymore.

"Wait, how do you know about them?" I ask.

"Well, I joined Susan, when she was going to meet Caleb, I just assumed you knew them, do you?" He asks and I nod.

"Caleb is my brother." I say, not sure what to say about Tris.

"Oh, that's cool, so how is he?"

"He is okay I guess, it was hard when I had to leave though." I say, which is true.

"What about Tris?" He asks. I wonder why he cares so much.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her yet." I say.

"But is she okay?" He asks.

"Why do you care about her so much?" I ask and he looks at me kind of shocked.

"Because she means a lot to me, if you don't want to tell me, I can ask Susan to tell." He says.

"Why does she means a lot to you?" I ask.

"Because I took care of her, when she was around 15, we spent a lot of time together around that time, until we both changed faction." He says.

"Why did you spend time with her?" I ask, not liking that he was around Tris.

"Because Susan and Caleb were dating, so well I guess you could say that Tris and I dated kind of too." He says and I didn't expect that. I don't know if I should be upset or even more heartbroken or what. She never told me about Robert. She never mentioned it once. She told me she never dated anyone.

After dinner I make my way to my room. Luckily I am not in the same room as Lauren. I never believed her when she told us that she had hard that we needed extra beds, and that we could sleep together, no, that sounded wrong. I mean, that we needed to sleep in the same bed, not sleep together.

Anyway, I make my way to my room, and I go and sit down on the bed. I can't believe this is going to my first night without Tris. I can't hold her or keep her safe. Maybe I should think about something. Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to change right, to something more comfortable. I walk over to my bag, and take out my t-shirt. That is when I see her t-shirt falls out with mine, and the picture of us two kissing near the chasm. I feel tears coming to my eyes when I think of it. I need to call Tris. I have to hear her voice one more time.

I walk over to the bed and find my phone. I look through my favorites and find her number with a picture of her. I press call and I can hear it ringing.

**Tris POV**

I hear my phone ringing again. God, people are crazy today. One thing is that Sky and Nick won't shut up and the second everyone is calling me, checking I am not killing myself or something.

Sky and Nick haven't stopped screaming since we came home after Tobias left and it's driving me crazy. I am kind of happy that they keep screaming, because it kind of wakes me up from reality, so my mind won't wonder over Tobias, and how much I actually just won't lie in bed cry myself, but I know I can't do that. I need to make sure that Sky and Nick are okay first. I walk over to their room and look at both of them. Screaming.

"Sky and Nick, please, be quiet. Try to sleep okay?" I ask them and it only makes the cry harder.

"I want daddy!" Nick shouts and I feel tears from in my eyes.

"I know Nick, I want him too, but he isn't here, please just go to sleep." I say, but to my surprise, they just keep screaming. Like I think that would work, saying I want him too, not. I walk out of their room and get my phone. I answer, not caring to check who called.

"What is it now?!" I ask, to harsh. "I am fine, please just stop calling, I am not killing myself or anything, I might thought, if you guys don't stop calling every few minutes.

"Tris?" Says the person on the other side. It sounds like Tobias, but it can't be, can it?

"Tobias?" I say, being on the verge to break down.

"What is going on?" He asks and I can hear the worry in his voice.

"Oh my god it's really you!" I say and I feel tears coming down my cheek now. I walk over to Nick and Sky still screaming.

"Nick and Sky be quiet and you can talk to daddy." I say and they both stop crying.

"Tobias, still there?" I ask into the phone, trying ignoring the tears coming down my cheek.

"Yeah? Who is screaming?" He asks.

"I am going to put you on speaker." I say and put him on speaker.

"Why?" He asks. I look at Sky and Nick and see them both sitting up in their beds.

"Daddy!" Nick shouts.

"Nick?" Tobias says and I can hear that is voice is breaking now.

"When are you coming back!" Sky asks.

"Sky, I don't know, but what you two doing up? You should be in bed by now." He says.

"We want you home." They both say.

"I know, I want to come home too, but I can't, please go to bed and listen to mommy, okay? Don't make it hard for her." He says and they both nod.

"Okay." They say and they both lie down.

"Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight, daddy." They both say and Tobias says it back. I walk out of their room and go downstairs, to make myself a cup of tea.

"Tris, what did you mean with the kill yourself part?" He asks and I now wish that I checked who was calling.

"Oh, nothing." I say. "How are you? Where are you?" I say trying to change the subject.

"I am in Amity." He says. "I met your former boyfriend, he seems nice." He says and I wonder who he is talking about.

"Wait, Uriah, is in Amity?" I ask, because he is the only other person I have dated.

"No, Robert." He answers.

"Robert?" I ask, not sure who is talking about.

"Yeah, Susan's brother aka your former boyfriend." He says and I wonder if I hear jealousy in his voice.

"Oh, him, wait when did you talk to him?" I ask.

"He is in Amity." Tobias says.

"Amity?"

"Yeah, we are staying here for the night, that is why I am calling." He says and I am confused. Did he only call me to ask about Robert?

"You called me because you wanted to know about Robert?" I ask.

"No, Tris, I called you because I miss you and I needed to hear your voice, but I also wanted to know about Robert. You told me that you never dated anyone except Uriah and I - that is a lie."

"Tobias, he was never my boyfriend. We made out on certain occasion, but we never dated."

"He said he was your boyfriend."

"No, he wasn't. I still couldn't get over you." I say. I walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Now, how are you?" He asks and I know he is worrying.

"Honestly?" I ask, because I wouldn't mind telling him I am fine, but that would be an 100% lie.

"Honestly." He answers.

"I miss you Tobias. I don't know how to do anything anymore. Nick and Sky have been crying since you left, and I don't know how to make them stop crying. It's like I don't know how to be a mother anymore. Our friends have been calling every few minutes, and it's driving me crazy. Every single second there is something around or someone around that remind me of you or us and it takes every single muscle in my body not to break down. I am kind of happy that Nick and Sky have been crying all day, since then my mind wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else - only them, but now, when they gone to bed. Everything is so quiet. I don't want to go into our and I don't want to sleep in our bed, because I know you won't be able to hold me or help me through a bad night. I just want you back." I say crying. "I want you home."

He doesn't say anything. I know by saying this makes everything so much harder, but he asked for it.

"Tobias?" I ask.

"Hmm." He says. I need to end this. I need to let him go, so he doesn't have to worry about me or stress about me. He needs to be safe.

"Remember in Abnegation? Your last night?" I ask.

"Hmm." He replies.

"You didn't want to break up right?" I ask.

"Were is this going Tris?" He asks.

"Tobias, long distant relationship never works, it's going to end up with both us heartbroken."

"Tris don't do this!" He almost shouts.

"I have to Tobias! You are going to be going on this mission and I want, no, I need you to focus on what you are doing, not me! I need to you to be safe! If me doing this means you being safe, I have to!" I almost shout at him too.

"You don't have to do this Tris! I can stay safe without us breaking up! I need you Tris!"

"Tobias I need you too! I don't want to be without you either, but I not going to be able to stop thinking about you!"

"Are you going to be able to stop thinking about me if we break up?"

"No! But it will help to know that you won't be think as much about me!"

"Tris! Please don't do this!"

"Tobias -"

"No Tris! Please!"

"I am breaking up with you!" I say and all tears comes running down my cheek now. "Bye Tobias, be careful!"

I press the 'end' button and curl up into a ball and cry. I don't know how long I stay, but soon enough, I fall asleep.


	54. Take You Out

**A/N - Thanks for the help guys! It helped a lot. Also, I loved the reviews! I don't own anything... Here is chapter 54! Enjoy!**

**Two Months Later...**

**Tris POV **

It's been two months since Tobias left. I miss him like crazy, but life hasn't been that hard. Edward and Evelyn live in Dauntless now and to my surprise they both have been very helpful. Evelyn have been helping me with the kids a lot and Edward has been helping me get some free time from the kids and not thinking about Tobias. I haven't talking to him since the break-up though. I really wish I knew how he was, if something has happened to him or not. Everyone has been really great. Christina and Will married two weeks ago, and let's just say it was the most beautiful weeding I have ever seen. I guess that makes sense when it's Christina's weeding.

I don't like talking about Tobias yet, or I can hear his name and not start crying or anything, but it's hard. I don't like talking about him. Edward has been a great help though. I don't know, but he is really nice, and I really like him. Not as a boyfriend or anything, but as a best friend. Like Uriah. I don't know, I do think that Edward might like me, but to my surprise I don't feel uncomfortable around him and that idea.

Edward, Luke, Evelyn, and I are at my place; I haven't moved, I still live in the same house that I lived in with Tobias, but I have changed around a bit, re-decorated and things like that.

"Tris!" Edward shouts from downstairs.

"Coming." I shout back. I walk downstairs to find the kids with Edward, Luke, and Evelyn. "Hey guys." I say and they smile at me. The kids have been really comfortable with all of them, but they still ask for Tobias; I have to admit that does hurt, but I try not to focus too much on that.

"So, what should we do now?" I ask. We have been with Bolt and Ace today. It's now around dinner time, which I am looking forward to.

"I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" I ask them.

"It's the same for me." Edward says.

"Okay, what about you Evelyn?" I ask.

"When are you going to start calling me 'mom'?" She asks, and I am kind of shocked by the question. We have been together for about a month now, and she has never asked me that question.

"I haven't thought about it." I tell her, which is true. I haven't thought about calling her mom. She has been pretty nice to me the last month and I am happy about having her around, but I don't know, things are just different now, plus I am 17 and haven't had a mother, so why start now? Don't get me wrong, I love having her here, helping with the kids and stuff, but calling her 'mom', I don't know, I guess it will take time.

"Why haven't you thought about it?" She asks me back.

"I don't know. I love having you around, but I guess I just need time to figure it out. Just give it time, I am sure it will come eventually." I tell her and she nods.

"It's pretty much up to you, I don't mind taking care of the kids and you guys doing something else." She says. "And Tris, take all the time you need, I am not leaving again." She says and it makes me smile. I like having her around and I wouldn't want her to leave, not now.

"Okay, any ideas guys?" I ask looking at Luke and Edward.

"I want to take you out." Edward says. "We could go on a picnic." He says with a smile.

"Sure, Luke you coming?" I ask Luke who is sitting on the floor playing with Nick and Sky.

"No, I think Ed wanted to take you out alone." Luke replies, still having his back to me, but turning his head. I turn to look at Ed.

"You want to take me on a date?" I ask, but I have to say I wouldn't mind.

"Yes, if you want to that's it." He answers with a small smile.

"Okay, sure. What should we bring?" I ask looking at him.

"Anything. Why don't I get the food ready and you can find a blanket or something." He replies and I nod.

We walk through Dauntless and up on the roof. We take out the blanket and put it on the ground and sit down. He takes out some chicken wings, and we start eating. I eat while watching the view. The view is beautiful up here. You can see so much, practically the whole city.

"Do you want water?" Ed asks me, and I look at him and see that he has two cups of water. I take it and thank him. When we are done eating, we just watch the night sky in silence. In a comfortable silence though. After a while I smell cake.

"Is that cake I smell?" I ask, not really looking at him.

"Indeed it is." He answers. "But it's mine though." He replies and I know I can hear is smile. I sit up and look at him, he is holding a piece of Dauntless Cake.

"I want one too." I say with a pout and he laughs.

"Okay, I guess I can share it with you." He says handing me one spoon. I smile. I start taking a piece and he watches me.

"What?" I ask with a smile.

"Nothing, you are just so beautiful." He answers with a smile.

"You don't have to say that, you know." I tell him.

"I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it." He replies.

"I don't know what to say to that." I answer, because I truly don't know what to say. He puts the plate with cake next to the basket and takes my hands in his.

"Just say thank you. Tris, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You are funny, beautiful, smart, nice, and most of all strong." He says and I smile. He leans in and I have a feeling he is going to kiss me. To my surprise I don't my away, I move towards him.

He touches my lips and I have missed this feeling so much. It's defiantly noting like Tobias' kisses, but it's better than nothing.

He breaks away, but not that far, our foreheads are touching.

"Be mine?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes." I answer and he kisses me harder this time.

**Tobias POV**

It's been two months since I left Chicago, I found out was the name of the city I have lived in my whole life. Everyone is safe, but I have to say, I want to go back. I want to go home. I want to be with Tris, Sky, Nick, and all our friends. I want to kiss Tris, and I want to feel Tris. I want to so much, but I know I can't have it. I miss talking to Zeke, it's so strange, I would always talk to him, and now, I don't know, I just feel like I can't talk to anyone. I talk to Amar a lot, but it's not the same.

We have been at this place for a while now. The place is called Bureau of Genetic Welfare. It's a very interesting place. I have learned so much, for example that we were an experiment. I don't like that, but I guess it's an interesting experiment. They also see what is going on in the city. You can practically see everything in the city. Every single camera from Chicago, they can see. They have offered me to see what is going on there, they have even offered me to see Tris and the kids, but I don't want that. I don't want to 'spy' on her. I want to see her in real life.

We have gotten to know very many people here. Nita is especially found of me. Let's just says she has been very enthusiastic about showing me this place, helping me around, and been making sure I am okay. I guess she likes me, but I do not intend on doing anything with her, I still can't get over Tris, I don't think I ever will be.

**A/N - Okay, sucky ending I know, you will get more hopefully tomorrow. And I know probably every single pansycake hates me right now, but I will promise and happy ending, just please hang on. Please review!**


	55. I Can't Stand This!

**A/N - Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I have a feeling this fanfiction is coming to it's end, but not yet anyway... First of all, I wanted to say that there will be some time skip going on in this and the next few chapters, second, I don't own anything, third, enjoy chapter 55!**

**6 Months later...**

**Tris POV **

It's been 6 months since Tobias left. I haven't heard a word from him. Zeke have told me that he has talked to Tobias, and that he is okay, but I don't know anything else than that. I don't know how they talk to each other or anything. I am still dating Edward. It's not the same as it was with Tobias, and I am not sure I can really mean the words 'I love you' and say it to Edward. I don't know, I guess I just need time; I guess I know deep deep down that I still love Tobias.

The kids have been asking for Tobias or daddy as they call him, but now when it's been a long time since they have seen him, the questions are starting to quiet. I think that it's been so long that they have understood that he isn't coming home anymore or not for a long time and then stopped asking me that.

My friends have been great though. We celebrated Ace a week ago, and Zeke and Shauna told as the baby number 2 was on its way. We were all happy about it. They are such a loving family, it's incredible. Everyone seems to be doing fine, but no one really talks about Tobias, I guess it's just painful for all of us. I miss him, I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but I don't keep thinking about him all the time. My mind isn't constantly involving around him, if that makes sense.

Today Edward is taking care of the kids, and I am working in the tattoo parlor. I didn't stop working here when Tobias left, I just kind of took a break. Eric has been around a lot, but I don't know, there is something he isn't telling me, I feel like I need to find out.

I have been working since 6 a.m. this morning and I am really tired. I have a late night last night. I was practically hanging out with Christina and things started getting a little out of hand. Let's just not go into details, but Christina has amazingly mange to get me to drink half her bottle of wine, while we were talking about boys. It seems as Will and her had a fight, and they are fine now, she just wanted to keep talking about how meaningless the fight was and how it was all his fault and things like that. So, last night was pretty much drinking and eating ice cream in her living room, while Edward was at my place and took care of the kids with the help of Luke and Evelyn, which I didn't mind.

I still haven't been able to call her mom though, I am still working on it. But I know it's taking some time.

"I would like this tattoo." A guy says walking towards me. I look at him, but I don't remember seeing him before.

"Okay." I say. "Do you have a tattoo in mind?" I ask. He nods and gives me a paper. It's a tattoo of a moon.

"Okay, why don't you go and sit down on that chair over there." I tell him and he nods. I walk to the backroom to get my things like my needles and things. I walk back into the shop and walk over to the man.

After an hour I am done. He thanks me and walks away after paying. I check the time and see that it's time for lunch. I head over to the cafeteria and grab my food. I walk over to our table and sit down. Everyone there and are talking about something Zeke have told them. I give Edward a quick peak on the lips before looking at Sky and Nick.

"Hey mommy." Sky and Nick. They are so big, I can't believe they are almost 2 years old soon.

"Hey, you have an okay day?" I ask them and they nod. I smile at how happy they are and how they are okay with me being with Edward, they don't seem to mind, but they are also pretty young.

"Hey, Tris." Nicole says and I smile at her.

"What's going on?" I ask her and she just shakes her head.

"Nothing important." She replies and I know then it's something about Tobias. They always tell me it's noting when it's something about Tobias, but I am too tired to argue, so I just eat my food. Then I see Max getting on to a table and has his microphone in his hand. Everyone looks up at him and he looks at us.

"I am sorry for disturbing your free-time and lunch, but I came to tell you about the mission, so of our friends/family are doing. There seems to have been something going over where they are, we aren't sure if anyone is hurt, or anything, but all we know for sure, is that something is happening. If anyone has any question, please see me. We don't know what is going on outside the fence, but we know that something is. Again, sorry for the interruptions." He says through the microphones, and I have to say I get angry about him doing this. It's like he wants us to get worried, but he doesn't want to tell us what has happened, or if anyone is okay or not. This is annoying, and I can feel the anger going through my body.

I feel a hand on my back and turn to see Edward stroking my back. I give him a small smile, but then turn to look at Zeke and he looks at me with an apologetic smile. I can't stand this! I need answers! I stand up and everyone looks at me.

"Excuse me." I tell them and make my way to Max's offices. I don't bother knocking on his door, I just walk in and he is a little bit startle. He looks at me and I walk into his office, closing his door after me. He stands up and looks at me.

"What is going on?" I ask him and he looks at me.

"I don't know Tirs, I have gotten a message from Amar, saying something about an explosion, but I don't know anything more than that." He answers and I can hear the voice of sadness.

"So what does this conclude to?" I ask him, but I have a feeling I am not going to like his answers.

"They are going to have to say longer. I am so sorry Tris, if I had known, I would let someone else go and not him." He says and it's the first time someone talks about 'him' in front of me. Like really talking about him, referring to him; in the cafeteria, they didn't say anything, they just said not important, which is better than saying 'him'. It is strange hearing someone say it though, but for some reason I wish Max didn't say it.

We stand in a long silence before I decide to break it with the question that has been bothering since he told us about that something has happened.

"Is he okay?" I ask looking at Max.

"I don't know Tris! I wish I knew, but I don't know, I don't know if anyone is alive or dead." He says and I flinch at him saying the word 'dead'. God, this is staring to become something more than a mission I feel.

"Tell me about any news Max." I tell him and walk out from his office. I then walk back to the tattoo parlor and tell Tori that I am going home and she tells me that it's fine. I don't go home though. I walk over to the chasm. I sit there at the chasm, just thinking about the past 6 months and how I wish this all was just a bad dream.

**A/N - Okay I know short chapter, but I hope it was okay though. Please review!**


	56. Home?

_**There is an important A/N at the end! Please read! **_

**A/N - First, this is NOT a Tris/Ed fanfiction, it's just temporarily. I am sorry I didn't post last night, but I don't know, I just don't know what to write now when Four is gone. So I decided that I will do something about Four's POV and then do a year after, so now you know why I have a time laps going on. Anyway, I hope pansycakes are okay with that... And thanks for all the reviews, and I know people aren't happy with the Edward thing, but it is just temporarily, anyway enjoy chapter 55!**

**6 Months after he left...(same as last chapter)**

**Four POV **

I wake up in a bright room.

I close my eyes right away; the light is too bright.

I can't remember ever entering this room.

I don't remember anything when I think about it.

I try to open my eyes again, but the light is too bright, so I decide to close them.

"Four?" Someone says, I try to open my eyes again and look around the room to find Amar.

"Good you are awake!" He says with a smile, and I don't really understand him.

"Do you remember anything?" He asks and I shake my head, but then I feel the painful headache. God, what is happening. I take my left arm up to my head, only to find that aching. What is going on?

"Calm down, Four. You need to rest!" Amar says and I look at him.

"What is going on?" I ask him, ignoring the pain in my body.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asks and I want to shake my head, but I decide to answer 'no', instead because of the pain.

"Okay, well Nita and her friends, decided that they didn't like this place and the people in it, so they decided that they waned to make and explosion and that is what happened." He answers. He says it like it's not surprising, but that is only because he never liked Nita.

"Are everyone okay?" I ask and he nods.

"You were lucky though, the doctors said that you weren't going to make it, but you did! You did however scary me a bit there." He says with a smile and I smile along.

"So, what is going on?" I ask.

"Well, we are going to have to help people get better since the explosion, and help them fix what can be fixed. You just need to rest." He answers.

"So what is wrong with me?"

"Well, you have broken your left arm - that is why you have pain in it and there is a cast on it. Then you were hit in the head, and you have a few cuts on your legs, and well..." He answers and I know there is something he isn't telling me.

"And?" I ask looking at him and he gives me an apologetic smile.

"And you were... hmm... shot..." He answers looking away.

"Where?"

"Right above your heart... that is why they thought you weren't going to survive, but you did!" He says smiling. "Everyone was worried about you and now everyone is happy you are okay."

"What is going on in Chicago?"

"Everything seems fine in Chicago, but -"

"If it has something to do with Tris, I don't want to hear it!" I cut him of.

"Okay, forget I said anything." He answers and then there is silence.

Nothing else but silence.

I can't take it anymore, I need to know.

"Fine, is she okay?" I ask looking at him.

"Yeah she is fine, more than fine." He answers with a smile and I smile. "She even -"

"No, I wondered if she is fine, nothing more than that!" I tell him and he nods. "So how long are we staying here?"

"A year." He answers and I think this is the best year of my life so far, no sarcasm there!

**Tris POV**

**A Year Later...**

Everything is different. No one has heard anything from the people from the mission. Everyone thinks they are dead, except for my friends and I.

I am happy though, life isn't as bad as it was when Tobias left. Christina and Will are talking about baby number two. Shauna and Zeke has a baby girl named Lily. Uriah and Marlene are happily married, and Marlene is pregnant. Oh and did I mention Luke and Emily are planning their wedding? Well, if I didn't. They are. They are so cute together. I have to say it reminds me of my relationship with Tobias, when I was that young. Now I am turning 19, and I found out that my birthday is in May. May 4, to be exact.

Edward and I are good. We aren't married or anything, and he hasn't moved in yet, I guess I am still hoping that Tobias is going to come back, but I know that I am not going to just break up with Edward when or if Tobias comes back though, I still love Edward. But then I also love Tobias. Life is so complicated some times.

Sky and Nick are almost 3 years. They are growing so fast, and I have to say I don't know if they remember Tobias or not, it's all just so weird. They don't call Edward dad, and it's not that I want them to or are expecting them too, but he has been around for quiet some time, and well, I don't know, it's just weird.

We are all sitting in the cafeteria now. Talking and enjoying life.

"So, how is work?" Marlene asks me.

"Work is fine, how is to be a nurse?"

"It's fun, I like caring for people, and I love that I can help the patients." She replies with a smile.

"So, heard anything from Four?" Zeke asks me.

"No, but then you are the person he contacts if something happens, right?" I tell him, because I know that they talk to each other.

"Yeah, but I haven't heard anything since Max announced that something had happened." He says and I realize that he is concerned. He is concerned that something has happened to him. I used to have that feeling too, and I still have, but I have manged to control it pretty well I feel. It's nice not to feel worried all the time.

Everyone looks at each other as we hear gasps coming from the table next to us, and when we look around, all the tables are looking at the cafeteria door at the end. Many people are standing up and walking towards the door. As anyone would do, we follow. I stand up, Edward takes my hand, and I hold Nicks hand and Sky holds Evelyn's hand. Nick has been more of a mommy boy after Tobias left, like he doesn't want anyone else, he would always cry or something, but Sky seems to be doing okay.

We all make are way to the door, but we don't see anything as we are all in the back. We try to get in the front, but it's not happening. We hear people scream and I look at Zeke and he looks at me. We are both sharing the same look: something is going on, and it might not be something good.

I see Max getting to the front and I hear him speak to someone. Everyone opens for us to walk towards the attention. I hold on to Edward so that I don't lose him to the crowed and lift up Nick. We make our way to the front and what I see next, I had never thought I would see again, or at least not for a while.

He is covered in bruises and his arm is in a sling. He looks so tried and I don't know what. Zeke lefts go of everyone he is holding, and runs over to hug him. I just stand there shocked. I don't know what to say or what to do. I have been too caught up to the fact that he was leaving, that I didn't think about the fact that he would come back. I have missed him so much, but at the same time, I hate that he left. Okay, I need to stop this hate feeling.

I can feel that Nick want's to get down, so I let him, but I hold his hand. He mange to push my hand of him and runs over to him. I can see his shocked expression when he sees Nick running towards him, but I can't help the smile on my face. He lifts Nick up and they hug. I can see the tears coming down both of their cheeks. Sky lets go of Evelyn's hand and runs towards him too, but since he is already holding Nick, she runs to his feet and smash her face in them. I look around and see that everyone is staring at him and us. I turn to look at Edward who is smiling down at me and I smile back. A hand comes to my back and I turn around. I turn to find Zeke. He looks at me and I think for the first time that I have seen Zeke having teary eyes, except for his wedding. I smile. He looks down at me.

"I am going to go home." I tell him and he looks at me. I let go of Edward and walk home. When I come home I make myself a cup of tea and go and sit down on the couch and just let my mind wander.

I am woken up my thoughts when I see Edward coming to sit next to me.

"You okay?" He asks me and I can see the concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah, just shocked." I reply and he nods. "Where are the kids?"

"Evelyn is taking care of them." He says and now it's my turn to nod. He leans in and kisses me and I kiss him back.

"I am going to let you get some rest. I will see you tomorrow." He says and stands up. Someone comes in and I look up to find the familiar face, that I feel like I have been waiting for. I stand up and put my cup down. I walk over to the door and look at both of them.

"Okay?" Edward asks and I nod. He leans in to kiss me and I don't obey.

"Bye." I say and he leaves.

We both stair at each other for what feels like hours, but I know it's not that long.

"What happen?" I ask, breaking the silence and nodding to his sling.

"Nothing important, should be good in a weeks time." He answers.

"How are the kids?" I ask, because I know he was with Evelyn.

"They didn't want me to leave, so I said I would come go back to them, but I wanted to say 'hi' to you first, since you left before I got a chance to in the cafeteria." He replies. "But, I see that you are busy so I guess I can see you tomorrow." He says and walks towards the door. For some reason I don't want him to leave though, so to my surprise I say "Wait."

He turns to look at me and I make my way over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close; I can feel his arm wrap around me, and I bury my face in his shoulder and cry. I don't want him to walk away again.

**A/N - Okay, well at least their was some FourTris stuff at the end. I hope this was okay, and I will break-up Edward and Tris as fast as I can, but I don't want to make seems as if Tris was just dating Edward and it meant nothing to her, it's like her relationship with Uriah. I kind of want to do it with ease. Anyway, please review, and I kind of have an idea of a new story, tell me what you guys think.**

_**Plot Line - So Tris and Four meet in Abnegation and they start dating, then a night before Four has his choosing ceremony, somethings happen. Tris then meets him back in Dauntless two years later, but with a secret he doesn't know about. Will he find out? How will he take it, if he finds out? And what happens?**_

**I guess all pansycakes knows what I am referring too that happens, but let me know what you think, if you don't like the idea, tell me something pansycake want and I will see what I can do.**

**Okay, enough about this! Sorry about babbling so much, okay I am going to shut up now! Anyway, yeah, please review! :)**


	57. What Just Happened?

**Enjoy chapter 57! I am so happy, 100 followers, 82 favorites, and 264 reviews! I love it!**

_**Oh, Something123 - I am sorry to ask, but what idea? And I don't think I am going to be able to do it, since Tobias is already back, but yeah I am really sorry for not including you idea, I know it must have been good, since you have been giving me many good ideas, so yeah, thank you :)**_

**And thank you all for reviewing and reading! It makes me so happy! :)**

**Tris POV **

_**Previously **_

_He turns to look at me and I make my way over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close; I can feel his arm wrap around me, and I bury my face in his shoulder and cry. I don't want him to walk away again._

I don't know how long we stand like this. All I know is that I don't want to let go. I don't want him to leave. I don't want him to go on another mission at all. I want him home. I want him to stay. I want him to be home.

"Tris, Nick and Sky is waiting to see me..." He says after a long silence. I don't know what to do, except let go of him. I let go of his neck and let them hang loose around his body, so he can move out, but he doesn't. He doesn't let go of me.

"Tobias...?" He lets go of me and looks at me. My tears are gone now. I am not crying anymore, and I am not planning too. "What happened?"

"Nita - a girl in Bureau of Genetic Welfare - didn't like the people who decided things there, so she made a bomb. Which caused things to happen. People got hurt, but most of them survived. Everyone seemed okay, I think there were one person who died, but everyone was okay, or at least at the hospital. We had to stay there longer because they needed help with things, so we decided to stay longer there, but yeah, I wasn't allowed to things because of my arm." He says and I wonder how my face looks, because I have no idea what Bureau of Genetic Welfare is. My face is probably confused and shocked.

"So, Bureau of Genetic Welfare?"

"Oh, it's a place, there are some many things I learned." He says with a smile.

"Okay, let's sit down, my legs are tired." I tell him and drag his okay arm over to the couch. We sit down and I wait for him to continue.

"Okay, so we are in a place named Chicago. We are supposed to be an experiment, but they have never stopped what they started or I mean that they never ended it really. We are still some kind of experiment, but they kind of stopped doing that, because they have other experiments going on too, in other countries. Anyway, they can see what's going on here. They have access to all the cameras the Dauntless have accesses too. I haven't watched anything since I didn't want to, but Amar did and other people. They also have airplanes, which are kind of like a car, but it flies in the air. We all went for a ride, but well it isn't so fun, when you don't like heights." He said with a smile on his face. I wish I could have joined him. I wish I could have been there with him to experience all that. I just wish...

"It sounds fun. It seems as if you have had a good one and a half year." I tell him with a smile and he smiles too.

"It seems as if you had a good one and a half year too." He answers back. I just want to change subject, I don't want to talk about Edward, it's the last on my mind for right now.

"So, Nita?" I ask, wondering who she is.

"She is a girl who showed me around and made the explosion." He answers.

"A girl who showed you around, huh?" I ask, because I know he is hiding something from me.

"Yeah a girl who showed me around." He says back.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Fine, I think she had a crush on me." He answers.

"You think?" I ask, feeling the jealousy boil inside me.

"You know, I don't know why I am telling you this! We aren't dating anymore, you even have a boyfriend, so I don't see why I should tell you anything about anything." He says standing up. "So how is life with your new boyfriend?"

"Good..." I answer not moving from the couch.

"Okay, I have one question...why him?" He asks.

"I don't know, you left, you broke my heart -"

"Don't say I broke your heart, because you are the one breaking mine!" He says cutting me of.

"I didn't break your heart! You left remember, _again_!"

"You were the one breaking up with me!"

"Well, did you expect me to just wait for you? Did you expect me to I don't know, wait?"

"I waited!"

"Well, you left and I had everything around me reminding me of you! When Evelyn and Edward came, it was just easier to date him. The two months you were gone, the only reason I woke up in the mornings, took care of myself, was because of Nick and Sky, but when Edward came, he helped me take care of myself!"

"Oh, so what, he is like some kind of man who helped care for your needs?"

"Why do you even care? But no, he helped me with Sky and Nick! It happened once, and I am not planning to let it happen two times!"

"I do care, because I still love you! I still love you Tris! I have had the worst year and a half, because I wasn't able to keep you safe! I wasn't able to hold you at night! I wasn't able to be with you every day! I wasn't this or that, because I was at this stupid mission, that I stupidly agreed to do! I still love you and I am still in love you! That is never changing Tris!" He says and I know I am crying now. "I had my worst year and a half, because you weren't there with me!"

"Tobias..."

"No, it's late, I am going!" He says and leaves. I hear the door shut and I all I want to do, is scream for him to come back. I need to break things of with Edward, I know I do!

I walk back into the kitchen and search for my phone. I find it easy. I send a text to Ed, telling him to meet me up on the roof. 10 minutes later we stand there watching over the city.

"It's okay you know. I was waiting for it. Everyone knew it was going to happen." Edward say breaking the silence.

"What?" I say, not sure what he is talking about.

"Tris, it's fine, we are breaking up and now it's done." He says and I turn to look at him. "I am happy I got to be with you Beatrice Eaton. You are a wonderful girl, but you are free to go and be with him."

"But -"

"Tris, we are still going to be friends, I know this was happening when I started dating you. I knew that I would just be your boyfriend until Four came back - and I was and still am okay with that, but he is back and now you are free to be with him, and I promise I am not angry at you, I am happy for you. And we are still friends and I am happy to take care of the children anytime you need it. And I am always here for you no matter what, okay?" I nod.

"Come let's get back." He says and stands up and takes my hand. What just happened? Did he just broke up with me? Yes he did. I feel bad though, but I still want and need Tobias.

So, I decide to go over to Evelyn's place. I knock on the door and she opens up.

"Hey you, are you okay?" She asks and I nod.

"Are the kids okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think Tobias is still with them, watching them, because I know they are sleeping." She says with them.

"Can I talk to him?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, one second, let me find him." She says and I wait for her to come back. After a few minutes of waiting she comes back with him after her.

"Tris?" He says and looks at me shocked.

"Come, I need to talk to you." I tell him and she nods.

"Bye." He says and she says it back. We make our way back to our house and I open the door. The whole way back is silence. When we step inside he closes the door, he turns to look at me and what the next I do, surprises me. A lot!

I smash my lips to his. At first he is kind of shocked it seems, because he doesn't do anything about what I am doing, but after some few seconds, he kisses me back. He turns me around and pins me against the door. I wrap my legs around him, but he pulls away from me, not far enough for me to stand on my own, but he just looks at me, he still seems shocked of what I did.

"I love you Tobias." I say and when I say it out loud, I know it's true and how much I have missed saying it.

"What about Edward?" He asks.

"We broke up. Now please kiss me! I missed you a lot!" I say and he smiles. He smash his lips to mine and carries me up to our bedroom.

**A/N - Okay, I hope this was an okay ending. I really really hope so! I think this is the last chapter unless you want an epilogue, which I am positive I will make. But I hoped this was an okay ending for the whole thing. And one more question - Should I make another story? If so, tell me what PANSYCAKES want! **


	58. No Update AN

**A/N - This is not an update, but I will tell you this.**

I haven't forgotten you guys! I am just stuck. I don't know what to write any more for any of the fanfiction's I am doing. I am going to continue Dauntless Skyline School and Lost. I will. That I promise. I am joining this Fandom 2 Writing Contest on Inkitt though, and I have uploaded my fanfiction A New Start Maybe and I would love for you guys to go and like it. It would mean the world to me if you guys would do that :) For my readers who has read A New Start Maybe, I have changed the ending, so please go and check it out and like it :)  
Here is the link to my fanfiction (Please go and like) - stories/49556

**XoXo ClemZoe**


	59. Not an Update

**A/N - This is not an update, but I have made an alternative ending for A New Start Maybe.**

Guys, please go and check the last 2 chapter and the ending is very different on inkitt dot com and go on Contest - Fandom 2 and if you scroll down A New Start Maybe lies on top 35, let me know what you guys think about it :) And please like it :)

**XoXo ClemZoe**


End file.
